Dimensional Lovers
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Series of One Shots with characters paired up with Kagome! 31st Chapter - Chrollo Lucilfer from Hunter x Hunter!
1. Gintoki Sakata - Gintama

**Title: **Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Animes: Inuyasha x Gintama**

**Pairing: Kagome x Gintoki**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** So, totally trying something new so don't bash me and go after my head! My first time writing one shots and different pairings...I have been writing a lot of Inuyasha and Bleach crossovers so it is a bit weird getting out of that comfort zone. But I wanted to try something new and different.

Now, these one shots could go from simple love, simple meetings of the pairings, or could go mature all the way but we will see. Now for this Gintama and Inuyasha crossover, I decided to go a little simple to see how it goes. I know...it isn't the best, but I really did try to capture a good one shot and capture the personality of the characters!

Who knows, I might continue off from this another day or make a series? We will see.

Hope you enjoy and check my profile for a poll about this series!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 01: **Gintoki - You are the author of your life

* * *

Walking upon the streets of Japan, ocean colored orbs observed the surrounding shops. People going in and out of the doors with laughs and bags from their days. A small sigh passed her lips. A sigh of pure tiredness. She stood in the middle of the dirt street, her black hair swaying to the side as the wind blew by.

"I have searched and searched and still no luck for a job," she whispered to herself, watching as people passed by her along with weird looking aliens. Ever since she had arrived to this dimension, she had grown accustomed to the aliens that currently lived or visited earth – or that was at least what she was hearing from people who she would speak to.

Kagome Higurashi, eighteen years old and already had been through so much compared to most girls her age. At the age of fifteen having to been dragged five hundred years to the past from her rightful home by a centipede demon – these aliens around her did not intimidate her at all.

She continued to walk through the busy street until she came across a two story building. Her eyes looked up to see two double doors on the second floor. Tilting her head to the side, she was curious for some reason of what the second floor had.

Kagome shook her head, coming back to focus on the task in hand. Her eyes glided down to the first floor to see a few men coming in and out of the bar. Some extremely drunk on broad day light. She was nervous. Very nervous. She was anxious for she wanted to get a job and start her life here in this new world.

She couldn't go back.

She was stuck where she was.

Closing her sight, her memories flashed back to the last time she was able to see her friends. The last awaited battle against Naraku had arrived. Her companions, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood all in line waiting for the enemy to make the first move. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother, and Kouga had arrived to see and help with the defeat of the dark hanyou.

With difficulty but with perseverance, Naraku had finally fallen to his death. The Shikon no Tama fully completed in her hands as her friends celebrated the returning friends Naraku had taken away from them. Kagome had watched silently with a smile as Sango reunited with her brother, Kohaku. Miroku overjoyed with his hand becoming a normal one and quickly using it to rub the demon slayer's behind in his own celebration.

She watched as Shippou played with Sesshomaru's human ward, Rin. Kouga and Ayame had finally settled their disputes and agreed to mate. That only left Inuyasha and her…along with Kikyou. Kikyou had been given the chance to live once again. Given the chance from what Naraku had stolen from her unfairly.

That left only her.

Inuyasha and Kikyou stayed together. Surprisingly to her, Kagome was not feeling any hatred nor sadness. None at all. If anything…the happiness she once missed had washed her over completely. But that happiness only lasted a few days until the Shikon no Tama glowed brightly the day she touched the well. The jewel around her neck glowed, surrounding her in a bright pink light. The well had dragged her deep into another world. A different dimension.

She couldn't say her goodbye. She wasn't able to see their smiles one last time. No one knew where she was ending. No one knew of her disappearance. No one would remember her.

Here she stood now. Alone but determined to fit in the world that the Gods had sent her. Her fingers came to wrap around the jewel that hung around her neck. Slowly, her eyes opened to see the small bar ahead of her. Kagome had been looking for a job to become stable and live a stable life and maybe this was for the best. Maybe she was supposed to be here for a reason.

A small smile came upon her lips as she let go of the jewel: "I can do this. You can do this, Kagome."

Walking forward, she slowly made her way to the inside of the bar only to see a few men enjoying the drinks that a demon cat wearing a green kimono served.

"Hello."

Kagome blinked, turning her head to the left to see a robot girl holding a broom. She blinked again, confused as to why a robot girl was standing there.

"H-Hello…," she replied.

"How may I help you, dear customer? Perhaps looking for a day of forgetful drinking?" the female robot spoke.

"Huh? No…I don't drink…," she replied again. "I am actually here for the job opening. I read it on the newspaper…"

"Tama-chan."

The robot girl reacted to the name being called. Kagome figured that was her name by the robot female turning her head to face an older woman smoking looking at the duo.

"Yes, Otose-san?"

"I will deal with her," she spoke after smoking in her addiction. "Come here, dear."

Kagome nodded and bowed down slightly. Walking over to the older woman, she figured she was the owner of the bar. She stood on the other side of the bar as the woman, Otose, crossed her arms. Puffing out the smoke from her mouth, Otose looked at the young girl in front of her.

"Not bad looking. What is your name?"

"Higurashi; Kagome Higurashi," she bowed down.

"Hm, what is a pretty girl like you doing here for a job?" Otose raised an eyebrow at the teen in front of her. If anything, her looks could easily get her a job as a host or higher.

Kagome smiled nervously: "Simply looking for a relaxing normal job." She might as well be honest…to some extent.

"I see," Otose took another inhale of her cigarette. "You got the job."

"Huh?" blinked the miko. "Just…like that? No other questions? Nothing about me or my past?"

Otose sighed: "I can tell through your eyes you have had many experiences compared to most people your age. You look mature enough to work here." Her eyes landed on the cat woman wearing a green kimono. "Catherine. Get her a kimono from the back."

"Yes, Otose-san," the cat woman walked over to the back and quickly came back bringing a light blue kimono for the miko. "Here. This will be your work clothes."

Kagome nodded slowly as she took the clothes into her own hands.

"You can start tomorrow, Higurashi-chan," spoke Otose, returning to her work.

Kagome's eyes landed back down on to the clothes with a small smile on her face.

'_I finally…got a job to start a new life…'_

* * *

"Gin-san! If only you had listened you wouldn't have had so many cuts on your fingers!"

"Ugh, Shinpachi…this hangover…can't stand your voice right now," a silver haired man walked into Otose's bar as he held his head with his hand. Behind followed a teenaged boy with glasses along with a younger girl with orange hair wearing Chinese garments.

The silver haired man sat at the bar, his head falling onto the table.

"Gin-chan, your fingers are still bleeding from all the hammering," the girl sat next to the silver haired man as she ate her Sukonbu in her hand.

Otose walked over to the three people group and shook her head while holding her cigarette: "Working on a hangover, again?" she sighed, watching as Catherine gave the teens a drink of water. The silver haired male looked a few inches above his arms, his hands already bruised and cut from the labor work of their job that day which the pay wasn't even enough for the rent of that month.

"Better find a suitable job to pay this month's rent, Gin-san," glared Otose. "I will kick you out."

"Yeah-yeah," Gintoki's head dropped down, annoyed with the noise around him.

Otose looked to her side, seeing her newest employee cleaning one of the tables from the bar. She sighed: "Higurashi-chan."

The miko looked up from her task and noticed the three unknown people sitting at the bar. She had only been working less than a week already and this was the first time she had seen those customers. Her eyes immediately caught the silver hair on the man's head. Her memories and heart fluttered to her companion from years ago.

'_Inuyasha…'_

"Higruashi-chan."

She heard her name once again and quickly made her way to Otose's side at the bar. She finally took notice on the two of the three faces. The girl had an innocent look on her face as she ate her meal of Sukonbu. On to the other side of the silver haired man, sat a teenaged boy with glasses and blueish blackish hair. He had finally taken noticed of her and suddenly a blush overcame his cheeks. Kagome smiled at the two teens.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them with a bow.

"Woah…Otose-san can find pretty people to work for her and not old useless people," spoke the girl with orange hair.

"Kagura-chan!" shouted the teen male. He sat back onto his seat and scratched the back of his head, his blush returning. "Ah…sorry about that."

Otose took the cigarette out from her lips: "Higurashi-chan, could you be a dear and heal this idiot's wounds."

"Huh?" she blinked, confused why Otose wanted her to heal him. During this one week, Otose had quickly caught Kagome healing her hand after getting cut from a knife by using her miko abilities. After that incident, Otose wanted an explanation and had her stay overnight to tell her story.

The whole story.

Now here she was, Otose wanting her to heal this stranger's wounds with her abilities. Otose had promise to keep her story a secret and her abilities. But…why on earth did she want her to heal this guy?

"O-Otose-san…," whispered Kagome. "I can't…"

"Don't worry. They can keep a secret," she closed her eyes.

Kagome returned to see the silver haired man still having his head on the table. She took a deep breath in, unsure about the trust she should have on this man. "Hey, Shinpachi, who is that?" asked the young girl.

Kagome looked at the orange haired girl and blinked. Shinpachi fixed his glasses and blushed: "I don't know, Kagure-chan. Um, Otose-san, does she work here now?"

"Ah, yes. This is Higurashi Kagome. Just started a week ago," Otose inhaled more of her cigarette.

Kagura blinked at the miko: "Sorry. Gin-chan really is bad with hangovers so he thought he could do his job while on one."

"A hangover I see," she whispered, her eyes coming to observe the cuts on his hands.

Shinpachi scratched his cheek with his index finger: "He really is clumsy and doesn't know when to stop when it comes to sake."

Kagome smiled at the two: "Don't worry. I will have him fixed up."

"Don't you need a first-aid kid thingy? I saw Shinpachi's one-san use one on him when he was crying over a paper cut," spoke Kagura before taking a bite of her snack.

"I was not crying!" shouted Shinpachi.

"She won't need it," spoke Otose.

Kagome looked at the man's hands once again and slowly and gently took one into her own hand. She sighed and brought her other hand to lay on top of his. Everyone watched in silence as a pink glow surrounded Gintoki's wounded hand.

Shinpachi's eyes widened at the sudden mysterious power: "W-What is that!?"

"Calm down," spoke Otose. "She is doing her job."

"Whoa, Shinpachi, she is like some fairy alien," Kagura munched on her food, her eyes observing the scene before her.

Kagome concentrated onto her healing, not noticing the pair of dark orbs observing her. She smiled, watching as the wounds began to heal. Feeling the sensation of someone intently watching her, she slowly looked ahead to see the silver haired man watching her closely.

A blush overcame her features, barely noticing his appearance. This guy was a bit older than her at most yet held so much wisdom for his age. Their eyes remained glued onto each other until Otose coughed lightly to get them back into reality.

"Higurashi-chan, don't be fooled by his appearance. He is just a man with no money and no brains."

"Oi! Old hag!" shouted Gintoki. "Don't be insulting me!"

Kagome shook her head and grabbed his other hand gently, grabbing back his attention. Repeating the same process, Gintoki finally took notice of her ability, unsure what she was doing but he did not feel any pain. The wounds were actually leaving his hands.

His eyes came back up to look at the young woman in front of him. He wouldn't lie…she was beautiful to the eyes and had a personality feel that she was very mature for her age. Shinpachi got closer to look at the show. Kagura did the same, blinking while biting her food once again: "Are you an alien?"

"Kagura-chan! Don't be asking such things!" Shinpachi looked at the miko. "Sorry…she just opens her mouth whenever she wants."

"It is quite alright," smiled Kagome. Something told her these three were not normal but kind hearted.

"A miko."

Kagome looked up with wide eyes at the silver haired male. How did he guess it right? Or not even guess but know…? Both of them continued to stare at each other, not one looking any other way.

"Miko…?" whispered Kagura. "What is that?"

"A priestess, Kagura-chan," smiled Shinpachi. His eyes immediately widened: "A miko!? I thought those didn't exist anymore!"

"Hmm, I thought so too," Otose sighed but soon smiled as she stared at the duo staring at each other. "But I caught Higurashi-chan using these healing abilities and her explanation made sense."

"Oh!" Kagura spoke, awed by the glow. "So you can heal and stuff?!"

Kagome blinked at the directed question coming from the orange head girl. She slowly changed her sight to look at her: "Oh um…yeah. I guess so," she smiled slightly.

"What is a miko doing here?" questioned Shinpachi. "Don't usually miko have a shrine where they live?"

"What are you doing here working at this dump?" blinked Kagura.

"This place is not a dump!" shouted Otose, causing an argument between the two females and having Shinpachi trying to break it.

"A miko with no shrine. Now that is a story," spoke Gintoki, catching Kagome's attention. Kagome looked at the older male. "But that is your own personal story. I can tell you have been through some rough times."

Kagome remained silent.

"If you are all the way out here and far from home, there must be a reason but there is no use to go back. If you are here…it is for a reason. Just live life without questions. Enjoy it peacefully," he continued. "Don't regret anything. Life is like my Shounen Jump manga."

"Huh?" blinked Kagome, confused on his sudden sentence.

"Manga endings might always end the same. However, if it come to life, either you or I are mere readers. We are writers. We can change the ending. That is how life works." Kagome caught his meaning of his words. Was he trying to help her move on from her past and live a life the way she wanted?

Gintoki gave her a small smile. He was unsure why but the girl needed some light in her life. In her empty soul. He received a slight blush from her.

Otose looked back at the couple and a small smile came upon her lips: "You know, Higurashi-chan. These dimwits need a woman with common sense in their work place."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"What do you mean common sense?" glared Gintoki.

"Their workplace could probably lighten up…your life," she smiled at the miko.

"Oh! Kagome-oneesan! Come work at Yorozuya with us! You can probably cook better than Shinpachi over here!" smiled Kagura.

"Hey!" glared Shinpachi, but quickly turned his attention to the miko. "We don't do much and don't really get much jobs but…the memories sure are treasures."

"Don't be so sentimental," Kagura gave him a bored look.

"I am not!" he argued back.

Gintoki sighed, scratching his head with his free hand: "Well…I wouldn't mind and it looks like these two wouldn't mind neither." His eyes landed on Kagome. "We deal with crazy stuff daily and sometimes don't do much at all and just lay around but you are welcomed to work with us."

Kagome gave it a second thought. A new job with new friends. A new adventure. A new beginning for her.

She had the option to write her own life the way she wanted without the well, demons, or the Shikon no Tama to tell her what to do.

She gave him a small smile: "I would be glad to."

Gintoki smiled back, seeing a little light of life coming into the miko's ocean colored eyes. "Well, welcome to Yorozuya."

Shinpachi and Kagura smiled at her with warmth, making Kagome feel special in the longest time. She felt accepted and loved all of a sudden.

She felt a small gentle grip onto her hand, making her look down to see that her hand was still on Gintoki's. His hand had gently gripped hers to catch her attention, making her blush that she had forgotten to let go.

"S-Sorry about that…," she apologized.

She slowly retreated her hand but was caught by his again. Her eyes came to look into his again.

"True life and happiness have finally filled into your soul," he whispered to her.

Her blush quickly darkened. He slowly stood from his seat and gave her a small bow: "I will see you at the second floor of this building at eight in the morning, Kagome-san."

The three left the bar and headed out, leaving Kagome to look at her hand that he had grabbed. Otose lighted another cigarette.

"Gin-san is actually a really nice guy. My guess is that he wants to help you," she spoke lightly. Her eyes traveled to stare at the outside. "But he also needs company. Those two kids greatly helped his loneliness but I have a feeling you will be a greater help to his life. To feel needed and wanted again. In time, you will see what I mean, Higurashi-chan."

Otose walked past her and went over to lecture Tama. Kagome smiled at the silver hair on his head as he passed by the window.

'_My life…given another chance to happiness. Gin-san...thank you.'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Not the best one shot...but I tried to give this pairing a shot because well...not many do it and I really do love Gintoki's wise nature yet humor.

Go ahead and vote on my poll to see if your character could be next in line!

Please review and tell me any recommendations you could think of!

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	2. Kagami Taiga - Kuroko no Basket

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Well, I just finished watching Kuroko no Basket and I am in love with Kagami. Say what you say, I love him. Of course the others are just as great and loveable but Kagami came first. Sorry. I had this idea playing for a while in my head and I wanted to try it. I hope it goes well...if not...I will quit doing one-shots hahaha.

Hmm, perhaps and depending how popular this one shot gets or any that are coming, I will turn into a full story, but who knows.

Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed!

**Anime: Inuyasha x Kuroko no Basket**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Kagami Taiga**

**Chapter 02:** Kagami Taiga -Paying Invitation

* * *

"Kagome-chan!"

Long ebony hair moved to the side as a young female looked over her shoulder to see her three familiar close friends running to her with a wide smiles. Her cerulean colored orbs blinked, unusual for her to see her friends so hyped. They were up to something; she concluded.

"Eri-chan. Ayumi-chan. Yuka-chan," the three young teens stopped in front of her, letting Kagome fully turn her body to their attention. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, silly!" smiled Ayumi. "We came to take you!"

"Take…me?" at this, Kagome's eyes blinked multiple times in confusion. "Take me where…exactly?"

"Well, we heard this new fast food place opened up about a month ago and a lot of good reviews are being given," smiled Yuka. "So we wanted to go today and try it."

Kagome sighed tiredly: "Sorry, girls. I really need to catch up with math and take care of the shrine. You three know I do not have much time to go out freely."

Eri placed her hands on her hips: "That is why we are taking you forcefully for today!"

"W-What!?" Kagome's eyes widened before she felt her two arms being taken under Yuka's and Ayumi's and quickly dragged to their destination. "Wait a minute!"

"It will only be for a while, Kagome-chan!" smiled Eri. "We promise!"

Kagome looked at Eri for a few seconds before sighing in defeat: "Fine, but do not think you two are forgiven so easily."

* * *

'_I could have easily walked away once they let me go,' _Kagome's eyes scanned over the menu of the place as her friends ordered their own likes. She crossed her arms, still undecided. She was not picky, she just was not hungry at the moment. _'Why did I let them take me here…? I have so much to do. I mean, I wish I could spend time with them, but school and family duties come first.'_

Her eyes looked ahead, realizing it was her turn to come up to the front and order. She gave the employee a smile before ordering a small combo. Her eyes glided to the corner to see that her three friends had begun to talk to three males. Raising an eyebrow, she observed the simple uniform they wore.

'_Hmm, they go to our school.' _She gave her friends a boredom look. _'So that is why they wanted to come here. Try the food they said…'_

She gave another voiceless sigh and handed the money to the employee and waited for her change. Kagome took her change with a smile and placed it orderly back into her wallet.

"I will just prepare the drink for you, ma'am," spoke the employee while grabbing the cup and beginning to pour a bit of lemonade.

"Um…alright, that will be two-thousand six-hundred and eighty four yen (approx. twenty-two dollars), sir."

Upon listening to the large amount of money the customer had to give, Kagome slightly looked to her side to see a male with dark red hair with black streaks having ordered his food and looking into his wallet. He was looking and looked for what seemed forever.

"Ah…damn. How could I forget my money?" he spoke, angry with himself. "Um, sorry," he looked up at the employee. "It seems like I forgot my money…"

Kagome blinked and noticed his embarrassed facial expression. Her eyes dropped down to her wallet and gave herself a mental smile before taking out the exact amount the cashier had asked for. She walked over to the cashier and handed the money to her.

"Here, I will pay for him."

The male's red eyes immediately dropped down to the much more petite female having already given the money: "W-Wait! You do not have to-!"

Kagome gave the male a smile: "Do not worry about it. Think of it as a nice deed."

Before he could say anything back to strange female, she had already been called for her order pick-up. Smiling at both the male and cashier, she returned her attention in grabbing the tray of her food and walked away, leaving the red-headed male in confusion.

"Um, sir, here is your drink."

His attention was drawn back to the employee, handing him his drink.

"Uh…thanks."

* * *

Walking over to a table, Kagome jumped slightly as her three friends appeared in front of her with wider smiles than before and what looked like begging eyes.

"What is it now?" glared Kagome.

"Well…these three guys invited us to go to a karaoke place with them. They go to our school and you know how hard it is to make friends when we are just first years," Ayumi placed her hands in a prayer. "Please come with us! They are third years!"

Kagome looked at them with a look reading 'you-are-not-serious?' before sighing once again: "Girls, I told you I cannot go. I promised you only coming here to eat and that is it."

Their expression dropped in sadness, knowing that they had lost their chance in getting to know boys from their new school. And they were right. Getting to know people at high school was not easy. Much harder to friend males than females and upperclassmen at that. Kagome gave her friends a smile: "But girls, you three can go. Do not think I am going to tie you down. Enjoy yourselves."

"B-But…we dragged you here. We could not just leave you alone after all of that," whispered Eri for her to hear.

Kagome chuckled: "It is fine. I will let you know if I liked the food or not tomorrow."

Her friends gave her smile, surprised she was not annoyed. If anything she was understanding.

"Kagome-chan….," whispered Yuka. "You are amazing!" She hugged her friend from the side.

Kagome moved her tray to the side: "Yeah, yeah. Now go," she laughed. "The boys are waiting."

Kagome watched from her standing spot as her friends waved goodbye and left with the group. She smiled, waving back before sitting on a table and setting her tray down near the window. Her eyes look out, seeing them laugh with enjoyment.

'_A full year has already passed by just like that. I still have days where I cannot believe that I am already in high school,' _her eyes were caught by the auburn sky. _'I wonder how my friends are doing in the Feudal Era. I am sure they are safe now that Naraku has been dealt with.' _

Kagome took a sip of her drink, thinking back to the events that had happened when she and Inuyasha had come across their long awaited enemy, Naraku. They had bet everything, even their lives in that battle. Sango and Miroku had come as fast as they could after they had defeated Byakuya. The battle was nothing but difficult. Naraku continued to throw them down not only with physical attacks but also mental ones to destroy their will to fight and survive. She had to admit that it was almost working until Inuyasha had broken her out of her fear.

Naraku ended up being defeated along with the Shikon no Tama fully completed. Her wish in the end was for the jewel to have never been existent in the world, but due to that, she had been taken back to her 'rightful' time. She had two choices after that.

Either having continued to be depressed in her room about her life or continuing to live as her friends would want her to live. She chose to live. Live the life like other teens of her age and here she was. Surprisingly having graduated from middle school even though she was far behind in math but thanks to tutoring, she had passed with a 'B'.

Kagome had made it to a good high school. _'Seirin High. Who knew I would actually pass…'_

Her eyes came back to her small burger and slowly opened the wrapping paper. Before she could take a bite, her eyes widened as her table jumped slightly at the drop of a tray carrying what looked at least like ten burgers, four fries, and a drink. Her eyes scanned up seeing it was the male she had paid the meal for.

Silence expanded through them only with the miko watching as the unknown red-headed male pulled the chair back and sat across from her. His fingers grabbed the burger on the top of the pile and began to unwrap it. She blinked: _'W-Wait…I paid for all of that!?' _Her attention drew back to him about to take a bite.

"Um…," she whispered to catch his attention.

His red eyes looked up from his meal, to see her having retreated back from taking a bite of her own food.

"What…are you doing?" she questioned.

"What does it look like I am doing? Eating." He answered her before taking a bite of his burger.

She raised an eyebrow: "I meant here. On my table."

He shrugged: "Thanking you."

"Huh?" she blinked, taken back by his choice of words. "Thanking me?"

"For paying for my food," he answered. "I saw you sitting here alone so I decided to join you."

Her eyes dropped with a bored look: "I would call that pity…"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I do not feel pity for you! I was just being nice, sheesh!"

She chuckled at his childish act before nodding: "Well thank you. Um…what is your name?"

"Kagami; Kagami Taiga."

"Higurashi; Higurashi Kagome," she introduced herself with a smile. Opening her eyes from the smile, she noticed the name of his school printed on his jacket. Not to mention the colors of black, white, and red. They seemed familiar. Kagome blinked: "Seirin…?"

"Hmm?" he sounded out his question with food in his mouth. Halting on his chewing, he looked down at his jacket where she was staring. He swallowed his food: "Yeah…I go there. I am a first year." He noticed the recognizable uniform she wore, the same one as his coach and blinked. "Guessing you go there too."

"Y-Yeah…" she replied. "Hmm, I will admit you are big for a first year. Tall in general for a Japanese. I am sure I could have noticed you at school…"

He took a sip of his own drink: "Hm, probably because I always spend my time at the gym."

"Gym?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I am a member of the basketball team."

Kagome blinked, surprised yet she knew she should not have been. For her, it came to conclusion that with his height, he could easily be a good player – maybe.

"My life is mostly spent there," he continued, looking out the window. "I love it."

Her eyes continued to stare at him as he spoke for his love for the sport. She had to admit to herself that it was quite…intriguing to hear someone, especially a male, talk about their passion. A sport nonetheless. She had wished to had joined a club in middle school to have a basic idea what her talent could be. Obviously chasing demons would not be the ideal club in this era.

"Are you in any clubs?" he questioned her, taking her out of her mental thoughts.

"Me?" she pointed to herself, setting her drink down. "No…"

It was his turn to blink, surprised. Most people he knew were involved in school in some way. What did she do after school then? A part-time job, perhaps? He had noticed her drop in voice and her eyes falling to stare at her barely eaten meal. Not wanting to poke at something that would be too personal, he cleared his throat.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for paying for all…of this," he scratched the back of his head, realizing he might have ordered too much, although he knew he would finish it easily, but she had paid for all of this. He felt like an idiot in forgetting his money.

Smiling at Taiga, she shook her head: "I already told you not to worry about it, Kagami-kun. Besides, you need your energy if you want to win your matches, right?"

Taiga looked at her smile and blushed slightly, quickly hiding it by looking out the window: "Well…it was a lot to pay for so the least I could do is um…invite you to a game."

"Huh?" she stopped midway from wanting to take a sip of her drink and looked up at the red-head.

"Well, you said you are not in any clubs or anything so why not introduce you to my teammates. Maybe you will enjoy yourself," he continued to avoid eye contact, unsure where this niceness was coming from. "My teammates are great and will welcome you with open arms, trust me. Although when it comes to basketball, their concentration is one-hundred percent into it."

He heard nothing in return and took a bite of his burger. His eyes looked up to see the miko to continue her stare at him. Was something wrong with him? Something he had said to offend her? He blushed and swallowed his food again on his fifth burger: "Or you can come to one of our practices tomorrow…"

Taiga quickly heard a chuckle in response and looked at the girl smiling even more. She nodded: "I accept your invitation, Kagami-kun. Besides, I would like to become more involved with the school. Who knows, maybe I will learn a few things tomorrow and one day challenge you."

He smirked at her challenge: "You can challenge, but I will not go easy. It is basketball after all."

"Did not expect you to," she smiled back. She watched him resume on his eating before realizing he was already on his last burger: "But you know…that is a lot of food…"

"Hey! Do not judge!" he chewed, hearing her laugh again. Maybe this what she needed. Someone to get her out of her cage and try new things and possible meet new people. Who knew...maybe her fate was to be somewhere else.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I am sorry if this story made you in anyway...upset or mad? I really tried to come up with a simple setting and well, Kagami intrigued me the moment he had ordered so many burgers in the series. So why not play around with that idea.

Again sorry if it is not great. But I hope you enjoyed. Like I stated before, if it becomes popular, maybe I will turn it into a story (same goes with all the one-shots).

If you would like a favorite male character of yours to be paired with Kagome, review your comments/ideas or PM me!

Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	3. Yugi Muto - Yugioh

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Many people through my poll and through PM requested Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh. So I heard their Christmas wishes (although I know it is past Christmas), but I brought them the chapter! Although...I am not sure how bad it is, but I did try to write about a sudden meeting between the two and Kagome being clueless about the dueling.

Depending on how this one shot goes or depending on how many people request, I may write an official story on this pairing. Now, I posted an important note on my bio and it has to do with reviews decreasing and not only on me but many good authors on this website (please take time to read about it). With only less than a week left of break for me before going back to college, I may decide to take a four month hiatus until I finish this semester or continue depending if people want me to.

Reviews help. They help in motivation and inspiration to continue these stories. Please do not take it the wrong way and I am not doing this for me, but for many authors who have already taken a hiatus due to decline in reviews on their own stories.

Well, anyways, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and I am glad you all enjoyed the Kagami and Kagome one-shot! **

**Anime: Inuyasha x Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Yugi Muto (part Atem) **

**Chapter 03: Yugi Muto - Strange Spark **

* * *

"Yes!"

Kagome's eyes blinked as she watched her brother beginning to fill the room with excitement. From what? She had no idea, but her brother was getting very excited just from watching TV. Her eyes landed on the screen itself and read the words.

"Tokyo Master Duel Tournament?" she questioned the title herself.

Looking behind his shoulder, Souta's eyes jumped with happiness and quickly made his way to his sister who had been leaning on the entrance of the living room. "Kagome-onee-san!"

Kagome looked back down to her younger brother: "What are you so excited about, Souta?"

She found herself in his arms around her waist, surprising her of the sudden action. Souta smiled in the hug: "You are the best sister ever!"

Raising an eyebrow, she quickly caught his want and placed her hands on his shoulders while gently pushing him off: "Alright, spill it. What do you want?"

Sighing, Souta looked to the side and knew that his sudden actions were something he usually did not do. It was out of character and of course his older sister caught it. But since she asked there was no harm in telling her right? His eyes slid back up to his sister's blue orbs.

"Well…you see there is this tournament going on here in Tokyo and my favorite duelist is participating," his index fingers came up nervously while poking each other. He was nervous of even asking the true question.

"And?"

"Although many tournaments happen here in Tokyo with dueling and such…it is rare that my favorite duelist is participating in one after so long…even his rival is participating as well and every duelist or fan of the dueling knows that watching them duel is something you cannot miss!" he exclaimed, watching as a confusion washed over his sister's face.

"What is this 'dueling' thing?" she questioned.

"Seriously!?" he blinked, surprised that his own sister did not know. Even his grandfather knew! But then again- "Oh right…you spend most of your time back in history where even TV does not exist. How do you even survive the boredom, Kagome-onee-san?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched: "Excuse me, but chasing demons does not really leave much room to even take a nap."

"Right…," he took a moment to think on how to explain the whole dueling process and the cards and quickly turned to grab his own deck on the coffee table. Turning back to his older sister, he presented the deck: "This is what you duel with."

"Cards?" she picked the one of the top and revealed a card with a printed picture of a green pot with a creepy grin. She raised her eyebrow: "And how exactly do you use these cards for a 'duel'?"

He took back the card and smiled: "Using a duel disk! Kaiba Seto created a duel disk and made it possible to use these cards and bring them into a well…how should I explain? Like a 3-D life size battle between two duelist!"

Kagome took a moment to process his explanation and looked back at the deck. "So you are saying these cards are used with the duel disk to bring the cards…to life?"

"Well not to life," he continued. "It is only during the duel. Think of it as a hologram."

"Hmm, I see," she nodded slowly. "Technology and hobbies sure change in rapid speed."

"I was hoping if you could take me! Please?!" he pleaded onto his knees and praying hands.

Her eyes landed on the pleading stance and sighed: "Souta, even if I wanted to take you…I cannot. I have to go back to Inuyasha in two days." She quickly caught the wide smile stretching onto Souta's lips.

"Well that is perfect! The tournament starts today!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched: "Huh…?"

* * *

'_So I was taken by force…I could have easily said 'no''. _Kagome looked around the area as she stood behind her brother who was looking at the stands inside the tournament stadium. Something about him wanting a sign having his favorite duelist's name. She looked around her and noticed many people of different ages and even of both genders walking and most wearing a weird device around their wrist of a disk dish of some kind.

Fashion had definitely changed in her era and she was surprised how popular this 'hobby' was. _'I feel so left out of my own era…I know more of what is going in the Feudal Era than I do here.' _She sighed quietly. Her attention moved to see her brother now talking to people around his age and what looked like trading cards?

Crossing her arms, she watched the glimmer of excitement pass through each of the kids' eyes as they saw the cards in each deck. _'Are they really that big of a deal?'_

Before she could catch her brother's attention, she stopped the moment she felt her senses pick up a dark aura. Her view scanned the area around her, making it much harder to even determine where it was coming from with the huge crowd in the way.

'_Where is this dark presence coming from? A youkai? No…it cannot be possible at my time, right?' _She would not doubt her own prediction if even Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother, were to make it alive all these years, but how on earth would they be able to hide their aura?

'_But this aura is dark…,' _continuing her search, she tapped Souta's shoulder to grab his attention. "Um, Souta?"

"What is it?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Stay here, okay?"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," she smiled. "Just stay here, okay? I am sure there is a big line just to use the restroom. I will comeback before the tournament starts, okay?" she waved and turned to walk into the crowd, leaving her brother shrug and turn back to his interest.

* * *

"Where did they go?"

Purple eyes scanned the area around only to see much taller people blocking his view to find his friends. He gave himself a sigh knowing that he could easily get lost or more that his friends could easily lose sight of him because of his much smaller height.

"I knew Jonouchi-kun would easily fuel up after hearing Kaiba-kun's insult. Of course, after chasing Jonouchi to stop him, this huge crowd separated me from my friends," he shook his head tiredly.

"**What is wrong, aibou?" **

"Nothing, just hoping to find my friends before the tournament starts…Jonouchi is participating too and if he gets lost in his rage towards Kaiba-kun, then he will not make it in time to enter the participant doors," spoke the much shorter male. He looked to his side to see a replica of himself in spirit wearing a tight black tank top along with the school uniform jacket draped over his shoulders. His spiked hair in a tri-color stood not only to him but the crowd as well. Well the crowd could only see him and not his 'partner' – Atem.

"**I am certain Honda-kun and Anzu-chan will find him before the tournament starts-", **the spirit's eyes quickly turned at feeling an unknown force walking towards himself and his partner. He was unsure what the feeling was. Never in his life had he felt such a-

"Well I hope so," spoke his partner. His purple orbs blinked, hearing the silence from his partner. Turning his head slightly, he noticed his spirit partner looking the other way almost as if he was tensed. "Atem? Are you alright?"

"**Aibou, it seems something is coming our way." **

"Huh? What do you mean?" he questioned. "Do you know what it is?"

"**I am unsure but this presence…feels pure…," **he was unsure on how to explain the feeling. It was nothing that he had ever felt in his life or past life.

"Pure?" repeated his partner.

"**Turn." **

Unsure what his partner's command meant, he slowly turned around and was met with a slender female around his age with long black hair and the bluest eyes that could easily match with Kaiba's 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'.

The girl herself had been taken by surprise and she only blinked in response before she spoke. "S-Sorry…for startling you…"

"Uh, no…it is alright," he replied.

He could see that her eyes remained focused on the Millennium Puzzle. He shifted in his spot, catching her attention away. Her blue eyes blinked away her observation on the weird looking pendant around his neck and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I just have never seen anything like that here in Japan," she spoke.

"Oh well…this was given to me by my grandfather. I-um…do not know much about it," he had to lie, even though he hated to do it. He had to keep his guard up as in the past many tried to get close to him to steal the Millennium Puzzle.

"I see…," she whispered. "The name is Higurashi; Higurashi, Kagome," she smiled at the boy.

"Um…Muto Yugi," a light blush appeared across his features at seeing the smile she sent him. _'She is pretty…'_

Kagome's eyes were drawn down to see the same device around his wrist and pointed: "Are you a fan of this game?"

Confused at the name she had given, he looked down at her pointed direction. He raised his arm a bit for her to see the duel disk. He did not want to sound a bit egoistic but he was sure all of Tokyo had announced his participation in the tournament along with the appearance of Kaiba Seto. Did she not recognize him?

"Um, yes. I am participating in the tournament," he answered. "Are you here for the tournament?"

She shook her head with a chuckle: "Oh no! My younger brother practically forced me to bring him. Something about him wanting to support his favorite duelist, but I was curious about this dueling thing. I have never heard of it nor seen it."

'_**She does not know what dueling is? Almost all of Japan knows, right?' **_the spirit inside Yugi spoke inside his head, receiving a small unnoticeable nod in return.

"You have never seen a duel?" he asked her.

"Nope. To be honest, today was my first day witnessing the duel monster cards my younger brother has," she chuckled lightly.

All ears quickly picked up the announcement sounding above the stadium. "Attention all duelist and audience, show to the participation doors or sit on your ticketed seats. The tournament will begin in less than ten minutes. Please proceed carefully and watch your step."

"Yugi!"

Both Kagome and the called boy looked behind him to see two males and a female with short brown hair running towards them.

"Yugi!" called out the male with blonde hair. He immediately stopped in his tracks behind Yugi as his eyes caught the view of the unknown female. "Oi, Yugi, who is this?"

"Oh, um, this is Higurashi Kagome," he introduced to his friends. "Higurashi-san, these are my friends."

"Jonouchi Katsuya!" the blonde waved at the miko, making her blink and smile at his wide grin.

"Honda Hiroto! Nice to meet you!" she was sure the brunette male had a wider smile and he had winked. Winked?! Was he already hitting on her?

She nodded: "Uh, yeah…nice to meet you." Her blue orbs went over to the female voice.

"Mazaki Anzu," the only female in the group waved, happy that Kagome returned the gesture.

"Onee-san!"

Kagome's ears quickly caught her brother's voice calling out for her. Possibly to drag her quickly onto their seats before the tournament started. She smiled at her new acquaintances. "Well, my younger brother is calling for me. Better go sit down before the tournament starts." She gave them a small bow and stuck her hand out.

Yugi looked down at her hand, knowing she wanted a handshake. Hesitant, his hand rose and shook it before he felt her firm shake. His purple eyes were caught in her ocean gaze, making his blush deepen.

"I wish you the best on your tournament, Muto-kun. Hope you do great," before letting for his hand she whispered lowly for him to hear. "Beware of the dangers that you and your spirit friend can bring. It would be best to conceal your dark aura." Her eyes caught a small peek of Yugi's partner, Atem. Smiling, she gave him a slight nod before sending a tiny spark between their contact and retreated her hand away.

Atem could not help but stay frozen with wide eyes. He definitely felt the small spark and what surprised him the most it felt pure. Never in his past life or the one of now did he feel something like that. He looked at Yugi and could tell he was confused on her words. This Kagome girl had sensed him and knew of the spirit that rested within the Millennium Puzzle.

Waving her goodbye once more, Kagome turned around: "It was nice meeting you all, but I must leave."

Yugi's eyes remained onto her person until she blended in within the crowd of other duelers and fans.

"I wonder who she was," whispered Anzu. "Do you know her from somewhere, Yugi?"

He shook his head to her question.

"She is pretty though," chuckled Honda. "You are only lucky guy, Yugi! You need to call me every time you meet girls like that!" He laughed teasingly and lightly patted Yugi's back.

"Seriously, Yugi gets all the fame and especially from cute girls!" Jonouchi crossed his arms and looked away. "I want one at least!"

Anzu and Honda began to tease the blonde, leaving Yugi continuing his stare off into the crowd, already having lost sight of the miko. He sighed quietly.

'_**What is wrong, aibou?'**_

'_What did she mean by conceal?' _he questioned to his partner inside his mind.

'_**She definitely sensed me and knows about me,' **_spoke Atem, his eyes tightening. He heard no response and looked down to his partner. He blinked, surprised to see the blush on Yugi's face darken. _**'Are you feeling alright, aibou? Aibou?' **_

"She is pretty…," he whispered lowly.

Atem blinked, surprised to hear those words escaping from his partner's lips. His partner never had a real interest in the opposite sex, but suddenly a random and mysterious girl had caught his attention. He looked ahead to the direction she had walked. He had to admit to himself as well though…she was a beautiful woman.

* * *

"Kagome-onee-san!" exclaimed Souta, catching sight of his sister walking towards him. She was met with Souta handing her a booklet of all the duelers participating in the tournament. "Look!" he pointed at a familiar looking face on the page. "This is the dueler I want to see! He is my favorite, but he is the most popular and most powerful!"

Kagome took a moment to stare at the picture and read the name: "Yugi…Muto."

"Yes! Muto-san is amazing! He even defeated the famous and rich Kaiba Seto!" he exclaimed louder.

She closed the book and chuckled: "Well fate definitely has humor."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," chuckled Kagome and walked forward. "Let us go and see where we are sitting before we are late."

"Oh! Right!" he followed behind.

'_Who knew this game would easily catch my attention, but I do wonder who that spirit was…he looked elegant and had a strong hold of courage and wisdom in his eyes…' _she looked at the arena below from their seats. "I would not mind meeting him again…"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, it was a small meeting and not much romance but I decided to take it slow because who knows, I might make a part II or even an official story, depending on how much recognition the one shot gets.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

**If you have any male character you would like for Kagome to be paired off with, do not hesitate to review your choice or PM me! Or go vote on my poll that is on going right not! **

Once again, thank you!

Happy Holidays!

Ja~ne!


	4. Shinya Kogami - Psycho Pass

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Psycho Pass belongs to Gen Urobochi. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**:A random thought on this story that I thought about a few months ago. Was not sure how to start it and this was a rough outline of a Psycho Pass and Inuyasha crossover I thought about.

Not sure how bad or good it is. Not much romance and stuff but I find meetings interesting with the miko. Please tell me how it is and see if you would like a continuation on this. Who knows? Maybe there will be.

So far, people have been requesting an Inuyasha and Kuroko no Basket crossover and is in tie with an Inuyasha and Yugioh crossover. It is totally up to you, but you have to tell me if not I will never know.

So hope you enjoy.

Anime: Inuyasha x Psycho-Pass

Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Shinya Kogami

Chapter 04: Shinya Kogami - Negatively Pure

* * *

"This is definitely…something new," blue eyes watched intently into the screen ahead, surprised that such a beautiful girl sat in the secluded room. Obviously she would be questioned after these results were given out to the chief.

"Karanomori-san, did you get the results back?"

A faint chuckle escaped the blonde's lips while turning her chair around to face the rookie inspector who held an innocent look on her face.

"I did Akane-chan, but you will be quite shocked at the report. Also, I have checked on her history records and I came across nothing," Shion shook her head, turning her attention back to the black haired woman on screen. The girl had her head down in despair. Her eyes which she had taken a glimpse of – were dead. There was no life inside. Almost as if she was completely hollow.

"There is nothing on her history?" the rookie inspector's eyes widened at the information. At this era and day, everyone's records were on file. It was impossible to escape the Sibyl system. Her brown eyes came back to look at the screen inside the small tech room. "Who is…she?"

"Akane!"

Jumping at the call of her name, the inspector turned her view around to see one of her enforcers standing at the door way. His hands placed inside his pockets as he intently looked at her. He was annoyed - at something. Maybe the chief had chewed his head about his actions on the last mission, but when did he ever follow orders? He always had his way on doing things.

"K-Kogami-san…"

"Is the report ready?" he took a moment to view the said mysterious girl on the screen before taking a step inside. Akane noticed the rest of her division coming in, obviously washed by curiosity on the female they had found.

"Alright, we will begin."

All eyes landed on the head of the division, watching him as he pushed in his glasses. His eyes gazed to the lab technician: "I am aware that the report is ready?"

"Well, on what we could get from her," Shion lighted a cigarette. "Her psycho pass cannot be read."

All eyes widened at the news.

"What did you say?" the male inspector's eyes tightened.

"Just as you heard, Inspector Ginoza," Shion pressed on her keyboard, enlarging the video camera on the screen. Everyone's attention changed to stare at the mysterious woman they had seen unconscious inside an old well. A very old well near a rundown shrine.

Akane had come across the shrine while tracking down a suspect of a case who had a high reading on his psycho pass. She had no idea Japan still had a forest area, but then again, it did say 'No Trespassing'. During her lost adventure within the forest, she continued to walk further in until she stumbled upon an old looking well. The well completely looked worn out. Nothing else was around except for a shrine that was a home for the wild animals now.

She was familiar with the old days of Japan and how many came to visit shrines for prayers and such. It was norm during the old justice system. At this era, most people visited clinics to make sure their psycho pass never got clouded. In the end, she held tightly onto her dominator for protection. She had hoped that her enforcer, Kogami or Masaoka would show up in her rescue of finding her.

She could only hope.

Akane's eyes remained glued onto the mysterious girl on the screen, remembering how she had found her at the bottom of the well with nothing but dirt spots painted on her white skin and a few blood spots. She had been afraid at first, not knowing if that blood was someone else's or her own, but she had tried catching her attention but only failed.

The girl's soul had looked to be completely gone from her – at least that is what the view in front of her presented her. Her clothes were ripped at the ends. She only wore one shoe while the other was nowhere in sight. Where had she come?

'_She looked so harmless and…destroyed,' _Akane watched as the female on screen finally brought her head up and looked around the room. _'That is the first time I have seen her actually…react.'_

Akane had called for Kogami and Kagari to help her with her discovery. Both enforcers had been just as confused as she when seeing the girl at the bottom of the well. Of course, Kogami wasted no time in heading down and picking up the girl over his shoulder.

But Kogami was not the type to easily trust and especially when blood was stained on the girl. Ultimately, the decision was to question her. Akane sighed, remembering that the girl had been placed in the room and she had not even objected.

'_That girl did not even react when Kogami-san picked her up…,' _Akane's ears soon picked up the voice of her female enforcer.

"So," the holographic screen appeared above her wrist watch, showing the analysis of the blood work, "the blood that was on her body…did not belong to her?"

"On the contrary, it is hers," Shion sighed and blew the smoke out her lips.

"How so? There was no wounds on her," Yayoi looked over at the female technician. "The medical records here show that her body was clear from any inflicted wounds and cuts."

Shion nodded: "That is what the doctors determined upon examining her, but once they took a sample of the blood on her shirt and a sample of her own from her veins, the match was positive."

Kagari chuckled as he noticed the record on his own screen showing that the Psycho Pass analysis was not available. "What is this? Her Psycho Pass was not able to be read?"

"Nope, the scanner continued to say 'error'," Shion turned her seat around and typed away to show the scanner's information. "Nothing on her history."

"She is quite the mystery," Masaoka closed his eyes, closing the report coming from his own wrist watch.

"The more reason why we cannot let her leave," Kogami's eyes tightened as he watched the mysterious girl with long black hair look up into the camera. Her eyes were slowly regaining their hue. "She might be connected-"

"Makishima Shogo could not possibly be connected to her, Kogami-san," Nobuchika's eyes narrowed as he glared at the enforcer. "We cannot interrogate her without reason."

Kogami turned off the report and returned the glare to his male inspector: "We do have reason. If I have to remind you, her Psycho Pass is unreadable. She must be hiding it some way and it is our job to find the source."

Akane took a step towards the tall male: "Kogami-san, Ginoza-san is right. We cannot question her. She does not even look stable to be talking."

"If she is not stable, her psycho pass number should be showing," chuckled Kagari, raising his feet to the coffee table. "I agree with Kogami. Question her. She is too beautiful to be innocent."

"Oh? Are you saying beautiful women are sinners?" smirked Shion.

"Do not deny it," Kagari laughed.

Kogami turned around and headed out the door: "I will interrogate her."

"W-Wait! Kogami-san!" Akane found herself with the door closed in front of her knowing he was head on questioning this girl. She was just as skeptical of the girl's mysteriousness and her psycho pass evaluation, but something told her that the girl was innocent. There was nothing to judge wrongly about her.

She only hoped that Kogami could realize that before wrongly accusing her.

* * *

Cerulean eyes with a dim light of life inside could only stare back at the camera lens that spied back into her. She had no idea where she was, nor did she care. Everything she once cared about was gone. Everything she loved was dead and she could not even return to her rightful family for this emotional pain. She had hoped that after the battle with Naraku everything would have been back to normal.

She hoped she could have stayed with the hanyou.

But the battle ended with the sacrifices of her dear friend, Sango; the monk, Miroku; and her former love, Inuyasha. They were gone. All of them given their last breath on earth to defeat the dark hanyou. The Shikon no Tama ended rolling to her damaged and exhausted body. The last image being the one of Inuyasha finishing off Naraku but not before taking a direct tentacle into his abdomen. Never in her life did she think that it would take the lives of her friends to defeat the reign of Naraku, but that day had come and she was cold and alone.

With inflicted damage on her own body, she grabbed the Shikon no Tama and made her way to the well. Tears streamed down her eyes. Her pain escaping in form of liquid. She was hurt, alone, and weak. She wanted to go home. Go home and be buried inside her mother's arms.

The jewel tightly gripped in hand. Cold rain slapped against her sore body. Mud stuck onto her now pale skin. Eyes shook with fear and she felt empty with no one to go to. Kagome had made a sudden stop once she had the well in view.

Should she go back?

What if she could not come back?

But what was there to comeback to now?

Nothing.

The life in her eyes slowly dimmed as she made her way to the portal of her home. Exhausted and in pain, her body slowly fell forward into the dark pit of the well. Her eyes catching the color in blur to her transportation on the other side.

The next she knew, she was in this secluded room. A very closed off room with a camera and a metal table in front of her along with a partnered chair.

She was not home.

Wherever she was…she did not care. She had lost everything. Her ears picked up the click sound of the door opening. Gliding her view to her right, she observed the tall male wearing what looked like a business suit coming to the empty chair and sat.

No words from either party.

His eyes were intently digging into hers. She did not back down from whoever this person was. She was not afraid anymore. What was there to be afraid of when there was nothing to lose anymore?

"Name."

He received a blink.

"Are you going to remain silent and not even give us the name you were given?"

Nothing.

"The longer you stay silent, the longer we can keep you here. I have reasons to believe to have something to do with Makishima Shogo. Now…give me your name-"

"Kagome."

* * *

"Oh? So her name is Kagome?" Kagari laughed under his breath. "Surprised she finally is showing signs of being alive."

"Karanomori-san?" Akane looked at the blonde sitting on the chair and quickly type away the name of the female sitting in the room.

"Already on it," Shion typed the name on the screen and came empty on the records. "Hm, seems like there is no one in this country named like that."

"That is impossible," glared Ginoza. "She cannot be on the records. Something must be written in there."

"It is like…she is a ghost," whispered Yayoi.

Masaoka chuckled and looked at the stare battle between the female and Kogami. The girl was a warrior in some way. She was strong yet fragile. But it did intrigue him that the girl was away from the Sibyl system. No one could escape the system or at least their psycho pass could be read in general.

"That girl must have gone through something terrible for her to be in that state," Masaoka shut off his wrist watch and sat beside Kagari. "The girl is not even wearing clothing of this time."

"Looks like a sailor school uniform to me," nodded Kagari. "Those types of uniforms are from way back in the eras before the Sibyl system even existed."

"Huh?" Akane went back to observe the uniform. Blue and white. Those school colors were unrecognizable. "Karanomori-san, check past records on schools with this type of uniform."

"Got it."

* * *

"Kagome?" Kogami repeated the name. "Now, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Are you from Japan?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing in the forest? People are not allowed in there," his eyes tightened. "In fact, you could be charged with trespassing."

Kagome remained silent, until she caught a colored aura around his person. It was a distinct hint of navy blue, but a light blue light surrounded in hiding.

Kogami continued on with his questioning until the miko interrupted him.

"You are a blue…"

Kogami stopped, taken back by her sudden words. He tightened his eyes: "What was that?"

"Your aura…is blue…"

* * *

"Oyama Senior High School," Akane looked at screen in front, she was surprised to see that the school had been one of the top in Japan and in the end, it was now only history along with the building.

"That is about over hundred years ago," Kagari smiled, watching the old textbook pictures that were given. "Life sure did look peaceful."

"Well no one was worried about the Sibyl system back then. It did not even exist," Masaoka sighed, crossing his arms.

"Must be nice," Kagari leaned back into the black stiff couch.

Akane leaned close to the screen: "Karanomori-san, check the names on the school list. Maybe there will be a Kagome there…"

Shion's eyes widened as she blew the smoke away again through her lips: "Akane-chan, you cannot be thinking-"

"It is a possibility…," Akane's eyes tightened. "She is wearing the uniform. I mean, we can at least try."

"What story that will be," Kagari nodded. "She looks amazing if she is over a hundred years old!"

Yayoi crossed her arms across her chest: "Did…you all hear what she just said?"

"Huh?" Akane looked back at the screen as Shion enlarged the video of the interrogation.

"She said he is…blue…," Yayoi uncrossed her arms.

Akane blinked: "That is Kogami-san's psycho pass…hue color…"

* * *

"I said your aura is blue," Kagome sighed. "It is quite dark but there is a hint of light blue in your aura."

Kogami's eyes tightened even more: "How did you see my…psycho pass hue?"

"Huh? Psycho-what?" Kagome shook her head slightly, trying to process the alien words that had been said. Just where was she exactly? Now she really wondered about where she was. Shaking her thoughts away again, she observed the male in front of her.

He seemed to be the serious type but also one that would be determined in whatever he set his mind on. She could get a whiff of cigarette smoke on him. He seemed to look like a detective. Was he a detective?

Did the well send her to another world? Year? Where?

A sudden ring took her out of her observations. She looked around the room trying to find the source of the sound. Her eyes caught the view of a screen popping out from the mysterious male's wrist. She blinked, surprised on the technology. Since when did Japan acquire such high tech items?

"What is it, Ginoza?" Kogami looked at the screen, seeing the male inspector on the video.

"Her name is Higurashi Kagome; nineteen years old. She is a former student to Oyama Senior High School," Nobuchika spoke through his screen, his eyes tightened.

"Oyama Senior High School?" repeated Kogami.

"That school was demolished over fifty years ago."

Kogami quickly shifted his eyes to the miko. He was surprised to see her own shocked expression. Kagome leaned in, trying to see the male in the video of the hologram.

"W-What do you mean demolished over fifty years ago!? I…I was just there a few weeks ago!" Kagome gripped her skirt under the table.

* * *

"A few weeks ago?" questioned Kagari. "Now she is definitely insane."

"Found her," Shion clicked for a file to appear on the screen. All eyes landed on Kagome's picture along with her school records. Shion's eyes widened: "This girl…was born in 1995."

"W-What!?" everyone exclaimed their shock.

* * *

"Born…in 1995?" Kogami's eyes immediately went away from the given file on his screen. "Who are you?"

Kagome blinked at the enforcer in front of her: "W-What year is this…?"

"2113."

Kagome's eyes widened: "W-What…? That is not possible…how far-" Kagome's view dropped down. Her head was spinning in confusion yet she knew she was not dreaming.

"Kogami! Come here! We need to further discuss about this! Kogami-!"

Kogami quickly turned off his screen, ignoring the male inspector's instructions. His eyes were glued on the miko. He had his own questions now.

"How did you do that?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "Do what?"

"You were able to read my psycho pass. Now how did you do that when your own psycho pass cannot even be determined?" His eyebrow rose.

"Sorry, but what is this…psycho pass?"

Kogami was coming into conclusion that this girl…was really not from here. But if she was born a long time ago, then how did she end up here? Was this the future to her? Kogami sighed and took out his pack of cigarettes.

"Do you know what the Sibyl system is?"

He received a shake from her head before he took out a cigarette. Kagome blinked, watching him almost light his addiction. "Smoking is not healthy, you know…"

"As an enforcer, life is already cut short for me."

"Enforcer?"

* * *

"Her…psycho pass has just been sent…," Shion clicked on the keyboard, letting the file pop up on screen showing everyone the scanner's reading. "Why did it suddenly show up?"

"Her psycho pass is….," Akane's eyes widened.

Nobuchika quickly left the room, leaving the rest inside. Kagari shook his head: "We have never seen this before."

Masaoka's eyes stared into the screen up in front: "Definitely an interesting girl."

* * *

Nobuchika abruptly opened the door to the interrogation room, making the miko jump slightly from the sudden action. She blinked, confused on the next unknown person in the room. The male inspector quickly showed the screen above his wrist to Kogami.

"What is it?"

"Her psycho pass. Read it."

Kogami's eyes glided over to the screen and noticed her hue. It was surprising even to him. Her psycho pass was-

"Negative…."

Both males changed their view to stare at a confused miko. She was still unsure what this psycho pass thing was but apparently hers was….negative? Was that a bad thing? Kagome soon found the male with glasses making Kogami stand up.

"We have to discuss this. This girl not only has a negative psycho pass and her hue is clear, but she was born over a hundred years ago!" Nobuchika opened the door and looked over his shoulder to the miko. His eyes tightened in a glare, seeing her 'innocent' confused expression. Leaving the room, Kogami slowly stood from his chair.

"W-Where are you going?" Kagome looked up, seeing him begin to light his cigarette.

"We have no clue what a negative psycho pass could mean, but I do sense some good in you," Kogami noticed her eyes glued onto his cigarette before he lit it up. With a small chuckle, he put it away: "Perhaps, I will live just a little longer to find out who you really are."

"H-Huh?" Kagome slowly tried standing up.

"Your psycho pass is almost pure. Pure enough maybe to change this society," he smirked and headed out but not before taking a glance at her. "You look good to be over a hundred."

He took a preview of her blush before walking away, leaving her in the empty room. Had the well made her travel into the future? And if so…how did the future look? Did society change? Or was she sent to change it?

She sighed back into her chair: "I have…the weirdest life."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **I tried the best I could. So hard when putting two different genres together, but I tried! Promise! Anyways, this is a rough thought, I may delete it, I don't know. Also, I made up the school name, hahaha. It is an actual school in Japan.

But if you would like this as an official story, tell me.

If you want a certain character with Kagome, review or PM me.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Ja~ne


	5. Aomine Daiki - Kuroko no Basket

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** As people have requested, here is a short (sort of?) continuation from the Kagome x Kagami one shot. Here she meets Aomine Daiki after having her small meeting with the red head. I do not know how I did in this one, but I tried my best. I know a lot of people were wanting this and hopefully I do not get so much hate from it.

But now the more I write about this, I am thinking of doing this into a series, what do you think?

Also, I have placed a poll on my profile for the next one-shot that I should do. Go check it out!

I was surprised that many people liked the Psycho Pass and Inuyasha one shot on the last chapter. Did not think many would enjoy it. Maybe I will experiment more with it and make a continuation? We will see.

I tried to get the Aomine jerk side of him and then his hidden "sweet" side? Haha well read and see where this goes. Tell me afterwards if I should go on and make it into a series?

Enjoy!

Anime: Inuyasha x Kuroko no Basket

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Aomine Daiki

Chapter 05: Aomine Daiki - Pride to Go On

* * *

Clutching her backpack, Kagome continued on her walk back home knowing she only had a few minutes before the sunset was painted over with a complete sheet of black. Sighing tiredly, she made her way through the neighborhood and completely halted in her steps when her ears picked up the sound of a heavy grunt.

Turning her head to the left, Kagome noticed a tall male with tan skin standing with sweat dripping from his face and arms. Blinking, she noticed his dark navy eyes glaring directly at the basketball hoop that she knew he could easily reach. His muscles flexed in annoyance while his fingers curled into a fist.

"Dammit."

Kagome's cerulean eyes glided over to the abandoned basketball near the cement stairs that lead down to the court. She had no idea what her day was bringing her but she was coming into conclusion that it was 'basketball day'. With her sudden meeting with Kagami and his invitation to his basketball practice, she was thinking that the Gods were probably now just bringing in a whole team in the near future.

She hoped not. She did not want to attract much attention.

"Only I can beat myself."

Her ears picked his heavy tone once again. He was definitely angry yet determined on his practice. Was it practice? Taking in his features and sweaty status, she could see that he had been practicing since who knew when. But he seemed irritated and the hoop and ball were taking it.

Sighing quietly to herself, she made her way down the stairs as slowly as she could. The miko had no idea what was bringing her down to him, but she was not one to ignore someone who looked to be mad at the world or themselves. If she could help…she would.

That was her present job as a miko. Now that demons were out of the picture, there was not much she could do, but just be alive for support – she guessed.

The miko picked up the basketball into her hands and looked ahead. The dark blue haired male had yet to notice her and she guessed it was because he was fully focused on the task and anger he had. What could be annoying him so much?

Making her way towards the male, she began to bounce the ball on the court. Her eyes dropped to make sure the ball would not escape her range, but she knew the male's attention was finally grabbed because she could feel his piercing gaze on her person.

* * *

He had no idea what he was doing here, but he felt that street basketball was the best remedy in his anger. His anger boiled every day knowing that there was absolutely no one that could beat him – until Kise had matched every single of his moves on the Interhigh tournament. He was beaten and to his surprise, he hated it, but yearned to get his title back.

He was unsure how long he had been standing in the middle of the court, but the setting's natural light could tell him that night was ready to present itself. The boredom was something he could not tolerate and he wanted something to get his blood boiling. Not heated anger, but excitement. Something that could push him to defeat his opponents.

His ears quickly picked up the sound a familiar bouncing sound. Turning his head to the side, he took in the sight of an unknown female bouncing his basketball. His eyes tightened, not sure if he should be angry to be interrupted in his practice or just annoyed that he was going to be talked when he was tired.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Looking up to the male, Kagome caught the ball into both her hands and gave him a small smile. "You looked ready to break the hoop in half."

"What?" the male raised his eyebrow.

Kagome's eyes dropped back to the orange ball in her hands: "Are you practicing? Or letting out some steam?"

The male scoffed and looked away: "I do not see why I need to be answering to you."

It was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrow, questioning his tone. "Not very friendly I see." Nodding, she walked over to stand by him and faced the hoop ahead. She could feel the irritation coming from him because she had suddenly burst into his personal bubble. Narrowing her eyes, she took her stance and let the ball go to her target.

The male watched; curiosity hitting him. Both teens quietly observed to see the ball slowly rotating in the air and suddenly hit the edge of the backboard. The miko heard the male whistle.

"You suck."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched: "Does it look like I play basketball regularly?"

"Looks could be deceiving," Kagome was sure she saw a smirk from the corner of her eye as he spoke. Standing straight, the miko turned to look at him and noticed his school's jacket resting on the bench. Blinking, she could definitely read the letter from his sport jacket: "Too Academy?"

"Okay, are you trying to get information on me now? Are you a fan-girl or something?" He glared at the petite woman in front of her.

She returned the glare: "Do not be so full of yourself." She straightened in front of him and crossed her arms: "Look, I do not know what your problem is, but…get over it. I am not sure what happened for you to be so mad at the world and everyone that comes across you, but for sure I will tell you that if it hurt your pride, so what? Just get back up and get stronger." The miko was unsure what the heck had brought her to say something so out of the blue and to a stranger nonetheless. She was definitely expecting a push or something. She deserved it for opening her mouth. Her stupid mouth.

Kagome quickly shook her head and bowed down slightly: "G-Gomen! I do not know what came to me to say that! I really am sorry!" Her eyes shut tightly, afraid he would return an insult of some kind, but she was ready for the consequence.

She was unsure what had happened to time, but to her it seemed like an eternity of silence. Opening one eye, she took a glance upwards and was surprised that the tall male's attention was elsewhere.

The hoop.

"Get stronger…huh."

Kagome blinked twice before jumping slightly at his call.

"Oi."

"Y-Yes…?"

The male's eyes returned to stare back into her own cerulean orbs. Was he insulted that badly? She definitely regretted opening her mouth now.

"What would you do if you lost a game…for the first time?"

The miko was definitely not expecting that nor a question.

"For…the first time?" she repeated.

He said nothing; waiting.

Kagome scratched her cheek with her index finger and looked at the ball resting on the court: "The saying 'there is a first for everything' holds truth, in my opinion. But not all first are great experiences, but those experiences only help us to grow physically, mentally, and emotionally. In your case…if you lost a game for the first time, I would take it a learning experience." Kagome chuckled lightly, seeing the sun's rays soon coming into hiding. "Thank the team or person that won over you. You have a chance to prove yourself to them and to yourself that you can improve and possibly become better than before."

Kagome turned back to face him, smiling at his serious expression. She did not know him well but she was good at reading people. In a slight reading of his face, she could tell that he was surprised by her words but he was definitely listening to her opinion.

He nodded: "I see and if you were bored with what you used to love?"

"Then that is a problem," she spoke truthfully. "You have two options in that. Either leave and find something else or find something in sport to fight for but not just to win a title or trophy. Maybe something more than that?"

"Something more than a trophy, huh?" the male sighing heavily and noticed her cerulean eyes staring into his navy orbs. "What is your name, nosy?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched once again: _'Nosy?' _She shook her head and decided to ignore the small nickname. "Higurashi Kagome…"

He nodded.

"Do I not get your name?" she glared.

"You did not ask," he smirked.

"It is a normal custom in society to return the introduction," she sighed.

"Aomine."

"Aomine…?" she whispered to herself.

Aomine's eyebrow rose at noticing her uniform. Something seemed familiar about it. He could not put his finger on it but he was sure he had seen another girl with that same uniform. "Come to the Winter Cup tournament."

"Huh?" Kagome could not help but be completely covered in confusion. She was not even sure what this Winter Cup tournament was.

His fingers came to grab the basketball and aimed effortlessly to the hoop: "Just like Midorima…I have found my own lucky item and it seems that I added another purpose to play."

Kagome watched as the ball made it in and he caught it again in one hand.

"See ya, nosy."

She turned around to question his words again, but noticed him leaving around the corner. She cursed people with long legs knowing they walked extremely fast with their height. She sighed tiredly. Just what kind of people was she getting herself into and what kind of life was she living?

Demons to basketball?

What a…normal life.

But she did not complain one bit. She found it quite interesting. So far, she had meet one basketball guy that can easily eat over ten hamburgers and another who had the talent written all over him. She clutched her backpack once again and made her way home.

"What is this Winter Cup tournament anyways?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Not the best, but I was just playing around with this idea. Should I make a complete series from this? Up to the reviewers and readers.

Please review and tell me your thoughts or even to tell me what next pairing should I do with Kagome.

You can also vote on my poll that is currently open.

Well, thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	6. Sinbad - Magi

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So after re-watching Magi, I took this idea from episode 7. I decided to play around with the thought. Kagome had already met Aladdin and Morgiana and the rest is explained on how and why, but this is how a part of a crossover would work if I were to write one.

Now, do not hate me or bash on me because this is just a random play of these two anime. Okay? Do not get angry.

Remember, most of these one-shots are going to be meetings between Kagome and a male character because later on, I will have a voting poll on my profile for all of you to vote which I should create a series from along with the pairing! So keep an eye out. Right now there is a poll on the 7th chapter of this series. Choose your next male character to be paired with Kagome!

Also, hope you enjoy this crossover. Not the best. I KNOW! I tried. It was hard.

But this is how "part" of a series would go.

Thank you! and Enjoy!

Anime: Inuyasha x Magi

Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Sinbad

Chapter 06: Sinbad - Not The Greatest First Impression

* * *

"I see…so you are heading to your hometown, Morgiana?" the miko turned to look at the younger teen by her right. The pink haired girl nodded as she held onto her belongings.

"Yeah, I want to be able to help my people just like you and Aladdin set me free," she blushed upon seeing the miko's smile. "And I want to repay Aladdin and you, Kagome-san."

Kagome blinked at her modest behavior. She knew the girl was innocent at heart, but she had witnessed the girl's kicks and that was something no one should become an enemy to. The miko placed her hand on the girl's head: "Morgiana-chan, I already told you, I did it because I wanted to. There is nothing to repay. In fact, your company right now is enough for us, right, Aladdin-kun?" Kagome turned to see the shorter blue haired boy to her left.

He was smiling, carrying his golden flute behind his back. Aladdin nodded, turning with a smile of his own: "Onee-san is right! There is nothing to repay, Mor!"

Kagome chuckled, hanging onto her yellow worn out backpack. She was surprised when the two younger friends had accepted her into the journey. When she was found by a caravan, Morgiana had been in the group helping. She was found unconscious in the desert with only a few wooden broken planks on the deserted area. She figured they were what was left of the well. Morgiana had taken her in with her two 'bosses', Sahsa and Leila. Both were a bit skeptical at first, but Kagome explained that she really had no idea where she was and all she wanted was to go back home.

Kagome was not sure how it happened, but she figured that the caravan and Morgiana believed her due to her clothing and distinct accent. It only took a few days for her to be accepted and given tasks to help the caravan and only in those few days for Kagome to learn about Morgiana being a former slave. After having been put in a cell along with Morgiana by the Nadja brothers, they easily escaped thanks to Morgiana's strength in her legs and Kagome being able to get the keys from Fatima. They were able to free the other slaves and before they knew it, Aladdin called them over to help.

They decided to head to Balbadd, all three with different goals but all three loving each others company.

Kagome was unsure what time she was in or what country to be exact. If slaves were still in existent, she could only conclude that the area was full of issues. All she could remember before being sent here was seeing Inuyasha and her friends happily yelling in victory over the defeat of the hanyou - Naraku. All that was left was to put the last shard into the Shikon no Tama.

But the moment she had done that, she found herself surrounded by the familiar well colors that were beginning to send her off along with the distant cries and yells of her friends that tried to reach of her.

Kagome shook her head, already feeling herself spacing out on past thoughts. She wanted to find a way home and she had to move forward in order to do so. But she was grateful that the heavens had crossed her path along with Aladdin's and Morgiana's. Both kids were sweet and innocent. Especially the blue haired kid. His enthusiasm to make friends brought joy to her.

"I cannot wait to introduce you to Alibaba-kun, onee-san!" Aladdin rested his hands behind his head while the three stopped in their tracks.

"I am sure we will see him soon, if we take this road," Morgiana pointed ahead in the direction of the road into the forest.

"Alibaba?" questioned Kagome.

"He is my close friend!" she watched as the smile stretched on Aladdin's lips. "You will love him!"

Kagome chuckled: "I am sure I will."

Aladdin turned around, only to come into the view of a male fully naked with a tree leaf covering his lower "region". His arms were spread wide to the sides along with an "innocent" smile. All he could tell was that this guy with long purple hair was a stranger and weird one at that.

"Hey, you guys."

Catching the attention of the females, they turned to the same view.

"Nice weather today, huh?" the male spoke to them again.

Both Morgiana's and Aladdin's eyes expanded at the sight. Aladdin stretched his hand out in front of the girls: "L-Look out, Mor! Onee-chan! Get back!"

"I-It is alright! Just leave this to me!" Morgiana got into stance, ready to attack if she needed to.

"B-But he might be a monster!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"I'm not! Just hear me out, okay?"

The miko quickly stood protectively in front of the duo, glaring at the naked male: "Hentai!" she quickly swung her backpack onto the side of his head, bringing him down from the unexpected attack. She watched as the male knocked out onto the ground, making both Aladdin and Morgiana sneak a peek at the mysterious person.

"What kind of guy shows up fully naked in front of children?" Kagome sighed heavily. "Seriously…what place is this!?"

"P-Please…just hear me out…!"

All three froze in place, hearing him slowly stand up. He quickly got into his defensive position at seeing the miko ready to swing again.

"I am not a bad guy!" the male quickly guarded his face. "Look! No harm! No weapons! Believe me!"

Kagome slowly retreated her backpack, staring at the male but soon realized the extent of his skin showing out to the public. Blushing, she quickly looked away: "A-Aladdin…do you have any clothes for him?"

"Huh?" the boy innocently blinked, not sure what she was asking.

* * *

"Thanks for lending me these clothes, Aladdin," the male sat on a nearby rock around the camp fire they made. Kagome could not help but feel relieved that he was covered – somewhat.

The shorts that belong to Aladdin almost fit the male into underwear. She sighed heavily at seeing the cropped cardigan on his shoulders. He looked like a giant in doll clothing. The miko handed a cup of water to the pink haired teen. She was turned away shyly from the view of the male.

"My name is Sin," he introduced himself, resting his elbows onto his thighs. "I got cleaned out by some bandits on my way to Balbadd."

"I see…," nodded Aladdin.

Kagome took the boulder opposite from the purple haired male and rested her cup on her lap. She felt his gaze on hers and only counterattacked with a light blush. The miko slowly looked down at her lap: "I-I'm sorry for hitting you without knowing you situation. We tend to get…protective with strangers."

"Onee-chan is right," smiled Aladdin. "We have been crossing the desert and other parts so I guess we get paranoid about danger."

"Ah, so you have all crossed the desert?" smiled Sin.

"Hai!" Aladdin raised his hand with excitement. "I've made it from the Hokutenzan Plainns to the Central Desert. I saw so man unusual plants and animals along the way!"

"Good for you," Sin shifted the twigs that burned inside the flame with another stick. "That sense of euphoria from coming upon unknown lands and knowledge. The confidence that comes from opening up paths, the experience, and the bond between friends you would risk your life for…adventures are great. It is truly every man's dream."

Kagome and Morgiana jumped slightly from the sudden stand the smaller male took. They could see the excitement now burning into Aladdin's eyes as he spoke.

"I get it! I get it how you feel, oji-san!"

Sinbad nodded: "Not only that. One of the perks of going on a journey is meeting sweet young girls like you two." His eyes shifted from a shy Morgiana to the miko. She was not seeing things but this male continued to stare at her for long seconds that almost seemed like minutes. "What are you doing with these two kids?" he asked her.

"Me?" Kagome came to point at herself.

"Are you out on an adventure as well? Or do you have a different purpose?"

Kagome knew she could not give her story out. She had not even told Morgiana or Aladdin about herself yet. She shifted her eyes down once again to her cup of water. All eyes were glued onto her and she knew that Sin was waiting for her answer.

Kagome opened her mouth slightly, ready to connect any words she could for an answer, but stopped as she noticed Morgiana standing and smelling the air with closed sight.

"The smell of the ocean…," she whispered.

Sin smiled, shifting his gaze to Morgiana. "You should be able to see it beyond that hill."

Both Morgiana and Aladdin quickly ran up the hill, making Kagome quickly place her cup down on the ground. "W-Wait! You two!" She stood from her spot and reached out for friends.

"Let the kids go out and see," Sin placed his hand on the miko's shoulder, making her eyes glide up to his height. "There is no danger up ahead on this hill."

Kagome blinked and gave him a bored look: "Says the one who just got robbed from thieves."

"Well…," he chuckled nervously. He shook his head: "Well, do not mind me. I guess I was an easy target and especially because I was out alone. Now, if a woman was with me in my travels, I would not go or give without a fight."

Was he flirting? Oh he was definitely flirting.

Kagome touched his hand, surprising him in the process. She pushed his hand away: "Um, I am sure that woman would have to fear for her life seeing that you let yourself be completely naked during the process of this stealing." She followed behind the two and noticed the sight in front of them.

It was the city they had been looking for and now it was only a few feet away.

"This is…," whispered Aladdin.

"Balbadd…," finished Morgiana.

"Yes," smiled Sin, coming to stand behind the miko. "This is the great coastal nation made up of several hundred islands, big and small, with this port city as its capital…the Kingdom of Balbadd."

'_Kingdom, huh? I need to learn more about this world if I have any means of going back. Perhaps find a well in this capital could be the door to my home…,' _Kagome looked at the small and tall architectures in the kingdom, surprised that in her life she had seen the Feudal Era of Japan and now this whole different country and dimension and she was not even twenty yet.

She sighed mentally: _'And now we have this weird male in the group who is hitting on me. I need to get away from him…'_

* * *

"You'll be safe here!" Sin smiled big as he presented the three a 'hotel' looking place after giving them a tour of the kingdom. Kagome was surprised she had seen the 'middle-class' looking areas and suddenly the poor class. She felt bad and wanted to help. She figured it was part of her miko blood within that felt the need to help those in sorrow, pain, and emotional distress.

"It is the finest luxury hotel in the country, where I always stay!" Sin's smirk widened.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched: _'H-Hotel…really?' _She quickly shook her head: "W-Wait! Sin-san, we cannot afford a place like this. We do not have enough money!"

"I'll foot the bill," he smiled. "You three can stay here as long as you like."

Kagome was left in blinks, surprised that a stranger was actually doing this for them.

"Wow! Thanks, oji-san!" smiled Aladdin. "You're really rich, then, huh?"

Sin's laugh traced as he went up the stairs to enter the hotel only for bodyguards to quickly block his entrance and path with spears.

"Who the hell are you, shady bastard!?"

"Huh? What is so shady about me?" blinked Sin, seeing that they really were not letting him in.

"Come on, you are obviously shady!" the bodyguard shouted back.

Kagome sighed heavily: "Really…this guy is like a label of trouble and oblivious."

"Hold on." All eyes went over to see a male with white hair wearing a green fabric over his head coming to them. The miko noticed the other male behind him. His features same as Morgiana's yet his expression held confidence.

Her eyes glided to see the sheepish smile on Sin's lips.

* * *

"Our master has inconvenienced you," spoke the male with silver hair. "Just as our master said, you can leave the bill for your lodgings to us."

Kagome stood behind Morgian and Aladdin, watching as the three mysterious males only expressed their gratitude in 'saving' their master. Aladdin's smile expanded: "A-Arigatou, onii-san subordinates!"

Morgiana came to bow on a ninety degree angle along with the miko doing a slight bow of her own. She was unsure of placing her full trust on them, but they were willing to give them a place to sleep and eat.

"All right," the silver haired male turned around and began to push Sin away, "as for you, do something about those unseemly clothes!"

Sin looked over his shoulder, waving his farewell: "See ya, Aladdin and Morgiana! Also, miss! Why don't we have dinner together later?"

Aladdin and Morgiana faced the miko in confusion and noticed the slight blush and glare. Was she flattered? Or angry?

"Ne, ne! Onee-san? Does oji-san like you?" blinked Aladdin.

"I hope not…," she sighed. "He did not make a very first good impression. I saw too much at our first meeting…" shaking her head slightly, she walked forward. "Come on, let us go to our room."

* * *

Aladdin and Morgiana eyed and awed the grilled fish in front of them on the plate. They had never seen a big fish on a table for themselves. After being taken to their room, the maid had given them an explanation of the current chaos in the kingdom.

Kagome had taken note of the Fog Troupe and the reasons why the kingdom had ceased their current trades with neighboring kingdoms or even letting ships to come and go. She had heard the name 'Alibaba', but Aladdin quickly disregarded as a coincidence. From her experience, there was no such thing as one and everything had a reason to it.

'_But could that mean…there is a reason I am here?' _she gave herself a mental sigh before hearing Sin's words.

"Don't be shy – help yourselves! This is a Balbadd specialty…an herb-baked Eumera sea bream!" he smiled at seeing the children's faces on the luxurious food. After he had returned with his affairs with the current king of Balbadd, he had knocked on their door to invite them for that dinner. He was greeted with the miko opening the door and quickly closing it at seeing his smile. With much effort, he was able to convince them to come and eat.

They were outside on the balcony restaurant of the hotel, looking out into the city as Sin had taken a seat in front of the three while his two subordinates stood behind him.

Sin watched with joy as the children ate, with the exception of the miko. "Come to think of it, I have not introduced you to my subordinates yet, huh? This is Ja'far and this is Masrur." Sin turned his face to eye the pink haired girl: "Morgiana, Masrur here is a Fanalis. So are you, right? You have the exact same eyes. Both of you…"

Kagome looked up to stare at Masrur's eyes and came to realize the connection he was talking about. Both did look like. She watched as Aladdin and Morgiana stood and took Masrur to the side and began to talk to him, leaving her with Sinbad and Ja'far.

"Hm, Higurashi-san, was it?" smiled Sinbad. "What brings you out here with these two children?"

Kagome placed her cup of water down onto the table: "I…am trying to find my way back home."

"Back home? And where would that be, Higurashi-san?" he questioned.

"Far from here," she quickly replied, knowing that he was going to ask. She noticed his eyes observing her behavior.

"Well, that might be a problem if you are trying to get to your home, Higurashi-san," Ja'far spoke as he sat on the empty chair beside her.

She thanked him in her head for interrupting their conversation knowing that Sinbad was going to try to get more out of her. She looked at the man beside her and blinked: "Is it because of the Fog Troupe."

"Oh? You know about them?" asked Sinbad.

"The maid that led us to our room explained the current situation in this kingdom. Seems like they are creating trouble yet helping those in need."

Ja'far nodded and looked over at Sinbad: "So, what is the plan? Making such a rash promise when we do not even have our equipment!"

Sinbad shrugged with a smile: "I will find a way somehow. When I established Sindria, I learned a lot about trading from the former king of Balbadd. He is dead now…but I will not stand by and let this country sink into the flames of war."

Kagome was secretly awed by his words. Although he seemed weird and overly confident, he held wisdom and kindness. She could see his pure aura surrounding him entirely. Why did he care so much for this country or the trade alone? But he had said he met the former king of this kingdom. Was he that high in status? Kagome opened her lips, ready to ask of his connection or who he was but stopped watching as Aladdin was ready to blow on his flute.

She quickly stood from her seat: "A-Aladdin-kun! Not here! Wait!" The sound of his flute echoed as a ginormous blue arm and hand came out from the musical instrument, making Ja'far spit out his tea. Sinbad noticed his change in behavior and turned with a scream at the sight of a huge headless body.

"A-Aladdin…so you are a magi, too?" he questioned him.

"Too?" he questioned. "Oji-san, do you know other magis?"

Kagome was quickly scooped into a hug by the Djiin, letting Aladdin chuckled at the affection his friend had for the girl had he had introduced him to her. Sinbad watched the interaction and smiled.

"Oji-san, who are you, exactly?" Aladdin could not help but ask.

Sin turned around to face the kids: "I am Sinbad."

He was presented with a confused look on both Aladdin's and Morgiana's face. He blinked: "Huh?" He turned around to face the miko and noticed her blank expression. "Y-You don't know about me?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Like the adventures of Sinbad?"

"Nope."

"The man of numerous journeys and sea voyages, whose adventures span the Seven Seas of the world, who has captured seven dungeons, and established his own country! The master of seven Djinns, conqueror of the Seven Seas that is who Sinbad is!"

"Nope."

Aladdin's eyes sparkled at his own explanation: "T-That's amazing…isn't it? I don't really get it, but…"

Sinbad could not help but feel dumbfounded that he and the miko had no idea who he was. At least the child faked his excitement but the woman are pure honest. He looked at Aladdin: "You don't get it? But you are magi…"

Kagome sighed: "Sin-san, I mean, Sinbad-san, I am afraid Aladdin-kun does not know what a magi is. None of us do."

"Oji-san, what is a magi?" Aladdin looked up at the man.

"Hmm, one thing I could say is," he pointed to the Djinn behind him holding Kagome into a hug, "is that this means you are magi. To generate enough magoi to effortlessly keep a Djinn materialized. Magoi is the energy created by the Rukh. Ordinary humans can only use the Rukh that is inside them, but a magi also has unlimited use of the energy created by other beings. You are beloved by the Rukh…" Sinbad smiled. "Man, magis are seriously amazing!"

"Ah you mean those golden butterfly looking things?" blinked Kagome, catching the king's attention. Sinband turned to her question and blinked.

"Ah! Oji-san! Those Rukh like to fly around one-san…does that mean she is a magi, too?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Ja'far.

"Those Rukh things like to be around Kagome-san and they actually turn pink when she touches them," explained Morgiana.

"They turn pink?" Sinbad eyes the miko, making her jump at his keen eyes on her. Before turning his attention back to the magi, he lifted an eyebrow: "I will need to see this later, but since you are so amazing, Aladdin, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"What is it?"

Sinbad gave him a smile once again: "Will you help me capture the thieves who have thrown this country into an uproar?"

"H-Hey…," Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's arm, catching his immediate attention, "are you seriously going to involve these children?"

"What's the problem?" Sinbad crossed his arms. "Aladdin's a magi."

"And a child," Kagome gave the Ugo, the Djinn, a signal to put her down and faced the king. "You cannot possibly think on putting his life in danger."

Sinbad turned back to the miko: "He has enough powers to have been chosen by fate." He chuckled under his breath. "Besides, I do not have a single metal vessel."

"And whose fault is that!?" exclaimed Ja'far.

"What should we do, Mor?" asked Aladdin.

"I…want to cross over to the Dark Continent," she whispered lowly to them. "If we defeat the Fog Troupe, will that clear the way for the ships to set sail?"

She received a nod from the king: "That is the reason why we came here."

"What do you think, Kagome-san?" Morgiana's eyes landed on the miko, seeing her worry for them.

Kagome wanted to keep them safe and out of danger, but she knew these kids had their goals and dreams and it seemed that the only way to accomplish that was to get the actual problem away with their own hands. Sighing, she placed her hand on her hip: "I will help, but if you two are in danger, I will pull you out of this king's scheme."

"And if we accomplish our goal, I will help you get back home, Higurashi-san," Sinbad turned to smile at the miko.

"Huh?"

"Consider it a deal. If this problem gets solved, I will do everything in my power to get you back home where you belong. But for now," he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder and began to push her away, "you can stay at the hotel. I cannot have you nor Morgiana get hurt."

Kagome quickly stopped his pushing and faced him. Tip toeing to his height, she glared at the king: "I will fight and protect Aladdin and Morgiana."

Sinbad quickly flinched seeing the anger flare from her eyes and slowly retreated: "H-Hai…ma'am."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Thanks for reading although I know this one-shot pretty much was...blah.

There is another poll on my profile so go check it out before it ends! You get five choices!

But if you still want to give me ideas, feel free to review those ideas or PM me! Now if you liked the idea of this becoming a series, tell me as well and I will add it to the upcoming poll that I mentioned in the introduction!

Well, thank you for reading.

(Don't hate me for this horrible one shot hahaha!)

Ja~ne


	7. Judar - Magi

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to ******Shinobu Ohtaka**. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** This is a quick idea I thought of as people began to vote on Judar more. Yes, Judar won on the last post so here it is. I think I may combine this triangle love thing with Sinbad if I make a series. What do you think? Yes? No? Tell me your thoughts.

A new poll for the 8th chapter is up! Vote your top five anime guys!

This may be a stupid one shot but I really tried my best. People do not be harsh...

I hope you enjoy!

Anime: Inuyasha x Magi

Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Judar

Chapter 07: Judar - Corrupted Alley

* * *

"The days here are so hot…,"water splashed lightly as a woman with long ebony hair washed the clothing in the kingdom's river. She was unsure why the work did not make her complain, but the heat surely did annoy her. She was not used to this dry heat striking her skin so closely, but she was surprised that her skin stayed white as ever but she could only think that it was due to her Asian bloodline.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, stretching out the silk dress in her hands up in the air - making sure that the dirt spots were completely off. Her blue eyes gleamed in reflection to the water's own shimmer as she grabbed the last collection of the garments and placed them inside the woven basket.

Standing from her spot, her eyes took in the scene that never seemed to bore her. She was not entirely sure how long she had been staying in this new foreign land, but she knew it was a few months now. This kingdom and world was nothing to the Feudal Japan she knew so well nor her own era in the future. All she knew now was that this was an entirely different country and possibly dimension considering the weird talks she had heard downtown town with villagers about magic and rukh.

She had never seen it in person, but all she knew was that were special people with special abilities roamed, only trouble followed. Her as a miko, she knew the path of being a chosen one and after losing her friends in the last battle, she just did not want to call attention to her person any longer.

The miko was exhausted.

Although her mind was still fogged with questions why the well would send her to this place of all places, she did not complain. So far she had established herself in the kingdom of Balbadd as a child caretaker and would teach them how to read and write.

How she was able to understand their language was beyond her, but she gave it some thought that the Shikon no Tama resting within her could be the key in that factor.

She enjoyed taking care of the children and seeing them early morning and was saddened when they had to leave because all over again – she had to be alone.

The miko shook her head and carried the basket of wet clothes to her side and down the river where all other women did their laundry and children splashed around for their fun. Smiling at the peaceful sight before her, she came to think that she did not mind being here if she could just live a life where no more trouble could push her.

Where she did not have to lose her friends no longer.

A place where she could be alone and just remember.

That made her feel content.

It was enough.

She was happy.

Her steps made a complete stop. Her sight traveled upwards to stare at the sky full of white clouds. With a heavy sigh, she made her way through an alley.

She was happy…even if it was a forced feeling.

* * *

The miko came to a halt inside the shadowed alley as her eyes came to blink several times at the sight before her. A mad dressed in a tight black crop top and loose black pants which she figured was from this culture was sound asleep on a mat. His hand was holding his head up while the other laid comfortably over his exposed abdomen.

She continued to observe his features and noticed his long black braid curled on the floor. That hair must have reached down to his feet, right? Her eyes caught the gold jewelry around his wrist and neck and wondered how no one had even dared to approach him to steal it.

Sure, she lived in a peaceful area of the kingdom, but there were worse parts were many would do anything even kill to feed their families or even themselves. Blinking, she realized there was a wand like object laying right in front of his resting body. A silver staff that was almost twelve inches with a long red diamond on top.

Instinct took over and her hand reached to grab it out of curiosity. The miko jumped slightly, letting the basket of clothes fall on the floor the moment she felt a firm grip on her wrist. Looking up to the owner, she could see a pair of red orbs staring back at her.

The guy was very much annoyed and she would not blame him because she disrupted his sleep and tried grabbing his belongings.

"I will not hesitate to break this arm if you try anything."

His voice was harsh and like ice. Almost reminded her Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, but this guy was not even close to the elegance the demon possessed. If anything, this person could be read as a troublemaker and only liked to get what he wanted.

She was not going to back down nor let this guy think she was in fear of him. Jerking her hand back, she surprised him with her action.

"I was not going to try anything," the miko stood and retrieved back the clothes she had dropped.

The male sat with crossed legs and twirled his wand in his hand: "Sure. You were about to grab something that belong to me." With a smirk, he stood from his spot and pointed the pointed edge of the diamond directly at the miko's throat the moment she turned around. "That is considered an attempt to steal. I could easily kill you for that and that would be okay in the laws of this country."

"Excuse me?" the miko glared at the person she now found anything but prideful and not the pride that Sesshomaru held with respect. "I was not trying to steal anything. I was just curious about the artifact. Now if you excuse me, I have other things to do," the miko walked around the male.

The young male felt his black Rukh form and rise and follow the female. His red orbs widened as he noticed his usual dark Rukh suddenly turning a pure pink with a glow as they inched closer to her. Tightening his glare, he immediately took fast steps towards her and grabbed her wrist, letting the basket once again completely drop to the floor.

"H-Hey!"

"Who are you!?" he exclaimed angrily. "Answer."

"W-What…?" she blinked once and tried taking back her wrist. "Let me go!"

"My Rukh is being turned to another color! What did you do!?" she could see his glare coming down strongly.

"Rukh?" she repeated. "What are you talking about?" The miko soon noticed the dark aura surrounding the male and wondered how she could not see it before. This man was corrupted by evil. Returning the glare, she quickly sent a spark of her miko-ki where he held her.

He jerked away in pain the moment he felt the sting and looked at his slight burned palm. Looking back at the miko, he watched as her attention was caught by his own Rukh. Black rukh flew in front of her and suddenly began to turn pink. She was just as surprised as him. She was awed by the creatures and the power around it.

"What…are these?" she whispered.

"Who are you?" he questioned her again. "I will not repeat myself, girl."

"My name is not girl," she jabbed her index finger on his chest, not feeling one ounce of intimidation from him. "It is Kagome; Ka-go-me!"

He raised an eyebrow and realized her aura slowly picking up from her person and realized the feeling of her ability. Smirking, he took a step closer to her: "So you purified my hand away from your person, huh? Are you a holy being?"

"W-What?" she took a step back and cursed herself mentally as she felt her back feeling pressed against the wall of the alley. Damn the alley and their narrow paths. She did not want to let her secret out. She did not want trouble.

Kagome did not want to be recognized anymore.

"You purified my Rukh," he placed his hands on either side of her head, her reaction in closing her eyes making him only widen his smirk. "I do not enjoy someone toying with my Rukh or with me. I am a magi and I will not tolerate this, Ka-go-me. I happen to enjoy corrupting things."

Kagome realized that this guy was trouble and if she wanted to get out alive and see the sun again, she needed to attack herself. But she did not want to fight. She was done fighting. Looking into his blood orbs, she blinked: "M-Magi…? What is a magi?"

The male with black hair raised an eyebrow: "Oh? You don't know about the famous magi, Judar?"

She shook her head slowly. Kagome hoped that with lack of knowledge on him did not insult him.

Judar chuckled: "Well let me give you an introduction…"

His lips instantly landed on hers only letting her eyes widened at the sudden action. His snaked to the back of her head, pressing onto the kiss even harder. Kagome's hands quickly pushed him off from his chest while sending a wave of her miko-ki, purifying him in the process.

Kagome began to catch her breath while covering her lips and glared at her attacker. He was smirking but she could tell he was in pain from the slight purification.

"I know you felt as well. The corrupted darkness and pure light mixing in that chemistry," he chuckled. "Just know that this was only the first of your corrupted journey. I have claimed you, Ka-go-me. Don't try running away, I will find you. Since you toyed with my Rukh, I will toy with you next."

Before Kagome could answer back, she covered her eyes as she felt the wind pick up. Her eyes quickly looked above to the sky and watched him as he left in the rug he had been laying on before.

She was left dumbfounded and only with her mind cursing herself. She did not know what to think. If anything, she hoped Judar would have just been playing with his threat to make her squirm but a part of her told her she was going to see him again.

Kagome returned to pick up her now dirty clothing: "I will avoid alleys from now on."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Short one shot compared to the rest, but who knows, I may make a Magi series with Inuyasha and have a love triangle with Judar and Sinbad. But it depends on how much people love these one shots and tell me they would like to see a series. I need to hear from people.

But I know a lot of you are loving these pairings. More will be coming!

Vote on my poll, review, or PM me for you choices of guys!

Well, thank you for reading and please review!

Ja~ne!


	8. Kaneki Ken - Tokyo Ghoul

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Sui Ishida. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Simple one-shot I thought about as quickly as the poll was coming to an end and soon I noticed that Kaneki was winning so, I quickly outlined a plot and this was something I came up with. Not the best, but I mean, it is a simple one-shot. Please don't hate me for it. Tokyo Ghoul is still fairly new but it quickly gained a fandom like no other, so I tried my best getting Kaneki's character.

Again do not hate me for it!

I am surprised many of you are wanting the Magi and Inuyasha crossover! Very surprised! By the tenth chapter, I will be asking what series I should based on these one-shots! So look forward to that.

Hope you all enjoy!

A new poll is up for the 9th chapter! Go and vote your top five characters! And if they are not listed, PM me or review it to me on your choices! I do not mind!

Enjoy!

**Anime: **Inuyasha x Tokyo Ghoul

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Kaneki Ken

**Chapter 08: **Kaneki Ken - Regretful Yet Grateful

* * *

She was at a loss for words. Her vocabulary just would not form for her to say something at the sight before her. All she could see was a male with a black leather mask showing only one eye. Weird colored tentacles were formed from behind his back and her cerulean eyes only followed the length to see it stabbed into a person's abdomen.

Long had she fallen on her knees from the sudden scare of the male stranger trying to 'take her out' but when she had politely rejected his invitation, his whole behavior and person had taken a change. The man, no more than thirty years old, had suddenly been laughing and brought her against the brick wall of an alley by force. To her surprise, she witnessed his iris changing red and its surroundings turning pitch black.

The transformation had reminded her for a second of the hanyou she once loved, but reality hit back as the man tried forcefully to bite her skin. She had her hands ready to shoot out her miko-ki but was surprised that the man was suddenly thrown back to a pile of trash bags in the alley.

The miko dropped to her knees, feeling the rush of fear and shock throwing her down along with gravity. All she could see in front of her was a young male standing a few feet in front of her with his back towards her.

In a blink of an eye, the sight before her was of the man in the process of death the moment the young male stabbed his abdomen with his red and black tentacles that suddenly had been brought out from his back. She was scared, but she was intrigued about the guy. Ever since she had been back home from her feudal adventures due to the completion of the Shikon no Tama, she was bored with the normal life of 'college'.

Her ears could only pick up the sound of her attacker struggling to be set free but his body soon went limp. The tentacles inside him quickly got out and dropped his heavy weight onto the floor.

Kagome's eyes widened, realizing that her 'hero' had turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. All she could see was a leather mask with a zipper over his mouth being worn on him as only one eye on his person was shown.

"Go."

She blinked.

"H-Huh?"

"I said go before the others get here or they will kill you." He slowly turned, readjusting his teal hoodie over his head.

Kagome slowly stood from her spot as she grabbed her notebooks: "W-Wait…," she quickly flinched, seeing the pain and anger resting within in eyes the moment he turned back.

"I said go. Now!"

Clutching her notebooks she took one last glance at him and ran the moment she heard footsteps coming closer to the alley. Usually she would have not run away. She was used to danger, but something told her if she had stayed, she would have seen horror like none other.

* * *

Hearing drops of heavy rain slapping against his leather mask, the ghoul looked over his shoulder again and noticed two books laying where the girl had fallen on her knees from the sudden attack. Walking over to them, his hand reached to grab them and looked at the title of the first book.

'_Monochrome of Rainbows.' _He read the words inside his mind and he could not help but curse that the girl had witnessed the horrors of ghouls. The worse part was that she had to live with the memory.

He, himself, as a ghoul, he felt disgusted and terrified with his own identity. What was worse for him is that fact he knew the girl. The girl was innocent. He cared deeply for her ever since he had met her in his literature class in Kamii University.

His eyes went over to the book behind the other and read the English lettering.

"Diary…her diary?"

The girl never spoke much about herself and only her love for Japanese history and her love for udon, but never about her life. Curiosity stretched out to his fingers coming to open the cover-

"Kaneki!"

He flinched at the call of his name and turned his head to the side to see his co-worker and co-ghoul partner coming in.

"What is taking you so long? Did you get rid of him?" the female with short hair glared with her red piercing eyes.

"Uh…yes, Touka-chan. Gomen," he grabbed the books in one hand and began to walk around her.

"What are those?" she questioned. "They smell human."

"They are books," he answered without looking back. "They had…previous owners and I happen to stumble upon them."

"Uh-huh," Touka watched as the rookie ghoul walked into the shadows, blending in and out of sight. Turning her head to the floor behind her, she was sure she had smelled someone else but the trace was suddenly gone. No human could do that, but she was positive there was a witness to this incident.

* * *

"I don't think I should be opening this…," a heavy sigh escaped Kaneki's lips as he sat outside the University tables under the tree's shadow on a picnic table. His eye continued to stare at the diary in hand. All night he wished he could have taken the girl's life away so she would have not to live with the memory, but he had become friends with her and it would only have ended up paining him more.

All he hoped from the event was that she did not recognize him. What if she did? Would she push him away? Turn him in? Completely ignore him?

"Kaneki-kun?"

Hearing the familiar voice, his hand retreated to hide the diary in his bag. His head lifted up to see the familiar cerulean orbs he had come to find interesting and innocent looking over his shoulder.

"K-Kagome-chan…"

"What were you reading?" she blinked.

"Oh, um…," he blushed, lowering his head. "This…," he took out his own copy of the book. He was not going to admit to having her diary. No that would give away his identity as a ghoul and as a pervert into pepping into her diary.

"Monochrome of Rainbows?" she read the title as she took the copy into her hands and quickly widened her eyes. "What a coincidence! I am reading the same book!" She dug in her own bag and felt like long minutes. "I…thought I had it. I was carrying it yesterday night with me-" her actions stopped, all memories coming in a flash. "Oh…," her shoulder's relaxed down. "I left it on the ground."

He was curious if she would open up about yesterday. Was she going to tell him? Or even say what she thought about his appearance?

"W-Where were you last night then?" he questioned.

He heard a gasp.

"I left my diary as well! Oh no…this could be bad!" she looked at her bag, almost as if she stared enough, it would appear magically. "If someone reads it…ugh, I do not even want to think about it."

She shook her head.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" he was worried. Did the contents inside the diary really scare her if someone were to read them? "Maybe…you can try looking back where you went last night."

"Doubt it is there," she turned to face him and looked to her side making sure there were no other souls around. "Can you keep a secret? I am only telling you because you were the only one to help me when I was new here in the university…and basically my only friend."

Was she going to tell him…?

He nodded slowly, unsure how well he was going to take this information.

"I witnessed my first ghoul," she whispered to him.

His eyes widened. Not for the news, but the fact that she did not sound surprised, shocked, nor frightened.

"A…ghoul?" he blinked.

"Huh? Are you not surprised?" she questioned him. "I thought you would be. I mean all over the news you hear about these ghouls eating humans and creating crime almost every night."

"No! I am surprised!" He gulped. "I am just surprised you…made it out alive. I should be asking…how?"

"Good question," she whispered. "As ironic as it sounds…I was saved by a ghoul."

"Saved by a ghoul?"

She nodded: "Mhm, I was about to be attacked by another ghoul and suddenly this ghoul came out and…killed him. I was surprised and scared at first, but I sensed no danger from him. I felt…safe."

Kaneki was shocked in the inside. How could she say something like that about a ghoul? He knew she always tried seeing the good in people, but she could not go and risk her life like that!

"Kagome-chan, you have to stay away from those ghouls!" he shouted to her.

"Huh? Why?" she blinked.

"Why? You said so yourself! They are out of control! What if a ghoul actually comes to kill you?" he gripped his pants under the table, not wanting to picture the girl's life being taken by a monster.

Kagome could not help but continue to blink at her friend. "Kaneki-kun, after what I witnessed yesterday, I am convinced that not all ghouls are evil."

"You cannot be serious…"

"I am," she glared at him. "He saved my life, Kaneki-kun. If it were not for him, I would not be talking to you right now!"

Kaneki could not help but think over her words. He was filled with guilty over the events she had to see, but it sounded like she was not regretting it. She was-

"I am grateful that he saved my life. No police man, no adult, no one could have saved me except for a ghoul himself and that ghoul took the decision himself to save me – a human," she looked at the copy of the book she lost. "I believe there are good ghouls out there wanting to be normal. Wanting to be like us, but I know there are ones corrupted by true evil. If I can, I would like to see him again and thank him for saving me."

"Kagome-chan…," he whispered, "ghouls are dangerous…they can turn against you at any time."

She gave him a smile, making the blush come back on his cheeks.

"I can tell he was different. He would not hurt a human so easily. I could tell that even when he killed that other ghoul…he was in pain about it. He has a heart," she sighed and handed him back his book: "Here. I have to head to my next class. Would you like to go grab a bite to eat afterwards?"

Kaneki looked at the book in his hands and back at her as she stood: "I…actually have to head to my part-time job."

"Oh? Where is that?"

"It is…a small café called Anteiku," he scratched the back of his head.

"Great! Let's go! I will walk you to work and you can serve me a cup of coffee," she smiled and began to walk away. "Alright! I will meet you here afterwards!"

"W-Wait!" he shouted, but found it useless to stop her as she ran to the building. He slummed down to his seat again and looked down at his bag. The diary rested quietly and secretly. He felt guilty for keeping it, but she seemed scared that she had lost it.

What did it say inside?

Did he want to know?

"Perhaps…I could learn more about Kagome through her diary…," he touched his eye patch gently and sighed, remembering her words.

"_I am grateful that he saved my life. No police man, no adult, no one could have saved me except for a ghoul himself and that ghoul took the decision himself to save me – a human."_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well that is that. I hope you enjoyed reading this. This one shot will also be on the list for a possible series making, but it does depend on votes people haha.

Anyways, a simple short one-shot, but I hope you did like reading it.

**Author Talk: (answering back to reviewers with questions, comments, etc.) **

**Anna:** I will gladly consider making a Kagome x Kouen one shot. Especially because I love him. I have it on my list! Thank you for the recommendation.

**edasama: **I do have Sebastian (Black Butler) pending on my flash drive, but it really depends with people voting in his name haha. But I will bring him out eventually. Because really, who does not love that butler?

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: **I just started watching that anime and I am loving the characters! I will put them on my list of males as soon as I am done with the anime!

**Fanficlover16000: **Ash is written on the list now! Thank you for the recommendation! I have been wanting to write about the Pokemon Special characters as well, but not many are familiar with the manga.

**Kakashi's hoe: **Oh I know I am a tease, hahaha. But I mean, the one-shots are left for readers wanting more to know if they would like a series. Haha

**Joker2113: **Yes, perverted and sneaky Judar is sexy hahaha

**If you have a question, review or PM me! I will gladly answer it on the next chapter! **

**Thank you all who said they loved the Judar and Kagome one shot, and I love you all for reviewing and love all my readers equally! **

**New POLL IS UP!**

Ja~ne!


	9. Levi Ackerman - Attack on Titan

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I am going to admit something. Levi is such a hard character to grasp on. Like I know I will get hate from this but all I can say is that I tried my best. Chew my head off if you like. But I am thinking of writing a second part to this one-shot...there is a high possibility.

I really did try my best! I finished this before going to bed hahaha because trust me...I only have a few hours of sleep as a college student and I have an early class. Anyways, for those who read this I will let you on a little secret...for the 10th chapter, Tatsumi Oga is winning as of now. Don't like it, go and vote! After the tenth chapter is up, I will be posting a poll to see what series I should do based off the one-shots I made so far!

You are the voters, remember!

Thank you for all the support thus far! I love you all fairly!

Anime: Inuyasha x Attack on Titan

Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Levi Ackerman

Chapter 09: Levi Ackerman - Interrogating Seduction

* * *

"So? How is it?"

The miko waited patiently and nervously for the answer. She hoped that it was to their expectations. Heck, she hoped to impress them with something. Her cerulean orbs watching intently as the young male in front of her was in his own thoughts on the current subject.

The male's teal eyes remained unresponsive and the silence was now making her believe she had done poorly.

"Not good?" her frown quickly caught him off guard and quickly made him frantically wave his hands in front of him.

"No! It isn't that, Kagome! I was just…surprised…," he looked away from her attentive stare.

"Like a bad surprise?" she blinked innocently. "Hmm…," her sight returned back to the pot of soup she had made. "Well I am not use to the ingredients in this world," she whispered to herself, making sure the young male beside her did not hear the small confession.

"No! It tastes delicious!" he exclaimed. "I…was just caught off guard because well, I have not had such food in my life."

"Huh?" the miko returned her attention back to her current company.

"Well, being in war and in low supply of food…we really only have bread and potatoes," Kagome quickly caught the light blush appearing across his cheeks. Blinking at his words, she had guessed that food was scarce and from what she heard around, only the ones inside 'Wall Sina' had the true food, including meat.

Kagome grabbed a bowl next to her and a wooden spoon. After filling the bowl, she dipped the spoon and brought the utensil to the male's lips. The blush on his face darkened.

"K-Kagome…! What are you doing!?"

"Eat," she ordered. "You all work so hard to fight those Titans, you need your strength. Now eat before the others eat all of it! You helped me cook! You might as well get a bigger portion."

He shook his head: "I will eat with the others, Kagome. Really it is okay!"

"Then I take it you did not like it," Kagome gave him a playful glare.

The boy gulped and sighed in defeat. He knew the girl was handful, but it was a strength she had and he admired. To have such a light and happy soul really surprised him. In this time, you did not encounter many people like that. He parted his lips slightly to eat the food the miko prepared.

The miko smile at his action and stopped the spoon right at the edge of the male's lips the moment they heard a cough at the entrance of the door.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see the captain of the survey corps. He looked angry. He was not pleased. A nervous laugh escaped passed her lips; still frozen in her pose.

"He-he, Levi-taichou, you are back early," Kagome slowly retreated the spoon from the male's lips.

"Yeager, what are you doing?"

Eren jumped slightly from the cold tone. He was given instructions to keep an eye on the female since she was still under surveillance after being found unconscious in the middle of the Forest of the Giant Trees. Kagome had ended being interrogated (still was in random moments by Erwin and Levi) and was asked multiple questions but as much as she wished to tell them the truth, she knew that they would not believe her story.

They barely even believe that such creatures called, Titans, existed in their own world. The logic of demons existing, priestesses, and a powerful jewel being in her possession was far from their minds. She was able to convince the commander, Erwin, to at least let her roam freely inside the headquarters. Apparently, Levi, the captain, was not pleased with the idea because he still held suspicion towards her and he would continue to interrogate her every other day to get her true story. But of course, in the end, she did not say anything of her past.

"Um…Kagome asked if I could taste the food she made," Eren blushed again, seeing the glare narrow on his person.

"Did you not think she might have poisoned it?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me!?" Kagome returned the glare, fully turning around to face the captain. "I did not poison the food!"

"Eren."

All eyes landed on the short black haired female coming into the kitchen. Kagome noticed the emotionless expression on her face as she looked at the male she called for.

"Oh, Mikasa."

"Commander Erwin has requested your presence," Mikasa's eyes landed on the miko and gave her a slight nod.

Kagome returned with a smile and noticed the slight recognition with respect Mikasa held upon seeing Levi and turning around to leave. Eren sighed and looked at the miko: "I am sorry, Kagome, but I have to go."

"No, go. It is an order," she smiled. "Go on ahead." She gave him a slight wink: "I will save this bowl for you."

Eren could not help but blush and smile back at the girl before he left. His person quickly felt a glare being stabbed onto him. He caught the source and gulped at the tight angry glare coming from Levi. Deciding not to question it, he quickly made his way out.

Kagome waited for the young boy to leave her presence before she changed her expression to that of an annoyed female. She hated when Levi intimidated the Yeager kid and it seemed all too much of coincidence that the captain showed an increase of anger when she and he were together. She quickly turned around with the bowl in her hand.

"Okay, Levi-taichou, what on earth is your problem-!?" her eyes widened at the close proximity between herself and the said captain. He was towering over her – which surprised her because she knew what was short herself, but not that short compared to such a male of such height. She mentally shook of the thoughts in her head and concentrated on the current situation. He was way too close and something she felt too uncomfortable with. "L-Levi-taichou, what are you doing…?"

"I told you to stay away from him," he glared.

She caught his glare and returned it back: "Excuse me, I know that I am still 'under surveillance', but I can still make my own decisions on who I hang around with. If you have a problem with that, then just deal with it. Besides, Erwin-san appointed him to keep an eye on me!"

"Deal with it?" Levi's eyebrows furrowed. This woman definitely sent his nerves to the edge, but it surprised him that the woman did not annoy him. In fact, he kept the truth to himself, but he always looked forward to seeing her. He was not sure when this feeling of anticipation started, but he guessed it was when Kagome pecked the Yeager's cheek after he had caught her from falling off the horse. Her ways of thanking were too close in proximity.

He inched closer to her face, making her back up to the counter. He noticed the pink hue coloring her cheeks as his nose came a centimeter away from hers. His eyes narrowed down before he spoke: "Do not get close to Yeager or…," he grabbed her by her collar and brought her in even closer. His lips leaned next to her ear, continuing his speech, "I will deal with you and show you not to disobey."

Kagome's eyes widened and caught his threat. Narrowing down her eyes, she pushed him away from her person: "Eren-kun is no danger to me and I will continue to talk to him and whoever I want. I do not care if you get angry, Levi-taichou!" she neared his own person, meeting him eye-to-eye.

"Yeager is a titan. He is a danger to our people and I will not tolerate you getting close to him. I will not allow to be chewed up by the commander if someone were to get hurt by him because they did not head my warning!" his glare was painted over with annoyance of the girl. Most people would already shudder in fear from his threat, but this girl was actually challenging him back. The nerve of her.

"A titan probably doesn't have a stick up his ass like you do!" Immediately after the words left her mouth, Kagome covered her lips. She knew her mistake and she knew very well that it went too far. "I-uh-…"

She wasn't sure if he was angry – since most the time he was – but she hoped he would let her free. Gulping mentally, her eyes caught the dark hue in his eyes.

The captain of the Survey Corps stood straight and narrowed down his eyes at the miko in front of him: "Follow me. Now."

Kagome watched quietly as Levi turned around the room and left her standing dumbfounded. Follow him? Where? Outside? Meeting room? Oh no…he was going to kill her!

"You get points for catching his attention like that," Kagome jumped at feeling a hand landing on her shoulder. Looking to her side she noticed the squad leader grinning with joy. Kagome clearly saw the gleam of excitement behind her glasses.

"H-Hange-san…?"

"Hmm, now the real question, what on earth would he want you to follow him?" Hange rubbed her chin, continuing to observe the kitchen's exit. Chuckling, she began to push Kagome out the room.

"H-Hey!" exclaimed Kagome as she dropped the bowl of soup. "What are you doing!?"

"Go. I am curious about this. Report back to me and tell me what he said…or did," Kagome immediately caught the wink.

Kagome's face flushed, knowing the meaning behind her words: "N-Nani!? Wait a minute!" The miko was soon pushed inside a room and heard the door quickly slam behind her. "Oi!" she turned around and grabbed the knob and was horrified that the sneaky little Titan obsessed woman had locked her in.

"Woman."

Kagome swallowed her fear at catching the familiar voice. The voice did not sound happy at all. Slowly turning her head, she could see Levi beginning to walk towards her. Her eyes tried to catch for a window but noticed that no light was visible except for the candles with the flame that illuminated the room.

"L-Levi-taichou…about earlier…gomenasai," Kagome's eyes snapped shut as she heard his hand slam near her head.

"No one disrespects their seniors, you understand, woman?"

She nodded slowly.

He continued to see her eyes avoiding his own. He didn't know what it was, but something about the girl called to him, as cliché as it sounded. But the burning feeling of anger was annoying him and he wanted to know why.

"Higurashi."

Kagome slowly looked up to his eyes after hearing something other than 'woman' leave his lips. He never seemed to care to use her name, but why now?

"Um…hai?"

"Who are you?" he glared.

She blinked and glared back: "Are…you interrogating me now? Only when Erwin-san is here can you two ask me questions-!" she backed up against the door as his face came closer.

"Do not question back and answer or I will do it my way to find the answers."

"What are you talking about-!?" Kagome's eyes immediately widened as she felt his fingers snaking down her neck. The blush returned redder than before seeing the type of interrogation he meant. "L-Levi-taichou! This isn't right!"

"Then give me what I want," his eyes never left hers.

Kagome bit her bottom lip knowing that she wasn't going to get out of the situation. He was not the type to take just any lame information. The guy practically knew if someone was lying!

"I-…," she stopped, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Should I go further, Higurashi?" his face was now only a few centimeters away from hers. His lips loomed over hers and she knew she did not have the strength to push him off. Her lips parted slightly to shout him away from her person, but both humans froze as they heard commotion outside the door.

"Levi! We have trouble! Titans are coming this way!"

That was definitely Erwin.

Levi cursed under his breath for the commander and the damn Titans breaking his interrogation. He grabbed his green coat and headed out the door: "We will continue this later. You are to stay here, is that clear?" He took one last glance at her before slamming the door shut after opening it with a key.

Kagome dropped to her knees, cursing herself for giving her weak image to the man. An older man was trying to interrogate her – no scratch that – seduce her into giving him answers! Shaking her head, she sighed tiredly: "What world have I landed into?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Hope you liked it...actually no. I really hope you didn't haha. It was bad but I tried my best. Maybe I will re-watch the series to get more inspiration and catch the character's personality...

I will understand the hate, but don't be harsh.

Would you like to see a second part to this? Tell me.

Also, vote on the poll for the 10th chapter! After the 10th chapter, I will post a poll to ask what one shot you would like to see a series made out of! Go vote!

Thank you all for your support!

**Author Talk(answering back to reviewers, comments, questions! Don't hesitate to talk to me! I would love to talk to you guys!) **

**Guest:** I will gladly put Hanamiya and Imayoshi from Kuroko no Basket! I love them both as well!

**Silver-Sapphire22: **I am currently finishing that anime and I am starting to think of a Kagome x Shiba Tatsuya crossover! Definitely considering it!

**liliiiiipad: **Oh gosh I barely saw that! I will fix it! haha thank you! Definitely appreciate it!

**Meo Sunset: **Mwahaha ,sucked you into the Magi realm! But I am glad you enjoyed them! I just wished there was a third season! Ugh! Because the manga is so good!

**kakashixangela: **I am thinking of doing a harem thing but I don't want EVERYONE to like Kagome ahaha that would be too much. If I do a series on Kuroko no Basket, don't worry, I know exactly what to do. I have caught most of the character's personalities!

**Fanficlover16000: **Oh I don't mind the long review haha. But yes, I have had so many ideas with Inuyasha x Pokemon. Pokemon Origin was good although Pokemon Special (the manga) has more like an older audience and I really like the character designs. I am starting to fall for Steven Stone after the manga and even Lance!

**Joker2113: **Bruh! Like I love your reviews! hahaha

Thank you again!

Ja~ne!


	10. Tatsumi Oga - Beelzebub

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** M (for mild language)

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Beelzebub belongs to Ryuhei Tamura. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So Tatsumi Oga came as the winner of the last poll. I actually had to re-watch some of the series to get back into his character and I came to fall in love with his character all over again. I don't know why, but I just love animes with delinquent scenes, don't know why. But anyways, this thought was out of random. Really random and I decided to add a tiny-bit of "romance".

You will see as you read it. Although I know it isn't great at all, but I do try my hardest on all the chapters I give out to you all. Hope you all enjoy!

Also, a new poll is up and it is about the series I should write next! Based off the ten one shots (including this one), you can choose ONE series you would like me to crossover with Inuyasha! Choose wisely! The next poll for a series won't be until the 20th chapter of Dimensional Lovers!

Well, thank you all who reviewed on the last chapter and read! Greatly appreciate it!

**Anime: **Inuyasha x Beelzebub

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Tatsumi Oga

**Chapter 10: **Tatsumi Oga - Mother Request

* * *

Cerulean eyes blinked; emerald blinked back.

The female tilted her face to the right; the infant mirrored.

Squatting down, the miko was baffled by the sight before her. "Um…," she was perplexed by the sudden baby she found sitting on the ground. His green hair was the last thing on her list of curiosities. The baby was completely unclothed. She noticed the sparkle and interest in his eyes as he stared back.

"Now, what on earth are you doing here, little one?" she questioned to him, knowing that she was not going to get a direct answer from someone who knew no vocabulary.

"Da?"

"Hmm," Kagome looked around her surroundings, hoping to find the parent, but there was no one in sight. "Who would leave an infant alone like this? And early in the morning too.."

Her eyes widened as she looked at her watch and noticed the time: _'Crap! I am going to be late!' _she quickly stood from her spot and took a step forward-

"Da!"

She froze at his call. Looking over her shoulder, the miko took notice of his arms waving up in the air. Kagome sighed, knowing that she didn't have it in her heart to leave a child like this, but would the school get her in trouble for bringing in a child? Better yet, what would students think if they say her with a child?

'_Already going to start with a bad reputation…,' _Kagome carefully lifted the baby up into her arms. "Alright, I will take you with me, but behave, okay?"

"Da?" the baby titled his face to the left, unsure of her words.

"It is my first day at this school after returning from my…adventure…so I can't be having trouble, you hear?" Kagome adjusted her school bag before walking towards her new school. Her eyes slowly flickered down to the baby in her arms. She quickly noticed the dark aura surrounding the infant. _'Am I seeing things? His aura is...dark...,'_

"Da?" the infant raised his hand and gently touched her cheek. He felt a small spark in between the contact which only made his huge eyes come down to gaze at his unharmed hand.

_'D-Did my miko-ki just react to his touch? Just like that?' _

The baby squealed in delight, raising it again to touch her cheek and loving the feel of the gentle spark. "Da! Da!"

"Hm, you sure are one weird child," she whispered to him. _'Hm, but only demons can sparked like that by me...why is this baby's touch reacting my miko-ki?'_

* * *

"Eh!? What do you mean you lost Baby Beel!?" the silver haired male couldn't help but feel irritated at the irresponsibility his friend was presenting – not that he was ever responsible. "How did you not notice in losing him!?"

"I am freaking out just like you, Furuichi!" the baby demon's adoptive father grunted, bringing his hands to grasp his head. "I was running late and came as fast I could! He must have fallen off from my back! Kuso! But where!?"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched: "Since when do you ever care about making it to school on time? They don't even take attendance!"

"Remember! Remember!" the delinquent male looked out the balcony.

"Well, you aren't being fried by Baby Beel's electricity right now so that must mean he is close, right? He can't be 15 meters away from you, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi quickly heard heavy footsteps coming up and meeting them on the school's roof. Furuichi quickly jolted to stand behind his friend, knowing that Tatsumi would still feel indifferent over the sudden intrusion. A group of delinquents walked forward with anger consuming their bodies. Both Tatsumi and Furuichi knew that they were coming for a brawl to take Tatsumi's invincible title.

"Oi, I don't have time for all you," glared Tatsumi.

"We don't neither!" one of the students in front of the group of five cracked his knuckles. "We are tired of you continuously beating our asses down to the floor!"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow: "Sounds more like a personal problem."

"That's it!" the 'leader' charged forward with a fist only to be brought down by Tatsumi's foot and burying his face deeper into the roof's flooring.

His eyes flamed: "Look you little bastards, I don't have time for this! So either you move out of my way or I will have to make you move-!" Before Tatsumi prepared his fist, everyone around halted as another male student barged into the scene.

"M-Minna! There is a girl!"

"Huh?" the same word escaped everyone's mouth along with blank stares of confusion.

"A girl?" whispered Tatsumi.

"A girl!" shouted Furuichi. "Where!?"

"S-She was coming into the school gates…," the male student blushed. "She is wearing our girl's uniform…"

"Wah!" Furuichi turned around to face his partner. "Did you hear that, Tatsumi!?" Furuichi immediately stopped as he noticed the extreme worry overwhelming the teenager. "T-Tatsumi…?"

"If that baby goes further than 15 meters I am going to be fried to a crisp!" Tatsumi quickly turned around, making everyone flinch at the gleam of his eyes shining red. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" He quickly rushed out of the door to find the damn baby.

Furuichi sighed and watched as the rest of the delinquents rushed down but for more obvious reasons. His eyes widened: _'Wait a minute! What am I doing here! I should be on the search for this flower in our school!'_

* * *

Kagome held the baby in her arms as her eyes remained glued on the rundown school. The school she was going to be attending. _'So this is what happens when you go off and save Japan from Naraku and neglect your grades.' _

After her last battle, the jewel had finally been completed and in result, it sent her back to her 'rightful' home. She had no choice and she couldn't fight fate. If this was the place she truly belonged, who could she blame? All she could do was move on with life. But when she heard rumors of the school, she wasn't expecting the place to look like a war had taken place. Her grades had not been _that _bad, but most of the high schools were not going to take her in and her mother was able to place here into one.

Only one.

'_And it had to be this one…,' _Kagome sighed and looked at the school's sign in front of the gates. "Ishiyama Gakuen."

Her thoughts were cut at hearing the baby in her arms squeal in happiness. Her eyes dropped to see the excitement radiating off from him. Did he know the school?

"Hmm, maybe he knows someone from here," Kagome took a few steps forward and quickly noticed the baby beginning to cling onto her clothing. "Huh? A-Ano…," a sweat dropped appeared on her head.

"Oi, oi, oi, look what he got here."

Kagome's cerulean orbs flickered ahead and noticed a male with a purple looking suit and sleeked black hair. Only a strand of wavy hair hung in front of his face, but what freaked her out the most was the fact that he did not look like a student at all.

"Well, goodnight to you, my beautiful flower," he sent her a wink. "Are you lost? Perhaps I could provide you with my services?"

"Um…I think I am fine," she laughed nervously. Her senses tingled upon sensing auras gathering around. Looking around, she tightened her hold gently on the baby. Males began to surround her and inched closer as if she had suddenly become prey. _'Are…there no females here?!' _

"Now, missy, let us give you a warm welcome to Ishiyama Gakuen, goodnight~," he reached for her hand, only to suddenly screech in pain at the bite the baby inflicted.

"You brat!" the male's eyes tightened in a glare. "How dare you do that to me!? Shimokawa!?" He blinked as he observed the baby. "Wait a minute…that is…Oga Tatsumi's baby!"

'_Oga…Tatsumi?' _Kagome mentally caught the name.

"Da!"

She focused her attention back to the baby and noticed him smiling at her. "Why is he so happy?" shaking the question away, she looked at the horror filling all of the males' faces. "W-What is going on here?"

"Baby Beel! Where are you!?"

"Huh?"

Shimokawa looked over his shoulder and paled as he noticed the first year delinquent rampaging through the entrance of the building.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way!" shouted Tatsumi as he was grateful (very deep inside) that the 'Goodnight' idiot had moved out of his way, but his expression widened at seeing the female ahead. His foot tripped on a rock making his body fly forward. "Y-Yabe! Abunai!"

Kagome's eyes widened seeing the distance between was too close for her to dodge. She gripped the baby protectively from the impact as she fell on the ground with a 'thud'. All eyes widened at the scene on the front school grounds with no sound coming any of the students.

"Da! Da!"

The miko's ears reassured her that the baby was safe at hearing his energetic talk, but something did not feel familiar and definitely felt out of the ordinary. Opening her eyelids slowly, she came to widen them with her vision becoming clearer.

Tatsumi's eyes opened and copied the action of her eyes as he felt his lips connected to hers. Both were painted with a rose tint across their cheeks and only hearing the sound of excitement coming from the baby in between them.

"Oi! Tatsumi!" Furuichi ran out the entrance and froze like ice at seeing his best friend pinning a girl down into a kiss. "T-Tatsumi!? What are you doing!?"

Tatsumi quickly retreated back and scooted away – speechless.

"Da! Da! Da!"

Kagome slowly sat up from her abrupt fall and felt the heat of her blush continuing to glue itself on her facial expression.

"Baka! What do you think you are doing!? She is the new student and you are already smooching on her!?" shouted Furuichi as he hit Tatsumi behind his head. Fake tears rand down his cheeks as he looked the other way. _'Bastard…how come you are getting all the cute girls!?'_

Before Kagome or her sudden 'attacker' could speak, their attention was drawn to Baby Beel crawling over to the male. Kagome blinked, surprised that the baby was voluntarily going over to the male student.

"Oi!" Tatsumi grabbed the baby and glared at the innocent infant. "I told you to hold on tight! Because of you I had a heart attack about getting a heart attack with your shocks!"

Kagome evened out her breathing, trying to fade away her blush voluntarily. Her eyes followed upwards as the male known as Tatsumi stood and offered his hand. She blinked again – confused.

"Da! Da!"

Baby Beel smiled as he sat on top of Tatsumi's head. Hesitant at first, Kagome slowly placed her hand on top of his palm and came to stand on her feet. Tatsumi blushed seeing her avoid his eyes.

"Ah…gomen. I…was in a rush to look for this annoying baby," Tatsumi scratched the back of his head.

"I-It's okay," Kagome dusted off the dirt off her skirt. She looked at the infant again and smiled: "So I believe he is yours?"

"More or less," Tatsumi's facial expression dropped annoyingly, remembering back to how he had come across the Demon Lord's son.

"Well," Kagome gave them a small nod before walking around the delinquent male, "take good care of him. He is a good boy." She began to walk away to find the principal's office to finish off her paperwork.

"Da! Da! Da! Da!"

"Huh? What is it, Baby Beel?" questioned Tatsumi, looking above him and seeing the infant extending his tiny arms out towards the female. Following his line of want, Tatsumi watched as the female walked away further. "What? You like her?" he questioned the Demon Lord's son.

"Da! Da!"

He took it as a yes and realized the water eyes beginning to form. He cursed under his breath quickly seeing where this was going. He grabbed the infant into his hands and turned around: "Oi! Onna!"

The miko blinked at hearing someone call her out and looked over her shoulder. She took a step back as the one that had kissed her previously came walking towards her.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

Tatsumi held Baby Beel out in between them at arm's length and watched as he began to wiggle in happiness. Tatsumi blinked seeing that Baby Beel was enjoying being around the mysterious female. In other cases, Baby Beel would only show this much interest in a person if they were as evil and destructive as him, but was this female secretly like that?

"What does he want?" questioned Kagome, taking Tatsumi out of his inner questions.

Tatsumi smirked evilly, making the miko jump slightly. She knew that it meant nothing good. He was going to take full advantage of the situation and finally be set free from the 'daddy job'. He took a step forward and with one free hand, he grabbed hers.

Kagome blushed once again and tried taking it back: "W-What are you doing…?"

"Will you be this baby's mother?"

"Tatsumi!" shouted Furuichi with his mouth gaped open.

Kagome's face froze from the shocking question and knew that everyone around was just as shocked as her. Baby Beel giggled his happiness away at seeing his 'father' close to a 'female' he was approving of.

'_What…have I gotten myself into?' _Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Da! Da! Da!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I must decline - although I am not sure exactly what you are asking for...," Kagome slowly retreated her hand away from his grasp.

"W-Wait!" shouted Tatsumi. "This baby needs someone powerful to take care of him! He seems to like you! Take him!" He began to push Baby Beel towards Kagome, but to his dismay, she pushed back.

"R-Really! I am flattered but mom duties are not for me!" she exclaimed back.

"I insist!"

Baby Beel blinked, confused as both argued over the matter. He smiled and raised his arms happily: "Da!" He knew that although he enjoyed being around Tatsumi and seeing the destruction he did, the female had completely warmed his soul. It was soothing and calm. He wanted this female to be around and possibly as his future mother.

"Da! Da!"

* * *

**Translations: **

**Yabe/Yabai - Uh-oh!**

**Abunai - "watch out!"**

**Gakuen - school/academy**

**Ano - Um**

**Oi - Hey**

**Onna - Woman**

**Kuso - S*** **

**Minna - Everybody **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Short, but I tried to make it sweet, somewhat? I actually had fun with this thought and perhaps making a second part or later in the future a series. It would be interesting. This anime is so underrated and I enjoyed it. Well, I hope you enjoyed!

Remember, vote on the new poll!

**Author's Talk: **

**Joker2113: **It does take a lot of work to catch character's personalities, but I enjoy the process. I would say the ones I have captured easily are Bleach characters, Kuroko no Basket, Magi, Beelzebub, and Naruto. Maybe that is why it is easier for me to write about them. Haha

**Uchiha B: **Wow, I am honored to have a review from you. I have always read all your stories and never imagined you reading mine, haha! But thank you for reviewing!

**Yuno Gasai: **Definitely considering doing a Vampire Knight crossover with Zero and of course my ultimate favorite, Ichigo and Kagome!

**Anime hotty lover 18: **But don't we all want to be? hahaha

**Not-Gonna-Update: **But everyone wishes to be interrogated by Levi, right?

**xXCrossoverLoverXx: **Perhaps soon? Haha I did enjoy it but I think I need to rewatch the episodes to catch more of his personality.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Ja~ne! **


	11. Kiyoshi Teppei - Kuroko no Basket

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki****. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **A sappy one-shot. I decided to update two days in a row and I don't know why. I was saddened with the lack of reviews for the last chapter but I don't blame any of you. It definitely sucked. I might even delete it later if I doesn't become popular. Yet I was surprised because on the last poll, many people wanted that pairing (Tatsumi Oga x Kagome Higurashi) and in the poll right now for the next series...Beelzebub is winning? I am confused.

But anyways, I decided to write a Teppei Kiyoshi one-shot. I may take a break from writing since I may need it and people are losing interest. I will come back but maybe in a week. I will write chapters just not update for awhile.

Thank you to those that read and reviewed! Don't mean to sound depressed but reviews do help authors feel motivated to continue in updating. I am not forcing you to review, no that is not what I am trying to say. I don't update based on review count, but only if people seem like they want to continue reading. Again thank you!

**Anime:** Inuyasha x Kuroko no Basket

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Kiyoshi Teppei

**Chapter 11: **Kiyoshi Teppei - Hospital Company

* * *

"Hmm, I was sure it was around here somewhere…"

Looking left and right, the miko held tightly onto the I.V. stand beside her. Before setting out for a walk inside the hospital halls, she was sure she had remembered what room number she was in. Cursing under her breath, her eyes roamed around the hall and checked each room.

"304; 306; 308," Kagome stopped in her tracks and sighed. "Well…I am officially lost." She massaged her temple tiredly. Worried over her, her mother had noticed that her whole demeanor had changed since the well closed after the completion of the Shikon no Tama. Afraid that she had come down with depression, her mother had taken her to the hospital to get checked. But she knew that she was not that sick mentally. She…just needed time to collect her thoughts before moving forward. But her mother was right in some way. She was becoming a bit sick as she was continuing to get headaches and sometimes even felt fatigue.

And now, she found herself here lost in a hospital. Kagome continued ahead inside the hall, hearing the sound of her rolling metal stand that connected to her wrist. Nothing but nurses walking and even running back and forth with clipboards and medicine. Patients continuously rolled into the surgery section made her pause in her own thoughts of selfishness. Some people had it worse and fortunately, she was still alive.

She was grateful for living and for making it out alive from the last battle against Naraku. To think a girl her age went through all of that and still made it back to her family in one piece. Kagome shook the thoughts out.

'_Concentrate, Kagome! Find your room!' _Her feet stopped in front of a closed door and came to read the number. _'3…10. Yeah, this is my room.' _She sighed tiredly and glad that she had made it to her resting place. Sliding the door open, she closed it behind and froze upon seeing a male with chestnut colored hair sitting up on his bed and reading a magazine.

His dull colored orbs turned to face her and blinked questioningly. "May I help you?"

Kagome mentally face palmed herself for being an idiot. _'It was 314, you idiot!' _She sent the male a smile: "Gomen, I was trying to find my room and accidentally thought yours was mine. Again, gomen."

The miko bowed slightly and placed her hand on the door. Before she could open her exit, she heard the male speak again.

"Ah, wait!"

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the sincere smile on his expression.

"I…haven't had company in a while," he scratched the back of his neck. "Not a soul, other than doctors and nurses, has come through here since my friends visited a few weeks ago."

"Oh…," the only words she could release. She was not sure what to say. He seemed to be a year or two older than her. She turned around to face the male: "I see. You seem young to be hospitalized."

"Seventeen," he smiled and gestured her to take a seat on the chair near his bed. "Ah, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Kiyoshi; Kiyoshi Teppei."

Kagome nodded: "Higurashi Kagome." Coming to sit on the seat, she wasn't sure what had brought her to do so in the first place. He didn't seem weird nor dangerous, but just as he had stated, she herself felt lonesome. "So, what are you in here for?"

"Me?" he smiled. "Knee injury. Doctors are telling me I might need surgery, but I am still in the middle of debating between the choices."

"Debating?" she repeated although she figured the male had initially injured his knee because of some kind of active sport. She was aware that most males did have this problem when participating in such activities. "If doctors are saying you need it should you not go along with it?"

A quiet sigh passed his lips, his eyes darting out to the window. Nothing but the sunset hue was beginning to dash across the sky. "Well, knee surgeries can postpone a lot of things in life. Lots of daily activities and I wish to enjoy the many things I love before I am succumbed to being less active." He turned back to smile at the girl.

"I see…," she whispered, her eyes landing on his covered knee under the blankets. "I can understand that."

"What about you?"

Her eyes were risen back to meet his and his genuine smile. Looking back down to her lap, she wasn't sure how he would take 'half' of her true story, given that she wasn't going to release her whole demon experience.

She released a tired sigh: "I guess you could say I was starting to be consumed with 'depression'."

"Depression?" he blinked, quite surprised. "You don't look depressed, but then again…I don't really know what a depression person looks like," he laughed lightly while bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

Kagome blinked a few times and was surprised by his words. She could see his distressed aura and as he had stated before – lonely. She caught his attention being drawn to the window once again as he sat on his bed.

"You seem depressed, Kiyoshi-san."

He blinked; caught off guard. Turning to face the miko, he noticed the small smile gracing her lips.

"I apologize if I intrude too much into your life or thoughts…but it seems like you feel lost. I may be wrong, but if your injury is stopping you from loving and enjoying what you want to do and surgery might stop you from completely doing it," Kagome took a moment to pause and collect her ending thoughts, "…I would suggest you continue until you have had your fill."

Kiyoshi was frozen with her words. He wasn't insulted nor angry for her opinion, but he was shocked to hear that she could tell that something was definitely missing in his life. He had invited her in out of whim to keep him company. Just from her looks, he could tell she was a student and looked lost (although he was not aware how lost she literally was). The last ones that had visited were Riko and Hyuuga, but that was before they had given him the news of their recent lost against Too Academy.

Although he had not participated – he could feel the loss himself. The weight of his teammates' loss was all on him. He had not heard from them and he was beginning to feel impatient with every minute that passed.

But this girl, Kagome, had told him exactly what he was feeling. He was feeling like the world was pulling him away from the one thing he loved, yet he knew he needed the surgery.

Kagome quickly shook her hands in front of her: "But I am not saying go out there and completely make your injury worse!"

A chuckle was heard.

Lowering her hands, she noticed Kiyoshi lightly laughing at her frantic expression. Was he making fun of her?

"Gomen, I shouldn't be laughing," he gave her a nod. "But you are right, I should continue to do what I love-" he raised his hand, stopping her from speaking and repeating exactly what she had said a minute ago.

Both teens jolted as they heard the sliding door open and revealing a nurse holding a clipboard. Kagome immediately recognized her nurse and stood from her seat: "A-Ah…."

"There you are, Higurashi-san! We have been looking for you everywhere!" The nurse walked forward and grabbed Kagome by her wrist. "Some people mentioned that you were around here. Did you get lost?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome blushed with embarrassment. The nurse began to direct her out of the room and whisper about her discharge date.

"It seems like we both will be leaving this place."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, stopping in her steps. Once again she saw the smile stretch.

"I will take your advice, Higurashi-san, but don't worry…I won't overdue it," he continued to give off his smile until the nurse slowly pulled her away.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off his person. His soul. His light. She slowly turned her attention away and heard the door slowly slide.

"I do hope we get to meet again."

The last words she had heard him say before the door had completely separated them.

Kagome looked back to the door – lost once again. After being in the hospital for what seemed like days, and for seemed to be like an eternity after returning from her adventure, she had made contact with someone from her time. She had a conversation. A normal one.

And she felt warm inside.

Not the cold of the loneliness she was feeling minutes before meeting him.

"Come on, Higurashi-san, we must get you ready for your release," smiled the nurse. "It seems like your headaches have been subsiding and you can finally head to school."

"…right," whispered Kagome walking into her own room. _'School…'_

* * *

"Well…it says that the office should be around here…," the miko's eyes finally cut themselves away from the paper in front of her and couldn't help but feel her eyebrow twitch. After walking and in search for the office to finish the paperwork she needed to sign for school, she couldn't help but feel annoyed to have been led to in front of the gym.

'_Okay, how on earth did I end up here?' _she placed her forehead into her palm, sighing at her lack of awareness. _ 'I never had this problem in getting lost. Why now?' _Shaking her thoughts away, Kagome slowly turned around and stopped upon hearing the sound of ball bouncing on the court. _'Huh?' _

Curiosity washed over the miko, slowly making her way to the entrance. Her hand pushed the door quietly as she could and was surprised to see that the place was empty. "I was sure I heard someone bouncing a ball in here…," the miko took steps inside and looked around. "Maybe I am going crazy."

"I hope not."

Hearing a chuckle behind, Kagome quickly turned around to see the familiar male from the hospital standing behind her. And standing he was. The man was huge! Blinking to the view in front of her, Kagome was at a loss of words. Were her detecting skills getting rusty already? She had not sensed him at all!

Teppei blinked back and waved his hand in front of her eyes: "Are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost."

Mentally shaking off her frozen state, Kagome composed herself: "K-Kiyoshi-san!"

"Please, Teppei is fine," he smiled. "Although I am surprised you are attending our school my bigger question is, what brings you here to the basketball court?"

Kagome opened her lips slightly to answer and closed them right after. How was she going to say that she was-

"Lost?" he chuckled in question.

She nodded: "Yeah…I was looking for the administration office to finish signing some papers since I just transferred in the middle of the year."

The sound of the ball ringed in her ears – making her eyes flicker to the source. She noticed the basketball dribbling on his hand as he continued to stand quietly.

"You play?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I am part of the basketball club here in Seirin."

The puzzles clicked together for Kagome and she made her sights set on his knee: "So I am guessing that your injury is from the sport?"

"Unfortunately," he balanced the ball on his palm and placed it to rest on his hip. "If I had gone through with the surgery, I probably wouldn't be able to play anymore."

She made eye contact once again with the tall male and crossed her arms: "You know, when I said that you should go enjoy what you do before going to surgery, I didn't mean go ahead and make it worse."

Teppei laughed lightly: "I know, but my teammates need me at the moment. I won't be making it worse, don't worry."

Kagome's cheeks tinted a slight rose color, looking away from the basketball player: "I…wasn't worried."

"Right," he resumed his task in bouncing the ball up and down. "So, do you start school tomorrow?"

She nodded silently, her eyes observing the gym.

"Why don't you come here tomorrow after school?"

At his offer, Kagome looked back towards him and watched him dribble the ball around her before he headed to the basket.

"Where?" she questioned, quite confused on what he meant.

"Well, you did come half way through the school year and getting involved with clubs and such can be a bit hard," he grabbed the ball off the ground. "So why don't you come to the basketball club? They are really nice people."

Kagome watched as he continued to shoot one basket after another. Was he trying to welcome her? Did she look that miserable? Although she had never really involved herself in clubs since she had taken priority in completing the Shikon no Tama and defeating Naraku, she felt the need to feel wanted.

Feel like she had a purpose or…at least have people around her.

"I mean, our coach is a female so I am sure you two will get along," continued Teppei, his eyes on the ball. "Apparently we just got a few first-years into the club and I am about to meet them too. I hear they are very interesting. Perhaps after staying in that hospital for a few weeks has made you feel the need to be free. You don't have to come-"

"I would love to."

Teppei froze before releasing the ball towards the basket. He lowered his stance and blinked his eyes to face the miko.

She was smiling.

"I would love to meet the basketball club," she nodded and walked towards him. "I have been wanting to find a hobby to do on my free time," she took the ball from his hands and tried shooting herself.

Both watched in silence as the ball hit the rim of the hoop, making her eyebrow twitch. Teppei's laugh released, receiving a glare from the miko.

"Gomen! Gomen!" he chuckled lightly. "But I am glad to hear you are interested," he walked over to the ball and grabbed it from the floor. "Perhaps I could show you a few tricks," his laughed continued and was glad to see the girl coming towards him and grab the ball.

"I sense a challenge in the future," she raised an eyebrow, trying to grab the ball only to fail as he raised it over his head.

"We will see," he smiled and began to dribble the ball.

Kagome tried to follow his movements, seeing that he was being slow and gentle in the game play. Maybe this is what she needed. She needed someone to get her out of her dark world. Her empty world. Someone needed to repair the breaks of loneliness.

* * *

"Not fair!"

"Come on! Catch up!"

Brown orbs blinked away from the clipboard in front of her, watching as the duo smiled their way through their little 'game'. A small smile formed on her lips upon seeing the Uncrowned King. What caught her curiosity was the female playing alongside of him.

The coach didn't recognize her nor remembered seeing her on school grounds. But she noticed the way both were beginning to enjoy themselves. Flipping her pages down, she dropped her hand to her side while still holding the clipboard.

'_Teppei…welcome back.' _

Riko slowly turned around to leave them for the time being. She figured it was best Teppei enjoyed a little free basketball before the training began.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well, not much I can say since I wrote this out of whim. Hope you enjoyed and vote on the new poll if you like!

**Author's Talk: **

**xXCrossoverLoverXx: **Was the kissing scene sucky (is that a word?)? haha I tried to make a "cute"-"quick" romance thing, but thank you for reviewing!

**Joker2113: **I connect more with delinquent boys for some reason haha. It is so weird! But I love them so much!

**Tinas86Roses: **Thank you for your review and I am glad you liked it!

Well, thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	12. Sebastian Michaelis - Kuroshitsuji

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Kuroshitsujit belongs to Yana Toboso****. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** So I took a break from writing fanfiction due to my brain beginning to feel the writer's block. I even had this one-shot written before but after that little vacation I came back to it and changed it entirely. I have to get back into watching anime. This week for college was dreadful and slow! But I am done in two months for this year! So wish me luck! I need motivation for school, writing fanfiction, and even to workout! **  
**

But anyways, I was surprised by how many people enjoyed the Teppei one-shot. Didn't think many would. I tend to love minor characters in anime and manga because they hold some things that I love. Like Teppei is so sweet but when he gets angry...he gets angry. I don't know, I love stubborn guys -cough- Ichigo -cough-.

Thank you again for reviewing and reading. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Anime: **Inuyasha x Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Sebastian Michaelis (slight Ciel)

**Chapter 12: **Sebastian Michaelis - Maid Refusal

* * *

"I said no!"

"I did not ask you. It is an order."

"I do not want to!"

"I did not ask if you would like to. You have to."

"I am going to purify your sorry demon behind if you continue to press on the subject!" cerulean eyes narrowed down as a pair of blood orbs stared back. Oh she could definitely see the smirk and amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this. A little too much. Her sights traveled to stare at the maid outfit he held in hand. She was definitely not wearing that! Just because they had taken her in did not mean they could just boss her into an outfit she truly despised.

The outfit screamed harassment!

"Kagome-san, please, it is an order," the smirk stretched on his already enjoying expression.

"From who? Ciel-kun? Or from you, Sebastian-san?" she pointed at the demon before her. The miko gulped, seeing the dark clothed male throw the maid outfit to the side. Her eyes traveled to see the clothing discarded to the nearby chair of her resting room.

She had arrived to this world – this different era and country – after having completed the jewel. The said jewel now back in its resting place inside her where it once was. She had no chance to say goodbye to her dear friends and was dragged by the well and was found here. All she knew was that she was in England…in the 1800s.

Well it was closer to her own era but that was really just something she thought optimistically. She had been found under the well by a kid with an eye patch and he questioned harshly on how she had trespassed into his land.

Kagome had first thought she had crossed the well within Japan, but was very wrong when seeing the clothing and the architect around.

But other than the boy child harshly interrogating her, she was able to gain their trust and work in his mansion – something else she was awed about in his age. She did not expect the boy, Ciel Phantomhive, to take her in so easily. But of course, she was put in as his "personal" maid.

She was skeptical at first of this job as his personal maid, but so far the job only entitled for her to bring in his food that was surprisingly made by Sebastian, cleaning his room, and escorting him to wherever places he went.

Kagome's thoughts halted seeing the demon in front of her taking small-slow steps towards her until the back of her knees bumped into the edge of the bed. Her eyes remained in connection with the red orbs that intently stared back.

His index finger came to push her shoulder back gently, making gravity take her back down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she slowly opened her view to see the butler slowly crawling above her body, staring at her like prey.

"Get away," she glared.

She received a faint chuckle and that was not what she wanted.

"Are you going to continue to be stubborn, Ka-go-me-san?" his index finger traveled down to the line of her neck.

"I told you…I am going to purify you," Kagome's hand reached to push him away only to have it captured within the demon's own grasp.

"What is stopping you?" he chuckled. "You could purify me at any time and yet, you have not. You know I am demon and a danger to Ciel…so why not perform your purification on me now?"

Kagome pulled her hand away only for Sebastian to tighten his grip. His free hand traced down to her old clothing she wore which consisted of her old miko garbs that covered pretty much everything that the imagination wanted to. He saw her shiver under him and a small blush come across her features. He could not help, but love this sight of vulnerability, especially from a miko.

Kagome had not revealed this to his master, yet, but he had caught her healing a stray cat one morning before waking up his master. He walked her into a corner and asked her about her 'mysterious' powers and she revealed without a flinch about being a miko. He was not expecting that, but his interest spiked and he knew a demon coming into connection with a holy being would only bring danger, but he loved danger and especially if this was a female holy being.

"Now, wear the maid dress, Kagome-san," he smirked as he lowered his lips to her ear.

Kagome closed her eyes: "S-Stop it…"

"Or would you rather me change you?" his finger hooked to the haori's ribbon. "I do not mind the least to do it for you, Kagome-san." He felt her squirm under him to protest, only giving her chuckle in response. Oh the things he had planned for the miko.

"G-Get off of me…," Kagome placed her hands on his chest to push him off, feeling his swift fingers quickly untie her haori's ribbon. The blush darkened feeling the haori expose the white bindings around her chest. "S-Sebastian-san…last warning before I purify you!"

"Try it," his cold yet smooth voice trailed goose bumps on her skin the moment his lips neared her ear. "I am quite curious what a miko can do to me."

Kagome sent him a glare: "You really are…testing me aren't you?"

Her expression widened once his hand grabbed both of her wrist and pinned them above her head. She could see the devilish smirk stretch. This demon bastard was enjoying the moment alright! But what was stopping her from purifying him!? She could easily channel her miko-ki onto her whole body and push him away! So why could she not do so!?

His slender finger trailed down her exposed shoulder, feeling her smooth skin under his nails. He inched closer to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Oh the smell of purity was definitely intoxicating and possibly addicting.

'_Definitely addicting,' _licking his lips, he slowly pulled down her white haori lower and lower to expose her abdomen. _'Such smooth skin.' _

"Sebastian-san! Let me go!" exclaimed Kagome, feeling her legs trapped on either side of his body. This guy was straddling her! He was making this a game! She was not going to be his toy!

"Now…shall we continue to strip you out of these dirty garments?" smirked the butler, his fingers coming to undo the red hakama.

"H-Hey!"

"Kagome-chan! We need to clean the dining room before the master's guest arrive-!" Mey-rin opened the door to the miko's room with a smile before freezing and staring at the scene before her. Her face began to heat up to see the handsome butler she so admired above the miko. She quickly covered her eyes over her glasses in embarrassment.

Kagome didn't know if her face could get even redder from the rush of blood. She was going to explode from embarrassment and anger! She quickly began to shake her head: "M-Mey-rin-chan! It isn't what you think! This bastard-"

"Mey-rin."

The shy and clumsy maid slowly uncovered her sight to see the sadistic and angry smile on the butler's expression after calling her name.

"H-Hai, Sebastian-san?!" she explained, her voice cracking from the embarrassment.

"What have we said about knocking before entering?"

"Ah! G-Gomen! I-I will leave you two alone!" Mey-rin reached for the door knob.

"No! Wait! Wait!" Kagome called out but froze, hearing the door slam shut. Her chances of escaping had definitely been washed away.

"So…where were we? Right, time to change you, my dear miko."

Kagome turned to face the demon above her and felt herself becoming weak under his touch. Who the hell was he? She had purified countless demons before! He was no different! Heck, he was probably worse!

"Don't you dare, Sebastian…"

"Oh? Dropping the suffix? Are we getting that close now, Kagome?" the ribbon around her hakama was fully undone, leaving it loose around her hip. "I gave you a choice to change on your own and you refused. Refusing an order means punishment, Kagome-san."

"This is enjoyment for you! Sexual harassment!" she exclaimed back, blushing at the close proximity between their faces. Why did this demon have to be extremely good looking to the eyes?! Oh right…because they only meant trouble was part of their charm to create chaos.

Sebastian blinked at her, confused why the woman would just not submit under his touch. In most cases, they melted even with his gaze, but she was actually rejecting it? The smirk widened; he finally found something to truly enjoy in life.

Breaking the miko to be his was something he truly looked forward to.

"I can make it enjoyable for you too."

Kagome's eyes widened, wondering how on earth the maid outfit was back into his hand. Had he not thrown it across the room to a chair? She slowly began to shake her head, feeling the cool breeze hit her exposed skin.

"The young master is waiting, Kagome-san. I will change you since you refused."

Kagome tried freeing her hands under his firm grasp over her head. "Okay! I will change! I will do it! Just get off of me!"

"Absolutely not," he smiled once again with his eyelids closing.

That sadistic smile never meant anything good; she gulped.

"I gave you an opportunity and you refused it. I must show you what happens when you say 'no' to me," his eyes opened, revealing the red glow in his orbs.

* * *

Ciel froze in his chair with his tea cup half way to his lips. A blush slowly began to spread onto his cheeks at the sight before him. There, stood the young woman he had found inside the well wearing the maid outfit he had assigned to her. He was not expecting the thing to fit her to tight and-

He coughed his thoughts away, closing his sights while setting the fragile tea cup onto the small plate on his desk. The young master rested his elbows onto the wooden desk in front of him: "I see you agreed into wearing the uniform, Kagome."

Kagome looked away to the side as her arms rested beside her. She just wanted to hide from the embarrassment that was beginning to overtake her body. Why the hell was this maid outfit shorter than Mey-rin's!?

The demon butler smiled beside her and took a small glance towards the miko. "It suits her, does it not, bocham?"

Ciel looked away, trying his best not to show the blush in front of them. Kagome turned her head to face the butler and sent him a glare, her blush still glued onto her features. "Can't believe you forced me into this…"

Ciel's eyebrow crooked up in curiosity, watching as his butler continued to smile like an innocent child. Sebastian changed the girl by force? So that is why they came together.

Kagome blushed remembering how he had completely stripped but he was taking his sweet time! He had even tied her wrist together! The demon bastard was enjoying the torture he was giving her! The butler would caress her skin 'accidentally' when brushing his fingers and hands across her. He had even slowly dressed her! All she had wished was for him to get it over with, but no! He took his damn sweet time!

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at seeing his smile never disappear.

"What can I say, Kagome-san, I am just one hell of a butler."

Kagome blushed and looked away from both males. _'I am going to purify him to hell!'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well hope you enjoyed reading it. There is a new poll for the next chapter a pairing and the poll ends in a week! Also, the poll ended for the next series I should do and that series should be coming around March...it will be a surprise reveal!

**Author's Talk: **

**Miko Vampire: **Oooh, I haven't thought about Death the Kid from Soul Eater. Definitely going to consider that one! Thank you!

**Joker2113: **Haha I am glad you liked it! I thought it was kind of...cheesy!

**Lozenger12: **I am thinking of doing more Kuroko no Basket pairings and even do sequels from the ones I did before! So look forward to it!

**amy1945: **Oh gosh! I have no seen Durarara in a long time and the second season is out! I have to re-watch it because I do want to pair some characters with Kagome!

**kakashixangela: **I felt the same on the 10th chapter. Something was missing I am still not sure what it was. I keep re-reading it and fixing a few things. I even updated it a bit, but I still cannot put my finger on it. I was thinking it was the kiss scene...but anyways, people certainly did vote and a lot of them! But you will see later which series won! ;)

**Fanficlover16000: **I understand that a lot of people don't review because they don't want to or laziness. I do that too, but I make myself a note to review once I get back on my laptop because it is a pain to review on my cellphone haha. But I really do appreciate your words. Tokyo Ghoul has been on my mind a lot and I am beginning to think of a Kagome x Amon one-shot.

**Phantom: **Hm so you think I shouldn't do a harem if I do the Kuroko no Basket crossover series? I was thinking that too, but I am like itching to do it haha! Like I am battling against my head and heart to do it and not to do it...ugh so hard to choose! Because I was thinking that the harem wouldn't be completely like 'I love you Kagome!' you know? I mean there would be character development before they liked Kagome and even have like just 'friendship-liking' and only pick a few characters from KnB to 'love' kagome.

Thank you for reading and hope you can review.

Ja~ne!


	13. Byakuya Kuchiki - Bleach

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So I had a hard time coming up with a plot for this one-shot. Byakuya is also a hard character to grasp on. Please don't kill me because of this one. I am actually thinking of doing a second part to this if it becomes popular, but we will see. I left the ending so it could have a second part.

Also, go check the new poll for the 15th chapter of this series! Yes, the 14th chapter is my own pick! Haha, deal with it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and if you don't...please no harsh reviews. We don't need negativity in this world.

Enjoy!

P.S: I tried to come up with a random plot and this was one that continued to come into mind so here you go!

**Anime: Inuyasha x Bleach**

**Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Chapter 13: Byakuya Kuchiki - Warm the Soul**

* * *

"Kago-chan!"

The former miko looked over her shoulder, blinking upon seeing the familiar petite child with pink hair beginning to run towards her. Kagome's eyes slightly widened watching as the small girl in black jumped forward, planning in tackling her down.

"Hold it, Fuku Taichou!"

The petite lieutenant looked over her shoulder, feeling a grip holding her from the back of her collar. She glared at the familiar face and pouted. "Let me go, baldy!"

"Oi! I told you to stop calling me that!" he glared back, raising her eye-level. "I also told you to stop jumping on Kagome-chan!"

"But she doesn't mind!" whined Yachiru, trying to break free from his hold. Her eyes immediately went to stare at the silent miko who held some papers close to her chest. "Kago-chan! Tell pachinko head to let me go!"

Ikkaku's nerve twitched: "I told you to stop that!"

Kagome chuckled under her breath: "It's alright, Ikkaku-kun. You can set her down."

"Hmm," Ikkaku took one last glance at the child in his grip, twitching at the sight of her puppy eyes. He set on her two feet watching as she ran to Kagome's leg and hugged it tightly.

Yachiru stuck out her tongue with a grin to match, grinning at the nerve twitch even more on the male Shinigami.

"Why you little-!"

Before Ikkaku could capture the lieutenant again, he blinked, noticing the papers on the miko's arms. Composing himself, he rested his weapon over his shoulder: "Oi, where are you going with those, Kagome-chan?"

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes dropped down to the small stack she held closely to her chest. "Oh, I was sent by Kenpachi-taichou to give these to the sixth squad captain."

"Eh?" Ikkaku backed up a step, surprised that the only female in the eleventh squad was being sent over to the cold bastard. Although it was surprising that Kagome had agreed to join the manliest squad in the Gotei 13, the boys were awed by the display of kindness she gave them freely. Most Shinigami had wanted her to join squad four, but the miko herself said she would be fine anywhere.

It was a joke at first – really. To send her to the eleventh squad barracks to 'control' the men out of their stupidity in picking fights with everyone, but it worked. Almost the whole squad would listen to her with just a smile! He was no one to talk on the matter thought. He himself would melt with that given smile.

"Byakushi?" asked Yachiru as she tugged on Kagome's black sleeve.

She was well aware of who the captain was, but she had never really come across the head of the Kuchiki family. The only member from the family she ever talked to was Rukia, but that was only on their 'days off'.

"Why is the taichou telling you to go takes those papers to him?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

The miko shrugged: "I don't know. He just told me that Kuchiki-taichou needed these from him. Something about the sixth captain 'pestering' him over them."

Yachiru chuckled: "Byakushi and Ken-chan don't get along at all!"

"Really?" blinked Kagome, surprised by the unknown fact.

"Almost everyone here in the Soul Society knows that the two clash when they are in the same room," sighed Ikkaku. "Here, I can take them for you."

"No!" shouted Yachiru, slapping the male's hand away and receiving a glare.

"Oi! Don't slap my hand away, Fuku Taichou!" shouted Ikkaku, aiming to grab her once again. The petite lieutenant hid behind the miko, grinning devilishly over the success of her 'barrier'.

Kagome chuckled lightly under her breath before returning her attention back on Ikkaku. "Arigatou, Ikkaku-kun, but the job was given to me." She gave them a slight bow and turned to face the pink haired Shinigami. "Behave, Yachiru-chan."

"Hai!" she saluted, following the miko with her eyes as she left the barracks.

"Fuku Taichou."

Yachiru turned her head to face Ikkaku as he squatted down to her height.

"You are planning something, aren't you?"

"What on earth are you talking about, baldy?" she spit on his bald head before running off with an echoing laugh and giggles.

"Damn you!" shouted Ikkaku as he ran after her.

* * *

Kagome made her way through the Soul Society streets, trying her best to remember the path to her destination. She clutched the papers closer to her chest, afraid they would fly away with the slight breeze that was beginning to pick up.

Her memories began to flash to how her captain, Kenpachi, appeared out of nowhere as she was coming from back Rangiku's kidnap to the bar. In the end, the busty woman had been the one to drink almost all the sake the bar had to offer and she was left with the drag of taking her back to her headquarters.

She sighed, remembering the angry tick that appeared on the silver haired captain upon seeing the almost-unconscious lieutenant of his. She was glad that he had told her to leave her in his office for he would give her a scolding after she woke up and make her do all the paperwork she had been neglecting for weeks.

Her own captain immediately faced her with a stack of papers and only gave her the instructions of giving them to Kuchiki Byakuya. Although she wasn't sure what they were, she couldn't say no to her captain. So with slow movements, she had taken the papers into her hands and he turned to leave.

The miko's eyes rose up to stare at the cloudless sky. A small smile stretched on her lips, enjoying the feeling of peace and clean air.

She was dead and that much she knew. How she died or what her past life was a total mystery to her and the only first memory that came to her was one of being found outside the Soul Society gates unconscious and apparently wounded.

When the miko had woken up, she found herself inside an unfamiliar room. Of course, interrogation came afterwards because they were sensing a weird 'reiatsu' from her person. Whatever this reiatsu was, she wasn't sure at that time, but all she could tell them of what she remembered was simply her label of being a miko.

Solely with the word, everyone had been intrigued and tensed. She was kept under surveillance for a few weeks until the head captain, Yamamoto, declared her a 'non-threat'.

Kagome shook her thoughts away, resuming in her walk to her location. _'Non-threat…I was never a threat in the first place.' _Kagome looked up noticing squad sixth's logo up on the entrance. She was nervous. A lot. She had never been to these barracks and never had come across the captain himself. Only having taken a few glimpses at the black haired male, she never imagined coming to him personally for anything.

But today was the day – she guessed.

Gulping down her nerves, Kagome made her way further into the barracks and after asking one Shinigami after another on his present location, everyone's answer had made her end up at the Kuchiki manor. She blew the few strands of hair away from her face.

'_Great, the last thing I wanted was to actually come to this place…'_

* * *

"Um…," Kagome stopped in her tracks, dropping her head down in shame. After she had told someone from the manor she was here to give the papers to Byakuya Kuchiki, they told her to just go straight ahead.

'_Yeah, but how much more straight?!' _Kagome huffed and straightened herself up before continuing her search for the hidden captain. She looked left and right as she walked ahead in the manor, only being faced with either shoji doors or the garden. But to her it seemed manor had over five gardens all together! Just how big was this place?

The miko increased her walking speed but quickly stopped, noticing a door slid open a few steps behind. Turning her head over her shoulder, she tried sensing someone inside before taking a peek and came empty.

Curious, the miko slowly made her way into the room only to be faced with an offering. Nothing but decorative and beautiful white flowers adorned around the picture frame. Walking closer, Kagome took notice of the female on the picture. Her features closely resembled-

"Rukia-chan?" she whispered to herself. _'No…there is no way that this is Rukia-chan.'_

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jolted slightly from the cold voice and slowly turned her attention to the owner of the question. The miko's cerulean eyes widened slightly upon seeing that it was none other than the person she had been looking for.

Taking a step back, she lowered her eyes and head: "G-Gomenasai, Kuchiki-taichou! I…didn't mean to trespass. I was just looking for you."

"Here?" he coldly asked, walking over to the miko.

She could almost feel the sour voice he gave towards her. She knew a few Shinigami were still wary over her and her presence around the Soul Society, many still thought she could have been a spy. But she didn't expect his tone to become so emotionless and harsh towards her person.

Kagome kept her gaze down onto the ground only to see his feet. Slowly and cautiously, she looked up, seeing his gaze straight into her orbs.

"Then? What are you doing here, onna?"

She wasn't sure where the tick came from, but she despised being called something other than her name. It was her name for Kami's sake! Kagome opened her mouth, ready to call him off on calling her just 'woman', but quickly froze in her thoughts. The miko could quickly could see the consequences flashing through her mind if she had gone through with her rant to the captain.

Sighing, she composed herself, not noticing the slightly lift on Byakuya's eyebrow as he watched her calm herself. He looked down, seeing the documents being given to him.

"Kenpachi-taichou instructed me to send these to you," she looked away, not wanting to be around his presence any longer, seeing she was not even welcomed.

Byakuya took the papers into his hand before returning his gaze onto the miko. He was still suspicious of her, yet her reiatsu had reputation of being one pure. Something that Unohana had concluded during her unconscious episodes. Everyone had connected the pieces after Kagome confessed to being a miko. A bloodline that was long lost.

Yet here she was part of the Soul Society.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, curiosity taking over once again. Her eyes glued onto the picture frame that resembled her petite Shinigami friend from the thirteenth squad. So was this an offering to the woman? Who was she?

The miko parted her lips slowly: "Who…is she?"

Byakuya's eyes closed, turning back around to leave. "That is none of your concern, now, if your business here is finished, you may leave."

Kagome turned around to face the picture frame and could not help but feel the warmth from the woman in the picture. The genuine smile she gave off could easily melt anyone's heart. The miko eyes narrowed as she looked a bit higher to see the faint soul of the woman.

"Onna, if you are done here, leave," the captain looked over his shoulder only to see the female looked over the offering – silent. "I will not repeat myself, miko."

"She was your…wife," she whispered lowly enough for him to hear.

His eyes narrowed down, turning back to face the miko. "I already told you to leave, miko."

Kagome's fingers curled in slightly beside her body, clutching at the black clothing that clung to her. She was aware that her miko blood helped her to see the souls of those that truly have passed away. The souls of those further into the gate of heaven and hell. She could feel the emotions rushing in as she stared at the beautiful woman in front before she disappeared.

Just from one look, the miko was able to see the pain, loneliness, and love that was between the two. Slowly, she turned to face the sixth captain, only to see his person a few inches away.

"Miko, you are dismissed."

"She doesn't want you to be feel guilt," she whispered to him.

Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed.

"She doesn't want you to feel lonesome."

He gripped the paper by his side.

"She wants you to be happy-"

"Enough!" he shouted, the anger beginning to swell inside. He wasn't sure how the woman was able to know of Hisana's identity and her connection to him, but didn't need to hear another word from her.

He saw the flinch from the miko, her own eyes quickly avoiding his as they dropped down. The miko nodded slowly.

"G-Gomen…I will leave then…," Kagome walked around the captain and stopped at the entrance. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as his back continued to face her. "She is at peace…she just wanted me to let you know that."

Byakuya's eyes slowly widened at her statement. He turned around to face nothing but an empty door frame. He loosened the grip on his papers and looked over to the picture frame of his deceased wife. The miko…communicated with her?

* * *

"Kago-chan!"

Kagome stumbled a few steps forward she felt the slight jump and cling from her lieutenant. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Yachiru smiled at her while hanging on her shoulders.

"Y-Yachiru-chan?"

"So? How did it go yesterday in meeting Byakushi?" she chuckled.

"Don't remind me," sighed the miko, returning to walk while having the pink haired Shinigami on her back. After the whole event, the miko had quickly rushed away from his manor and back to her room without a word to anybody. She knew she had crossed the line in his personal life and she felt guilty. An idiot.

"Oh? Did Byakushi yell at you?" blinked Yachiru.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome turned around the corner and blinked as Yachiru jumped in front of her. She noticed another stack of papers in her tiny hand.

"Well, Kago-chan, I have a job for you!" she smiled.

The miko eyed her suspiciously before taking a step back. "If this has to do with sending more paperwork to the ice captain, I refuse!"

"Too bad! It is an order from Ken-chan!"

"No! I absolutely refuse! Send Yumichika-kun or even Ikkaku-kun! Heck, call Renji-kun to pick them up!" Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms.

Yachiru threw the stack of clipped papers together to the miko's face, making her gasp at the hit. Kagome grabbed the stack and glared at the petite lieutenant: "Y-Yachiru-chan!" Her eyes widened watching as the girl began to run away with a smirk.

"Good luck, Kago-chan!"

Kagome's color paled at the mere thought of crossing paths with the captain. She looked down at the stack of papers and sighed.

* * *

Kagome knocked lightly on his headquarters. She was glad and thankful to Kami for having him inside the barracks. She had prayed on her way back here that she did not have to go through his manor again. The miko waited a few seconds for a reply before she announced her presence.

"Um, Kuchiki-taichou, I have some papers from Kenpachi-taichou that needed to be handed to you."

"You may come in."

Gulping, Kagome slowly slid the door open and quietly closed it behind her. Her eyes went over to see him on his desk as he used a brush to write a letter. The miko slowly made her way to stand in front of his desk and kept her eyes low.

"So?"

"Oh, right," Kagome handed him the papers, his hand taking them back and scanning the contents. Seeing her job was now done, she gave him a bow. "Well, I will be on my way."

The miko turned and walked a few feet before his voice stopped her from moving any further.

"Miko."

She slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing his eyes still on the documents. She blinked nervously: "H-Hai, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"If I may have a word with you."

She was dead! He was definitely going to punish her about the words she said yesterday! She quickly gave a ninety degree bow.

"I am truly sorry, Kuchiki-taichou. I didn't mean to prone into your personal life! It was just…your deceased wife appeared before me and wanted me to relay the message to you! Gomenasai!"

Byakuya lowered the papers onto his desk, watching her still on her apologetic bow. "I am quite curious on how you were able to see my wife."

"Huh?" she whispered, picking up her eyes to meet his cold and empty gaze.

"You mentioned to have seen her. That she had appeared before you."

"Uh, h-hai," she nodded slowly.

"How?"

'_How?' _she questioned herself. She didn't know how to explain it. How was she supposed to say that her miko abilities allowed her to see past the dead of death. Even that didn't make sense to her!

"How?" he repeated himself.

She lowered her gaze again, gripping her arm with her other hand. "I…am not sure, Kuchiki-taichou. But all I can say is that your wife no longer wanted to see you in pain…"

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Byakuya shifted in his seat and stood. He made his way towards the female Shinigami already making his presence known in front of her as she shifted in her stand.

"So being a miko allows you to see past the dead."

She nodded slowly.

"And are your words true?"

"Huh?"

"About what Hisana said."

'_Hisana? Is that his wife's name? No doubt about it,' _Kagome gave him another nod.

He nodded back before making his way back to his task. "You may go."

Was that it? The miko gave him another hesitant bow before making her way out of his headquarters and returning back to her own.

Byakuya seated himself on his seat and looked towards the cold tea. Everything around him was beginning to turn cold. Making him forgetful of others and things and only dedicating himself on his duties as a captain. His eyes rose to stare at the shoji screen doors.

'_Higurashi Kagome…'_

* * *

"Nani!?" shouted Ikkaku as he looked at the form in his hands.

Kagome blinked behind him, wondering what the whole ruckus was. Just within arriving in a second, the male was already in a frantic state. Her eyes traveled upwards to her captain and noticed the quiet Yachiru on his shoulder.

"What…is going on?" she questioned.

"W-What is this!?" Ikkaku shouted, trying his best not to tear the piece of paper in his hands.

"I don't want you to go, Kago-chan," pouted Yachiru as she sniffled.

"Huh? Go? Go where?" Kagome turned her attention towards Yumichika as he crossed his arms. "What is going on?"

He sighed and closed his eyes: "We got a form of your transfer."

"Huh? Transfer?" she blinked towards her captain for an answer. "What do you mean by transfer?"

Kenpachi scoffed: "That bastard Kuchiki requested that you were to move to his squad since you were not getting the training you needed as a Shinigami."

"Excuse me?" Kagome's eyes widened and took the paper from Ikkaku's hands. Scanning the form, her expression only grew with shock. "H-He can't do that!"

"The head captain already agreed to it," Kenpachi cursed under his breath before he turned away. He was annoyed that the noble bastard had the guts to take away one of his own and into his squad. He had something planned.

Yachiru sniffled more as she slid off Kenpachi's back and quickly hugged Kagome around her feet. "Please don't leave, Kago-chan!"

"Since when is he interested in our members!?" exclaimed Ikkaku.

Kagome's eyes slowly glided over towards the exit of their own barracks. Her eyes slowly widened to see the faint image of Hisana's soul with a smile. Her hand stretched out almost as if signaling for her help.

"_**Please help him. Help his heart escape the cold."**_

Hisana's voice echoed within her mind and soon she disappeared from her sights. Kagome's eyes dropped down to the form in her hands, her ears blocking the noises of crying and frustration from her companions.

'_Help…him?'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **well there is the the one-shot with Byakuya Kuchiki. Would anyone like a part 2 to this? I am more than happy to do it, but of course I would need to know haha.

Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to vote on the new poll!

Please tell me what you think!

Ja~ne!


	14. Shintaro Midorima - Kuroko no Basket

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Well, I decided to make a cheesy one-shot with Shintaro Midorima from Kuroko no Basket. He is a tsundere so I decided to make him blush. It is cheesy and corny so there is your warning now! It was a random thought I had during the weekend so...here you go. Please don't be harsh if you hated it. I know it isn't the best compared to the rest.

New poll is up so go and vote!

Thank you for those who have been supporting me so far! Greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!

Did I mention how much I love writing Takao's character?

**Anime: **Inuyasha x Kuroko no Basket

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Shintaro Midorima

**Chapter 14: **Shintaro Midorima - Lucky Miko

* * *

A thin green eyebrow twitched as the same color of eyes continued to stare at the screen on his phone. He knew everyone he had ever come in contact with thought his obsession with 'lucky' items was ridiculous, but he was beginning to believe it upon reading the 'needed' item of the day.

'_A miko?' _he rubbed his temples with his wrapped fingers. _'I swear, Oha-Asa is requesting the impossible.'_

"Shin-chan!"

His eyebrow twitched once more as he recognized the annoying voice calling out to him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, stopping him from his walk.

"What do you want, Takao?"

"Oh? Someone is quite grumpy today," the point guard smirked at how easily he could ruffle his feathers. "What? Did Oha-Asa say you would have a miserable day today? What is the item of the day now?"

The green haired male remained silent and shut his phone off. He didn't need Takao to humiliate him any further with Oha-Asa's request.

"Are you not going to tell me? Remember that we have a game today and I am quite sure you wouldn't be playing without that lucky item of yours," chuckled Takao. "So? What is it?"

Shintaro mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? What was that?"

"A miko."

Takao took a few blinks in, processing the word. "A…miko?"

A pregnant silence echoed between them before Takao removed his arm and hugged his stomach as he laughed.

"Stop laughing!" glared the shooting guard. He was sure the nerve was showing on his forehead as he continued to see the black haired male laugh his enjoyment from his very own embarrassment. "Takao!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" he chuckled out his apology, wiping away the tears. "But are you being serious?"

"Oha-Asa said that the day would bring misfortunes but would give an unexpected win if having a miko in possession," Shintaro fixed his glasses higher up his nose.

Takao placed his hands inside his pants' pockets: "But where on earth are you going to get a miko in this day and age? If you do," Takao placed his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laugh, "she would probably be an old miko lady with wrinkles and such."

"Uruse!"

The point guard smirked: "So? Any ideas?"

Shintaro hated to admit it, but for the first time ever he felt clueless. Where was he supposed to get a miko?

"Did it say if it had to be an actual human?" he questioned him. "If it didn't, then why don't you just go to a nearby shrine and buy one of those miko dolls?"

Shintaro turned his attention to his teammate and had to give him credit. It was true that he horoscope didn't specify if the miko had to be real or not. Before he could turn and scout on his lucky item, Takao stopped him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Remember! You better come back before the game starts so I would hurry!" Takao let his friend go and laughed his way back into the school gates.

Adjusting his glasses once more, he grunted under his breath: "You don't need to remind me what I already know, nanodayo."

* * *

"There! Finally done!" Kagome brushed away the hair strands from her forehead and tucked them behind her ear. She smiled, admiring her clean work of sweeping the shrine's grounds. Never had she thought she would be wearing the traditional miko garments, but ever since the well had closed on her after the completion of the Shikon no Tama, she felt whole and warm just by wearing the traditional clothing.

Sure, it may have been pathetic to some if they knew her reason for doing so, but fortunately to her, not the whole world was aware of her past adventures five hundred years to the past. She was just content with the work she had around the shrine after she got back from school.

Even her own grandfather was more than glad that she had decided to take over the family shrine, but of course, that included maintaining it.

'_Who knew taking care of this shrine alone was a lot of work,' _she sighed, looked over to the shed. _'Now I need to rearrange the boxes and dust off the shelves.' _

"Kagome!"

The called miko looked over her shoulder, watching as her grandfather called her out from the window in their house.

"Remember that we need to get the shrine ready for tomorrow! A grade school is coming over for a field trip!"

"Hai, hai," she sighed and waved him off with a smile. Re-tying her hair in a low ponytail, she carried the broom over to the tool shed. _'And he even requested me to dress up as a miko and give them a tour.' _She chuckled as she made her way outside. "At least he isn't asking me to give them the story of the Shikon no Tama. Who knows how much information I will leak."

Her eyes glided over to the left, noticing a male standing at the top of the stairs. Her attention was quickly brought to his green hair, something she was not used to - at least not in her time. Blinking, she continued to observe his own actions as he seemed to be looking for something.

"Ano…may I help you?"

The green haired male looked over to the miko as she walked towards him. He was embarrassed to even say his purpose for arriving to the nearest shrine. Never did he think he would have to request for such an object.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

The male pushed in his glasses with his fingers, noticing how her cerulean orbs blinked upon seeing the many white bandages over his slender digits. "I…am looking for something."

"Something? And what would that be?"

"An object."

"Uh…huh," Kagome nodded. "And what kind of object would that be?"

He wasn't sure what was stopping him from saying what he wanted. He usually wasn't this embarrassed of things like this since he always dropped by with a weird item daily, but something of this request just wouldn't come out from his lips.

"A miko."

"Excuse me?" blinked Kagome, taken back slightly from his words. "A…miko?"

"Yes," he narrowed down his eyes, "I am aware that this is a shrine open to the public. Do you have any miko dolls?"

Kagome's eyes flickered over and over again at his request. A doll? A miko doll nonetheless is what this guy wanted. Was she hearing right? She had come across many things, but she never imagined a high school teen coming over to request a doll.

"Gomenasai…," she replied, "but we don't have any miko dolls. All we have are key chains and other artifacts."

Shintaro cursed under his breath, turning his head away from her questioning gaze. Now he was in a deep world of miserable events. He needed the damn item! He had never gone a day without a lucky item and he was not going to let the first day be today especially when there was a game in less than forty-five minutes!

"May I ask why you need a miko…doll?" she blinked, catching him out of his inner yells.

"It isn't anything for you to be concerned about," he composed himself, closing his eyes.

"Kagome! Are you done with the shed?!"

The miko looked over to the window once again, watching as her grandfather appeared once again.

"Ah, no! I will do it in a minute!" she assured him before he went back into the house.

The taller male observed the girl in front of him and took in the clothing she wore. Those were traditional miko garments…right?

"Are you a miko?"

Bringing her attention back to him, she nodded: "Uh, yeah…"

"A true miko?"

'_What is up with this guy?' _Kagome nodded once again. "Well, I guess you can say that." She looked over to her side: _'Not that I can tell him about my true miko abilities and such.' _

Kagome felt his fingers wrap around her wrist and beginning to drag her down the stairs.

"W-Wait! Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing!?" she exclaimed, trying to yank her wrist away from his grasp.

"You will be good enough," he replied, focusing his attention ahead. "I need my lucky item today and I am not about to lose a game because I couldn't find a miko."

"Huh!?" she blinked, shock taking over her expression and felt herself being placed on the back of a wooden wagon. Turning her head around, she watched as her kidnapper go onto the attached bicycle and began to pedal away from the shrine.

"O-Oi! This is kidnapping!"

"I require of your services," he ignored her protest.

Kagome turned her attention to her home, watching as the view of her desired spot become smaller as the distance only grew larger. She glared at her kidnapper: "Stop this thing now."

"Sorry, but I cannot."

"I will report you."

"Do what you like."

"Why you…," Kagome's eyes tightened before sitting cross legged on her spot seeing that jumping off would only lead to her harm. Huffing a stand of hair away, she looked over her shoulder. "So? Why do you need a miko so bad?"

"It is my lucky item of the day," he replied, his attention ahead, knowing he had less than twenty minutes now before the game started.

"Lucky…what?" she blinked. "Don't tell me you are superstitious?"

The male scoffed at her words before making an abrupt stop in front of what looked like a gym. Kagome blinked, hearing the sounds of bouncing balls on a court. "Huh?" feeling the stop of the vehicle, Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see the green haired teen beginning to get off his seat. Deciding it was the best time to escape, Kagome made her own jump off the wooden wagon only to feel a hand clasp around her wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are to stay by my side for the day," he glared at her.

"What the-!? Hey! There should be a mutual agreement to this!" she shouted back. "I am going back to the shrine!"

"Look!" Shintaro pulled her to his eyes. "Oha-Asa said I needed a miko for today. It didn't specify if the miko needed to be a doll or real but if I come across a true miko then I will take it. Chances are that my luck will double if the miko is real, right?" He began to pull her towards the gym doors.

"Hold on!" Kagome blinked, watching as he opened the doors to the gym and revealed the two opposing teams warming up on the court. She stood still, watching as the teams went back and forth with their own teams before the actual game began. "Basketball?"

"Now, go sit and don't you dare move," he glared at her, only to receive a glare back from the miko.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever, Mr. Superstitious," Kagome sighed, seeing she was not going to be able to get out of this. She walked over to a chair and sat, watching as her kidnapper stripped himself of his orange jacket and placed it over his bench.

"Oh? Shin-chan!" Takao ran over to his friend and nudged his side with his elbow. "So? Where is your precious miko doll?" The black haired male looked around the green head's body, trying to find his hand holding the said 'lucky' item. "Huh? Why are you empty handed?"

"I'm not, baka," Shintaro pushed in his glasses once more.

"Huh?" Takao looked around and noticed the miko sitting on the chair as she observed around the court. "Is…that a girl? A real…girl?"

"Obviously, nanodayo," scoffed Shintaro as he stretched out his arms.

"Why on earth did you bring a real girl?" he blinked, quite curious how the tall male even brought the girl over. She was wearing the traditional miko garments as far as he could tell, but how on earth did Shintaro come across one? A young one, nonetheless!?

Shintaro walked forward into the court, leaving the black haired teammate back in his continued stare on the miko. Takao quickly turned around: "You kidnapped her didn't you!?"

"So what?"

"What?" Takao's smirk appeared. "Did she say no to you and reject you?"

Shintaro's eyebrow twitched, seeing where this was going. "Takao, I advise you to focus on the game."

"Hai, hai," he shrugged back and took one last glance at the miko, seeing her sigh and rest her cheek into her palm. "But I will give you credit for getting a kawaii miko."

* * *

Kagome was awed by the game play that she was presented with. After she had realized it was a basketball game, she thought she would have been bored from watching, but they had surprised her and shown her otherwise. But who had surprised her the most was the green haired player.

His three-point shooting was unbelievable along with the confidence that he knew one-hundred percent that he would make it in without a mistake. Kagome looked over to the score board, watching that the game was almost over.

'_I am still confused though…why does he need luck when he is good?' _A sigh escaped her lips, shaking her head while hearing the referee's whistle, signaling the end of the game. Upon opening her eyes, she jumped slightly at the sight of Takao's appearance with a grin glued on his lips.

"So? You are Shin-chan's lucky item? It would seem so since it is thanks to you he was able to perform well and win."

She blinked; silent.

"I am quite surprised he was able to get a miko, a real one actually. Many shrines like to put a show and give pretend mikos during festivals and such," he chuckled, "but your clothes seem like the real thing. In fact," he observed her hakama, "they look vintage."

"They…are," she whispered in reply.

"Oi, Takao," Shintaro pulled him away from the back of his shirt. "You are scaring her."

"Says the one who kidnapped me," Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So, can I leave now?" she came to a standing position, adjusting her hakama.

"So you did kidnap her," smirked Takao, nudging the vice-captain with his elbow once again. "Didn't know you were into that."

"Takao…," he grunted his name, making the black haired male laugh.

"Hai, hai, I am out," he sent the miko a smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you, uh-"

Kagome blinked, realizing that the whole time she had been there, she didn't even know their names. "Higurashi Kagome…"

Takao smiled at the miko: "My name is Takao Kazunari and this big green hair guy is Midorima Shintaro." The smirk widened on the black haired player: "Ah, well, Kagome-chan, I hope you forgive Shin-chan here for bringing you here against your will. You know, he just can't live without his lucky item," he gave her a wink. "Or maybe he kidnapped you for a different reason since you know, he isn't really lucky himself with the ladies."

"Ta-ka-o…," Shintaro's eyes tightened into a glare, watching as his friend laughed his way out of the death situation.

The miko tilted her head to the side: "Oh, well, that explains why you kidnapped me."

"Urusai!" he shouted back, a blush spreading onto his cheeks.

She chuckled at his sudden change in behavior. Composing back to her usual self, the miko looked at the tall teen in front of her. "Well, I will be leaving then."

Shintaro sighed, grabbing his orange jacket off the bench: "I will take you home."

"You…don't have to," she blinked as she stopped at the entrance of the gym.

"The least I can do since…I kidnapped you," he looked away after zipping up his jacket onto his person. "I have to return the lucky item anyways."

"Ah…right," she nodded.

"Takao," called Shintaro over his shoulder, stopping him from leaving the other side of the gym, "take the wagon."

"Huh!?"

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me home," she spoke. She looked around the streets, watching as people who walked by stared at her weirdly. "You are getting stares for being with me due to my clothing."

"Learn to ignore," he closed his eyes, walking beside her.

"Hmm," Kagome's eyebrow rose, "well someone is a tsundere."

Shintaro stopped in his tracks, a nerve hitting his forehead. Turning his head over his shoulder, he watched her stop. "A what?"

"Tsundere," she blinked. "You know, a person who acts cold and-"

"I know what it is," he glared as he resumed his walk.

Kagome chuckled under her breath and caught up to him. "So, may I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Why are you so paranoid in having a lucky item each day? Is it for your games?" She looked ahead, tucking a hair strand behind her ear. "I mean, it doesn't seem like you need it. From what I saw, you are…good at what you do." The miko looked away, unsure if her words were too…blunt.

Shintaro looked the other way: "Luck is not only placed during a game. Luck should be believed throughout the whole day."

"If…you say so," Kagome sighed and noticed his fingertips with the white bandages. Her eyes were set on the index finger on his right hand, watching as the bandage was becoming loose. "I have another question…"

"Another one?" he raised an eyebrow with an irritated glare.

"Why…do you bandage your fingers?"

The green haired male sighed stopping at the end of the stairs leading to the shrine. He turned around to face the miko seeing she was still waiting for an answer.

"To protect my hands. If anything were to happen to them, they will affect my way of playing."

"Uh…huh," she blinked. This guy was really high maintenance and way too over superstitious. "Well, I guess I am glad I helped…in some way." Kagome scratched her cheek and looked back over to the stairs. "Then, this is where I go."

Shintaro looked away from her eyes: "I…apologize for…taking you against your will."

"Huh?"

"I won't repeat myself," he scoffed.

Chuckling, Kagome nodded in accepting the apology. Looking back down onto the loose bandage, her hands grabbed his wrist and raised it up to her eyes. Shintarou's eyes widened at the contact and turned to her with a questioning stare.

"W-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

Kagome reached with her free hand behind her head and took out the white ribbon holding back the low ponytail and letting her hair loose. Bringing the ribbon to his finger, she removed the loose the bandage and began to wrap her own ribbon around his finger.

"Well, since you take care of your hands so well for a game, then this is my way of accepting your apology," she sent him a smile. "I do hope luck continues to follow you, Midorima-kun."

Shintaro's eyes landed on the tapped finger with her ribbon. He took notice of the shrine symbol at the end of the ribbon embed in red. His eyes met her cerulean orbs before she set off onto the stairs.

"Goodnight, Midorima-kun," she waved him goodbye but stopped in her tracks as she heard a noise coming from the green haired male.

The vice-captain of the Shutoku team curled his fingers in before taking out his phone after hearing an incoming message. Taking out his device, he looked over at the screen seeing his fortune being sent for the next day along with the lucky item of the day.

'_A person born in September?' _his eyes scrunched before setting themselves onto the miko. He didn't know any people born in September! But he needed his lucky item! His eyes tightened as he made eye contact with the girl. "When…were you born?"

"Huh?" The miko blinked away; questioningly. Where was this question coming from anyways? "September 24th…why?"

Nodding to her answer, Shintaro began to walk ahead: "Tomorrow I have a practice game. You are to wait here at noon and I will come to pick you up."

Kagome stood; stunned. What the heck was he talking about? "W-Wait…what? On a Saturday!?"

"Not repeating myself," he added, making his way back to his home.

"Hold on!" she shouted, watching as he didn't stop from her call. Kagome sighed and glared at the basketball player: "I am not coming baka!"

Shintaro adjusted his glasses, ignoring the insult. A small smirk appeared on his lips for just a second before they returned back to their cold position. His eyes landed on the ribbon neatly wrapped around his index finger. "I am not going to go!" she continued to yell before huffing in place and sighing once again in defeat from his ignoring attitude. Her shoulders slumped down before making her way to her home. The miko shook her head: "I am definitely not…going."

Upon entering her home, she was surprised to see her mother walking out from the kitchen with what looked like a cell phone. "Okaa-san?"

"Oh! Kagome," she smiled, walking towards her daughter.

"What are you doing?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I was just checking my horoscope for tomorrow," she scrolled down onto the device. "Oha-Asa tells you what item can bring you luck on that day if you have it in your possession."

"Not you too," sighed Kagome, resting her hand on her hip.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Well? What is yours for tomorrow?" she wasn't interested, but curiosity was beginning to peak out.

"Hmm, says that an apron with an inu print on it," she chuckled, "well that certainly isn't a problem."

"Yeah, you have many aprons," Kagome nodded and watched as her mother began to scroll and ended on her own sign – Libra. "Uh, okaa-san, what are you doing?"

"Checking yours, sweetie," she smiled and blinked a few times as she read the item. "Huh…well that is certainly a weird request for luck."

"What does…it say?"

"A miko ribbon…"

"Nani!?" exclaimed Kagome. She didn't know why she was beginning to freak out, but the sound of her day turning horrible because of a mere object didn't sound very much appealing. Kagome sighed, remembering her given ribbon to the male.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," smiled her mother. "You have many of those, right?"

"No…," whispered Kagome. "I…just gave my last one."

"To who?"

"A…boy…," she blushed, not believing she was even telling this to her own mother.

Her mother blinked and turned off her phone: "Well you better go get it back. Tomorrow the grade school is coming for a tour and you need to be in costume."

Kagome's eyes widened, cursing to herself for forgetting. Shaking her head, she began to head up the stairs. Closing the door behind her and laying on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. _'I have to get that stinking ribbon back…how could I have been so stupid and just give it to him!? Ugh!' _Burying her face into her pillow, she groaned. _'The tour doesn't come until two in the afternoon so…I guess I can just wait for him and simply ask for it back. But I am not going to the game! Nope! Not after he kidnapped me!'_

A slight blush appeared on her lips, remembering his eyes focusing onto hers. She shook the thoughts away: _'No, Kagome! You are only going to get the ribbon back and that is it…that is it…ugh! Stupid boys and their looks!'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Cheesy. Corny. Short. I don't know what to say. I know it wasn't the best but tsunderes are so hard to capture in character! Ugh!

Anyways, please review and don't forget to vote on the new poll!

Ja~ne!


	15. Kuroo Tetsurou - Haikyu!

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Haikyu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Well, I wrote this one because Kuroo Tetsurou is just so cute and he doesn't really get much love. I love that gaze he has when he is playing. I don't know there is something about him...not sure if other understand what I see or where I am getting at. Anyways, hope you all don't hate this cheesy chapter.

This idea came as I was walking down the college campus and people were playing volleyball out for fun and a girl got hit on the face. Felt sorry for her, but I give her the credit for giving me the idea. You will see what I mean. Anyways, hope you enjoy and the poll has changed!

Enjoy!

**Anime: Inuyasha x Haikyu!**

**Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Chapter 15: Kuroo Tetsurou - I'll Block For You**

* * *

"Come on, Kagome!"

"Chotto matte!" the miko blinked as she felt her friend pulling on her wrist. "Where are we even going, Yuka?"

"You will see!" she smiled.

Oh that smile definitely had a plan behind it. Where on earth was this girl taking her? The questioning miko looked around for her two missing friends. "Where is Ayumi and Eri?"

"They are waiting for us inside the gym!"

"Gym?" repeated Kagome, watching as the girl opened the doors into their location. She wasn't sure how the whole thing happened, but the moment she began to pack her things to go home, Yuka had suddenly dragged her away telling her she was needed. For what? She wasn't sure.

Kagome sighed, waiting until her wrist was set free once again, but she continued to feel the tug towards her two other awaiting friends.

"Ayumi! Eri! I brought Kagome!" shouted Yuka as she met with the two other females on the outside what seemed like a court.

Ayumi clapped her hands together as a smile crept onto her lips: "Good!"

"Why am I here?" sighed Kagome, finally feeling her wrist away from Yuka's tightening grasp. Who knew the girl had strength and she had seen her fair share of strong people back in the feudal era before she was brought back after the final battle against Naraku.

Here she was in Nekoma High as a first-year and as much as she was getting use to her normal life, her friends seemed to be pushing and pulling her into the weirdest activities. One day they bring her to a weird café where male hosts were a norm and then the next day taking her to 'group date' to meet school boys their age from a whole different school. Times had seriously changed in a blink of an eye.

But as much as she wanted to become involved in clubs and with her friends, high school definitely gave you a drag with homework. Much more compared to their junior high years and she barely managed that! Then again…she was fighting against demons and neglected her own personal studies. But after the well sealed off, she was determined to pass and enter at least a decent high school. Which brought her to Nekoma High.

Even her three best friends were surprised that high schools were willing to accept her in after seeing her attendance score.

"Because you never go out!" exclaimed Eri, bringing the miko out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Kagome's eyebrow crook. "What do you mean I don't go out?"

"You don't socialize anymore," Yuka crossed her arms. "All you worry about now is studies."

"Which is what we should be worrying about," replied the miko.

"But there is nothing wrong with going out there and finding and doing things you love!" argued Yuka. "And high school are the years where you find love!"

"Love…?" Kagome couldn't help but feel her eyebrow twitch at the nonsense. "Right…"

"Yeah. You haven't been with a boy since your two-timing boyfriend!" exclaimed Eri. "You need to find someone new!" She chuckled: "Then again, Hojo still has feelings for you. You could still go for him."

"You have to be kidding…," whispered Kagome, surprised herself that the boy still had not given up on the idea of going out with her. She pitied the boy, really. She was long gone from the idea of small crushes and innocent boys as she used to. _'I should blame demons for that.'_

Screams of excitement soon echoed throughout the gym, gaining back the attention from the girls. Kagome looked around to see a crowd of squealing girls as they stared at the middle of the court. Blinking, the miko took notice of the long net. "Volleyball?" she questioned.

"Of course, silly!" smiled Eri. "All girls here at Nekoma High are crazy about volleyball."

"Something tells me it isn't so much about the sport," she whispered back before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Trailing the arm, she noticed Ayumi's smile.

"We thought we would get you away from your studies just to give you a break," she whispered. "I mean, I know sports aren't really your thing, but the guys are really good."

Kagome sighed; defeated. The miko crossed her arms: "Fine, but just today."

Yuka and Eri winked at each other in victory before Yuka turned to the miko: "Don't worry! You won't regret it! The team is really good and-!"

The screams of the girls erupted once again as the other gym's entrance was open revealing the red uniformed volleyball team. Yuka and Eri quickly made the miko jump from their sudden squeal as they called out for the players' attention.

Kagome sighed: "Really girls?"

Ayumi chuckled: "Well, I mean, they are good looking guys." She looked at the miko with a hopeful expression. "Maybe you can get close to one of them and perhaps make a couple-!"

Kagome raised her hand towards her with her palm facing her. "Not a chance. I can't be distracted with a relationship. The school board is already on my tail with my grades and they don't want me to fail nor miss days due to my junior high records."

"But they aren't going to punish you for dating," chuckled Ayumi. Ayumi's eyes blinked upon seeing Nekoma's volleyball captain. "He is the most popular."

"Huh?" Kagome trailed her friend's line of sight and quickly caught the increase of volume in squeals from the girls around as the captain made his appearance.

"Kuroo-kun!"

"Kuroo-kun! Over here!"

"Do your best!"

One line after another was all the miko could hear and she was surprised that one guy got so much attention. Many of the other players were called out but this one guy was sure loving the glory.

"Kuroo Tetsurou is amazing at volleyball," whispered Ayumi. "And his good looks are a plus."

Kagome blinked, turning her attention back to her friend. "What did you say his name was?"

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

The miko turned back to see the captain of the volleyball team grinning to the girls as he grabbed one of the balls from the basket. Observing him carefully, the miko took notice of the familiar spiked up black hair that was in its natural state.

'_That…bed hair…,'_ blinking a couple of times before she shook her head. _'No. It can't be that Kuroo that always teased me about my name.' _The miko tried convincing herself a couple of more times, but the more she continued to stare at the male, the more he did seem like the little kid who would meet her at her shrine to play. Although he had been two years older, he always seemed to be protective of her saying only he was allowed to teaser her – much to her disapproval.

"Are you alright?" questioned Ayumi, bringing the miko out of her past.

Kagome nodded: "Uh, yeah."

All eyes remained towards the volleyball team as they began their practice. Nothing but spiking and blocking is what looked like to her, but all she could do was stare at the Kuroo she thought he was. Kagome mentally slapped herself: _'Stop. It isn't him.'_

"Ah! Kagome! Watch out!" shouted Eri.

Opening her eyes, they widened as she watched the volleyball coming straight towards her before hitting her on her nose. Kagome winced while bringing her hand to her nose and covered it. "Itai…"

"Kagome! Are you alright!?" exclaimed Yuka, worried over the miko's condition.

"Kagome!" shouted Ayumi, leaning forward to see a trickle of blood coming from the miko's nose. "Y-You're bleeding!"

"Oi! Watch where you are aiming!"

The girls gasped as they watched the one of the volleyball players make their way to the hurt miko. The captain blinked and looked at the girl raising her head up to keep the blood from lowering with the gravity.

"Ah…gomen…I guess the guys were getting a little carried away," he scratched the back of his head. He blinked upon seeing the familiar blue hue in the female's eyes.

"Kagome, come on, let's take you to the infirmary," Ayumi wrapped her arm around the miko's shoulders before looking over to the male standing before them. The girls' eyes went wide in shock at realizing the star of the volleyball team standing before them.

"I'm fine," sighed Kagome. "I can go myself, don't worry."

"Kagome? Kago-chan?"

'_Kago-chan?' _blinked Kagome, lowering her head to see the bed-haired male blinking at her with confusion. _'Only one person use to call me that-'_

Kuroo's grin widened upon seeing the familiar cerulean eyes. "Well, well, if it isn't Kago-chan. Long time no see. Gomen. I see the ball really did a number on you."

A slight glare lowered on to the miko's eyes as she now confirmed that this was indeed the Kuroo she knew from back in her neighborhood. Turning her attention away, she picked up her school bag: "I will see you tomorrow, girls."

"Ah, wait," called Kuroo before turning to the coach. "Coach Nekomata! I am going to escort her over to the infirmary room!"

Kagome turned her head over her shoulder, careful not to spill any of the small amount of blood. "You don't have to…," she whispered to him as he walked beside her. She could hear the faint whispers of the other females around and for once, she really was becoming self-conscious of the thoughts on her. Kuroo had recognized her right away and she was surprised he did. The miko felt he would have already forgotten about her after so many years of not seeing each other after he had moved away.

A small smirk appeared on his face: "What? And lose this chance to speak with you after not seeing each other over ten years? I am quite surprised you are here. I never thought you would be here at Nekoma High." He leaned over to her as she leaned back once they exited out of the gym. "Did you come to follow me so we could be reunited once again?"

"As if," she rolled her eyes, feeling the blood beginning to dry once the flow stopped.

The Nekoma captain laughed as he directed the girl to the infirmary. "I see you still have that little protective attitude. No one has been bullying you since I last saw you right?"

"How old do you think we are?" Kagome's eyebrow rose as she slid the door open to the infirmary.

"Just making sure," he shrugged. "I remember how easily you would cry when people would call you 'caged bird' and circle around you."

Kagome looked around the room only to find it empty. Kuroo placed his hands inside his shorts' pockets and walked over to the written note on the nurse's desk. "Seems like she went somewhere to pick some stuff."

Sighing, Kagome walked over to cabinet, catching the middle blocker's attention.

"What are you doing?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"What does it look like?" she replied back with her own question. "I can clean myself up." She reached up towards the cloth pads. _'I did heal many of my comrades' wounds before, so this is nothing.' _Her cerulean eyes blinked as she felt the captain's body behind her watching as his own arm reached up to grab the jar of cotton balls she needed.

A small dust of pink appeared on her cheeks: _'Since when did he get so tall?'_

"Here. I'll do it for you," he chuckled and gestured her to sit on the bed.

Hesitant, Kagome made her way towards the bed and sat while seeing Kuroo pulling a chair in front of her after grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol. He chuckled again as he watched the miko looking away from his own person.

"Just like old times, huh?" he questioned her.

"Huh?"

"You know…when you would trip and get a scrape so we had to get the first aid kit from your home and I had to improvise with the things," he let out a soft laugh. "At one point I purposely pressed the cotton ball with alcohol to make you annoyed."

"I knew it," she whispered back with a grunt.

"But see, I knew how to take care of you."

"Whatever."

She didn't know why she was being so distant from the guy, but it had been ten years since she last saw him and now that they were in their adolescent years. He definitely was still the same in a more over confident way and after observing the smirk he had when flocked with admiration he received from the other girls; it definitely was over his head.

"I was surprised when your friends called you."

"Huh?" the miko slowly turned her head towards the male in front of her as he put some of the rubbing alcohol into the cotton ball.

"I didn't think it was the same 'Kagome', but once I saw your blue eyes, I knew I wasn't mistaken," he rose the cotton ball to her nose. "I mean, how many Japanese do you see with natural blue eyes?"

"It isn't like I am the only one…Kuroo-kun."

"Oh? What happened to Tetsu-kun?" he smirked.

"We aren't kids anymore," she rolled her eyes and soon winced as she felt the cotton ball to her nose.

He retreated his hand away, raising an eyebrow: "So what? You are going to drop the fact that we are childhood friends?"

"Well, no," she looked away from his gaze. "I guess it is just awkward since…we haven't seen each other in so long. I mean you haven't changed. I can still tell you love the attention."

"Attention?" he blinked.

Kagome looked at him: "Tell me you are kidding. All those girls calling out for you."

"Oh, that? They always do it," he grinned. "What? Is my little Kago-chan jealous?" He was met with a flick to his forehead. He rubbed the spot and glared at her: "Oi. Only I was allowed to do that remember? I am older than you."

"So?"

He flicked her forehead back, making her wince. "H-Hey!"

"That is what you get."

"I already got hit!" she pointed towards her nose. "Did you forget!? Your stupid team hit me with a ball!"

"Ah…right," he chuckled. "Gomen, gomen."

"Higurashi-san!"

Both teens looked towards the sliding door, blinking upon seeing a brunette male walking in with a wide-eyed expression. If anything, it seemed the guy had been running around in search for the miko.

Kagome blinked a few times before realizing who it was. "H-Hojo-kun?"

"There you are!" he smiled, walking over to the sitting female. "I overheard your friends say that you were hit by a ball and you came to the infirmary after your nose started to bleed."

"Ah, well, yeah," she laughed nervously.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

She gave him a nod in response.

"I'm glad," he sighed in relief.

"Hojo-kun, what are you still doing here at school?" she questioned him.

"Oh, I had some student council preparations that had to be completed today," he laughed sheepishly. "But I am glad I am seeing you! We haven't been able to speak with each other since we graduated from junior high."

"Uh…yeah," she blinked, looking down.

"Would you mind if I walk you home?" he blushed, dropping his gaze downwards.

This surely caught her by surprise. Looking up, she could see the slight tint of pink across the brunette's face. Kuroo's eyebrow rose, watching the scene in front of him. The poor guy definitely had an obvious crush on the girl, but what were her feelings? Since when did Kagome ever come out of her shy shell? He remembered the times the little girl would hide behind his back due to her timid nature, but he could see that the girl he saw now had definitely changed and gained some confidence.

"Uh, sorry Hojo-kun-"

"Gomen, but I am walking her home today," Kuroo grinned at the brunette, catching him by surprise. The captain placed the items back next to the small metal table before standing from the rolling chair. "Don't worry, she is in good hands, right, Kago-chan?"

Kagome blinked, unsure what he was doing, but he did save her from being walked by Hojo. Not that it was a bad thing, but she didn't want to give the guy hope that there would be a step closer to a 'relationship'. Seeing they were waiting on her answer, Kagome slowly stood from her spot: "Uh…yeah. Gomen, Hojo-kun, but this is Kuroo Tetsurou. A childhood friend and well, he wanted to see my mother after so long." What a lie that was, but she just wanted to avoid any more questions.

"Ah," Hojo looked over to the volleyball captain, having already heard of the famous 'Scheming Captain', "nice to meet you, Kuroo-san."

"Likewise," smirked Kuroo. He looked over to the miko: "So? Ready?"

"Uh, yeah," Kagome grabbed her bag and gave Hojo a slight bow. "Have a good day, Hojo-kun."

Watching as the duo walked past him, Kuroo took one last glance towards the brunette before chuckling under his breath and sliding the door close behind him. Hojo was left blinking at the door: "I…wasn't aware that Higurashi-san was close with the captain of the volleyball team."

* * *

Exiting the school building, Kagome clutched her school bag under her grip before turning to Kuroo as he stood behind her. "Ah…arigatou."

"Hm?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"For saving me back there," she chuckled. "I mean, it must have been awkward for you to witness that."

"Well, you could say that again," he scratched his hair. "It definitely took me by surprise that a guy approached you and offered to take you home. Guys usually ran away from you when we were little-!" Kuroo shook as he felt the lingering pain of Kagome's kick on his shin.

"Forget that I thanked you," she sighed and turned around. "Well anyways, I am heading home. You should probably head back to practice."

"Huh?" he blinked. "What are you talking about? I am walking you home."

It was her turn to blink. What the heck was he talking about?

"Walk me home…? Wait…eh?"

"You thought I was kidding when I told that boy I was going to walk you home?" he smirked at the surprised look on his childhood friend.

"Wait a minute! I thought you were only doing it so he didn't take me home!?" she exclaimed. She really had thought that Kuroo was being nice for once, but then again what he was doing was…nice.

"Yeah, I did say I would take you home because I could tell you didn't want him to, but I do," he walked past the miko. "Stay here. I am just going to grab my things and change." He ran over to the gym, ignoring her protests.

"W-What about practice!?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, questioning why he was even bothering to take her home. Sure, it was nice to see her childhood friend once again, but it was weird that he was willing to be so nice. He always teased her when they were younger. She blinked as she sighed and looked the other way. "But I can see that Kuroo-kun continued with volleyball just as he had said. It surprises me really." There were many times when he would come over to the shrine and he would just spike the ball to her and tell her to do the same so he could block it. Of course, he would always lecture her on how she was doing it wrong.

The miko chuckled to her memories: _'Time sure does fly. I almost had forgotten about those times. Heck, I forgot most of my normal life while crossing the well.'_

"Oi, ready?"

Looking over to her left, she noticed Kuroo dressed into red sweatpants and his team's jacket. She gave him a slight nod before taking a few steps forward. "Isn't your coach going to get mad?"

"Nah," he replied. "As captain, I told him I was going to take responsibility for that ball incident and take you home."

"Because that doesn't sound suspicious…," whispered the miko.

He scoffed while scratching the back of his head. The miko's eyes glided over to the corner, noticing his unusual black hair as it went in different directions. "You really haven't changed."

"Huh?"

"You don't even care about your image. You still have that 'bed-hair'. Try combing it once," she chuckled before coming back to look ahead.

"Eh? What is wrong with my hair?" he gave her a small glare. "Besides, the girls like it."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his comment before he continued on.

"And look, I really don't care what others think of me. All I care about is volleyball," he sighed, resting his school bag over his shoulder.

"Hm, well I am glad that you found something to love," she smiled without looking back at him.

Turning his eyes to see her, he blinked. Something was different from her. It almost seemed like she had matured more into the woman he thought she would be. Had something happened during the years he wasn't there?

His attention was drawn back ahead as they walked through the sidewalk. "Well, you have changed."

Kagome blinked before turning her head to face him questioningly.

"You aren't the same shy Kago-chan I used to know," he chuckled. "If anything, it looks like you can handle yourself just fine. And here I thought you still needed me to defend you."

Kagome sent him a blank look with a slight glare: "Can you please stop with the teasing?" The miko stopped in front of her stairs leading to her home.

A chuckle escaped the male's lips: "What? It has been over ten years! Teasing you was like everyday thing!"

"When we were kids," sighed Kagome. "It wouldn't be right to tease me at this age, Kuroo-kun."

"Hm, I see you let go of my nickname."

"Well anyways, thank you for walking me home," she nodded slightly.

"Hm, still live in this shrine, huh?" he looked ahead, remembering the familiar setting. "This really brings back memories."

Kagome's lips curved into a small smile. She looked over to the male: "uh, did you move back into this part of town?"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, "but I guess I got so caught up in volleyball that I just didn't think on visiting…"

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile: "Well, you had to concentrate on what you loved to do."

Kuroo grinned: "Tell your mother I will come and say hi to her another day."

With one last nod, she felt the captain ruffle her hair. Sending him a glare, she raised her head to bark back at his teasing behavior only to stop as she felt a pair of lips on her forehead. A small tint of pink slowly painted across her cheeks while her eyes rose to meet his smirking lips.

"See you tomorrow, Kago-chan," he sent her chuckle. "Don't think you are getting away from me. There is a lot more teasing to come. I have to recover the ten years we lost together." Kuroo turned around and waved her off. "Take care! Oh," he turned his head over his shoulder, "come tomorrow to practice! I want to show you how much I have improved."

"I don't want to get hit again," she huffed.

"Don't worry…I'll be your blocker," he smirked and walked away from her view.

Kagome was left blinking with the same blush as she brought her hand to the lingering peck he left on her forehead. _'Baka…him and his cheesy lines…'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** If you hated this chapter, sorry. If you liked it, I appreciate you and you deserve cookies, hugs, and love! Anyways, I am done with midterms everybody! I have question for all of you though. If you are a fan of either:

Fated Souls

Miko and Shinigami Love

Pure Rukh

Love Hoop

Dimensional Lovers

Would you like to see two stories updated the same day? Or all five updated the same? If you would like two updated the same day, I would need like three days for the completion of writing and revising. If all five to be updated the same...that would take a week. So...what do you think? Or update randomly. I like hear from you all!

Anyways, new poll! Go vote!

Please review!

Ja~ne!

P.S.: If you haven't seen Haikyu! Go do it. It is actually pretty good. Slow at first, but the comedy is great and so are the characters.


	16. Masrur - Magi

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Haikyu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: I decided to change the picture of the story every time I update with a new character, but anyways, so this was a random thought and I am not...sure if it will be popular, but I tried. Masrur is a tough but lovable character. After watching Magi so many times, reading the manga, I wanted to do a bit more research on Masrur and apparently children are his weakness. So I said: "Why not?" Also, the children's name are Arabian and they mean different things. Look them up if you are interested!

This thought was fun to play around and I will say this...THERE WILL BE A DEFINITE SEQUEL TO THIS!

I just loved Masrur's character that I want Kagome to interact more with him. Tell me after this one-shot if you would like to see the sequel soon?

Enjoy...and if you didn't like it...I am sorry! Really! -bows-

**Anime: Inuyasha x Magi**

**Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Masrur**

**Chapter 16: Masrur - Dangerous Smile**

* * *

"Ah! W-Wait!" the miko blinked as she was pulled by a group of five children no more than five years old into the forest. "Slow down," she chuckled, watching the enthusiasm and excitement in their eyes to be able to play around.

A small smile appeared on her lips, watching as the three boys and two girls ran into the empty field, chasing and giggling after each other. Kagome sat on a nearby boulder, content with the weather. Days had been extremely hot and humid and although the sun shined bright today, a gentle breeze cooled them off with care.

"Onee-san!" shouted a little boy with black hair. He ran over to her and extended his arm out, showing her a collection of picked out flowers from the field. "For you!" his grin widened, pride swelling to be able to make the miko smile in return from the small gift.

Taking the flowers into her hand, she smelled the gift and turned to the boy: "These are beautiful, Ata-kun."

The boy's smile stretched at the comment before he ran back to his friends. The miko sighed, looking back down to her lap to the white flowers in her hand. How many months had it been already? Five? Six? Probably close to a year now?

The smile continued to tug on her lips before she closed her eyes: _'…I miss you guys.' _After the final battle, her fate had been finished in the feudal era and the moment her hands touched the completed jewel, she was immediately thrown into the well.

Without a reason.

Without a goodbye.

The moment she had woken up, she had ended up being found by the people of this country. A weird country. If anything, the culture looked a mixture of Arabian with Indian and she wondered if the well had sent her to a different era and world. She had heard stories of magicians, people who controlled and manipulated 'magoi'. Although she hadn't been a witnessed to it yet, it did peak her interest into seeing it one day.

Communication was not a difficult thing to get around with. In fact, she wondered how easily she could understand the people and how easily she could communicate back in their language. When she wondered where the Shikon no Tama had left off, she immediately noticed the faint glow on her hip on random days when she was alone. With the months passing by, she figured the Shikon no Tama had some help with the language barrier and with her beginning days in the country, she fought hard to find a way back; desperately.

Shaking her head, she sighed: _'I was surprised the people of this country took me with open arms. They…trusted me although I told them I did not know where I came from…' _Even after accepting that there was no way back home, the people around helped her settle into a small home and she devoted her time in learning the ways of healing and healed those in need. She even took time to take care of the children around the area while their parents would go off to their daily doings. The kids were something she truly appreciated. It gave her time to think away from her inner missing of her family and friends. Her home.

"Onee-san!" shouted one of the girls.

Looking up, Kagome blinked as she saw one of the girls wearing a purple dress pointing behind a bush. She slowly stood from her spot, leaving the flowers on the boulder: "What is it, Fariha-chan?"

"Masrur-san is here," she blinked; innocently.

'_Mas…Masrur?' _Kagome slowly made her way to the group of kids and looked over the bushes. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight a muscular male with red hair snoring lowly as he rested his arms under his head with the help of the tree's block of the sun's light. He wore heavy armor and one thing that struck her was his piercing under his lip. _'Is that normal here? A male with a piercing under his lip?' _

"What should we do?" Fariha tugged on Kagome's dress, bringing her out of her observations.

"Hm, well, we don't know who he is," she whispered. "We should stay away and not bother him." She grabbed Fariha's hand and turned around: "Come on. We can play on the other side of the field."

As she began to walk away, her hand was grabbed by Hadi, another boy with short brown hair, bringing her attention down: "What is it, Hadi-kun?"

"Hatim is on Masrur-san, onee-san," he pointed over to the other child, making the miko to look over her shoulder to see the boy, Hadi's older brother with brown spiky hair, slowly walking over the red headed male and stepping over his chest. Her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"H-Hatim-kun! Get back here!" she whispered her order. "D-Don't!" she rushed back to get the boy before the stranger would awaken. Picking up the boy in her arms, she quickly felt a hand on her wrist – a much larger hand compared to her petite one. The miko blinked over and over again as her cerulean eyes met a pair of red orbs.

Gulping, she watched as the male's grip never let go even as he stood on his feet. Her eyes traveled upwards, realizing just how easily he over towered her frame. The boy in her arms awed at the height of the male; amazed.

Hatim pointed to the red headed male: "Woah….Masrur-san is big, onee-san!"

"Hatim-kun!" Kagome pushed the boy's finger down. Her attention drew back to the male, realizing his silence stare on them. She gave him a bow: "I am terribly sorry! W-We will be out of your way!"

"Onee-san!" shouted Hiba, the other little female of the group, walking over to miko. The kids began to crowd around her, making her already nervous around the stare that the mysterious man held onto them. Question after question was asked to her and she was starting to become overwhelmed with the attention.

"Okay, children," she spoke lightly. "Let us all calm down and leave him be. Now…apologize for disturbing his sleep."

The kids turned to the red headed male and blinked before bowing their heads down in respect after mouthing their apology. The miko took one last bow to the red head: "Again, we are sorry…please do forgive us for our disturbance. They…get excited when meeting someone new." She took Fariha's hand and kept Hatim in her arm as she turned to walk away with the other three as they tugged and pulled her away. "Okay, okay, let us go."

The red headed male blinked, watching as the female walked away in her simple white dress with the five children. Were they…hers? No, they couldn't be. They all had different colored hair. He watched as she struggled with the pulls from the children, all wanting her separate attention.

Trying to keep her balance as she carried the kid, she felt her grip weaken and gasped as Hatim slowly slipped from her arm. "H-Hatim-kun!" Bending slightly downwards to catch the kid, she watched as the small boy was raised in the air with the help of a muscular arm.

Feeling her own arms free, the miko looked up to the owner of the limb and noticed it was the male they had awoken before. The red headed male looked at Hatim before setting him over his shoulder. Hatim blinked at the male and smiled, quite happy at the height of his new view.

Kagome blinked: "A-Arigatou…"

"Hm," he grunted lowly before Hiba ran to his side and extended her arms out to be carried onto his other shoulder. Unable to say 'no', the male picked her up, earning himself a light squeal of delight. His red orbs set on the miko: "I will follow you."

"Huh?" she blinked again, confused what he meant.

"I will help you," he reworded his meaning.

"Oh," Kagome felt her two hands held by the other two kids as Ata lead the way back into the village. She looked over her shoulder while they walked, watching quietly as the two kids on the male's shoulders talked and asked questions about himself.

"Were you sleeping again, Masrur-san?"

"Did you train?"

"Why are you so tall?"

"What do you eat?"

"Is this your natural hair color?"

"I like your eyes!"

"Can you train me?"

The miko couldn't help but chuckle as he remained silent but she was surprised he was being patient. If it were anyone else, they probably would have snapped to the children just with their voices. She wasn't sure who he was, but she didn't sense anything dangerous around him. His aura almost felt peaceful.

Ata pointed ahead: "Onee-san!"

Blinking her attention back ahead, she watched as Ata smiled at her: "We are here!"

She smiled back: "Yes, we are," she felt the other two kids let go of her hands and looked behind to see the red headed male set the children down gently onto their feet. The five children stood in front of him, raising their heads back to see the male's complete facial features.

"You really are tall, Masrur-san!" exclaimed Hatim.

"Can I get that tall!?" blinked Ata. "I want to be strong as you!"

Kagome sighed: "Now, boys, girls, what do you say to him for helping us come back? Especially when we disturbed him from his sleep?"

The kids flinched slightly at the memory and dropped their heads down in embarrassment. Kagome placed her hand on Hatim's shoulder, kneeling down to his level: "Hatim-kun? What do you say for getting on top of him?"

Hatim fidgeted with his feet: "G-Gomenasai…"

Kagome blinked the moment the male patted the kid's head, trailing up to his poker face. He really did not talk or show much as far as she could tell, but for some reason…she could see a soft spot for the children. The miko soon heard the calls of the children's name behind her. Looking behind her shoulder, she smiled the moment she saw the parents of the children waving. Kagome smiled at the children around her: "Go ahead. I will see you all tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai!" they exclaimed in unison.

Running to their parents, Hatim looked behind his shoulder and let his eyes glue onto the red-headed male: "Ano…can you play with us tomorrow too, Masrur-san?"

The male's eyebrow rose; confused.

"Hatim-kun, he is probably busy. We can't bother him with such a request-"

"I will come."

Kagome blinked, surprised by his voice cutting into her words. She slowly rose back to her feet and looked at the red head looking at the small boy who now had a wide smile. Hatim shouted in excitement and thanked him before running off with his brother, Hadi, to meet their parents. Watching them leave, Kagome returned her gaze to the male.

"I really am sorry that you were bothered with them," she scratched her cheek. "They can be a hand full."

"I don't mind," he replied.

"Ah…well, still, I apologize on their behalf for disturbing your rest. I should have kept a better eye on them," Kagome bowed slightly. Straightening up, she sent him a smile: "Higurashi Kagome," she introduced herself before blinking her eyes downwards: "If you don't mind…may I know yours?"

The male blinked before he replied with a simple response. "Masrur."

"Masrur…" she nodded: "Um, would you like to have some tea or something? I mean…it is the least I could do after you helped me with the children. I know they aren't easy to take care of," she chuckled, remembering how she had almost dropped Hatim if it weren't for Masrur's saving catch. She raised her head: "Y-You don't have to of course! I mean-!"

"Yeah. I would like some tea."

She blinked, lowering her arms to her side seeing he had given a simple agreement. "Oh, well…great," she smiled. "Um, my house isn't far from here." She walked ahead, already hearing him follow behind. Her head turned slightly over her shoulder, seeing his eyes on her. Quickly bringing her attention forward, she placed her hand on her chest: _'…his aura is strong and stable. Wonder…what he does…' _Kagome shook her head: _'K-Kagome! What the heck are you thinking in bringing a man over?! You don't even know who he is!' _She took another small glance towards the man behind her. _'But…he does seem harmless…'_

* * *

Setting the cup down in front of him, Kagome made her way to the other side of the table, holding her own cup of tea in hand. She blinked, watching him silently taking sips of his hot drink. He didn't say anything. No words. No stares. Simply…drank.

"So…what do you do here, Masrur-san?"

He set his cup down gently: "I serve the king."

Kagome blinked, surprised that such a man followed the king, but then again, as she took in his person, she could see why. "Ah…if I remember correctly, King Sinbad, right?"

Masrur nodded to her question.

"Hm, then what were you doing sleeping behind a bush?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I like to take naps."

So his answers were very straightforward. Her eyes looked down to the dancing smoke coming out from her tea. "I…see…it must be nice to go out there with the king and having adventures, huh?"

Masrur's eyebrow rose in question. She found interest in adventure? He was not really sure what had peaked his interest in following her, but the moment he saw the children around the female, he felt a tug of weakness hit. Ultimately, although he did not admit it out loud, his weakness was children. The moment the boy was falling from her arm, he took instinct in helping her out.

Five children were a lot of work so he admired the smile on her face she continued to hold. For him to accept her invitation for tea…was something weird, even for him. He didn't know what made him say 'yes' and follow the girl, but he was certain that he had never seen her before in Sindria. With Sinbad's gatherings and parties where the whole country was invited…he never remembered seeing her. He would know even by scent.

But her scent…was different. Her scent was foreign with what seemed like a fresh smell of nature and cherry blossoms. He didn't recognize it.

Where was she from? Was she a spy from another country? Perhaps the Kou Empire? Whether his assumptions were right or wrong, he wanted to find out for the safety of Sindria.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He blinked, her own voice bringing him out of his inner thoughts.

"Are you…not sociable?" she smiled gently. "I apologize if you felt forced into accepting the tea and coming here. You didn't have to."

"I…wanted to," he replied.

She blinked in return before nodding in a chuckle. "Well, I want to thank you for helping me with the kids. I love them, but they can be a hand full."

"Are…you their care taker?" he questioned.

"Huh? Well…sort of?" she questioned herself. "I mean, when their parents leave for their daily stuff, I kind of volunteered myself to help them with the children. I don't mind it. They keep me busy throughout the day." She remembered how the children were able to recognize him quickly when they found him asleep. "Do…the children know you?"

He took a sip of his tea before bringing it down from his lips: "I…come sometimes to check on the people of this country by the king's behalf. The kids…just come."

"Hm, they are very energetic around you," she smiled. "Obviously they like you."

Masrur did not reply but simply watched as the miko once again dropped her view down to the cup in front of her. "You are not from here, right?"

Kagome blinked, not expecting such a question out of the blue. She raised her view to meet his red orbs. Had he…found out? How did he know? Kagome dropped her eyes once again: "Um…"

"Your scent is different from the people of Sindria."

'_My scent?' _her attention was immediately drawn back to his stare. Her scent? Was he…a demon? No she didn't sense his aura to be of one. Her eyelashes blinked questioningly: "My…scent?"

Masrur closed his eyes: "Your scent is different from the rest. I don't recognize your scent…"

A small chuckle escaped her lips, making the Fanalis male open his eyes to her. "Sorry, I was just taken back by your words. For a second…I thought you were like a demon." She sent him a smile: "But you are right. I am not from here." What was she doing in confessing? She could get locked up for suspicion. "I am…from another place far from here."

"Where?" he asked, his tone holding a bit of order. If she was from the Kou Empire, he had to be cautious.

Kagome sighed: "A place where I cannot go back." Her fingers curled around the cup; tightly.

Masrur remained silent, watching as her eyes began to water. Seeing her tears ready to fall, the stood from his seat, surprising her. "I…will go now. I must report to a meeting with the king." He turned around, hearing the female's chair slide back as she stood herself.

"Ah…right," she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Sorry for…keeping you in here without knowing of your duties."

Masrur looked at the girl over his shoulder: "I will come back tomorrow."

"Huh?" she blinked upwards, surprised by his words.

"For…the children," he replied before walking up to the door and opening it to exit. Kagome followed him out and watched as he made his way towards the palace, leaving her at the entrance of her home. _'Is he really coming back tomorrow…for the children?'_

* * *

"Okay, Ata-kun, just be careful," spoke Kagome watching as the kids tried climbing a tree. The next day had arrived in a blur, but upon seeing the children's faces her inner lonely thoughts would fade. She stood by the foot of the tree watching as the three boys climbed while the girls played with the dirt making whatever shapes they could.

A small smile curved at her lips: "Hatim-kun, make sure you are watching your step."

"O-Onee-san!"

Kagome looked over to the other tree and watched as Hatim's younger brother, Hadi, trembled as he hugged the tree branch.

"I-I want to get down…," he shook in fear from the height.

The miko quickly walked over to the trunk of his tree and looked up: "it's okay, Hadi-kun. Just come back down slowly."

Hadi quickly shook his head: "I-I can't! I'm scared!"

Kagome nodded with a smile: "Okay, don't worry. I am coming for you. Just don't move." The miko slowly began to climb up the tree, finally meeting with the boy. Balancing herself on the branch, she immediately noticed how thin the thing was. She had to be careful or the whole branch would snap under them. She extended her arm out: "Come on, Hadi-kun. Just take my hand."

Hadi slowly reached for her hand only to feel the branch under him shake. He quickly shook his head, bringing back his out reached hand: "I-I can't!"

"It's okay, Hadi-kun. I am right here," she calmly spoke. Her eyes widened slightly, watching as Hadi slowly began to slip from his hold around the branch. "H-Hadi-kun!" she leaped forward as the boy fell down. Catching the boy in her arms, she flipped her body for the boy to be above her so she would take the fall. All she could hear was the screaming of fear coming from Hadi and all she could do was wait for the impact of her back hitting the floor.

"Onee-san!" shouted Fariha as her and the other children watched the two begin to fall down from the tree.

Her body felt arms under her, the floor never coming into mind as she slowly opened her eyes. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks the moment her cerulean orbs met the red gaze that belong to Masrur.

Hadi turned his head to see the male and smile: "M-Masrur-san! You saved us!"

Hadi quickly jumped off the miko's arms and looked at the two frozen in their state. The four kids gathered in blinks watching the Fanalis male stare at the miko in his arms. Hiba chuckled: "Okaa-san said that when two people look at each other like that…they are in love."

That quickly brought out the curiosity of the children as they looked at Hiba for answers on the topic of 'love'. Fariha nodded: "Yeah! Okaa-san and otou-san look at each other like that all the time!"

Kagome blinked through her embarrassment and turned her head towards the kids. She quickly shook her head: "N-No! Kids! Don't get the wrong idea!" With a bit of effort, Kagome got back onto her feet, watching as the kids continued to giggle. With a sigh, the miko placed her forehead into her palm. "Geez…kids and their imagination."

"Hm."

Kagome slowly looked over her shoulder and noticed the male's gaze still on her. The tint of pink returned onto her cheeks as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear: "A-Arigatou…Masrur-san."

He gave her a slight nod before watching the kids running to him in excitement. Hatim tugged on Masrur's hand: "Masrur-san! Can you play with us!?"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips: "Kids, please calm down. Masrur-san is probably tired today."

Masrur gave the girl a glance bfore picking up the boy and sitting him behind his neck. Hatim raised his hands up in the air, waving them as he pretended to be flying. "Wooo! Masrur-san is so tall!"

Fariha grabbed the miko's hand and caught her attention. Kagome blinked: "What is it, Fariha-chan?"

"Can we play mommy and daddy?" she smile innocently.

"Mommy and…daddy?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Well, I mean, you kids could play that."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Masrur-san and onee-san can be our parents!"

"Wait…what?" Kagome's eyes widened, finally realizing what she meant with the game. The girl had already set up the roles!

Ata quickly nodded and jumped onto Masrur's leg: "Yeah! I want to be the older brother!"

"No! I am!" argued Hatim, looking down from his height boost. "Huh, Masrur-san? I am the older brother?"

Hiba pulled on Kagome's dress: "Onee-san, can we play? Please?"

Kagome looked back and forth on the children's pleading faces. Her eyes landed on the male, noticing he seemed unfazed by the idea of the game. With a heavy sigh, she nodded: "Very well. We can play mommy and daddy."

"Yay!" all the children exclaimed and began to talk between each other, pretending to go to school, doing homework, and even Hatim had joined in, still acting as the older brother of everyone else. Kagome sat by Masrur, watching as the kids would come to them asking for permission with the words of: "Mommy can we-"or "Daddy, please-".

A small chuckled escaped her lips the moment Fariha placed a flower crown over Masrur's head after his "daughters" had created it. Kagome smiled at the Fanalis: "Looks good on you."

The miko sighed contently, watching as the kids returned to the flowers and began to create something else. "I am being held suspicious to you?"

The Fanalis male took a moment of silence before replying. "I am only taking precaution to you."

"I will take that as a yes," she chuckled, before placing her hands on her lap. "Although I cannot make you believe me, I promise you I mean no harm to this country and its people. In fact, I love the country with all my heart for being kind and accepting of me." A heavy sigh escaped the girl's lips. "I…don't know why I came here, but I do hope you can come to trust me."

Masrur's eyebrow rose, turning to face the miko. Masrur turned his attention to see Ata running to the miko with a flower crown of his own. "Onee-san! For you!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, lowering her head so he could place it. "Why thank you, Ata-kun. It is very beautiful."

"Now we can have the wedding!" smiled Hiba.

Wedding?

Wedding!?

Kagome shook her head with a faint blush: "W-Wait…wedding?"

"Yeah," nodded Hatim. "Our parents should be married!"

The girls began to hum the traditional wedding tune, making Kagome sigh back in defeat. She looked over at Masrur, seeing him cross his arms. "I…am sorry," she chuckled. "I guess they really are getting into this game."

"Now mommy and daddy should kiss!" shouted Fariha.

Kagome quickly turned her head to the attention of the kids. "W-What?"

"You know…mwah!" Hiba blinked innocently once again. "Once mommy and daddy are married, they share a kiss!"

"Uh…," Kagome couldn't help but feel her lip twitch. For young kids…they really knew a lot, "kids…please, we shouldn't bother Masrur-san with such things. You can only share a kiss with the people you truly love."

"Huh?" all kids blinked, now confused.

Kagome sighed before setting a smile on her lips: "A kiss should only be shared when you fall in love with someone or love a family or friend member."

Fariha turned her head towards Hatim and blinked before placing a kiss on his cheek. A flat blush overtook the boy's face as he covered his cheek: "W-Wha…?! F-Fariha?"

"Because I love you," she laughed softly.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at their innocence. Although they knew a bit…they still had a long way to go to learn the true meaning of love. "Okay kids, go and play whatever you like before we go back to your parents."

"Hai!"

They ran off into the field, leaving the two sitting on the ground. Kagome sighed: "Well I certainly saved us out of that one, didn't I?" she chuckled under her breath.

"Hm, only kiss the person you love?"

Kagome turned her attention to Masrur, finally hearing more than a 'hm' from him. "Well, isn't that how it works?" she tilted her head.

"I wouldn't know," he replied.

The miko nodded with a smile: "So you have never fallen in love?"

"Don't know the feeling," he commented.

Kagome turned her attention back to the children, watching as they laughed and giggled between each other. "You will. Sooner or later."

"Hm?" turning his head to see the miko, he blinked. "I will?"

She nodded: "If you have a heart for kids, you will come to love someone too." The miko began to chuckle: "I mean, be honest, when you see these kids, don't you wish to see some of your own one day?"

Masrur turned his head to face the children, watching as they ran back to them with their huge smiles. "Perhaps…"

Kagome quickly caught the leaping Ata and Hatim in her arms. With a laugh, Masrur watched as all five kids jumped onto the miko with only giggles and laughter echoing throughout. Masrur's shoulders relaxed upon seeing the scene in front of him. Perhaps she wasn't a danger to the country. Perhaps he could trust her.

Perhaps…she could show him the meaning of 'love'.

Masrur was quickly pushed down by the boys, hearing the soft laughter from the females. Looking to his side, he took the miko's smile.

Oh, her smile was definitely a dangerous one.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **The sequel will have definitely more romance (definitely more) and some Magi characters will appear! But let me know if you would like to read it, because I didn't feel confident on this one-shot...like I am speaking honestly.

So please review and let me know!

And as always, new poll! VOTE YOUR TOP 7!

Until next chapter everyone!

I am between updating Fated Souls or Pure Rukh next. Hmm...well anyways -

Ja~ne!


	17. Masrur - Magi (Part II)

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Haikyu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: Oh look, some fluff is on the way! Sorry if you don't like it, but I imagine Masrur getting in the heat of the moment when certain things arise. Anyways, you will see what I mean. Sorry if the sequel wasn't what you hoped for, but I tried!

Thinking of doing another sequel to another one-shot before making new pairings, but we will see!

Enjoy!

**Anime: Inuyasha x Magi**

**Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Masrur (Part II) **

**Chapter 17: Masrur - Dangerous Want (Part II) **

* * *

"Oi! Where are you going!?"

The silver haired male blinked over and over again as he watched the giant Fanalis walk away towards the exit. Placing his hand on his hip, he scratched the back of his head with his other free hand. His green orbs fixed on the red-headed male walking out with a purpose…and he damn wanted to know what this purpose was.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Sharrkan?"

Upon hearing his name, the tan-skinned warrior looked over his shoulder, blinking at the blue haired female coming down the stairs. "Ah, Yamuraiha…"

"Hm?" the female magician noticed the red-head heading out the palace gates. "Where is Masrur going?"

Sharrkan returned his attention to now gone Fanalis: "I have no idea…he was coming out from Sinbad's meeting room and I told him we should go out for a drink, but he told me he was busy. Busy! Busy, woman!" the general looked over to the blue haired female as she held her pink staff in hand. "Since when is Masrur busy!?"

"Perhaps he is going out to train, baka," Yamuraiha placed her hand on her hip. "You are overreacting…like always, Sharrkan."

"No, you don't understand," his eyes narrowed down; suspiciously. "He has been acting this way for three months now. Once he is done with his business here, he goes out into the village and doesn't come back until sunset…"

"So?" the magician raised a brow. Where was this guy getting at? So Masrur went off into the village every now and then, what was the big deal?

"During his free time he either trains on his own or sleeps out in the field," Sharrkan looked over to the open gates, "but every time I went to go check on him…he wasn't there."

A heavy sigh escaped Yamuraiha's lips as she turned her body to leave his presence: "Maybe he was getting annoyed over your spying."

Sharrkan's eyebrow twitched: "What was that, woman?" He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. This girl just was going to make a fool out of him!

Hearing the sound of metal, the female magician looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow: "Want to fight?"

"Both of you, quit your fighting."

The two generals looked over to the top of the stairs, surprised to see Sinbad's adviser having caught them in their quarrel. Yamuraiha relaxed her shoulders as she faced him: "J-Ja'far…"

"I told you two to stop your bickering," Ja'far shook his head slowly with a sigh.

"She started it," whispered Sharrkan, turning his head to the side.

"What was that?" glared Yamuraiha, turning her attention to the swordsman.

Both returned to gripping their weapons, only to be stopped by Ja'far's voice once again. "Oi! I told you two to stop!" The generals relaxed, before returning their gaze towards the silver haired advisor. "Also, have you two seen Masrur? He was supposed to meet with me to speak with Sinbad privately."

"Ah!" Sharrkan pointed at Yamuraiha, seeing that he was right in his suspicions. "I told you! Masrur has been acting weird!" He immediately turned his attention to Ja'far: "He just went out! I had asked him if he wanted to go get a drink and he turned me down!"

"Everyone turns you down," Yamuraiha smirked, hiding her smile behind her sleeve.

"Uruse, woman!"

"He went out?" blinked Ja'far, placing his hands inside his sleeves. "Hm, but he clearly knew we had a meeting with Sinbad after the general meeting."

"He never goes against Sinbad's orders," added Yamuraiha while placing her hand on her hip. Masrur was the serious type. The type to never really do much or say much. "Wonder where he went…"

A chuckle was heard from the swordsman, catching both Yamuraiha's and Ja'far's attention. The magician raised a brow, turning her body to face him: "Why are you laughing now?"

"Oh, you two are so dense," he smirked. "Goes to show you two have no experience in what is happening with our Masrur."

"What are you talking about?" Ja'far's eyes narrowed down; annoyed. What experience was he talking about?

Sharrkan crossed his arms, sending them a wider smirk: "Masrur has been acting weird for the past three months and you two can't put the pieces together already."

"Get to the point!" exclaimed Yamuraiha, gripping her staff in her hand even tighter.

Shaking his head, Sharrkan released a low laugh: "Oh Yamuraiha, you really need to find love…and soon or you will get old before you know it."

"You want to die today, huh?" Yamuraiha aimed the tip of her staff towards the tan general.

"Look, all I am saying is really a simple guess, but the possibility is high," Sharrkan rested his hand on his hip while pointing behind his shoulder with this thumb. "Masrur definitely met a woman."

Ja'far and Yamuraiha were left in speechless blinks. The silver haired advisor raised an eyebrow in question: "Masrur? A woman? That two would never be in a sentence."

"I agree with Ja'far. Masrur rarely puts attention to the opposite sex," Yamuraiha waved her hand up and down. "You have definitely gone crazy, Sharrkan. Maybe you have been drinking too much these days and the alcohol has finally killed your intelligence."

"Watch it woman!" he shouted back defensively. "If you doubt me, then why don't we see for ourselves?"

"Huh?" blinked Ja'far. "You mean follow him?"

"How else?" smirked Sharrkan. "Besides, if it is a woman, I want to know who exactly this person is to catch the Fanalis' attention."

Sharing a glance to each other, Yamuraiha sighed as she could not keep her own curiosity down to know. It did make…some sense. She had begun to notice the weird behavior surrounding the muscular male and although she tried to shrug it off, it did seem off the norm that Masrur was going out more and more. She had only guessed he was training twice as hard or taking twice the many naps he used to.

"So? Are you two coming?" Sharrkan looked over his shoulder as he took a few steps down the stairs. A smirk graced his lips the moment he saw Ja'far and Yamuraiha sigh.

* * *

"Masrur-san!"

The miko blinked upon hearing Ata's voice running towards a familiar male. A small smile curved up into her lips, watching the little boy jump onto Masrur's leg, greeting him with a hug. The rest of the four children turned to see the red headed male walking over to them as Ata had been placed over his neck.

"Masrur-san!" the kids shouted in unison, excitement washing over them at the sight of the male that had come once again to play – as he had for the past three months.

Fariha tugged on the Fanalis' arm: "What are we going to play today, Masrur-san?"

Kagome sighed, picking up the girl into her arms: "Why don't we let Masrur-san rest for today? He has been coming every day to play with us." She turned her attention to the Fanalis. "You didn't have to come today. I told you to rest," she released a chuckle before setting Fariha down on the ground. "Go ahead kids. Play for a while before your parents come."

Masrur's eyebrow rose: "Are the kids…leaving early?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," she nodded, coming to sit on the ground. "Their parents said today that they were closing their merchant shops early, so they would be picking up the kids before supper."

The Fanalis watched as the miko used her hand to move her hair from her back as the heat was beginning to tickle her skin. Walking around the female, he set himself behind her as her back rested on his chest. Using his upper body to block the heat from her back, he could feel her body stiffen slightly.

A blush erupted onto the miko's cheeks, making her look behind her shoulder at the blank look the Fanalis held as his eyes rested on the kids. "M-Masrur-san?"

He remained silent and felt her body leaning forward away from him. Something had called out his arm to wrap itself around her waist and bring her back in, setting her back where he wanted. Kagome blinked forward, unsure what kind of reaction to play. Three months had passed since meeting him and every day, he would come to help with the kids. She had told him countless times that he should not worry himself on coming every day as she was aware he had duties to the king and the country of Sindria.

But countless times had he ignored her and continued to appear before them. He would stay until the last child was picked up and she was left with Masrur in her home only to drink tea. During their tea times, they had come to know each other a bit more although he still wasn't much of a talker. Yet, she had come accustomed to it and learned to love it in a weird way.

Within three months, she had learned of his history and his race in small detail. She was amazed by his strength, his loyalty, and the pride he held within. But the one thing she could never get tired of was his weakness around children. No matter how muscular or big he was, the little kids always tugged on his heart.

In which he tugged hers.

With Masrur opening himself up to her, she felt she needed to return the story. Kagome had spoken to him one night – a long night – of her true self. Her past and the further past she had crossed before arriving to Sindria. Her miko heritage and her own adventures.

She expected him to leave. To think of her as crazy, yet he sat there in silence with only one given question.

"_Will you be going back?"_

Her answer to him had seemed to relax his tense shoulders.

"_No. I cannot go back, but I already feel attached to this world to leave it." _

Kagome looked down, seeing his hand resting on her lap only to bring her attention forward to see Hiba running to them and setting herself onto Kagome's lap. "What's wrong, Hiba-chan?"

"Can you do my hair?" she smiled. "I want flowers all over my hair!"

A small chuckle was released from the miko before working her hands onto braiding the girl's hair and adding a few flowers in between as she wanted.

Masrur looked at the two girls in front, watching the content smile on the miko's face as she braided Hiba's hair. The scene before him was definitely heart-warming; surprisingly to him. He knew he had been neglecting his duties a bit, but he was not one to regret his choices. Something called him out every day to come and see the children…and the miko.

The suspicion he held on her faded away the moment she had told him her story. A crazy and bizarre story, but he did not smell any scent of a lie around her as she had spoken.

Her emotions were true.

Her story was true.

Her being was true and pure.

"There we go," smiled Kagome. "You look even more beautiful, Hiba-chan."

"Arigatou!" the girl stood and ran to the other children, showing off her new hair.

"They really do brighten up your day, don't they?"

Masrur looked down at the miko as she had asked him a question.

"Their innocence…is what gives me a smile every day," she turned her head over her shoulder, watching his red orbs gaze into her cerulean eyes. "And their smiles brighten when they see you."

The red-headed male continued to stare into her eyes, lost in the reflective ocean orbs. Just what was this feeling?

"You really do have beautiful eyes," blinked Kagome. Another chuckle sung into his ears. "Fanalis children must be beautiful."

* * *

"Are those their kids!?" exclaimed Sharrkan in a whisper as he hid behind a bush. He felt the female magician hit the top of his head with her staff.

"Keep it down, will you?" she glared, watching the five kids run after each other. "Those can't be their kids. Do the math! Those kids cannot be any older than five! For her to have so many around the same age just can't happen unless she had quintuplets! Baka!"

"Unless she did have all five," he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Masrur has been having a secret life all a long!"

Ja'far sighed, watching the two spy into a bush as he stood behind them. "Do you two not know how to conceal your presence better?"

"We weren't all trained to be assassins," Yamuraiha looked over her shoulder before returning her attention to the mysterious woman leaning against Masrur's chest. "Who is she, though?

"Never seen her before," commented Sharrkan. "Do you know her, Ja'far?"

The silver haired advisor looked ahead, watching as the black haired female chuckled. "Nope. I don't recognize her."

Sharrkan's lips curved into a grin: "Well, I still give the guy some credit. He managed to get a beautiful woman!"

"She is beautiful," whispered Yamuraiha. "So this is the girl that took Masrur away?"

"Onee-san! Masrur-san!"

The three jumped slightly upon seeing a kid with brown hair pointing towards their hiding bush.

"There are creepy people here!"

* * *

Upon hearing Hatim's voice call for her, the miko turned her attention towards the boy's finger pointing behind a bush. "What is the matter, Hatim-kun?" Standing onto her feet, she walked forward, only to be stopped by Masrur's hand stretched out in front of her.

She watched him take the lead and looked over the bush. His eyes narrowed to see three familiar generals in hiding. Looking up from her black witch hat, Yamuraiha chuckled nervously: "Oh, hello, Masrur! Fancy meeting you here!"

Sharrkan looked up, a grin forcing onto his lips as Masrur's shadow cloaked over them: "We were just taking a walk, don't mind us."

"What is going on, Masrur-san?" Kagome leaned to the side from Masrur's body and noticed the three people beginning to laugh nervously at their presence. The miko blinked: "Do…you know them?"

Sharrkan quickly grabbed the miko's hand into his: "Why yes! We are Masrur's partners. We are all generals to the country of Sindria! You can call me Sharkkan." He wrapped his arm around the miko's shoulder. "May I have the honor to know your name, beautiful?"

Masrur grabbed the male's arm and moved it away, surprising both him and the miko. Sharrkan raised a brow: "Oi, no need to get protective. You have her every day!"

"Stop scaring her, Sharrkan," Yamuraiha lowered the head of her staff onto Sharrkan's head. "I apologize for his behavior. I am one of the Eight Generals, Yamuraiha."

Ja'far dusted the dirt off his clothing and bowed at the miko: "Ja'far, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome blinked before bowing down herself: "The pleasure is all mine. Higurashi Kagome."

Yamuraiha quickly leaned closer to the miko, smiling at the polite behavior she demonstrated. "So, how did you and Masrur meet? He isn't very sociable so we are all curious on how you came to know him!"

"Oh, well…," Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up to the Fanalis, "he sort of was around when I was taking care of the kids."

"Ah," Sharrkan rubbed the top of his head, "but the real question to the big guy here is…this is why you have been ditching me and rejecting my invites!?"

Ja'far shook his head at the behavior of the magician and swordsman. He down to see all five children suddenly appearing before them and staring intently at the three.

Hadi smiled: "It's the Eight Generals!"

Fariha clamped her hands together: "Yamuraiha-san! Can you show us some of your magic?"

"No, swords are better!" shouted Hatim.

Sharrkan laughed under his breath, looking over to the blue haired female in triumph: "This kid knows his stuff."

"Shut it," she whispered back with a glare.

Kagome knelt down to the kids' level and smiled: "Now, children, they are probably here to get Masrur-san. Why don't we leave them be? Besides, your parents will be coming soon to pick you up." Straightening up, she sent the generals a smile: "Well, I should be taking them back before their parents begin to worry. I leave you four to your tasks. It was nice meeting you all." Giving a slight bow, she turned to the Fanalis. "Thank you for coming today."

"Masrur-san, will you come tomorrow?" questioned Hatim.

"Hatim-kun," Kagome grabbed the boy's hand. "He is busy-"

"Hn," he gave a slight nod, surprising her in return. Hatim gave a shout with excitement before pulling the miko away along with the other four children.

Sharrkan placed his hand on his hip, smirking as the miko left their sights: "Well, what do you know. She is a beauty and great with kids." He sent the smirk to the red head. "Ready to settle down, I see."

"Oh! Imagine the beautiful red head children," Yamuraiha placed her cheek on her palm. "And Kagome-san's eyes are blue! Red head-blue eyed children!"

Masrur glared at the two, sending them shivers to run up and down their spines. Oh he was mad alright. They had cut his time with the miko short. Much shorter than usual. Ja'far chuckled lightly before following the Fanalis down the path towards the exit.

Sharrkan came to scratch the back of his neck: "Why is he mad?"

Yamuraiha sighed, following the two: "Seems like you are the dense one now."

"Huh?"

* * *

Masrur could fell the annoyance to a high as Sharrkan and Yamuraiha continued to pester him with wanting the miko to visit the palace and be introduced to everyone. It seemed that it really was unusual for him to be with a girl, much less being infatuated by one.

"Oh? What is this lively commotion?"

All eyes landed on the purple haired king as he held a smile. Ja'far bowed his head slightly while making his way to his master's side. "Seems we have discovered the reason as to why Masrur has been going away for long periods of time."

"Huh? Really?" Sinbad looked over to the male Fanalis as he held his same blank face. "You know, I was wondering that also…"

"It's a woman," smirked Sharrkan. "They have kids."

Sinbad's eyes widened at the sudden given information. "Masrur…I had no idea you had a secret family."

"They aren't my kids," he replied blankly.

Yamuraiha laughed softly as she waved her hand up and down towards the purple haired king. "Oh, don't worry. He just helps this beautiful woman in taking care of some children, but," she nudged the Fanalis male on his side with her elbow, "he could be taking care of something else."

Sinbad crossed his arms, intrigued by the conversation. "Oh, I would love to meet this woman that has taken Masrur's attention."

"That sounds wonderful!" Yamuraiha clapped her hands together. "Why don't we invite her for dinner? That way we can all get to know her."

Sharrkan nodded at the idea, for once actually agreeing with the witch. "Not a bad idea. I second that."

Masrur parted his lips for an objection only to see Sinbad's palm extending outwards and facing him. "Nope. We have every right to meet her. She is distracting you, so we just want to see what kind of woman she is to have taken Masrur's attention away from training and napping." His laugh echoed throughout the outside halls of his palace. "Hm, have you made a move, Masrur?"

The Fanalis was left in blinks, unsure how to take the whole situation.

"I don't think he has," Sharrkan rested his hands behind his head. "Both seemed to be distant."

Sinbad shook his head: "Masrur…you better make a move to let her know how you feel so she won't be whisked away by another." He gave the Fanalis a wink, only to meet Masrur's glare. "I am only joking! Really! I promise to stay away!" With a small laugh, he sent him a smile. "But really, someone else might steal her if you don't take her first."

Masrur watched as the group of generals and king began to walk away, planning the course of the meal.

"Make sure to invite her, Masrur," smirked Sinbad. "We will be waiting!"

His eyes glided over to the village as the sun began to set with the auburn sky. An image of Kagome's smile appeared in his mind. Flashes of the children running to Kagome's arms as she caught them. The memory of having her on his lap with the girl in front of her had once again warmed his heart.

Stepping down the stairs, he made his way back to her home.

* * *

Kagome's eyes continued to stare at the wooden table in front of her, almost as if she was looking for an answer. A miracle most likely. Although having the kids around was nice and she was convinced that the world she was in now was enough for her happiness, she couldn't help but feel lonely the moment the kids had to leave.

But that loneliness would increase the moment Masrur would have to retreat for the day and head back to the palace. It felt wonderful to have some company around her home and she felt a wash of happiness when he agreed to stay for tea.

Of course, not being the best talker out there, his presence was enough. She learned to value it. Cherish his own way of caring for the children. Love his…person. Although rough and intimidating, he was gentle and soft in a hidden way she was allowed to see.

The miko felt a tear slowly stream down her cheek: _'What am I thinking…? I was convinced I was happy…I know my family and friends wouldn't want to see me this way. They would want me to be happy…'_

Tears continued to fall and frame her cheeks: _'So why do I feel empty? What is missing?' _

A knock erupted her out of her thoughts and quickly looked over to the door. She blinked and made her way to the entrance of her room while wiping away the remaining tears glued onto her skin. "Who is it?" Upon opening the door, she blinked, surprised to see Masrur standing outside her door. "Masrur-san…what are you doing here?"

Masrur's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her red eyes. Had she been crying? He watched the miko move away and let him inside and heard the sound of the door clicking closed.

"Did you forget something?" she blinked, gracing him with a smile.

"The king and the generals want to invite you for dinner," he went straight into his reason for coming, although it seemed he had questions to the smell of salt on her person.

"Oh…dinner?" she blinked again. "Um…I am honored, but I don't think I am qualified for such a thing," she chuckled before putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "And…I am not really feeling well today…so-"

"You were crying."

"Huh?" Kagome raised her eyes to meet his red orbs gazing into hers. He could tell? Her fingertips came to touch her cheeks only to see that the tears were definitely gone. "I…wasn't crying."

"I can smell the scent of salt on you," he continued. "Why are you upset?"

"Everything is fine, Masrur-san," she sent him another smile. "I promise you-"

Her words cut off the moment she felt Masrur's hand gripping her hand and bringing her close. She blinked, unsure how to react to the sudden action. Swallowing her nerves, Kagome looked at this chest, avoiding his eyes. "M-Masrur-san…please…I-"

"Why were you crying?"

He could see her fingers curling in as they shook slightly. "I want to know."

The miko closed her eyes as she felt herself slowly beginning to open her hidden feelings. She couldn't help but want to let them out…to him. Talk to him. Know him. "I…am frightened."

His eyes immediately lowered to her head as it hung low away from his sights. Frightened? Of what? There was nothing to be afraid of.

"I am scared to end up alone," she could fell another stack of tears ready to escape her closed eyes. "Back in my world, I always dreamed of spending my future with someone special, surrounded by my family and the future family I would have…but ever since I arrived here, I felt lost." She shook her head slowly: "I don't feel bad for coming here. In fact, I feel grateful to have met so many people…grateful to have met the kids…grateful to have met you."

Raising her eyes to his, her lips curved back to a small smile: "It might sound…funny to you, but I feel complete and warm when I am in your presence."

Masrur's eyes widened slightly, but not easily seen to others around. His fingers wrapped a bit tighter, yet gently around the miko's hand as he continued to hold it.

"Ah, gomen," using her other free hand, the miko wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks and from the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath in, she smiled at the red headed male: "Sorry for breaking out like this…I know you wouldn't want to see me in this state. Um, I shouldn't keep you away from the royal dinner. I am sure they are waiting for you." She chuckled: "Please do give them my deepest apologies for not going-"

"What do you want?" he questioned her, surprising her by the sudden question.

"Huh?"

"It is okay…to be selfish. Tell me what it is that you want…Kagome."

He…had used her name. He had always called her by her last name and that was only at rare times and now he was even more talkative – a lot more. Where had his mind gone into?

"I have always followed orders all my life, never listening to what I wanted," he pulled the miko closer to his chest, watching as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "But…at this moment, I want to be selfish and get what I want."

The miko continued to blink; confused as they both stood in the middle of her small dark house. "What are you talking about-?" Her eyes widened as she felt rough, yet gentle lips lay on top of hers. Her rose colored blush painted onto her cheeks as she felt his lips mold against hers. He…was kissing her? Her? Is this how he felt? She could not help but feel a want and need in his kiss and she conveyed the same as her lips began to kiss his back.

Releasing her lips, Masrur looked at the girl with half-lidded eyes as her features flushed. Her hands were placed on his chest while her head lowered to the armor. Fingertips brushed against her lips "W-Why…did you do that?"

Masrur's eyes narrowed: "You said a kiss should be shared with the one…you love."

Love? This feelings of warmth not only washed her…but him as well?

Patting his chest, she looked up at his eyes: "Masrur-san…Sinbad-sama and the others are waiting for you-"

She quickly found herself pinned to the wall as red orbs intently looked into her cerulean eyes, mesmerized by her flushed skin. Pinning her wrist on the wall behind her, he towered over her frame. Did she think he wanted to go to dinner with people that would bother her and him about their relationship? Did she think he wanted to go alone? If anything…he would pick her company over theirs any day. He inched closer to her lips, watching as her blush darkened at the proximity.

"I'm not going."

"B-But-"

"I am staying here with you."

Quick flashes of the first meeting with the miko came into her mind. Her words echoing in his ears as the memory of her first smile to him had become a contagious thing to want to see.

_The miko nodded with a smile: "So you have never fallen in love?"_

_"Don't know the feeling," he commented._

_Kagome turned her attention back to the children, watching as they laughed and giggled between each other. "You will. Sooner or later."_

_"Hm?" turning his head to see the miko, he blinked. "I will?"_

_She nodded: "If you have a heart for kids, you will come to love someone too." The miko began to chuckle: "I mean, be honest, when you see these kids, don't you wish to see some of your own one day?"_

_Masrur turned his head to face the children, watching as they ran back to them with their huge smiles. "Perhaps…"_

"Masrur-san…?"

Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts before bringing out his own question. "You asked if I ever saw myself having kids of my own…"

"Um…I did," she blinked, watching as his lips neared her own.

"I do…now and only…with one person," Kagome's eyes closed, feeling her blush increase in hue as she felt his calloused hand slowly riding under her dress and up her thigh.

"M-Masrur-san…but Sinbad-sama is waiting for you-"

"He can wait," he replied, feeling her hands lay on his chest. "I want to make sure you know you will never be alone…"

Kagome looked up to his eyes before his lips once again left in a bliss of love. She only knew one thing at that moment and that was- "….I love you…Masrur."

Masrur took in her lips once again after making her blush at his next and final words of the night: "let's add a sixth child to our care."

Kagome's eyes widened, before being carried to her room and hearing the door lock. She only hoped Masrur would not get in trouble with the king due to their desires.

* * *

"Hm, Masrur never came," Sinbad rested his cheek on his palm as he looked at the table filled of food and treats. Everything was ready for them and he had never arrived and here he was...curious to see who the girl was.

Yamuraiha chuckled: "Seems like they decided to spend the night together."

Sharrkan laughed as he rested his feet on the feast table: "Next thing you know, we will have little Masrurs running around and calling Sinbad 'uncle'."

The purple haired king's eyebrow twitched before turning to the general: "Oi! I am not old!"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Too much fluff...yeah...not used to writing romance like this. But anyways, hope you don't all bash me over this chapter! I tried! Haha...anyways, please review!

Tell me what you think!

Ja~ne!


	18. Kouen Ren - Magi

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to ******Shinobu Ohtaka**. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So I came up with this idea when I was watching some historical Korean dramas. Now the Kou Empire is obviously taken from a Chinese historical background, but I noticed some Korean similarities in their clothing and palace, so I was like oh! Kouen! But yeah, he also won the poll so I had a hard time to think of a proper plot. That is why it took a long time.

Now...to be honest, this is sort of a "trial" chapter for all of you to tell me if I caught Kouha's, Koumei's, Gyokuen's, and Kouen's characters right or somewhat correct? Obviously to see if I caught their personalities right for the Pure Rukh story. So you tell me, alright? Also if this one-shot is popular, I will post the second part to this pairing where the actual romance happens.

Hahaha I got a note saying I should do love scenes...I would like to, but honestly I am scared to ruin it. Hahaha

So tell me what you think. I hope I do not make anyone angry with this one-shot, it was a random thought during some free time I had. I tried to get Kouen's personality.

Enjoy!

**Anime: Inuyasha x Magi**

**Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Kouen Ren**

**Chapter 18: Kouen Ren - Knowledgeable Offer**

* * *

"Hm? And you found her lying inside the well?" a slim black eyebrow rose in question as she was presented with a female with messy long black hair. Her eyes observed and questioned the mysterious clothing she wore, although she could tell the clothes were definitely ripped and in bad condition from some situation. Nothing but mud and blood stains covered her white shirt and green skirt – very short skirt.

The Empress of the Kou Empire strode down the flight of stairs as her followers covered her head with a tall red umbrella with gold lining, protecting her from the heavy rain. Her pale blue eyes narrowed down as she stared at the brought female on the cold wet floor as drops of rain splashed harshly on the girl's pale skin.

"Raise her head," she ordered, flicking her wrist up to signal her soldiers to grab the girl's head upwards.

"Yes, Gyokuen-sama!" one of her soldiers nodded and quickly grabbed the girl's locks and brought her head up for his empress to see.

Gyokuen's eyes tightened at the sight of the unconscious girl as spots of dried blood and mud blended on her features. "Was she unconscious when you found her?"

"Yes, Gyokuen-sama!" another soldier knelt down on his knee, hanging his head down from the empress's tight glare. "During our patrol, a bright light erupted from the well near the forest. We quickly headed down to see the source and were found with nothing but the girl inside the well."

"And the light…disappeared?" she questioned, her eyes still fixed on the mysterious female.

The soldier nodded once more: "All we found were a bow and a quiver of arrows."

"Hm, a warrior perhaps?" she closed her eyes and turned around before heading back up the stairs: "Take her to the dungeon quarters. We can have one of the generals interrogate her later once she awakens. She might be a spy from another continent." A small smirk crawled up the empress's lips before taking a glance over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes as she saw a small faint pink glow pulsing around the girl's form. _'Hm,' _her eyes scrunched questioningly and suspicious, _'I must be seeing things. No matter, I have other things to attend to.'_

Gyokuen slowly made her way up: "Inform the Al-Thamen that I will be meeting with them tonight to talk about our expansion."

The mysterious girl was quickly pulled from her hair before the soldiers the moment their empress was gone from their sights. Hearing a light cough from their right they brought their attention over and gasped lightly at the sight of the third prince as he smiled sadistically to them. His pink orbs tightened in interest as his attention was fixed on the unconscious woman: "Oh? What do you have there?"

One of the soldiers looked down and bowed his head as the young prince walked closer: "W-We found this girl unconscious in a well, Kouha-sama."

"Eh~ a well you say?" Raising a brow, the young prince stood before the unconscious girl as they kept her pulled up from her hair. "My, my, what an ugly sight. So much dirt on this female…and blood. Something a lady shouldn't be." Clicking his tongue, his fingers landed under the girl's chin and lifted to get a closer look at her facial features. "Hm, what will you being doing with her?"

"Uh…Gyokuen-sama ordered us to put her in the dungeon quarters and bring her to Kouen-sama the moment she awoke for interrogation," the soldier stuttered, knowing very well the dangers of being present before the third prince of the Kou Empire.

With a light chuckle, Kouha straightened himself up and smirked at the unconscious girl: "Take her to my room. I will get her ready."

"B-But Kouha-sama, Gyokuen-sama instructed us to place this girl in the dungeon quarters!"

Kouha's placed his hand on his hip: "You can't possibly think on having such a dirty human showing before my nii-sama. Besides, I want to…make her beautiful. I love making dirty things beautiful," tightening his eyes, he loved the sight of the soldiers shivering from his cold glare. "Take her…now."

"Y-Yes, Kouha-sama!"

The young prince chuckled under his breath, watching as the girl was carried bridal style and into the direction of his quarters. His ears caught the light steps of one of his female attendants as she bowed behind him.

"Have you taken an interest in her, Kouha-sama?"

"Oh, perhaps," he smirked. "I just don't see why throw such a thing that can be beautiful into a dirty place. Besides, I sense…power from the girl and as the soldiers said themselves, she was found in a well. That is something you don't hear every day." After having returned from a boring travel to a foreign country, he had hoped to find something to peak his interest and keep him occupied and the moment he stepped into the palace courtyard, he was definitely fascinated when the soldiers brought a girl before the Kou Empire's empress.

He would have moved on from the girl if it weren't for the slight power he sensed, but also her clothing was something he had never seen before. But he could also tell the girl was…different and a beauty if dressed right. He had nothing better to do until his meeting with this brothers, so why not keep himself occupied?

The third prince slowly made his way into the hallway leading to his room, excited within to see just how beautiful he could put the girl and he just couldn't wait to show his older brother his _project._

* * *

Cerulean orbs slowly opened and blinked as the blur in her vision slowly began to clear out. The returning pain of her bruises and cuts were coming back and the ache of her body made her wince as her whole body began to warm. Her head spun from the unclear memories of her run from seeing her dear friends laying on their bed of blood.

Her friends.

Blood.

Her journey had been completed but her life had been torn after Naraku had tried to put an end to the world and it took everyone's last strength and literally their breath to end Naraku's dark corruption. His reign of darkness was over, but she was left alone. The victory and happiness of having the jewel completed felt empty.

All she could remember was the heavy rain hitting her empty human shell as her eyes stared at the pure jewel on her palms before it was absorbed back into her chest. In the end all she wanted was the warmth of someone.

Anyone.

So she ran.

She wanted to be home and be embraced by the arms of her mother and comfort her loss, but with her exhausted state, she had fallen unconscious into the well and she had only hoped that she would make it through. Hopefully the Shikon no Tama had let her across.

Noticing her vision clear out, the miko looked around her surroundings and could not help but blink at the sight before her. A huge elegant and beautiful room with décor that looked of royalty from Chinese and Korean descendants awed her yet made her question her current location. She could see red and pink silk with linings of gold and jewels and vases of antique value.

'_Where…am I?' _

Coming to stand from her seat, the miko quickly felt her wrists tied up onto the arm rest of her chair along with her ankles against the legs of the chair. What was going on? Her head dropped to see herself dressed in layered traditional clothing colored in red and white. Who…on earth changed her? With panic slowly seeping through her veins, the miko rose her head and looked around for any sign of life.

"You have awoken."

Catching the female voice, the miko turned her head to the left and blinked upon seeing a female wearing a similar type of clothing although her silk was most in pink. What really caught her off guard were the talisman around her eyes and head, which made her question the person's being alone.

"Who…are you?" questioned Kagome. Her throat felt dry – very dry.

"Our master took you in and fixed your unpresentable condition," the female bow her head slightly.

"Master…? Wait…," the miko looked around her surroundings once more, "where am I?"

"You are in our master's quarters and being waited on to awaken before being interrogated."

Kagome blinked, taken back from the sudden news: "Interrogated? Who on earth is going to interrogate me? I haven't done anything bad!"

"Please calm down, commoner. Kouha-sama has gone to send the news of your capture to the first son of the Kou Empire."

'_C-Commoner…?' _Kagome felt her lip twitch, but quickly composed herself as she had caught some information from the female. "Kou…Empire?" well at least she got a name of her current location although she wasn't sure where exactly. Kou Empire? She was not the brightest in her classes, but history had always been an easy subject and the name of the Kou Empire did not ring a bell. "Where exactly is the Kou Empire?"

The female with long black hair rose her head: "You…don't know what the Kou Empire is?"

The miko shook her head. She was not going to lie about not knowing what the Kou Empire was, but she could only guess they were a powerful force if the woman in front of her seemed slightly offended about her lack of knowledge. Looking around once more, her cerulean orbs landed back onto the mysterious woman: "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name," Kagome smiled slightly, seeing the female was a bit surprised from the sudden question. "I mean, I obviously am being held under suspicion and I am grateful you are at least speaking to me. My name is…Higurashi Kagome."

Although the female's eyes were hidden behind the wrap of talisman, the miko knew she was a bit taken back from the friendliness. She had lost her old dear friends and now she was putting the pieces together that the well had taken her somewhere else. Where this place was…at least it was far from her memories of her gain and loss of friends and love.

She wanted to forget a bit. Not feel the emotional pain. Her mind did not panic of being treated as a prisoner and for once…she did not care. What was there to fight about? To argue about? To move forward to?

Everything had been lost…

"Junjun."

Hearing her reply, Kagome gave her a small smile: "um…Junjun-san, I am afraid I don't know where I am. I don't remember how I ended up here…," half was a lie and the other half was truth. She didn't know where she was, but she did know from her coming. The woman had told her she was going to be interrogated and although that did not suit her very well, the miko knew she would keep her life a secret.

Junjun lowered her head once more: "You were found inside a well – unconscious. Soldiers reported to have seen a light erupting from the very source you were found in."

"I…see…," whispered Kagome. _'Found inside the well and possibly in my torn and bloodied uniform…' _

"If it were not for my master, Kouha-sama, you were going to be thrown into the dungeon quarters," she continued, catching the miko's attention.

"Kouha?" she blinked back. "Is he an important person?

A gasped escaped the female attendant's lips: "You do not know who Kouha-sama is? He is the third prince of the Kou Empire."

"Third prince?" repeated Kagome. So she was in a royal palace? Well that was not good. The interrogation was going to be hard and possibly difficult to lie to.

Junjun straightened herself: "Kouha-sama will be coming soon to check on your status before being brought to the general commander, Kouha-sama."

The miko watched in silence as the female attendant turned back around and left her presence. With a heavy sigh, her eyes landed back on her lap: _'What should I say? Or even do? I don't…know what I should do anymore. I lost everything…everything.'_

* * *

"A woman?"

"Hai!" grinned Kouha as he sat on the chair set in front of his older brother's desk, watching his red orbs continue to skim through the scroll in front of him. "Gyokuen was brought a woman who was found in a well apparently. Soldiers reported to had seen a light coming from it and soon disappear once they went to inspect it. All they found were body inside."

"Was she unconscious?"

Kouha's attention was draw towards his side, seeing his second older brother holding a black feathered fan in front of his lips. "Koumei-nii-san, just wait until you see how beautiful I have made her!" a light laugh escaped his lips. "She was covered in dirt and blood! Ugh, disgusting! But don't worry, nii-sama," his eyes returned back to see his older brother still continued to read the scroll, "I have made her clean and ready for when you interrogate her."

"And why am I going to interrogate her?" he questioned.

Kouha sighed, crossing his legs and arms on the seat: "Well, Gyokuen had instructed you to do so once she awakens and I have to agree with her. You are the general commander, Kouen-nii-san. It is only right that someone as harsh as you gets everything out of the girl."

"There are many more commanders that can do the job," Kouen's eyes scrunched at his intent to read the language before him written on the scroll. "I have my own busy to attend to."

"Aw, but this girl has a mysterious power!" whined the younger prince.

"Mysterious power?" Koumei's eyes rose towards the third prince, having caught his attention. "What are you talking about?"

Kouen's own attention was drawn in curiosity by his younger brother's statement. Kouha chuckled: "it was faint, but the girl definitely is hiding something. I felt some power coming from her." Kouha's eyes quickly flew over with a paired smirk to see Kouen's attention on him. "Think about it…if she is hiding some kind of power, don't you think it could be used to our advantage? If Gyokuen finds out, she will have the girl under her grasp."

With a heavy sigh, Kouen's eyes returned back to the scroll in front of him: "Very well. Bring her in here once she awakens."

Kouha released a winning chuckle before jumping off his seat and placing his hand on his hip: "don't worry! I promise that you will not be disappointed, nii-sama!" The young prince left Kouen's study, leaving him with Koumei's blinking stare.

"Are you sure about this?" questioned Koumei, turning his head towards his older brother.

Kouen closed the scroll and placed it to his right: "Whether the woman has power or not, it is better to see it and hear it from her. Kouha made some sense that if the woman indeed has some hidden power, than it would be better we found out about it first…for our benefit."

* * *

'_Maybe I can escape…,' _Kagome tugged her wrist away from her restraints only to feel the useless act as she was placed back in place. A heavy sigh passed her lips: _'…this is not what I wanted…'_

"My, my, are you trying to escape without thanking me first?"

Catching the voice, the miko turned her head to the side, watching a young male with long red hair in petite height coming her way as he held his hands behind his back. A smirk on his lips graced his features and all she could do was blink at how beautiful this young boy looked.

"That is awfully rude of you if that is what you were trying to do," his fingers snaked under her chin, bringing her face closer to his. "After all that hard work I put on you to make you beautiful. Well to be honest, I didn't have to do much. The blood and dirt had just left you in a mess, but I was right in thinking that our clothes fitted you perfectly. Quite elegantly if I do say so myself."

"What…did you do with my clothes?" she questioned, wanting to know.

"Oh? Those dirty old rags?" his eyebrow rose in question as he straightened himself up and released her chin. "I told my servants to burn them."

"W-What?!" she exclaimed. Her only hold of memory was her uniform. Her connection to her home. "Why would you do such a thing!?"

Kouha chuckled: "You wanted something covered in mud and blood?"

Kagome remained silent and tightened her stare on the boy. _'What is this? I sense some strange power within in him…no,' _her eyes landed on the sword behind his back, 'the power is coming from his sword.'

The young prince crossed his arms: "well, I am glad you have awoken. I cannot make my nii-sama wait any longer."

Gripping the arm rest below her nails, Kagome looked back down to her lap and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how they would treat her and she had so many questions herself, but she knew she was not going to get what she wanted. Her eyes rose once more upon hearing the unsheathing of a blade. With wide eyes, the miko watched as the young prince rose his large sword and brought it down to the restraints on her wrist.

With precise skill, Kagome blinked as the silk slowly fell down to the floor, releasing her wrists free. Her attention was drawn ahead, seeing the smirk still laid on the young prince's lips. The miko rubbed her wrist before speaking: "…why did you put me in these clothes?"

Scoffing, Kouha rested his sword over his shoulder: "You think it is presentable for my nii-sama to see someone dirty? Be grateful I got you cleaned up." He leveled his blade underneath the girl's chin, raising her eyes to look into his pink orbs. "I will warn you now, girl, but hiding anything will lead you to your death."

Kagome's eyes narrowed down, catching his warning: "I have nothing to hide."

"And I hope you keep it that way," he smirked, seeing the dim fire in her cerulean eyes. "I sense a power coming within you and my nii-sama will be the one to find out about you. He is a general commander and it will benefit you to tell him everything instead of having that wench of an empress take you into her own interrogation."

'_Empress?' _she could hear the venom in his voice when mentioning about the empress. Was this world…corrupted of something?

"Let us go then," he cut the restraints on her ankles, slowly seeing her stand up on her feet.

Kagome winced at the feel of being free, but the returning pain of her bruises and cuts under her clothing was coming back in a wave. She only wondered if the young prince had seen her…body. She guessed he was not the one that changed her if not, he would have questioned her condition. Obviously, most women would not have so much scars and bruises.

"What is your name?"

Blinking, the miko noticed his head looking at her over his shoulder before he led her out the room.

"Am I going to repeat myself?"

Kagome cleared her throat and lowered her head: "Higurashi…Kagome."

"Hm," another smirk adorned his lips upon seeing her bow, "I see you have some manners, Kagome. I am glad. At least you show respect to a prince."

'_So he is the prince…,' _the miko lowered her head once more, wanting a chance to know his name: "…may I know your name?"

Kouha stopped in his steps and once again looked over his shoulder, seeing her stare on the ground. With a sigh, he rested his hands behind his head and continued to walk ahead: "Ren Kouha. The third prince of the Kou Empire."

'_Third prince?' _Kagome blinked as she followed behind. _'So there are more?' _

"Hurry up," he ordered. "Nii-sama doesn't like to wait."

* * *

Kouen sighed, irritated as he tried reading the scroll in front of him. The characters looked similar to their Chinese symbols, but far from the Torran language he had been studying. Upon coming across this scroll in his study, he was taken back that he had not seen it before and neglected its existence.

What he did not expect was a whole different language written on the scroll. Well, a part of him was excited to learn a different language as he was only filled with greed for knowledge. _'I will have to compare this scroll to some Chinese symbols and see if there is a resemblance.' _His eyes landed on the ink drawing of what looked like a dog creature with a crescent moon on its forehead as he bared his large fangs and glowing red eyes.

'_Is this story of some kind?' _his ears quickly caught the sound of a light knock before his study's door. Without rising his attention away from the scroll, he spoke: "You may enter." He could feel his younger brother's presence behind the door along with the female he had said he was bringing.

A part of him did not want to deal with interrogations as he felt his time would be wasted when he could be reading a step closer to knowing the mystery behind the Torran language and the King Vessels. He heard the door slide open and the light footsteps coming forth.

"I brought her, nii-sama," smirked Kouha, watching his older brother continue his reading.

"Very well."

With a simple nod, Kouha turned his head over his shoulder and pointed over to the chair in front of the desk. "Go. Don't make him wait."

The miko kept her head low, not wanting to anger anyone around as she could sense strong powers erupting from their weapons. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her surroundings being nothing but shelves filled of scrolls and fire flickering through for light. Her sights landed on the chair in front of her and soon brought it up to see the man sitting quietly on his desk reading a scroll.

From the fire's light, she could see his red hair as a part was held back into a small ponytail. A small red goatee added to his features while his armor and traditional clothing obviously gave him his title and pride. His calm demeanor only confused her more on how this person would be. He did not look…dangerous.

"Sit," Kouha pushed her shoulder down, bringing her down to the seat. Kouha chuckled, raising his eyes to see the first prince continue on his task. "I will leave you two alone then." With a slight nod of his head, Kouha patted the miko's shoulder. "Remember my warning."

The miko heard the sliding door close, leaving her alone in the presence of the man in front of her who obviously had not even taken one second to glance at her. He continued to read through his scroll, going back and forth between another almost as if looking for something.

It was unusual for her to be so nervous or even intimidated, but she wanted to play it safe and get out of the area as soon as possible. During her walk to the study room, all she could see was the palace surrounded by high walls and nothing but soldiers in heavy armor guarding almost every corner. Pride and strength surrounded the palace. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers on her lap and only to hear the sound of another scroll being opened.

Was she going to just sit here? She thought this was an interrogation?

"So? What were you doing inside a well?"

Kagome blinked, jumping slightly from his sudden question. So they had told him where they found her?

He grabbed his brush and poured into the small ink jar: "I asked you a question."

The miko slowly rose her eyes to him, seeing his own attention was still fixed on the task in front of him. "I…fell in and lost conscious…"

"Where did you come from?"

"I…don't know…"

A light scoff erupted from his being: "You don't know? You are asking for suspicion, onna."

Kagome released a sigh: "My name is Higurashi Kagome, not onna."

Kouen raised his eyebrow upon hearing her response. Had the girl…talked back? His eye finally met hers, seeing her strong gaze on his person. She didn't feel frightened to be in custody of the Kou Empire?

The miko knew very well that talking back to anyone with authority was almost asking for death wish, but she just despised that people always labeled her as onna or miko. She had a name for Kami's sake! She held her eyes strong into his, finally being able to see his red orbs intently narrowing at her person.

Letting her response slip, Kouen returned back to the scroll: "Higurashi-san, I am aware that a light had appeared inside the well you were found in, care to explain?"

'_A light?' _she blinked. _'Oh, the light that passed me through…,' _she composed herself before dropping her view down to her fingers. "I…don't know. I was unconscious as I fell in. All I remember is…running away."

"Running away? From what?" he questioned, writing some notes to himself on the empty scroll.

She remained silent. Her head was kept low: _'running from reality…'_

"Are you being targeted?" he asked, seeing he did not get a reply. "If you are a runaway, you might as well answer, we do not help fugitives."

Kagome took in a light breath in and closed her eyes before opening them back up and setting them on Kouen's person: "I was simply running away from reality. That is all."

Catching his attention, Kouen's eyes rose once again from his scroll and noticed the miko's eyes still dropped on her lap. "Reality you say? Well that is certainly a cowardly act."

The miko's eyebrows furrowed at his comment but let him continue.

"Running away is never the answer and only those who are weak in this world run away from their problems and fears. If you think that running away will take away any suspicion from you, you are mistaken-"

"I am not seeking for trust nor am I seeking pity," she rose her head once more and sent him a smile. "What I ran from was simply nothing. I lost everything and all I wanted was to escape the loneliness. That is all." She bowed her head: "I know I have no right to speak back to you like this as you are a man with high authority, but I cannot let someone speak for me as if they have gone through what I have. No matter the status or wealth one must hold, all must have respect for each other's reasons."

Kagome stood from her seat, feeling his gaze follow her person before she bowed down to the first prince. "I simply wanted to head home and found myself here Kouha-sama's presence. I know nothing more nor anything less."

The red head general's eyes narrowed, straightening in his seat: "I can see your reasoning, but not all think like you. Not everyone will hold the same respect and kindness as you."

"But there is hope," she cut in, coming to stand straight from her bow. "It is simply spreading it."

Kouen's eyes returned back to the mysterious scroll in front of him. The girl…held some dignity and courage, that was for sure, but he knew that she was an innocent being to the corruptions of the world. What a waste that a pure soul as her to be born and brought to the dark ways of the world.

The miko blinked, hoping not to have insulted him in any way. Her eyes landed on the scrolls his attention was so captured in. Narrowing her eyebrows, she caught the familiar inked drawing of an inu with a crescent moon on its forehead as the fangs were shown.

"An inu…"

Hearing her faint whisper, the general looked up from his scroll and noticed her attention draw to the dog creature on the scroll. "You know what this is?"

'_It looks like…Sesshomaru's true form…,' _she tilted her head to the side, seeing the picture was indeed Sesshomaru's true form. "Um…that is an inu demon…"

Kouen's eyebrow rose, did the girl know exactly what it was? Perhaps she could read the language written on it? He would take his chances. He did not care much for ally or foe if it came to gaining what he wanted. "Can you read this?"

Kagome noticed his attention pointing over to the Japanese kanji. Did he not know how to…read? The miko rose her eyes to his: "Do you…not know how to read?"

Kouen could feel the want of his eyebrow to twitch at her logic. Of course he knew how to read. Closing his eyes, he relaxed himself and pointed over to the writing: "I do not know this language. It is known in this country."

"It…isn't?" she blinked, not coming into a conclusion that she was far from Japan and possibly a whole different world. But she saw it weird that Sesshomaru's…true form was painted on a scroll. Coming to read the title, the miko clearly noticed it was the story of the great Inu Demon who had fallen in love with a human – Izayoi.

Kagome placed her finger over the kanji brush strokes on the scroll: "It is a story about the Great Inu Demon, Inutashio and his love for a human woman named Izayoi."

"Inutashio?" he questioned, never having heard such a story. "So you can read this."

"What? The kanji?" she blinked. "It's in Japanese."

"Japanese?" he blinked, now curious on how the girl even knew about such language. Raising a brow, he nodded, seeing that perhaps this girl did have some worth and knowledge within. Indeed that Kouha brought him something beneficial. "Very well, you are to read this to me and translate it."

"Huh?" she leaned back, surprised from his sudden order. Wait, did that mean this country did not use Japanese? Then how on earth was she able to understand and communicate with them? "I…thought you were going to interrogate me?" She was not even sure why she brought that up.

Kouen's eyes landed back onto the miko: "I see no reason to if you are able to read this."

"I don't understand," it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Was that scroll that important?

"I take pride in gaining knowledge and do everything I can to get what I want. If you provide what I need, then I will not even care if you are the enemy. I could always kill you afterwards."

Kagome blinked: _'What a way to convince me…'_

"Unless you want to be taken in by Gyokuen's hands. Trust me when I say she is nothing close to pleasant. If anything, Kouha and I have been showing you some kindness," he rested his chin on his hands as his elbows laid over his desk.

'_Gyokuen? That was the empress Kouha had mentioned…,' _Kagome looked at the scroll once more. Was this…a wager? Was he using her? Just how bad was this empress for them to be trying to convince her to their side?

Before any of the two could speak, the doors were quickly slid open. The miko looked over her shoulder and took in the sight of a slim woman with black hair and pale blue eyes in a narrowed glare. Two braids looped to her hair, similar to Kikyo's hair style and all she could really take in was the sadistic smile on her lips.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, noticing the black aura surrounding the woman: _'what is this…? She is filled with…darkness…'_

"Kouen, what is this? I thought I had instructed the soldier to take this girl to the dungeon quarters," she walked forward, taking a small glance towards the miko before glided her attention to the general sitting on his chair.

Kouen's eyebrow rose in question: "I heard a general was going to interrogate her. You never instructed which general exactly."

"Kouha brought her to you," she glared, keeping the smile on her lips. In quick instruction, she had two soldiers of hers grab each of Kagome's arms, surprising her. "Kouen, I don't want to add to your busy schedule. That is why I will have this girl be interrogated by another general. Do not worry-"

"She is of no danger to the Kou Empire," he cut in as he stood from his seat, receiving blinks from the miko and the empress.

The empress walked closer and placed her hand on his chest, looking up to his red orbs: "Kouen, please, I am only looking after the empire-"

"I said, she is not dangerous," he glared, pushing the empress slightly away from his person. His eyes landed back onto the miko, watching as she tugged away from soldiers. He could see a slight pink glow pulsing lowly around her body, making his eyes narrow before the glow disappeared completely.

"Kouen, she has not been fully interrogated. Allow another general to do so," continued the empress, changing her glare over to the miko.

Kouen walked around his desk and grabbed the mikos wrist and pulled her away from the soldiers' grasps. "I won't repeat myself. I have already interrogated her."

Gyokuen's was left speechless at Kouen's sudden change in attituted. She had never seen him become so over protective especially over a girl he had never met. Had the girl cast a spell on him of some sort? She took a step forward, facing the miko: "What have you done to my precious son?"

'_Son?' _she blinked, not seeing the resemblance at all, but she could sense the threat in her voice. Matching her glare, the miko stood her ground: "Excuse me, but I have done nothing to your precious son and if you have a problem with me, you are free to do so. I did not ask your son to defend me." She forced her wrist away from the general, rubbing the sore spot.

"Very well, I will take her," Gyokuen's smile returned with a close eyes.

Kouen stood in front of the miko: "I will keep an eye on her. That is my final decision."

"I am the empress, Kouen," glared the empress. "You cannot go against my orders."

"And I have authority to give orders. As the general that interrogated her, I have my rights on her," he matched his glare with hers.

Kagome blinked: _'Wait…what? I am no one's!'_

Gyokuen released a heavy sigh and placed her hands inside her sleeves: "Fine, but if I begin to know about her and hear she is hiding anything that could be a threat to the Kou Empire, your rights on her are thrown out."

Kouen bowed his head slightly, tightening his glare as Gyokuen's hand rested on his cheek: "I will see you soon, my son." Her hand trailed away from his cheek before turning back around to leave his study. The empress stood before the miko, glaring at her being: "do take caution. I am aware of everything." With a final chuckle that held nothing but venom, the empress left the room with her soldiers behind.

With a sigh of his own, Kouen returned around his study: "Let us continue."

"I don't belong to you," glared Kagome, stopping him in his tracks.

The red headed general looked over his shoulder: "excuse me?"

"You heard me," she crossed her arms. "I don't belong to you or anyone else. If you are just going to use me, I would rather be locked away."

"Is that so?" he matched her glare and turned to face the miko. "Would you rather be in the clutches of Gyokuen? I assure you…nothing but pain and torture will come your way." His eyes landed on the scroll and brought it up to close it. "What I offer is simply becoming my teacher in this language. Teach me everything you know…and I mean everything."

The scroll was placed on her palms, her eyes locked on the item.

Kouen made his way back to stand in front of the miko, presenting her with a raised brow: "Pick, Higurashi-san. Either become a slave and torture puppet in the hands of the empress or become my teacher and have my protection."

The miko blinked at the scroll: _'….the answer is…obvious even as I sensed the empress's dark aura.'_

Sighing, Kagome met Kouen's eyes: "Fine. I will teach you."

With nod, Kouen went back around his desk and eyed the miko as she opened the scroll: _'and perhaps I will come to learn more about this female and her past. I definitely do sense some power from her.'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So, there it is at least the first part of this one-shot. This was a test one-shot to see if I got Kouen's character somewhat right and the others as well before I bring them into the Pure Rukh story, since well, they will be coming soon. So tell me what you think?

Also, depending if a lot of people want it or not, I will post the second part to this.

P.S: New poll for Dimensional Lovers! Pick your TOP FIVE guys!

Please review!

Ja~ne!


	19. Kouen Ren - Magi (Part II)

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Magi belongs to ******Shinobu Ohtaka**. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well, this took longer than I thought...and let me tell you right now, my feelings are at a roller coaster. I just read the latest chapter of Magi and my heart sank. Literally stabbed like a hundred times and then revived and run over by like a truck that weighs over a ton. I won't ruin anything, but let's just say...a two magis and two king candidates have broken my heart.

Anyways, enough of that, this chapter is literally a step (I think?) further than what I usually write. Fluff, screaming, and other stuff I guess. I might get like a mob trying to kill me for ruining Kouen's image and I will bow deeply in my apology in advance. I tried. I really tried ha-ha-ha!

Well, the whole being attacked in this chapter...just bare with it. It is a one-shot not a whole story so of course I went a bit faster in the time line. Again sorry if you hate it but without further ado...enjoy!

**Anime: Inuyasha x Magi**

**Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Kouen Ren**

**Chapter 19: Kouen Ren - Knowledgeable Warrior**

* * *

'_Just a bit more…,' _the miko's eyes narrowed at her targeted spot to place the scroll she currently held. Why were Kouen's shelves so damn high? These shelves surrounded his study like no tomorrow and scrolls went on for ages. After more than six months of staying in the Kou Empire, she had been given the sole job of teaching Kouen Japanese and giving him translations of her language from the scroll he had found.

It surprised her greatly how fast the general was able to keep up. But she was sure he was ready on his own to read the Japanese language. She had even written two scrolls full of the Japanese alphabet with translations, yet he continued to have her in his study even if both of them did not utter a word to each other.

She didn't mind to the least; the silence.

The quietness shared between the two was mutual and…peaceful. But a few months into his teaching of Japanese, Kouen had been reading an entirely different scroll with completely different characters. That was when she spoke and asked about it.

The Torran Language.

Both their meetings in his study ended up becoming his teaching of Japanese and her own on the Torran Language that she had never heard of.

But even with her present on the Kou Empire's lands, she was an object of suspicion to many around – especially to the Empress – Gyokuen. Kagome shook her head, erasing all the times she would encounter herself with the Empress and could feel the fear solely from staring into her cold and empty eyes. The miko could see her aura was tainted and completely surrounded by chaos. Time after time, with those small encounters, the Empress was ready to ask her many questions, ready to demand the answer from her, but behind her would always come the red head general himself, saying it was his job. That he had taken her custody and no one else. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She hated feeling owned and like a toy.

She was a human for Kami's sake!

At random moments would Kouha arrive in her room that was placed next to the study and she, being the curious one, would question him about the world she currently resided in and about the Empress herself. Although Kouha was a bit on the sadistic side, she had come to learn that he was a young teen and about his power and about the world of magi. How a person could be Fallen into the darkness and hate.

Kagome tip toed a bit more, trying to place the scroll into its rightful spot only to go wide eyed as her foot slipped back and took her body towards the floor. Closing her eyes for the impact, she hugged the rest of the scrolls and waited for the pain.

"I told you to use the small step to help you."

A warm yet hard surface was felt behind her and she waited a few seconds before prying one eye open. This voice…

The miko's head tilted back slightly, looking up to a pair of warm red orbs looking down at her. A slight blush slowly surfaced up onto her cheeks, taking notice of his one arm around her waist. Collecting herself back, Kagome leaned forward and back onto her feet, quickly dropping her view down: "A-Arigatou…Kouen-sama."

"Hm," his eyes narrowed, seeing her eyes away from his person before walking over to his desk and setting himself down onto his chair. "What were you doing?"

Keeping her view downwards, she looked at the scrolls in her arms: "I…was trying to put these back. Since I am done with translating these…"

Kouen's eyes remained onto her before nodding and grabbing a scroll from his desk. Opening it up, he looked at the Japanese characters that were now beginning to become familiar to him without using her translation scrolls: "I see."

Quietly and gently, the miko placed the scrolls down onto a wooden table and bowed down the moment she turned towards the general: "Well, I will retire for the night, Kouen-sama. I will return tomorrow morning and finish the rest."

"Actually," he began, closing the scroll in hand, "I will be taking my leave at dawn."

Leave? Kagome's eyes finally rose up in blinks, watching as he grabbed another scroll she had translated. Where was he going? For the past few months, it was normal for her and him to meet up and simply stay cooped up in the study. Although there were many times she wondered what the outside walls of the Kou Empire were like, Kouen had repeatedly told her it was a world of…war and unsolved issues. A world…he did not want her to see.

"I have been called to a meeting with a nearby country for some treaty negotiations that will commence soon," Kouen's eyes scanned the rest of the contents.

"I…see," the miko's view dropped once more, slowly forming a forced smile on her lips. What was she hoping? Of course he had a life outside this study…he was a general. The first prince to the emperor. But she figured her loneliness and loss of her friends had begun to reach for someone. Someone to at least keep her occupied and away from her memories of the last days she spent with her dear friends.

The general unglued his eyes from the scroll and looked up to see the miko's head hug low in silence. He was never the type of person to admit anything nor show any type of emotion, but if he could admit one thing to himself was the intriguing feeling he had for the girl. Not once had she spoken wrong; always spoke with respect. Never showed weakness and never failed in her tasks.

She had shown him everything about the Japanese language and caught on quite quickly, but he had caught her voice during her reading of the mysterious scroll he found about the Inu youkai. The voice held memory, pain, love, and sorrow. He had been staring at her while she read and he could see the corner of her lips slowly lift into a smile before coming down into a frown every time she read the name of 'Inuyasha' and 'Sesshomaru'.

He would always ask her if she had come to remember anything from her past before being found in the well and till this day, she still had no clue. But he knew- he felt her hiding something. He wanted her to feel comfortable and he couldn't blame the girl for wanting to hide something when she was still being held under suspicion by the Empress of the Kou Empire. The palace was a frightening place itself. Any word of her out into the palace would probably lead to Gyokuen and who knew what would happen then.

His timing of arriving between the girl's and Gyokuen's meetings were always on point and he knew he had to keep a close eye on the blue eyed female if she didn't want to become a toy for the Empress. Why would he even care? Why would he even come in between?

Why…?

"I will be back in about a week or so," he replied, taking himself out of his inner thoughts as he stood up from his seat. He grabbed two scrolls into one hand and looked over to the miko: "In the meantime, I suppose I should find a way to keep you busy."

"Excuse me?" she blinked. She knew when and how to respect those in higher authority, but everyone was making it sound like she was a servant of some kind now.

Seeing her tiny glare appearing on her eyes, the general looked over to the empty scrolls in a bin: "I want to study more of this Japanese language of yours. When I come back, I want you have written a story in your language so that I can use to study further." Sure the girl could come up with something to intrigue him further.

Kagome blinked: "A…story? What kind of story?"

"Anything that you believe will catch my interest," he replied. He took a few steps towards the doors and stopped, leaving the miko staring at his back. "Also, I will warn you that you are not to make any encounters with Gyokuen. I cannot save you if I am not around." He took his leave, leaving the girl standing in the middle of his study in silent blinks.

'_Save…me?'_ she shook her head, and sighed: "Who needs saving? I can take care of myself just fine." Her eyes landed over to the empty scrolls he had implied for her to write on. He wanted a story? Seriously? With a heavy sigh, the miko made her way over to the scrolls and picked one up: _'Well…at least I have something to keep myself busy with…'_

The miko walked over to the door and exited the room.

* * *

Cold eyes tightened at the sight of the miko walking out of the study as she held a scroll. She could feel a strange power from the girl and she wanted to know what it was, but Kouen would always appear and take her away, but not before giving a tight glare of his own.

"Gyokuen-sama."

She continued to stare at the miko as she listened to one of her soldiers as they guarded her.

"I have received word that the Al-Thamen sent their men for the attack."

A smirk curved onto the Empress's lips while watching the young girl walk into her room. As much as she hated having strangers in her palace, it would only be so long until Kouen could no longer save her.

"Very well," she replied, placing her hands inside her sleeves. The Empress turned around and headed back to the throne room knowing that her the general could only do so much for the girl, but he could not protect her if he was truly gone.

* * *

"A story? Eh~, sounds like nii-sama alright," Kouha crossed his legs over the small bed rested inside the miko's room. His pink orbs blinked, watching as the girl sat at her small wooden desk, staring at the empty scroll as if words would magically appear. "He loved to read stories. That is what entertains him."

He rested his cheek onto his palm, continuing to observe the silent miko. Furrowing his eyebrows down, he was becoming annoyed that the girl was not even speaking back. "Oi. I am talking over here."

Blinking her inner silence away, she looked ahead, seeing the annoyed expression on the young prince's face: "Ah…gomenasai," she lowered her eyes once more, looking at the scroll she had picked out. "I just don't know what kind of story to write for him."

Kouha sighed before stretching out his arms above him: "Nii-sama is interested in…the things you don't see every day, you know what I mean?"

"I guess…," she blinked, sighing seeing this much harder than she thought. It felt like homework! It literally was homework! Just when she thought she was away from school. It felt as if Kouen was becoming a teacher of some kind now with assigning her with so many things.

But what kind of story…? She was not good with this stuff.

"Anything out of the ordinary," added Kouha, coming to lay back on her bed. "But I am sure he will read whatever you are writing for him."

"Huh?"

A small smirk appeared onto Kouha's lips as he came back onto his crossed legs and stared at the miko's questioning look. "Please, you haven't noticed the soft spot he has for you?"

"Soft spot?" she repeated.

"Not many are allowed in his study," he continued. "In fact, not even the Empress."

"She came in last time," Kagome was beginning to question where Kouha was going with this.

Kouha raised a brow: "and you did notice how irritated nii-sama was, right?"

"I just thought…he was like that," she shrugged, returning her eyes back onto her task.

The young prince sighed, once again resting his cheek onto his palm: "You really are oblivious, Kagome-chan. Everyone has come to notice the change in nii-sama's personality when he is around you. He never shows that kind of emotion around anybody."

"You call that emotion?" she blinked, raising a brow. Kouen showing emotion? When did he ever?

Kouha chuckled under his breath, before raising an eyebrow himself: "Do you not find my nii-sama attractive?"

Kagome suddenly felt like the air was chocking her as she began to cough from his sudden question. Patting her chest lightly, she raised her eyes to meet his: "W-What are you talking about?"

"Do you? Or do you not?"

"You are talking nonsense," she shook her head, closing her eyes to avoid his gaze on her person. Sure Kouen was…an attractive male, but she and he were nothing more than a stranger and a prince. She had arrived in this world for who knows what and she was still considered under suspicion in the palace. "Look…can we just concentrate on the task in hand?"

Kouha released a scoff: "Whatever. You can deny it all you want, but I am never wrong in seeing the looks you and Kouen give each other."

What looks? Kagome restrained her eyebrow from twitching, not wanting to show the annoyance she was starting to receive from the young prince. Shaking the thoughts away, the miko looked at the empty scroll and soon her eyes landed onto the dirty uniform Kouha had returned to her, asking if she wanted it. Of course she kept it. It was the last thing she had of memory.

Of her adventure.

Her journey.

Her friends.

Her life.

The miko's eyes widened slightly as the idea came into her. Although…that would be her giving her secret out. Gripping the brush between her fingers, she closed her eyes: _'…but he doesn't need to know it is me.'_

Slowly, she dipped the brush into the ink, catching the young prince's attention: "Huh? Did you think of something?"

"Sort of," she replied simply.

"Oh~? What is the story then?" he blinked.

Kagome chuckled, sending the young prince a smile: "That is for Kouen-sama to read about and tell you if he wants."

Kouha scoffed, seeing her persistence and crossed his arms: "So this is how you thank me for saving you from the Empress's clutches? You're welcome."

"Hai, Kouha-kun, arigatou," she chuckled once again before returning to the scroll and beginning her story on paper.

* * *

The final brush stroke lifted off the scroll as cerulean orbs took in the long writing of Japanese characters on the paper. A small smile pressed up as she look to her left, seeing two more scrolls. After a whole week, she was able to complete her story from the very beginning to the end.

The beginning of her drag into the feudal era to the end of peace in feudal Japan. She had kept her name and identity a secret, but explained the story as a simple fifteen year old girl having fallen into a well and taken five hundred years into the past into a world of demons and battles. She had kept the story simple, but did place details.

She didn't think her story of three years would take three scrolls to complete, but she was done. Closing the scroll, she wrapped the string around only to become startled at the sudden opening of her shoji door. Blinking, she noticed the worried expression on Kouha's face.

"Kouha-kun?"

"There has been a problem," he tried catching his breath, watching as Kagome slowly stood from her seat.

"What's wrong?" she made her way around her desk and quickly felt Kouha's hands on her shoulders, making her take a step back.

"Nii-sama…nii-sama came back and he is wounded!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the news she was given. Her body stilled even with Kouha's shakes of her body.

"Oi! Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"

"W-Where is he?" she shook her head back into reality and was quickly pulled away from her room and towards the throne room. She pulled back, stopping Kouha from taking her any further through the red and golden doors. The miko shook her head once again: "K-Kouha-kun…I can't go in there…"

"This isn't the time to be saying that!" he glared, gripping her wrist. "Nii-sama is badly wounded!"

"B-But the Empress-"

"Forget her!" he shouted, trying to get into her mind that Kouen was wounded – greatly. "Now come on!"

"W-Wait-!"

The miko blinked upon being pulled inside the throne room, watching as everyone inside moved their worried gazes away from the wounded general onto her. Her own vision stopped upon seeing the general's body laid on the ground with a huge slash across his chest with blood beginning to ooze out. She held a gasp in the throat, not wanting to move any further attention to her.

"What happened?" glared Gyokuen, coming down her throne in a fast pace and knelt down beside the red head prince. She cupped his cheek with her hand and shook her head: "My poor child."

Kouha pulled the miko closer to the group, letting her take in the different people she had seen mild glances of while being in the palace. She could see the black haired dungeon conqueror female clutching at her chest at the sight of the general unconscious on the floor. The eight princess held her tears back, but were ready to slip at any moment.

The miko looked over to Koumei as he stood beside Hakuei and her younger brother, Hakuryuu. Although she had small talks with them and deemed them as nice people, she couldn't help but feel uneasy not only around the Empress, but also Hakuei's brother. His eyes darkened and got colder each time she saw him.

"We were attack by a group of thieves," one of Kouen's soldiers knelt down onto the floor and kept his head low. "Kouen-sama had taken out most of them, but a sudden man using a house vessel appeared and struck a slash on him the moment he turned around. We tried everything we could to catch the attacker, but he escaped."

"He escaped?" the Empress stood from her spot and glared at the soldiers that were left. "How dare you let someone like that escape!? You should all be executed for your lack of protection to our first prince! Nothing but death is what you deserve!"

The eight princess leaned closer to Koumei, not wanting to release her tears: "I-Is he going to be okay?"

Koumei sighed, lowering his feathered fan from his lips: "If he gets proper treatment. He has already lost too much blood."

Gyokuen turned to her _children: _"Fetch the royal doctor. We cannot waste another minute!" Her eyes gleamed into a smirk of their own, hidden from the people around as she watched the blood staining over the unconscious general. _'Kouen wasn't much a threat to me, but I cannot simply have someone in the palace that is supported by many dungeon captures overrule me.' _

Her cold eyes darted out ahead, watching as Kouha let go of Kagome's wrist and walked over to see his older brother. Tightening her glare, she could only observe the stillness in the miko's person as her eyes shook in fear of the sight before her.

He was not dead…was he? He couldn't be…Kouha always spoke of him as the strongest. She could see the faint and small pulse in his aura. Taking a step forward, she kept her eyes locked onto his person: "I…can help…"

Gyokuen's eyes tightened more as she got closer: "Don't you dare take another step. It is bad enough having a stranger inside the palace, but I will not let your hands touch him or come near his person!"

"But I can heal him!" She looked over to the Empress, feeling the cold and chaotic aura of hers rise. What was she even doing? Heal him? Had she gone crazy!? That would require the use of her miko-ki and then her full cover would be blown!

"You?" Gyokuen scoffed with a smirk, walking closer to the miko. "You heal him? Please…you are nothing but a mere weak girl who has had the protection of Kouen this whole time to save you from being placed in a dungeon." Gyokuen's hand snaked under the miko's chin, lifting her face to meet her sinister and devilish smile. "He can't protect you now."

She was done playing weak. She was done being protected. She was done feeling like she was a prisoner. She had many wars and battles in her experience already and had encountered many demons and her life had gone through life and death situations. The Empress was not going to scare her away.

The miko took a step back, watching the grin on the Empress only increase in size, seeing it as a terror consuming inside the miko, but she was not going to get that. Kagome curled her fingers in: "Look, this is not the time to be fighting, Gyokuen-sama. Excuse me for acting as such, but Kouen-sama needs immediate attention."

She did not want that. Gyokuen's eyes narrowed into a tighter glare: "You have crossed the line."

Kagome decided it was now or never. She was going to take the chance. Kouen had done so much for her and kept her company even at her deepest time. The least and final thing she could do was help him. Save him. The miko quickly walked around the Empress, surprising her.

"Don't you dare take another step!" exclaimed Gyokuen, watching as the miko knelt beside the unconscious general.

Everyone around blinked, curiously and cautiously as the miko's eyes continued to stare at the general. Kouha took a step forward: "Kagome-chan…what are you doing to nii-sama?"

"Can he really be saved?" questioned Kougyoku.

Silently, the miko raised her hands above the general's chest: _'Please…don't die.' _She took a glance ahead, seeing the many brothers and sisters that held Kouen deeply into their hearts. _'They…still need you…'_

"Retreat from him this instant!" exclaimed Gyokuen, taking a step towards the miko only to be stopped by Hakuryuu's arm extended across in front. "H-Hakuryuu? What do you think you are doing?"

The male's eyes narrowed, watching as pink glow appeared below the miko's hands and soon engulfed the general's body. He did not know what it was, but he trusted the female in saving their older brother. But although he wanted to kill those in line in front of him for the throne, he wanted for Gyokuen to die first before anyone else perished by his hands. He would allow the female to heal his older brother. All eyes widened the moment the miko displayed her power as the wound across Kouen's chest slowly began to heal, leaving him with the blood stain on his clothing.

Hakuei's eyes blinked several times: "H-How is this possible…?"

Kouha rose his head and watched Kagome's eyes drop in worry. Just who was she? The glow diminished and soon was dragged up by under her arms as Gyokuen's soldiers kept her in place. The Empress walked over to Kouen's body and was shocked herself to see the full wound…gone. Turning quickly to the miko, she glared at the girl: "What did you do?"

Keeping her strong gaze, the miko answered without fear hinted in her voice: "I healed him."

Gyokuen quickly sent her hand to slap across Kagome's cheek, making the miko drop her head to the side. "How dare you go against my orders?! I told you not get any closer to him!"

Hakuei watched the scenery before her and shook her head: "Okaa-san, she saved him-"

"She deliberately went against my orders!" her glare pierced into Kagome, watching as the miko held her glare. A small smirk played onto her lips: "send her to the dungeon."

"Oi!" shouted Kouha. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can," she answered, gliding her eyes to the corner, seeing Kouen's siblings in confusion and in worry. She flicked her wrist over, watching in victory as the miko was dragged away from the throne room. The Empress could not help but feel hate towards the female. She had ruined her plans of Kouen dying! Although, the abilities she demonstrated definitely had her curious. What was she? A witch? No, that was no ability to a witch.

Her eyes landed back onto the still unconscious general: "Take him to his quarters. All of you are ordered to stay put and not set foot into the dungeons, is that clear!?"

* * *

Red orbs slowly blinked into consciousness as the familiarity of his room came into his knowledge. The only memory of his attack came into play before his person was consumed to the darkness. Sitting up from his bed, he looked to his side, seeing a smile on Gyokuen's lips.

"I see you have awoken, my son," she opened her eyes, handing him a cup of water. "You have been unconscious for the past five days."

Five days…that long. Kouen looked at his attire, seeing his red night robe on him with the sash loosened a bit. He shook his head for the offer of the cup and looked around his quarters before setting his eyes on his chest, seeing the wound completely gone. He was sure he was going to die from the direct attack…so why was he here and completely healed? No scar.

"What happened?" he questioned.

The Empress sighed: "You had all worried. Having you unconscious and dying before our eyes because of blood loss had us panicking." She shook her head, setting the cup of water beside his bed.

"I should not have survived," his eyes narrowed suspiciously, noticing the hint of secrecy from the Empress. "Tell me everything in detail."

"The details do not matter," she smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "What matters is that my son is alive and well. You do not need to know-"

"The girl saved you."

Kouen's eyes, along with Gyokuen's quickly glided over to the entrance of his room, seeing Hakuryuu holding his spear in hand as his own eyes held onto a tight glare.

"Hakuryuu! What are you doing here?" she glared, slowly standing from her seat.

Ignoring her question, he walked to the edge of Kouen's bed, digging his glare onto the red headed general: "Higurashi-san was taken into the dungeon."

"What?" he questioned, his own eyes tightening. Just what had happened while he was unconscious?

"The girl healed you," he continued, gripping his spear, "but of course, our dear…okaa-san," his eyes darted over to see the angry glare on his mother, "locked her away in fear that she was a threat to us."

Kouen turned his head to the side, seeing Gyokuen's breathing becoming heavier. "Is that true? Is she being held in the dungeons?"

"She was a threat!" she exclaimed. "I am the Empress of the Kou Empire and I make the decisions here! We do not know what she was and you all claim her innocence and trust on her! She healed you without anything else! I took the necessary precautions-!"

"She saved my life," glared Kouen. "Is that is not how the Kou Empire expresses their gratitude." His eyes landed over to Hakuryuu, watching as his two younger brothers walked in. "Bring her here."

"No! You cannot go against my orders, Kouen!" shouted Gyokuen.

Kouen took one final glance to the Empress before nodding his head over to Hakuryuu and Koumei. "Go."

Both nodded and left the room, leaving Gyokuen to glare at the first prince: "You will regret this, Kouen. Do not trust her so easily!" She quickly left the room with her guards behind her.

Kouha released a whistle, watching as the Empress left his brother's presence: "That is the first I have ever seen you take someone's defense on a person that does not share the same blood as you."

Kouen rubbed is temple before noticing the three scrolls on Kouha's arms. "What have you brought?"

"Oh?" Kouha smirked as he handed them over to the general. "The story that you assigned Kagome-chan to write in her language. I am quite disappointed that she wouldn't let me know what she was writing about."

Kouen's eyebrow rose as he took the first scroll on the top and opened it up, seeing the foreign yet familiar language she had taught him. Scanning the contents, he ignored as Kouha sat on the chair beside his bed and silently gazed at him as he read on.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on the cold wet floor. At least light was allowed to come in through the small window. She looked over to her hands: _'And once again…I am trapped and alone.' _

She knew healing him was a risk, but Kouen had already done so much for her. She least she could do was save his life just as he had saved hers. She only hoped that Kouha would take her stories to him to enjoy once he awoke.

The sound of steps caught her ears and looked over to her right to see Koumei and Hakuryuu standing behind the bars. The miko slowly stood from her spot and walked over to the two: "K-Koumei-san…Hakuryuu-kun…what are you two doing here?"

"Nii-sama has awoken," nodded Koumei as he held his fan.

Kagome felt the wash of relief coming over her as she heard the news. He was alive…and well. A soft sigh passed her lips while her hand laid on her chest: "I-I'm glad…"

Hakuryuu glared at the guard as he signaled for him to open the door. In fear of his life, the guard quickly opened the door with his key, surprising the miko.

Her cerulean orbs watched in blinks as the door came to signal her freedom: "Wait…what is going on?"

"Come on," spoke Hakuryuu as he turned around to walk away.

"Wait! I…can't leave!" she exclaimed.

Koumei raised a brow: "Nii-sama has requested for your presence."

"Huh?" she blinked. He…was looking for her? But…the Empress had placed her here. She could not just leave!

"Don't make him wait," Koumei turned around, following behind the young black haired prince.

The miko continued to blink before setting her bare feet out the room and slowly followed behind, hoping that Kami was on her side to see the light again.

* * *

Kouen's eyes furrowed as he finished the last scroll. The story…was something he did not expect at all. An unusual story, but very intriguing. Demons, mikos, and the power that a simple jewel held. But the girl…the girl who was left alone after the deaths of her friends…where had she gone? The story ended with the mysterious female having turned back into the forest where she had first come from and disappeared.

"So?" questioned Kouha, raising a brow as he sat on the chair. "What was it about?"

"A girl who conquered a journey against a half-demon who only had thirst for chaos," he replied. "A holy being against a corrupted demon."

Kouha blinked, crossing his legs over the chair: "I see. Well, Kagome-chan would not tell me anything about it. She seemed very concentrated over the past week as she wrote it. At some random moment, it almost seemed like she wanted to cry."

"Cry?" questioned Kouen.

Kouha shrugged: "Don't ask me, nii-sama. That girl doesn't utter a word about herself."

The general's eyes narrowed as he looked at the open scroll on his lap. A holy being who was able to heal and purify the darkness in people and demons. "Kouha."

"Hm?"

"Was it truly Kagome who healed me?"

The young prince nodded with a smirk: "I really didn't think she had a hidden ability. I was quite surprised the moment your wound began to close off as if nothing had happened. That girl has been hiding her abilities too much! A pink glow and everything! It was…so beautiful!"

Kouen's eyes closed, remembering the story thoroughly as it mentioned of the girl having been bitten by a centipede demon on her hip. "Kouha, did you see any scars on the girl when you took her in?"

"Scars?" he blinked, unsure where this was going. Tapping his chin with his index finger, he nodded: "hm, I saw a scar on her hip when she was being changed. I have to say, that was the only ugly thing on her. Who knows where she got it, but girls should really take care of their skin."

The general nodded: "You may leave."

Kouha blinked, before coming to turn his head to stare at his brother: "Huh!? You are kicking me out!?"

Before any of the two could speak, Koumei announced himself before coming into the room and letting the miko slowly walk in – timidly.

"Ah! Kagome-chan!" Kouha blinked and retreated back a few steps: "Oi! That dungeon left you dirty! We need to change you immediately!"

"Both of you, leave."

Koumei and Kouha blinked, watching as Kouen slowly stood from his bed and fixed his robe. Kouha raised a brow: "Wait…Kagome-chan needs to be washed and changed-"

"I need to speak with her – privately," he glared at the miko, watching as she stared back at him before dropping her gaze down.

The two younger brothers shared a glance before slowly exiting the room, leaving the two inside. The miko fidgeted with her fingers, feeling the silence finally get to her. It was not the comfortable silence he and she shared in his study. This definitely felt like a true interrogation.

"I must apologize on Gyokuen's behalf for having you thrown into the dungeon after saving my life," Kouen closed his eyes. "You did not deserve that after all you have done for me and for my siblings."

The miko shook her head: "Really…it's okay. I understand why it had to be done."

Kouen nodded before looking away and set his eyes on the scrolls he had been given. "A girl, who was a miko by blood, dragged by a centipede demon five-hundred years into the past and having shattered the jewel known as the Shikon no Tama came to have journey to collect the shards with a hanyou, demon slayer, a monk, and a fox demon along with a neko demon. Their adventure came to meet the dark hanyou, Naraku who wanted the jewel himself for his own selfish purposes."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she continued to have her gaze downwards. He already read the story? That fast?!

"In the end, the final battle came and won over Naraku, but a heavy price was paid."

"S-Stop…please"

"The death of her friends had come and she was left alone."

"Stop…"

"She disappeared and never heard of again," he turned to face her, seeing her grip her dirty dress. "Where did the girl go, Kagome? The story surely doesn't end there."

"Please stop…," she whispered to him.

The miko calmed herself before her tears truly let out. She looked away, hearing the shuffle of his clothing as he turned around to face her. Kagome's eyes widened as he stopped in front of her. She could feel his strong gaze into her person and she was stuck in place. Completely frozen in her feet. Closing her eyes, she continued to hear him speak.

"Now, I will say this only once, Kagome. I don't like secrets. I am aware that you were able to heal me, but no one knows how you did it," he crossed his arms, glaring at her tiny form. "But I want to know. I have every right to know."

He made sense. Of course he had every right to know…but would he deem her as crazy for her past? Would he lock her back up? Push her away? Her eyes tightened in the close and she could not help but feel her body shake slightly from the fear.

"What are you…Kagome?"

She opened her eyes slowly.

"That story that you wrote…you did not come up with it."

Her vision rose to meet his red orbs.

The general's eyes widened just slightly at the sight of the tears at the corner of her eyes. For as long as he had been around her…he had never seen her so broken and lonely. Can a human look so fragile? The miko smiled slowly before wiping the corner of her eyes with her index finger: "Gomen…for not telling you…"

A sigh passed his lips: "I can understand you wanting to keep your past a secret, but I think it is time you told me who you truly are or what you are." His eyes scrunched at the sight of her vulnerability. Did she not know he could not protect her if she kept things to herself?

Inside, his eyes widened slightly at the words he just thought of. Protect her? Why would he want to protect such a woman? Had he acquired a soft spot for her? Sure the woman was intelligent in her own way and knowledgeable. She seemed strong both physically and mentally, but it was obvious something had broken through that strength and he hated to see her in such a state.

He was not sure what kind of feeling he was getting when he was around her, but he felt the need to be around her at all times. To empty that hole inside…

Kagome closed her eyes once more: "I…I am a miko."

Kouen's eyebrow rose up in question at the word. That word was used in her story. His eyes scrunched lightly: "You are the miko in the story?"

She nodded back to his question before opening her eyes to stare into his red orbs. Did he not believe her? "I…was the miko that shattered the jewel and met the hanyou, demon slayer, the monk, and the other two demons, Shippou and Kirara. We all…defeat Naraku at the end with that heavy price of…death. I-," Kagome's eyes closed once more at the memory of blood, tears, and rain, "I ran away from reality. Ran away hoping it was all a dream and I ended up inside the well and that was when..."

"You were found here," he finished for her.

She remained silent.

With a sigh of his own passing through his lips, he looked at her clothing. He could see that being in the dungeon was rough and seeing as Gyokuen held a good amount of hate towards the miko, it was possible her skin was cold and she was probably not fed to the right amount daily.

Such a pure human existed in such a corrupted world? He could see her tears coming back and curving her cheeks. So she was the girl in the story. The miko that was left in the world without her family and friends and now found herself in an unknown world.

He did not know what brought him to lift her chin up to look into her watery eyes, but gently wiped away the tears in her eyes from her cheeks with his thumb as his other hand cupped her cheek. "Kagome…I cannot imagine the pain you went through in such a journey, but I can tell you this…you are no longer alone."

Kouen watched her eyes slowly expand at his given words. He truly meant it. As a person who rarely expressed emotion yet alone…sympathy to another person, the miko had opened a new door inside him. A new door where only she was allowed.

The miko nodded and looked away from his gaze. Indeed she did feel…warmer inside when being around the general, but she did not want to taint his image of being the first prince and general and her own status ruining his.

Kagome took a step back, surprising the general. "A-Arigatou…," she took a bow, "but I afraid I have caused you enough trouble with the Empress and everyone around in the palace. I do not want to…be a burden any longer to any of you. Once again, arigatou…for everything."

Straightening herself up, she turned to leave only to stop as a hand gripped onto her wrist, stopping her moving any further. The miko kept her eyes wide and forward, feeling the presence of the first prince coming behind her with his grip around her wrist.

"Did I say you could leave?"

She gulped.

"You are still under my custody."

Her eyes widened before turning her head to face the red headed general with a glare. She was not an object nor a slave! She was not owned by anyone! "Wait a minute-!" Her lips were captured by his, taking her fully by surprise by the action.

Slowly, he retreated away from her rose colored lips, seeing her flushed expression on his person. His eyes narrowed: "You are in my custody to protect."

The miko shook her head: "But I do not belong to anybody!"

He inched closer to the miko, making her head lean back but soon found herself with his hand arm wrapped around her slim waist and bringing her closer to his person. He was not sure what got inside his mind to be acting in such a way, but he was and he would not deny the attraction he had for the female.

He did like a female who was knowledgeable and strong.

"Allow me to fill that emptiness inside you," his head dipped inside the crook of her neck, taking in her scent of cherry blossoms and spice.

The miko felt her skin beginning to burn at the feel of his person so close to her own. She closed her eyes the moment his lips connected to the skin of her neck and left a continued trail of kisses downwards. One side of her mind was telling her this was wrong. For a prince of such high authority to get mixed in with her, but another part reached for him to continue to be embraced by him.

The secret she kept so deep inside of her after so many long months of being with him…she had fallen in love with the general.

"K-Kouen-sama…," she breathed out, feeling his kisses stop on her collarbone. "We can't…this isn't allowed-"

"Who said?" his eyes glided up to meet her flushed and heated passion in her eyes. "I can make my own decisions and I have decided to take you under my protection but only…," his kisses continued downwards as his hands brushed to the thin straps of her dress and slowly lowered them over her shoulders to her arms, loosening the support of her clothing, "you stay by my side."

Her body was definitely heating up at this moment, but before she could protest once more, she found herself laying on her back with the help of his bed as he loomed over with his hands pressed beside her head. The miko could not help but travel her sights down to the slight open robe, revealing his muscles underneath and leaving the rest to her imagination.

The truth to her was…she did want to stay by his side, but not to be protected, but for both to support each other and fill the emptiness in both.

"But…what if everyone finds out…I don't want your image to be ruined because of me," she whispered.

Kouen's hands gently untied the sash around her waist before letting the robe part of her dress to part and reveal her wrapped bandage cleavage. "And what is wrong in taking a woman who is both intelligent and strong as a warrior?" he lowered his face close to hers once more, loving the look of innocence in her that he was sure only he would see from now on behind closed doors. "Now…let me see that true miko. Allow me to take each scar you hold and heal them."

Kagome's eyes closed the moment his lips trailed down her chest and stopped at the hip to see the scar that marked her true journey as a miko, woman, and warrior. Hovering over her petite body, a small smirk appeared onto his lips, a smirk he only showed when he was truly enjoying a battle or in this case, taking something that would forever become his. He undid the sash of his own red robe and let the fabric slide down his shoulders, revealing his toned chest.

The miko blushed before being taken in once again by his kiss on her lips, both leaving their lips connected for a much longer time than the last. Breaking for air, Kouen looked at her orbs, feeling himself lost in the ocean of her gaze. "Trust me…when I want something, I will take it and careless about what other people think. I won't let you go so easily now that I know who you truly are. I knew there was something intriguing about you and I am never wrong." His lips neared her ear: "You have become my most valued treasure and I always protect what is valuable to me even if it costs me my life."

Kagome blinked and silently watched as he slowly undid the wrap of her bandages around her chest: "W-Wait…Kouen-sama-!"

His lips silenced her once more, but she knew he would not let her speak as she felt his hands completely remove her bandages, exposing her upper torso to him. But she could not deny him any longer. She wanted this just as much as he.

"No more talking," he whispered to her, lowering his gaze. "The only thing I want to hear are the moans of the strong and beautiful miko underneath me. Nothing else."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So there we go. Kill me. Now.

But anyways, sorry if there was too much OOC and fluff. Like I mentioned before in the intro...I am sorry. I really tried! But I do hope a few of you enjoyed it?

P.S.: I have received a lot of messages and reviews about when Pure Rukh will be updated...ha. Well you see, how things work for me is I go with what the demand is higher in and to be honest, Love Hoop is in much higher demand. Pure Rukh isn't getting that popular especially with the last chapter, so I am just waiting until I get motivated back into it because I guess people did not like the last chapter haha must have been Judal's kiss. Oops. Hahaha

Well anyways, thank you for reading! Also new poll! Go vote!

Please review?

Ja~ne!


	20. Kakashi Hatake - Naruto

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to ******Masashi Kishimoto**. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** So this idea was written long ago, but then I just put it away because I was not feeling it. So then I brought it again and this was the best I could do. I'm sorry. I am apologizing because I am hitting a writer's block and I thought that writing something away from Love Hoop and Pure Rukh could help just relieve some clutter in my head. This one-shot...is not the best. I will admit. So sorry...again.

Also, this does take place during the Naruto Shippuden arc. So older Naruto and Sakura. Sorry if Kakashi is OOC -bows- really sorry. Ugh, why do I feel I am going to get lots of hate? hahaha Well, enjoy and if you like it, I am glad I made someone smile!

This was a random thought and it was one that would not stop pestering me so I wrote it and got it out. Hopefully this writer's block leaves soon...

Enjoy!

**Anime: **Inuyasha x Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Kakashi Hatake

**Chapter 20: **Kakashi Hatake - Lost Curiosity

* * *

The miko took a blink and another right after as she stared at the small orange book laying in the middle of the dirt road. Clutching her own books, she knelt down to pick up the item and turned it over. _'Icha…Icha?' _

Coming to a stand, she stared at the mysterious book while continuing to walk towards her destination. _'What is this thing doing here? It…looks familiar. Where have I seen this book before? ' _Placing it over her other books, she shook her head and looked ahead. She needed to get to her work before she was scolded late. A book was not going to be the cause. _'I need to hurry before I am late to the hospital.'_

* * *

"What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" whispered the blonde ninja, hovering his palm beside his mouth as he kept his eyes on the silver haired ninja who seemed to be in a depressive squat and closed in his lips to the female beside him.

The pink haired kunoichi shrugged: "I have no idea. He has been like that since he arrived. In fact, he even showed up early."

The blonde haired ninja nodded: "You're right…he was early. He showed up early!?" he exclaimed and quickly rushed towards his sensei.

"N-Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura, extending her arm out to stop him from speaking with their sensei. If anything, it looked like he should not be pestered or questioned with anything.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" called out Naruto. He blinked, surprised that the silver haired male did not even bother to look up. "Kakashi-sensei! Hello! Aren't we supposed to be training today?" Naruto turned his head over his shoulder and cupped his hand to the side of his lips: "Sakura-chan! He doesn't seem to be responding…"

"Huh?" blinking, the kunoichi walked over and noticed Kakashi's head hung low. Something definitely was not right. "Kakashi-sensei?"

A devilish smirk appeared on the blonde ninja, catching Sakura's attention questioningly. Raising a brow, Sakura placed her hand on her hip: "What are you thinking of now, Naruto?"

"This is the perfect time…," he chuckled.

"Perfect time for what?"

"To take off that mask of his," he whispered to her, eyeing the defenseless mask over his facial features. "He isn't even responding to us."

Sakura punched Naruto's head, watching as a bump grew: "Baka! Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let something like that happen."

Rubbing his bump, Naruto shrugged: "We can try."

Sakura looked towards the silent ninja below as he continued his squat position. Here they were, ready to train as their sensei had instructed to meet before nine in the morning and right as they had arrived, Kakashi had done so too; much to their surprise. But something was not right as he simply appeared in his current position and was silent.

"Don't tell me you aren't curious?" Naruto crooked an eyebrow upwards, smirking as he started seeing the curiosity beginning to form in the kunoichi's eyes. "You know you want to. We have been trying for years now to see what is under that stupid mask! We are his students for Kami's sake!" He turned to face his sensei. "I am doing it!"

Naruto raised his hand and inched closer to his wanted target. Sakura blinked; silent. She took a step forward: "W-Wait…Naruto. I don't think this is a good idea-"

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened the moment Naruto's wrist was grabbed by another gloved hand. Tracing the arm to its owner, Kakashi slowly raised his head and smiled under his mask. "Ohayo. May I ask what you two are doing? I see you two are training hard."

The blonde ninja began to smile nervously: "K-Kakashi-sensei! Oh! You are alive! That is good!"

"What made you think I was dead, Naruto?" his smile stretched, watching as Naruto's eyes widened from the tightening of his grip.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! You are hurting me! Itai! Itai!"

Sakura walked forward, catching her sensei's attention: "Kakashi-sensei, is everything alright?"

"Perfect. The day is just perfect."

Naruto yanked his wrist away and stood next to the kunoichi. Both blinked in fear and confusion upon hearing the sarcasm in his tone. What kind of genjutsu was this? Was this a prank? The blonde ninja raised a brow, noticing a signature in Kakashi that was missing after finally doing some intense staring.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei…where is your book?" he questioned.

"Book?" whispered Sakura, blinking over to the ramen-loving kid. Her attention was drawn back over to her sensei and noticed that indeed he was missing his vice. "Did you lose it, sensei?"

The silver haired ninja ran his palm over his face, letting a heavy sigh escape his covered lips. Closing his one eye, the two shinobi shared a glance at each other. Perhaps they could help him? The pink haired female took a step forward, not surprised that Kakashi's attention was not drawn since he was lost in his worry of his book.

"Why don't we trace your steps, sensei?" she asked with a smile.

"Or he could just buy another," shrugged Naruto before placing his hands behind his head.

"I could," sighed Kakashi, lowering his hand from his face. "But Jiraiya-sama signed that copy…"

"Ah…," whispered Naruto, dropping his gaze.

Sakura threw slight glances between the males before snapping her fingers: "Oh? Why don't you check the hospital? Weren't you discharged from the hospital yesterday morning?"

The blonde shinobi's lips quickly spread into a grin: "Right! Oh! I will go check there for you! I bet Kagome-onee-san is there!" Turning around, he was stopped by Sakura's grip on the back of his collar.

"Hold it, Naruto," she glared. "This is Kakashi-sensei's tracing. Not yours. Besides, Tsunade-sama told you herself that you are not allowed in the hospital to annoy Kagome-san unless you are injured."

"Mah! That's is unfair!" he whined. "I never get to see her outside the hospital! She is always busy when I come back from a mission and when I leave, she doesn't work!"

Hearing a sigh, both of them turned to see the silver haired jonin standing from his depressed squat and look from their training area to the hospital building. "I guess it doesn't hurt to look," his fingers snaked under his chin: _'Gives me at least an excuse to visit her.'_

"If you like, we could go check the roads for you, Kakashi-sensei," smiled Sakura, watching as Kakashi turned back around and nodded to them.

With a simple nod, the older shinobi sent them off with his index and middle finger in a wave and quickly disappeared from their view. Naruto released a heavy sigh: "Sakura-chan, why do you have to stop me from seeing Kagome-onee-san? I was only going to go and help."

"And probably bother her too," she glared. "Besides, did you not notice Kakashi-sensei during his stay at the hospital when we came back from our mission?"

"Huh?" blinked Naruto, turning his attention over to the pink haired female next to him. "What do you mean?"

Sakura turned her head to the blonde shinobi as she blinked with wide eyes. Was the idiot that oblivious? She released a sigh and turned away before taking her walk towards the town. She would leave the oblivious blonde to discover it on his own.

Naruto took a few blink breaks before turning towards the hospital and back to running after the pink haired kunoichi. "Oi! Sakura-chan! What do you mean!? Oi!"

* * *

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san!"

The miko smiled at the sight of the elder woman coming in her wheelchair as she walked down the hallway from checking some of her patients. Closing her eyes to the smile she held, Kagome lowered her clipboard to her side: "Oyaho, Minami-san. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than ever," smiled the older woman. Her eyes blinked upon seeing the miko's features, making her frown slightly. "Higurashi-san, you look awfully tired. Have you been sleeping and eating well?"

Seeing her concern, the miko replied with a nod: "Don't worry, Minami-san. I am doing just fine."

"You work too hard in the hospital, Higurashi-san. Maybe you need some time off from being around us sick people," Minami released a light chuckle.

Kagome's lips curved into a smile: "But I love working here. It keeps me busy since I have nothing else to do."

"My, my," the older woman clicked her tongue with a shake of her head. "Maybe it is time to settle down, Higurashi-san. What you need is a man and possibly even kids," sending a wink to the miko, she chuckled at the light blush painted across the miko's cheeks.

Kagome scratched her cheek, coming back to hold her clipboard in front of her: "Oh well…that won't happen for a while, Minami-san."

"Are you sure?" she blinked. "You and that man from the day before are awfully close, right?"

"Man?" repeated Kagome.

"The shinobi with white hair," Minami sent her another wink matched with her smirk.

The miko's memory flashed back to the shinobi the older woman was probably mentioning. Was it Naruto's and Sakura's sensei? Kagome scratched the back of her head, avoiding the smiling eyes of the older woman on the wheelchair, seeing that she could not push down her blush. The image of the silver haired shinobi quickly flashed into her memory.

She didn't even know how many shinobi she got as patients in a day with their missions being overly dangerous and them being covered in wounds for her to work on. But she could never forget those two and their sensei as they always made visits after their missions. Mainly because of Naruto's schemes and irrational thinking when he fought. Of course, after Tsunade had scolded Naruto to stop visiting her and distract her from work, she was glad that Naruto still snuck in from time-to-time to just make her laugh.

But one thing was for sure…that silver haired shinobi was different from the rest. He was wise for his age and even though she had caught on his little scheme of 'accidental' wounds, she knew that he came to see her. It was becoming too frequent now that a jonin was wounded after every mission now. Especially Kakashi with the many stories she had heard of him being great and all.

"Well, Minami-san, I will keep your advice, but for now, there are many people who need my attention first before I can put myself."

The older woman released a soft sigh: "Child, life is too short to be worried about every human being on earth. Never forget that you matter as well."

Kagome's shoulders relaxed with a smile: "I know…"

"Child, you do so much for the people of Konoha. You deserve some love back," the miko's eyes traveled and follow the older female on the wheelchair as she passed by her. "Don't blame yourself for your past. I can tell in your eyes you are still unwilling to let go whatever you are holding onto. Let someone heal your own wounds, Higurashi-san."

The miko's head hung low, hearing the faint sound of the wheelchair go down the hallway of the Konoha hospital as she was left staring at her clipboard. A sigh escaped her lips before walking towards her small office she was provided with.

She closed the door behind her, leaning her back onto it while closing her eyes in thought.

Two years.

'_Two years have already passed since I have arrived here. Time definitely flies…,' _the miko walked over to her desk and sat on her chair after placing her clipboard on the pile of the others. Two years since she was found unconscious inside the well by Naruto and interrogated by the Hokage herself to see if she was a spy. Of course, her mind was barely clicking into the reality she was in when the Hokage had mentioned that she was in a world where shinobi existed. Something that told her right away she was no longer in Japan…no longer with her friends in the Feudal Era. She was surprised that after confessing to the Hokage of her true nature and her story, she had not been judged but was solely told to prove herself. Her only way was with her ability to heal and after Tsunade had witnessed her abilities, she had suggested for her to work at the hospital. Seeing that maybe that was a way to take things off her mind before falling into depression…she took the offer. Of course, it took a few months to gain the trust of not only the Hokage, but of the many shinobi she had met. She was only thankful that Naruto was open to new friends and had the purest heart she had ever seen in a human.

Opening the drawer of her desk, the miko's eyes landed on the necklace laying in memory of her own past. Her fingers slowly wrapped around the pink jewel at the end of it before bringing it close to her view. It all seemed like a dream, but she could clearly remember the final battle against Naraku and the moment her fingers had retrieved the completed jewel before being taken away.

After much thought, she figured it was fate that took her away with her purpose being fully completed. She only wondered now why she was brought here. In a world filled of shinobi. But the words of the older female echoed in her mind. Letting someone in to heal her own wounds?

With a shake of her head, Kagome placed her necklace back into a drawer before taking in a deep breath and relaxing in her chair. The morning had barely started and she already had a huge list of patients to check. Maybe she did need a vacation…

Her eyes landed on the pile of folders and books she had brought over from her small apartment and noticed the tiny and thin orange book laying on top. Curiosity began to throb in her before coming to grab the book in her hands. The miko slowly opened the book and could not help but blink at the first page. The content…was something she would not regularly read, but she could not help but flip the page to continue to read.

What was this? Who could read this? Out on the open too…

Before she knew it, she was hooked. The book had caught her into the world of Icha Icha and she just could not put it down. The miko could feel the heat on her cheeks lightly brush every now and then when she read certain parts.

"Hm, what is this? Is Kagome-chan liking my book?"

Kagome's body jumped slightly at the sound and feeling of a warm voice beside her ear only to make her whip her head to the side and see the silver haired jounin behind her chair. "K-Kakashi-san…!? You can't just come in here without knocking!" Speak of the devil. A blush crept onto her features upon seeing the silver haired jounin and she could feel her heart thump slightly and not from the scare. If anything, she was convinced herself that she had already fallen for the mysterious sensei. But of course…she was stubborn to say anything to anyone - even to herself.

"Huh?" blinked Kakashi, tilting his head to the side. "I did. I heard no reply, but I could feel your presence inside so I worried." His eyes landed on the book in her hands. "But I don't blame you for being distracted by my book."

She could hear the smirk behind his mask and quickly closed the little book. A blush crept back on her cheeks as she turned away from his amused gaze. And here she was caught red handed with the perverted book.

The jounin chuckled: "By all means, Kagome-chan, continue to read it."

"N-No….it's fine," she stuttered out. "I was just curious since I found it on the road."

"Hm, so you found it for me?" he raised a brow. "Must be fate then. And here I was worried it was lost forever."

"I can't believe you read that stuff," she sighed, turning around in her chair and grabbing one of her clipboard for her next patient to check. "I always saw you reading that book in the room when I would come to check you and I thought it was light novel of some kind."

"It is a novel," he added. "Just has some-"

"Perverted imagery," she finished for him.

Kakashi release a light chuckle behind his covered lips as he noticed the slight blush still across the miko's cheeks. Ever since she had been found by Naruto and being stationed in the hospital by the Hokage, he could not help but become intrigued by the woman after his visit to the hospital one day and meeting the 'new' doctor in Konoha. No word had been released of her out in the town fully until many began to see that she was indeed good and what she did and healed exceptionally well.

But one thing was for sure, she was fully dedicated to her job and never found herself out in free time. At least that was what he had heard from the many people that knew her. He would not lie and say he was not attracted to her looks, but the small talks they had every now and then made him want to speak longer hours with her and simply finish a mission just to see her even he did purposely get a minor wound just so that he could see her.

She always seemed so lonely in his eyes. He knew the feeling so well, yet she held such a genuine smile to others. Not much was known about her past, but the Hokage had simply let him and his two students know that she had a rough life and she just needed to move forward.

"Working hard I see," he spoke out, watching as she flipped the page over.

"There are always wounded people every day, Kakashi-san. That is why people like me are here to help," she replied, coming back to see the previous page.

Kakashi's eyes landed back on his book that was finally back in his hand. "The Hokage would understand if you take some time off. You have been working non-stop, Kagome-chan."

"It keeps me busy," her eyes closed, seeing that she was going to get another talk about resting. "Besides, my patients need me."

"They would understand," Kakashi's eye glided to see her lower the clipboard in her hand slightly. "Here."

Hearing his voice, the miko slightly turned her head to the side and noticed his hand with his book. Her cerulean orbs slowly glided upwards to see his one uncovered eye on her person.

"It looked like you were enjoying the book, so why not read it to give your head a break," he winked, receiving yet another blush from her.

Kagome quickly turned her gaze away in embarrassment: "I-I am not some kind of pervert to be reading those books, Kakashi-san."

"Hm? Well not matter how many times I knocked, it seemed you were too into the book to pay attention to the outside world," he smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kakashi-san. Besides, fiction doesn't help in anything in the real world. Fiction only leaves you…curious and day dreaming."

"Oh?" raising a brow, Kakashi's eyebrow crooked. "Is that so?" His attention closely watched as the miko slowly stood from her seat before coming to turn around and blink back at the closeness between the two. "So fiction leaves you curious, Kagome-chan?"

"Huh?" she blinked.

The jounin's fingers slowly raised to his mask, seeing he had captured the miko's attention. "You know, I have heard and noticed you have been awfully stressed and tired, Kagome-chan. You have taken care of many patients and other people, but I think the one that needs to be taken care of is you."

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow, her eyes caught on his fingers laying over the bridge of his nose where his mask laid. "I am fine-"

"I think we both know that I come here regularly not because of my wounds," he cut her off, slowly smirking at the sight of the light dust of pink being colored over the miko's cheeks. "It has been already over a year that we have first spoken and I think it is my turn to repay my debt for taking care of me."

"Really…that isn't necessary," she was slowly backed up onto her desk, feeling the edge behind her lower back.

"Allow me to take away some of that stress, Kagome-chan," inching his face closer, he was beginning to like the flustered color on the miko's skin. It was spreading like a wild fire down her neck to her upper chest. "I can take away that curiosity for you, Kagome-chan."

"Curiosity?" she blinked. What the heck was he talking about? Her eyes slowly widened, realizing that her words might have been twisted wrongly. She didn't mean the fiction of the book! Not his book! No! "W-Wait, Kakashi-san, you got it wrong! I didn't mean curious about the book!"

Slowly, her eyes widened as the blush on her skin heated up even more as she watched Kakashi walk towards her like a predator while lowering his mask. The mask that hid his features and had caught the curiosity of Konoha. The sight of his face for the first time had caught her speechless.

"But I am quite curious about you, Kagome-chan," he smiled, lowering his head to hers. "And you are right, we should stop day dreaming and pursue what we want. We both have been working hard and I think we can both agree that we deserve a break."

"W-Wait-!" the miko's eyes widened as his lips quickly crashed into hers, leaving in her a bliss of her lips being captured none other by the silver haired jounin, by his naked lips. Maybe she did need a break. Maybe she needed someone to heal her wounds.

Maybe he could be the one.

Maybe reading Icha Icha was not so bad.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well your imagination can fill the ending for you on where this went. And since Kishimoto finally revealed Kakashi's face...I guess you could say that it was some sort of inspiration. If you have not seen Kakashi's face...check my Tumblr. I have it in my archives! Go! You have to see it!

Anyways, thanks for reading and hope that it didn't bore you. I will try to bring more interesting one-shots! Promise!

I want to thank you all for the reviews so far and the support! I truly appreciate it and that is what pushes me to continue.

New poll for the next pairing! So go check it!

Please review? :3

Thank you again!

Ja~ne


	21. Atsushi Murasakibara - Kuroko no Basket

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** And the winner of the poll was...the purple titan - Murasakibara Atsushi. Now this was a random idea that popped at 2am, so...I have no idea what was happening with my head, but one thing was for sure...I was craving cake. Stop. Don't judge. Anyways, I don't know how...bad or good this is because I know I have a lot of held expectations being pinned on me with Mura. And since he is making his appearance soon on Love Hoop (if any of you read it...), I decided to test out his character with a one-shot.

So without further ado...here ya go! Enjoy!

**Anime: **Inuyasha x Kuroko no Basket

**Characters:** Kagome Higurashi x Atsushi Murasakibara (slight Yosen Team)

**Chapter 21: **Share If You Give

* * *

"So? Are they okay?"

Blue eyes blinked once and then again as the miko stared at the plate full of sugar cookies dipped in chocolate. Coming to see her three friends ahead, she watched as Yuka began to prepare the chocolate base while Eri began to measure the ingredients for the sugar cookies.

"They were delicious, Kagome-chan," Ayumi smiled at the miko before placing the cookie sheets next to the cookie cutters. "Gomen for asking you to teach us how to make these cookies."

"You are big help," Yuka dipped her finger into the bowl, giving it a taste. "Since the school festival is almost here, our class decided last minute to make a pastry café. Ugh and left us with the work to make the cookies."

Eri sighed, shaking her head as she lowered the measuring cup from her eyes. "To think that they left it to us girls who don't know how to make them."

"But it is a good thing that Kagome-chan knew," Ayumi chuckled, coming to see Kagome eating one of her baked goods.

Although she was not in her friends' class, the three had come to her after school in a hurry asking if she knew how to make cookies from scratch. Of course, she had answered, but quickly regretted the moment she had been pulled into the cooking education class. With an hour of teaching them how to make them, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri had sampled from the batch of twenty-four cookies and quickly dove into making their own. How many? Who knew…

Lowering her eyes once more, she noticed that there were still over a dozen left over on the plate. Kagome blinked: "What am I supposed to do with all of these? Can I just leave them here?"

"Eh?" blinked Yuka, turning her attention over to the miko as she sat on one of the nearby tables. "We can't have your cooking in our class, Kagome-chan! Isn't your class doing something similar!?"

"Cakes apparently," she sighed, shaking her head at the memory of their class representative having chosen a maid concept with boys simply being host as well. "Seriously, me wearing a maid outfit? Not happening."

Eri sighed, giving Kagome her puppy eyes before placing the bag of flour on the counter. "But…you have Himuro-kun in your class, Kagome-chan! You don't know how lucky you are that you are going to see him all dressed up all the time!"

'_Main reason why the class representative choose this theme…,' _Kagome closed her eyes, remembering how each girl had agreed to the idea of the maid and host theme, but obviously most boys were not fully on the ride of being nicely dressed.

"Aren't you good friends with him, Kagome-chan?" questioned Ayumi, bringing the miko's attention to her.

"Huh?" she blinked back, coming to see Ayumi fully turning to her. "Himuro-kun? Sort of? I guess…? I mean, I was assigned to show him around Yosen High when he transferred over, but then Murasakibara-kun became in charge of that since Himuro joined the basketball team."

"Murasakibara-kun? Isn't he in your class too, Kagome-chan?" asked Eri.

Kagome shook her head, coming back to stare at the plate of cookies in front of her. The moment she had taken notice of the purple haired male was right away when he had entered her class to visit Himuro. Not only was his purple hair a thing to catch, but his height alone. Most people class whispered in comments about him being one of the Generation of Miracles from the infamous Teiko basketball team. Having been gone most of her ninth grade year crossing the well to save Japan from the half-demon Naraku, she was lost on the whole topic of basketball. Luckily, her three friends had caught her up. She would admit she was quite surprised on how well they were known and how strong they were, but never really brought herself to even see Yosen play no matter how much her friends tried to pull her into watching a game. She just did not see the reason to, even if Himuro was a good friend.

How Murasakibara was part of the team was beyond her. He seemed like the laziest person ever and always munching on something during class and outside lessons. How did he not gain weight?! He was blessed with the best metabolism out there because most of his munching consisted on snacks. Although Himuro and she talked in class on regular basis, she never really held a long conversation with Murasakibara. All he would say is he would not share his snacks with her or anybody (not that she really cared, but his childish behavior was something else). But nothing more was shared between the two of them. Unlike most girls and even guys, they were kind of afraid of the tall basketball player. His height was enough to intimidate, but the moment Himuro had introduced her to Murasakibara, she simply brushed it aside and introduced herself.

"Why don't you take them to the basketball club?" questioned Ayumi, catching the miko's attention. "Maybe getting Himuro-kun's opinion could help you before you make your cakes?"

Raising a brow, Kagome looked back down to the cookies: "Ask them for their opinion?"

"Besides, it would be like giving them a sneak peek of what you can do," winked Yuka as she mixed the cocoa powder. "Maybe Murasakibara-kun could give you an opinion since he eats so many sweets."

"I am afraid he will say they are bad…," Kagome sighed before lifting herself from the seat. "But I guess I could give something to the basketball team. Himuro-kun has tried to invite me to one of their games…"

"They have a match against Seirin High before the festival. Maybe give them some encouraging words?" smiled Ayumi.

With another low sigh, Kagome grabbed the plate into her hands. "I guess I could…it wouldn't hurt." Making her way towards the exit of the room, she closed the door behind her, leaving her friends to start on their tasks.

"She really needs to meet new people," whispered Yuka. "Ever since she came back from her sickness during our last year of middle school, she has been sort of…down."

"Maybe it has to do with her two-timing boyfriend," blinked Eri. "Well…ex now."

Ayumi's shoulders relaxed as her eyes were fixed on the closed door. "Someone will open her up soon. Don't worry. It may be someone we least expect."

* * *

She knew her friends were looking out for her, but she was barely trying to get adjusted to normal life. It was hard being normal after spending a whole year with demons and fighting enemies to protect Japan. The miko never imagined that once the jewel would be completed, she would be taken back to her _rightful _home. It took a few weeks for her to finally come to reality and see that the well would no longer take her back to her friends.

With a gentle sigh passing between her lips, the miko looked ahead, seeing the gym doors propped open. The echoing sound of basketballs entered into her ears, realizing that they were still practicing. She never walked into basketball practice before and hopefully it would not be a problem. Inhaling and exhaling her nerve, Kagome made her way forward in slow steps. She took a peek inside, seeing the basketball team in their training clothes as they practiced their defense. Taking a step inside, Kagome held the plate with two hands and made her way towards the open seats near the water bottle rack and towels.

"Ano…," catching the attention of the woman wearing a business suit, Kagome blinked, unsure who she was. Was she the manager? "I came to bring the basketball team something."

"Huh?" the female with long black hair looked down to the miko's hands, noticing a plate of cookies. "Cookies?"

"Are you their coach?" questioned Kagome, seeing the woman hold a shinai with her hands. Did she use that on her players?

"Araki Masako," she introduced herself, having recognized the girl from seeing her ace, Himuro, talking to her one day before he had been instructed to get Murasakibara from his lazy rest. "I am their coach." The female coach came back to see the cookies on the plate before raising a brow. "You brought cookies for the team?"

"Well," Kagome scratched the back of her neck as she shifted the plate to be held in one hand, "I was showing my friends how to make them for the school festival, and these were left over. I just thought I could bring something to the Yosen basketball team before your next game."

"Kagome-chan?"

Hearing the male voice behind her, the miko turned around to see Himuro's eyes on her as sweat trickled down his forehead and neck. Himuro took a few steps forward and bent down to the chair to grab a towel from the rack. "What are you doing here, Kagome-chan? This is a first."

"She brought some treats for the basketball team," answered Araki, catching Himuro's attention.

"Treats?" he repeated, looking down to the plate on the miko's hands. He noticed the sugar cookies dipped in chocolate and came to see that Kagome held a smile. "Did you make these?"

"Had to," chuckled Kagome, remembering that just an hour ago she was teaching her own friends how to make them and now she was finding herself here. Life definitely spun in many humorous ways…at least for her. "I brought these extra cookies for the team as a…you know, good luck on your next game."

Coming to grab one of the miko's treats, Himuro took a bite before slightly having his one eyes uncovered widen. His eye landed back on his female friend, seeing her tilt her head to the side.

Where they not good? Guys' sense of taste was different from girls. Kagome pouted, seeing him continue to eye the cookie. "Oi…if they are bad, you don't have to look at them that way."

"No, no," he chuckled, seeing her eyes narrow at him. "I am just…surprised."

Before she could ask, her eyes immediately caught the arrival of the other players coming behind the first-year transfer. Kagome blinked, watching as a male with ash blonde hair draped his arm over Himuro's shoulder and his eyes landed on the plate. He blinked back, raising his view to see the mysterious female student in front of them. "Who is this?" Fukui's eyes slowly widened, never having seen the female before, but she was wearing their school uniform. How could a cute girl escape his eyes before?

"Oh, Fukui-senpai, this is my classmate, Higurashi Kagome," spoke Himuro, sending the miko a smile. "Kagome-chan, this is Fukui Kensuke, a third-year."

"Ah, nice to meet," Kagome gave him a small bow before seeing a two tall players coming behind and seeing the treats being offered. It was not long before Himuro had introduced her to the captain of the basketball team, Okamura Kenichi, and another transfer student from China, Wei Liu. These players were tall. Were they really human?

Himuro turned to his teammates after grabbing the plate from the miko's hands. "Kagome-chan brought these for us," he smiled. "She is asking for our opinion because she will be making some cakes for the school festival."

"Ah, you are dressing as a host, aren't you, Himuro?" grinned Okamura, coming to grab a cookie into his enormous hand. "But how can I turn down a homemade treat from a girl. Of course I will try them, Kagome-chan!"

"Take one only and get back to practice," glared Araki. "We cannot waste any more time."

Wei Liu gave her a slight nod before coming to grab one himself and took a bite. The three older boys stood silent after the first bite. Eyes went wide and no words were exchanged. She was starting to get annoyed for not hearing anything and their expression were definitely not helping! Raising her eyebrow, she placed her hand on her hips. "Um…is it good or not?" Now she was beginning to worry. What if her baking was not good? She was in charge of making half the cakes for the class!

"These are…," Fukui continued to blink at the treat in his fingers, eyeing the cookie as if he had never seen one before.

Okamura blushed slightly as he connected his eyes to the miko: "These are delicious, Kagome-chan!"

"Ah…arigatou…," she whispered, not really expecting such a high praise.

The captain's cheeks rose into another darker hue as he heard her words. Did she just talk to him…? A girl actually spoke to him? Covering his lower half of his face, he turned away, unsure how to even reply now that a girl replied to him. Was this normal? Were his prayers finally being answered?

"I know who would appreciate these," smiled Himuro, turning his head over his shoulder. His eyes landed on the tall purple-haired male as he walked over to the chair to grab his bag of snacks. "Atsushi! Kagome-chan brought some treats!"

"Eh~," standing straight into his full height, Murasakibara blinked, noticing the miko standing in the middle of the crowd of the basketball team. Blinking, he made his way in three easy big steps to the group, noticing the plate on Himuro's hands. "Gome-chin brought cookies?"

Kagome nodded, unsure what to answer to this guy. She never really had a conversation with him since he never seemed interested in other people. Wait…'Gome-chin'? When did she give permission for the nickname?

"Want to try one?" offered Himuro, raising the plate slightly to Murasakibara's attention.

Silence took over the gym as they watched the tall giant grab a cookie and take a bite after observing the treat. In two bites, the treat was fully gone from his fingers, leaving Kagome in nerves that he would say something. As far as she knew, he would always speak his mind without hesitation and never really cared if he hurt someone's feelings. He was just blunt that way.

"I want another one! Can I have another, Kagome-chan?" smiled Fukui, reaching for another cookie.

"Um…go ahead," she smiled, happy and relieved that the boys were liking them. She was nervous of course, but her nerves were not burned away with the compliments.

His wrist was quickly grabbed, stopping him from reaching further into the pile of sweets. All eyes traced the arm upwards, seeing the owner being Murasakibara. His eyes were slightly narrowed, but all words were caught in their throats as his other hand reached for the full plate and began to bite into another.

"These are mine," he spoke out with a full mouth. "I don't share."

"Oi!" glared Fukui, turning towards the tall first-year. "Kagome-chan brought them for the whole team! You can't take them all!"

"Yes I can, huh, Gome-chin?"

All eyes glided over to the miko, making her jump from the sudden attention. She was not expecting to be pulled into the argument, let alone that Murasakibara was going to take the whole batch. With a nervous chuckle, Kagome could feel her lip begin to twitch: "I mean…he can have them if he wants…"

"See~ Gome-chin gave them to me," another was quickly eaten, ignoring the yells from Fukui as he walked away with his new snacks.

"Well, looks like Atsushi liked them," Himuro chuckled under his breath as he placed his hands on his hips. Turning back to the miko, he noticed her blinking over at the former Teiko member. "Surprised that he liked them, Kagome-chan?"

"A bit…," she blinked, trying to compose herself. "I mean, he is usually very…straightforward and a bit rude with his words so…I did not expect him to take the whole thing."

"Great, now he won't return to practice until he probably finishes all of that," sighed their coach, catching the miko's and Himuro's attention. Slamming the end of her shinai down on the floor, she cursed under her breath. "Himuro, make sure you get him to practice! We cannot slack!"

"Hai, hai," he smiled. Coming to see the miko's eyes on the coach, he laid his hand on her head, catching her attention once more. "Thank you for the treats, Kagome-chan. They really were delicious. Don't worry, you will do a good job in making the cakes. I am pretty sure these guys will be going too just to try them."

Kagome exhaled a light laugh, closing her eyes as she felt Himuro's hand coming off her head. "Well at least I have some confidence to bake."

"Well, I should get back to practice. Don't want to make Coach Akari any madder," he released a chuckle, before walking over to a sitting Murasakibara.

The miko remained silent, watching as Himuro tried grabbing another cookie, only for the tall male to move the plate away and send a death glare that definitely read 'don't-you-dare-touch-these'. Now that she was registering all of this, Kagome began to realize that this was the first time someone from her time had ever tried her cooking. The only ones who had ever tried her food was Inuyasha and her friends back in the feudal era. The corner of her lips tugged into a smile, seeing the interactions between the basketball players, arguing with Murasakibara to get another cookie.

'_Perhaps living a normal life may not be so bad,' _Kagome relaxed her shoulders before hearing Araki's words.

"Well, that should surely get them excited enough," Araki sighed under her breath as she turned her attention to the miko. "Arigatou for the treats, Higurashi-san. It is good know that the basketball team has support from outside the club."

Giving her a smile, Kagome nodded: "No problem. I am glad I was able to give something."

"Let's just hope we can do well against Seirin High tomorrow. I heard they have been doing extraordinarily well," Akari's eyes narrowed, watching the tall giant coming to eat another cookie in one bite.

"Well, I wish the team luck," turning her attention back over to the first-year duo, she could not help but chuckle as Murasakibara expressed his 'no' with no energy as Himuro tried to get him up for practice. She truly wished them to comeback victorious.

* * *

Coming into the class, Kagome halted in her steps as she noticed Himuro alone sitting in his desk in front of hers. His cold distant eyes were off into the window, not even paying attention to the rest of the people around him. The mood inside was just as gloomy. What was going on?

'_Ah…they had their game yesterday against Seirin at the Winter Cup, huh?' _the miko blinked, holding on her school bag while slowly making her way towards her desk. Two had passed pretty quickly and she had been curious all day yesterday how the game had ended. Did they win? She was almost afraid to ask as she felt Himuro's aura. He was not happy at all and if anything, quite disappointed. Kagome placed her school bag over the flat surface of her desk, hoping she could catch Himuro's attention that way.

No luck.

Sighing quietly to herself, the miko turned her attention to her left and seeing the entrance of the class having no visitors. Usually by now she could see the tall purple-haired male already eating candy in broad daylight without a care in the world. _'Is Murasakibara-kun…absent today?' _

Coming back to see the silent male in front of her, she dug her courage out to speak. "Ano, Himuro-kun?"

Hearing the faint call of his name, the black-haired male slowly turned his head over his shoulder before coming to form a smile on his lips. "Ah, Kagome-chan. I didn't notice you come in. Ohayo."

"Ohayo…," she whispered. His voice was heavy and that smile was definitely not real. Should she even bring the topic of the game? Gripping the straps of her school bag, she glided her eyes over to the empty door frame. "Murasakibara-kun isn't here today. He usually comes in before classes start..."

"Ah, Atsushi…" Himuro's attention was caught towards the entrance. "He is here, but…I am guessing he is skipping class today."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, coming back to land her eyes on Himuro's small and faint smile. "He is skipping today? I know he is lazy…but he doesn't really skip class."

Himuro released a low chuckle, lowering his head to stare at his empty lap. "We lost…against Seirin."

Kagome's fingers slowly unwrapped from the strap of her school bag as her eyes came to glue themselves on her male friend. They…lost? The miko remained silent, watching Himuro's expression drop before he came back to turning towards the window. From what she had seen in the gym during their practice…they were strong. How could they lose? Her eyes slowly dropped back down to her unmoved bag.

"I think…Atsushi took it the hardest," he whispered, catching her attention once more. "This was his first time losing a game."

First time? Kagome nodded slowly, unsure what to reply with. His explanation gave reason as to why the school seemed much quieter today. "I'm…sorry…"

"It isn't your fault, Kagome-chan," Himuro rested his chin on his palm, his eye narrowing with a small smile as he noticed the purple haired male laying under the tree's shadow behind the school. "We were just weak."

Weak…a feeling she recognized so well. How many times had she felt that in the past? Kagome's lips slowly curved into a small smile as she stared at her bag sitting on top of her desk. "Humans are fragile, but that does not mean they are weak. Sometimes, we just need to try harder than others, but that does not make us any less or any less important."

Himuro slowly turned his head to stare at the miko with her soft expression. His eye widened slightly, seeing her send that smile of hers to him.

"Losing sucks…but what is worse is not trying again to succeed. Sometimes we need to lose to clearly see a new a goal to aim for. Losing in life simply means we are breaking a new wall in front of us let some more room for improvement," coming to sit on her seat, the miko placed her school bag down on the floor. "Don't give up, okay?"

Continuing to stare at the miko, Himuro could not help but released a low and soft chuckle. "You are definitely something, Kagome-chan." His eye glided over to see Murasakibara still in his position under the tree. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Huh?"

"I think another person may want to hear your words."

'_My words?' _she blinked silently. Who was he talking about?

* * *

"Where is he?" walking outside the school, the miko looked left and right for any sign of the purple hair. She sighed as she looked at bag of potato chips in her hand. Never in a million years did she think Himuro's favor would ask of her to talk to Murasakibara. He had even given her a bag of chips to give to him. She was not even close to him. What was she supposed to say?

Kagome gulped as she made her way further down the outside path, looking at every corner where he could be hiding. _'What if he tries to crush me for disturbing him? Talking to Himuro-kun is easy…but I don't think it will be the same with Murasakibara-kun.' _

"Ah~ I already finished them all?"

Hearing the childish voice to her left, Kagome blinked, finding her target. She took notice of his empty bags and wrappers of snacks as it laid to the right of him as he leaned his back to the tree behind. Looking at the bag of chips once more, she slowly made her way forward.

"I should probably get up and get more…," he whispered, throwing the empty bag of chips beside him.

"Here."

His purple orbs blinked lazily at the sight of an unopened chips bag. Tracing the arm, he raised his brows slightly. "Huh…Gome-chin? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," she smiled. "Um, do you want these?"

Coming to view his desired snack once more, his hand grabbed the bag before bringing it closer to him. Kagome blinked, noticing just how large his hands were. He could probably grab the top of her head with just one. Seeing him occupied in opening the snack, Kagome took her seat in front of him. Silence was soon overshadowed by the munching of his chips. Was he mad about the game? Disappointed? She could not fully read him. His expression was…the same as always. Almost like he did not care.

"I heard from Himuro-kun…about the game," she spoke softly, watching as he did not stop in his action of eating. "He…is pretty bummed out about the results."

"He just cares too much for basketball," he replied before grabbing a chip.

He replied? Kagome blinked before coming to stare at her lap. "I guess…but that is his passion you know? He feels weak after losing, but I told him that is just another step in the road of becoming stronger."

"The weak lose, Gome-chin," he munched as his eyes remained to the bag in his hands.

The miko's shoulders slumped slightly as she caught the light irritation in his tone. To some people it could have sounded like he did not care, but it did not pass by her. He did and hated the feeling of losing and feeling weak. "Do you think you're weak?"

"Do you want me to crush you, Gome-chin?" his eyes narrowed onto the miko, a bit surprised she was not flinching at his stabbing glare.

"Do you want me to take away those chips from you?" she raised a brow, holding herself strong against the tall male. Like he could frighten her after the countless battles she had with actually killing demons.

Murasakibara's eyes slowly glided upwards to meet the miko's cerulean orbs. Tightening his gaze, he grabbed another chip. "I lost. Nothing to say, Gome-chin. I am quitting basketball."

"Quitting? Shouldn't you practice even harder after losing?" she blinked.

"Why should I?" he placed the chip into his mouth before coming back to grab another. "People who work hard are the weak."

"I think the opposite," she replied, coming to stare at the rest of the students walking by during their lunch time. "I…do archery – or at least I did. But in the beginning, I wasn't good enough, but people always compared me to someone else. Saying that the other person was always better. There were moments where I wanted to give up and say it wasn't worth it, but another part of me knew that I liked archery. That the only reason I am getting comments is because…I can improve and get better." The miko sent him a smile, watching as he froze mid-way from taking another chip into his lips. "I am still not nearly as good as her, but I have come a long way because I didn't give up. I lost many times, but those losses were for self-improvement and motivation."

The tall male took a bite half-way through the snack, blinking lazily at the miko as she continued on.

"I can tell you enjoy basketball, Murasakibara-kun. Don't let a loss make you stop from improving."

Lowering the bag of chips to his lap, Murasakibara's eyes narrowed just slightly towards the female. "Why are you telling me this? Did Muro-chin tell you to come here?"

"He did," she smiled, not seeing a reason to lie through her teeth, "but…after looking at you, I feel like you needed someone to talk to you. A part of me told me that if someone had seen me in that exact position, I would want someone to talk to me." Standing back up, Kagome dusted off the dirt from her skirt. "I hope you don't quit playing, Murasakibara-kun. You have talent. Well, see you soon."

The tall male followed her person with his eyes, watching as she stopped in her steps and looked over her shoulder.

"Ah, don't forget you have to help with the festival tomorrow."

Murasakibara blinked lazily before coming back to place another chip into his mouth. "Eh~ but that is too much work, Gome-chin."

* * *

The miko paused in front of her desk, seeing it occupied with a strange object. Blinking she held her school bag in one hand as her other reached for what looked like a candy. Kagome stared at the long tube of candy as she turned it to read the words of the wrapper.

"Umai…bo?" she whispered, seeing the familiar snack. What was it doing on her desk?

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan."

Kagome turned towards the owner of the voice, blinking as she watched Himuro coming to his desk in front of hers. "Ohayo, Himuro-kun. Um, do you know who left this here?"

"Hm?" catching his attention, Himuro blinked, noticing the snack in the miko's hand. Where had he seen that before? "An umaibo?" he questioned, coming to take and inspect the snack himself.

"It was on my desk when I came in this morning. Trust me, I was just as confused," the miko sighed, placing her school bag down on the floor before pulling her seat to sit down.

"Maybe a secret admirer?" chuckled Himuro, making the miko's eyes go wide at his reason. A secret admirer? What made him think that of all things? Maybe someone placed it there and completely forgot about it after school or something. Placing the snack back down on the miko's desk, he raised his eyes to see the silent female. "You know, Atsushi came to practice yesterday."

Kagome slowly rose her eyes to meet Himuro's, blinking silently. "He…did?"

"Yeah, something about wanting to get better." Himuro tapped his chin with his index finger, looking to the side. He chuckled at the memory of the tall male coming in without a word and simply practicing his dunks and defense. No words or nothing. Even their coach Araki had been pretty surprised that after their loss against Seirin, Murasakibara had ended up showing up. No one had complaints really. Himuro's eyes laid back onto the snack still laying on the desk. "Maybe that umaibo is a thank you present."

"Thank you present?" repeated Kagome, coming back to grab the snack. "From who?"

"Oh, I think I can take a wild guess," he chuckled as his ears caught the sound of a sliding door opening. A small smile curved into his lips as he watched his tall teammate coming into the classroom. "Speak of the devil."

"Huh?" the miko turned her head to her right, catching the arrival of Murasakibara as he walked in big steps towards them. At least he had decided to show up today and not skip. Kagome giggled softly at the sight of the purple-haired male coming to open a bag of chips. "Ohayo, Murasakibara-kun."

"Ohayo, Atsushi," smiled Himuro.

Digging his hand into the open bag filled of his obsession, Murasakibara's long fingers freed a chip from inside. "Ohayo, Muro-chin. Gome-chin."

"Eating snacks early as ever, I see," chuckled his teammate.

"Eh~ but snacks are good for you," he whined before taking another chip from the confinements of the bag.

Kagome raised a brow, giving Murasakibara her attention. "Healthy snacks, Murasakibara-kun. Not sweets."

"Healthy ones don't taste good, Gome-chin~," he sighed, pushing his hand further into the bag. "Gome-chin, make me more sweets."

The miko could not help but lean back from his sudden ask. Her? Bake him something? "Gomen, but I actually have to stay after school today to make the cakes for the school festival tomorrow. The other girl got sick so now…," Kagome let out a low groan as she laid her head on the flat surface of her desk, "I am left with all of the work. Twelve cakes. Twelve."

"I can eat them, Gome-chin."

"She needs to bake them, Atsushi," Himuro released a laugh.

With a light chuckle of her own, Kagome's fingers gently wrapped around the umaibo, smiling at the small present. Even if it was not for her, the fact that something appeared for her made her day. She only hoped that baking the cakes would go smoothly.

* * *

"One done…," Kagome sighed tiredly as she eyed her cake canvas. Although the cake came out great in appearance after the frosting, she could not say the same thing for her own appearance. The miko lowered her eyes, seeing the chocolate spots all over her pink apron and flour markings all over her arms. She could only imagine what her face looked like – something she really did not want to see.

Hearing the sound of the timer going off, the miko blinked out of her observations of her first cake and quickly walked over to grab the oven mitts. _'This is going to take forever…,' _with caution, Kagome slowly took out the finished cake and placed it over the stove before coming to close the oven door. _'I can't bake cakes at the same time if not they will burn…,' _sighing once more, Kagome released her hands from the warm mitts and made her way to pour the next ready batter of vanilla into a new cake pan. "If only I had some help."

"Did you say help?"

Stopping her actions mid-way from filling the cake pan, Kagome raised her eyes to see a smiling Himuro. "Himuro-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help," he smiled. "I know that baking all of these by yourself would take a lot of time."

"But…isn't our class taking your measurements for your host costume?" she blinked, placing the bowl back down on the counter.

"They finished early with me. I was the first one actually."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, watching him walk over to the apron rack and tie one around himself. _'Something tells me the girls just could not wait to get their hands on him.'_

"Also, I brought help."

"Help?" Kagome was quickly greeted with a long finger coming from behind her frame as it came down to swipe some of the cake batter. Trailing the movements of the finger, Kagome's eyes went wide as she tilted her head back and watched the tall purple-haired male lick the substance. "M-Murasakibara-kun?"

"It's good, Gome-chin. Can I have some more?" coming to dip his finger, he was quickly stopped by another hand clamping around his wrist.

"Oi! Don't stick your dirty finger into the batter!" shouted Fukui, glaring at the tall male.

Kagome's eyes slowly widened at the sight of the Yosen basketball team right next to Murasakibara. Blinking the reality into her mind, Kagome watched as the captain walked over to the flour and eggs and began to read the recipes written on paper.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan! We will help you since you brought us some delicious treats the other day!" He quickly went into his work of measuring, grinning like an idiot at the thought of finally being around a girl's presence. "I am finally getting popular with the girls!"

"I am pretty sure you still need to lose that chin and side burns," spoke Wei Liu, coming over to stand across the counter from Okamura and preparing the frosting into the plastic bags.

The miko's eyes blinked once more, unsure how to take the scene that was beginning to unfold. The boys were actually helping her? Turning over to Himuro, she watched him prepare another chocolate cake batter. "Himuro-kun, did you bring them here?"

"I might have let it slipped that you were going to be alone with all of this work," he chuckled. "Besides, someone wanted to come and see you bake." Himuro moved his head, giving her the signal to turn towards the giant next to her. His eyes still glued on the object of his affection – the batter. "He is actually good at baking, Kagome-chan."

"Eh? Really?" she blinked, turning back around towards the black haired male.

"Gome-chin~."

Hearing the call of her nickname, her attention was shifted to Murasakibara. Her eyes quickly widened as she felt his thumb brush over the corner of her lips, making her freeze. What the heck was he doing? Speechless, her eyes trailed his every moment as he slowly licked the chocolate frosting that had settled on her skin and was now off his thumb.

Her hand quickly covered the corner of her lips as she took a step back: "O-Oi what are you doing!?"

"Huh~?" he blinked, finishing his licking actions on his thumb. "You had chocolate frosting on your lips, Gome-chin. You should know not to waste sweet food."

"Doesn't mean you have to get the food from my face," she blushed, hoping that the other basketball players had at least ignored the whole scene of his thumb coming into contact with her skin.

Ignoring her thin glare, Murasakibara walked over to the already first finished cake and eyed it from his height. "Is this one done, Gome-chin?"

"It looks like it," blinked Fukui, leaning to the side from Okamura as he saw the small chocolate frosting flowers having been made over the base.

"I want to taste it," he finished, surprising the team.

Kagome quickly shook her head, walking over the counter to stop Murasakibara from grabbing a slice of the already made cake. "C-Chotto, Murasakibara-kun! You can't just eat a slice!"

"How do you know if it tastes good, Gome-chin?" he blinked – not really fazed by her sudden outburst. It definitely looked like he was not caring what the objection was. He was going for the cake. All eyes went wide the moment his finger swiped over the chocolate frosting, making the miko freeze in her steps. Sucking on the chocolate frosting from his finger, silence quickly took over the area. Eyes remained glued on the cake terrorist.

"Oi, you can't just get what you want!" shouted Fukui, wanting to scold his first-year from destroying the first made cake.

Murasakibara's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the cake. Kagome blinked, taking his features as a sign that was beginning to worry her. Was the taste…bad? Big hands quickly came below the dish of the cake before being lifted up from the stand.

"What are you doing, Atsushi?" questioned Himuro, surprised himself that his teammate was now going ahead to grab the ruined cake.

"Make another, Gome-chin."

"E-Eh…?" she blinked, watching him walk towards the garbage can. "Did it…taste bad?"

"No," he simple answered, passing by the garbage can and sitting himself on another counter. "I am just taking this one for myself."

Kagome's eyes slightly widened once more as she watched the tall male continue to swipe his finger over the chocolate frosting as she ignored the grunts of Fukui and Okamura. He…liked it? Chuckling under her breath, she grabbed a small plate and fork before making her way over to the sitting former Teiko member.

"Next time, just tell me you want a slice," she sighed, catching the unchanged expression of the purple-haired male.

"But I want the whole thing," he whined, blinking at the handed plate and fork. "I want Gome-chin for myself."

"Huh?" she blinked, taken back by his sudden words.

Murasakibara dipped his finger once more into the frosting before bringing it close to the miko's lips. "I am only willing to share with you, Gome-chin if you promise to make sweets only for me."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that is that! This one-shot is done! I hope you enjoyed (and I hope I don't become hated because this is my first time writing the Yosen Team). But thank you if you have read and reviewed this far! I got a few messages asking about the updating of one-shots and I update every ten reviews or more. Because they are one-shots, I wait until it gets more reviews so that I can focus on the other stories, but if people are eager to see the next one-shot then I will type it out.

But thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!

P.S.: I posted the Kuroko and Kagome picture on my Tumblr page. (warning- not the best! haha!)

Please review.

Ja~ne!


	22. Akashi Seijuro - Kuroko no Basket

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** So Akashi Seijuro won the last poll! Yay for those who voted for him and for those who didn't...don't worry, I will be writing many other characters! But first things first! This one-shot is purely to test out Akashi's character. Actually...all my one-shots are. Think of them as "test-stories" so that I can get a sense of how they are for the near future or even better...if they become popular, I make a series! (Hence, how 'Love Hoop' and 'Pure Rukh' came to be). So if this Akashi is off character...I am terribly sorry.

This idea came with the help of Joker2113. I was really stuck on how to progress this one-shot and she helped me through it. So thank her as well! She even helped me in editing! Again, thank you Joker2113! Also, Uchiha B, I know how much you wanted Akashi so I hope I don't disappoint! ha-ha! Actually many of you wanted Akashi!

I hope I don't get hate with this, but I tried he-he! This is just a short plot. Don't think much of it!

Enjoy!

**Anime: **Inuyasha and Kuroko no Basket

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi and Seijuro Akashi

**Chapter 22: **Akashi Seijuro - Fear My Way

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the building ahead, her mind barely clicking into reality as she held onto the letter she received a few weeks ago. She could not believe that she was here; at the most highest and expensive high school in Kyoto, and possibly even in Japan. The miko blinked as she lowered her eyes onto the letter. _'Rakuzan High…,' _her mind wondered how it was even made possible for her to be accepted, but she could only guess that her hard work had definitely paid off.

The hard work that she had placed into her last year of middle school came after her travels were over. After she was sent back to her _rightful _home; sent away from her friends and loved ones. But she could not blame the Kamis, nor fate, for this, for she knew that the sole reason she was sent five-hundred years into the past was to put an end to Naraku's power. To put an end to the chaos and darkness he had vowed to spread.

It was over. Her friends were freed from their cages of revenge and hatred. They were free to move on from the past that continued to haunt them. Although she was brought back, she could not have been happier knowing they were now safe and able to smile without any worries. She did her job. She helped and that was enough to leave her content.

But she would admit how difficult it was to step back into her era and move forward. The miko had given thought to completely giving school up and locking herself away in her room, but deep inside her heart she knew that her feudal friends would want her to be happy.

To live.

So she did just that. The miko pushed through her work and studied many hours to get to a prestigious school, and it definitely came as a surprise the moment she had received a scholarship to attend Rakuzan. Her family supported her on going, even if she did needed to stay in the dorms that were provided.

Here she was now – attending Rakuzan. Taking a step onto the campus, she saw first years left and right; second and third years giving introductions while club members openly invited them.

'_I don't think I can join a club this year…,' _her eyes wandered ahead as she stepped inside the building to look for her assigned class. _'With my scholarship having the requirements to keep my grades up, I think a club would be an easy distraction for me.'_

Making her way through the endless turns of hallways, she was finally able to find the one leading to her class. _'It will take time to get used to this school.' _Her eyes left the paper the moment she heard a male's voice yell and catch the attention of everyone present.

"No way! This is bull shit!"

Kagome blinked as she saw the group ahead. She could see a brunette male holding in his anger as his glare tightened towards another male in front of him. Leaning to the side, she caught a glimpse of the other person and quickly noticed his red hair and his unmatched colored eyes. _'Heterochromia eyes? That is something new…,' _her inner thoughts were broken into the moment she heard the brunette speak once again.

"There is no way in hell that a first-year can become captain of the basketball team! I have been with this team longer and I am a third-year!" the brunette's gaze burned into the unchanged expression of the red head.

'_What is this about?' _she quickly took notice of the people gathering around in numbers to see the commotion taking place, she guessed it was not every day that commotion like this occurred. Another voice caught her attention and noticed the red head's eyes narrow dangerously to the brunette.

"If you have problems with it then you are more than free to leave the basketball team. The team has agreed, and if you oppose, then you will have no choice but to comply."

The brunette's fingers curled into his palm upon hearing the words spill with nothing but poison. He had heard rumors of this guy: rumors of the former captain of the Generation of Miracles. But even with his great title, it still made no sense to him as to why he would be placed as captain of the basketball team on the day he arrived. He was sure he would get the spot! Taking a step forward, he clenched his teeth, "why you-!"

"I will not have such a childish argument with someone who cannot understand. The decision has been made. If you find it difficult to understand, allow me to show you who is absolute," with his eyes tightening on his target, he took a step forward upon seeing the brunette raise his fist, and stopped the moment his eyes caught sight of black hair flying in his line of sight. His heterochromia eyes met cerulean orbs in their own strong gaze.

The miko could feel the aura from the red-head, and she was shaken the moment she felt another stronger one coming out the moment he took a step forward. It was almost as if two different personalities lived within his body. But she was not one to let a fight break out in front of her; she didn't care who it was. A part of her blamed the miko blood within her that wanted to help those who could not hold themselves against a strong opponent, but another knew it was her personality. She couldn't stand people using their authority on others; as if they should submit without any complains. Humans were humans. _No one_ was absolute.

At least not in her eyes.

With her finger wrapped around the brunette's wrist, she turned her gaze to him, seeing his own shock because of her sudden appearance.

"I don't think you should show this type of behavior on our first day, senpai. Be an example to others." She was unfazed as he yanked his hand away from her grasp, sending her a glare instead.

"Don't get into anyone's business, onna," he tightened his glare.

"I'm not. I could care less what this argument is about, but I can't stand people getting into fights, and especially in public." Her ears caught the curse he mumbled under his breath as his eyes met the different colored pair behind her, then he turned and took off down the opposite end of the hallway. Kagome's shoulders relaxed as her arm fell back to her side. She could easily tell who was the more superior one in strength, and she didn't want the third-year to get hurt, nor did she want trouble on her first day.

And just when she thought she was able to escape all of the fighting after returning from the feudal era. She sighed softly, just before a cold voice entered her ears.

"Don't interfere in things that have nothing to do with you," spoke the red-head, seeing the miko turn her head over her shoulder so look at him.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing the threatening glare on her person. Was this guy being serious? Who did he think he was to be so rude to her after saving him from a punch?

Calming down her fueling anger, she took in a deep breath before turning her body completely to face the red-head: "Look, I didn't want a fight to break out, simple as that. I don't need a thank you nor do I need someone to lecture me like I'm some five-year old. If you have nothing nice to say, then I recommend you stay silent." She was sure her ears had caught slight, low gasps and whispers coming from the witnesses around her. Why? She had no clue, and she didn't really care. After having faced hundreds of demons, another human being was nothing to her. Passing him without another word, she directed her path towards her new class, wanting nothing more than to escape the many stares and whispers that were beginning to escape.

Red and yellow orbs moved slowly to her every move until she fully disappeared his sights. It was surprising to have someone go against him. He knew his gaze and presence alone was intimidating to many, and no one would question him _or _his orders. He was above all. He steeled his focus on the girl ahead, and did not see an ounce of fear in her.

Something deep inside of him was beginning to stir. Was it anger? Annoyance? Whatever it was, he was not enjoying it. His ears picked the low whispers of the crowd around, hearing the information that definitely had caught his interest.

"Oi, isn't that the student who got the scholarship?"

"A female actually went against Akashi-san? Does she not who he is?"

"Either that or she has a death wish…"

"But isn't that the former captain of the Generation of Miracles? Akashi Seijuro?"

"Yeah…now he is the captain of the Rakuzan basketball club."

A smirk slowly crept into his lips upon catching the running information from the crowd's lips. So she was the student that had received the prestigious scholarship to attend Rakuzan. And it seemed like this female had a bright spark in her orbs. A blue flame that seemed to never dim even in its presence. Coming to adjust the tie of his uniform, he made his way forward. _'Interesting…my own curiosity is peaking to know about the person who went against me without fear.' _

* * *

Kagome could feel her eyebrow twitch non-stop at the sight of her paper sitting on her desk. The zero showed pride, but she could not feel it herself. The big red zero was mocking her. She just knew it. Grabbing the papers into her hands, a small sigh passed her lips. _'How did…this happen? I was sure I understood the material…then again, high school math is nothing like middle school.' _Another heavier sigh was heard from her before coming to drop her head onto the desk.

Three months had already passed and she was surprised how well she had been surviving Rakuzan and their strict lessons. All her other subjects were doing well, but math was just not her forte. She only guessed her blood hated the sight of formulas and complicated word problems. That must be have been the problem.

'_My grades as a whole are suffering just because of math,' _her cerulean orbs slowly raised to see the laughing zero staring back at her. _'A zero!? How on earth did I get a zero!?'_

The miko shook her head as she straightened her sitting pose. _'I guess I will need to find a tutor for this now. Mid-terms are coming up and if I fail those…my scholarship will be lost completely!' _Kagome rested her chin on her palm as she looked out the window. _'But who could I ask? I haven't really gotten around to meet many people with my mind focusing on studies.'_

"Eh~ you are third in our class? Sugoi! If you keep it up, you might even reach Akashi-kun's first place!"

"Mah, mah! I can never be as smart as him! He excels in everything!"

Kagome turned her head to the direction of the conversation and blinked at the sight of a group. There stood two males and two females comparing their scores. Her eyes landed on the black haired male as he showed his paper to the females. He was third in the class? That was definitely something to be proud of.

'_But not to show off,' _her eyes dropped momentarily as she continued to see the conceited grin glued on his features. _'Wait…,' _her eyes quickly opened as an idea struck. They had mentioned of some 'Akashi' being the number student here. Maybe she could ask him for some help? Even for tutoring lessons? She could always go the third place or even the fifth – heck anyone – but she imagined her grades becoming high if she had the help of the number one student in Rakuzan.

Sliding her chair back, Kagome quickly got onto her feet before making her way towards the black haired male. A determined smile curved onto her lips as her hands slammed onto his desk for his attention. He jolted from her sudden action, having wondered what the scholarship-student wanted. He was sure this was the female that had gone against the captain of the basketball team!

"N-Nani!?" he stuttered.

"Where can I find this 'Akashi'?" she smiled.

* * *

"So this is the gym…," the miko stood in front of the closed doors as she heard the echoing sound of bouncing balls and screeching shoes against the wooden court. Even with three months passing by, she had not even placed attention to clubs that were offered at Rakuzan. The pressure of keeping the scholarship was enough work for her.

'_They had said I could find him here after school…so he is a basketball player? Must be nice being on the top and having time to excel in sports,' _taking a step forward, she stopped upon seeing the door open itself. She blinked, watching as some of the team members blinked back in confusion at the female's appearance before them. Her cerulean orbs met a pair of dark green that came to be paired off with dirty blonde hair. She stood still as she sensed his aura. _'His aura is…nothing like his smile.' _She was never to misjudge appearance now that she was able to read people's auras. This guy's aura was strong yet he held such an innocent toothy grin. Was he part of the basketball team?

"Eh~ this is the first time I see a kawaii girl waiting outside the gym," he leaned in, unfazed as the miko leaned back from his close proximity. "I have never seen you around. Are you waiting for someone?" his toothy grin widened.

"Don't scare the poor girl, Kotaro."

The miko's view changed over to the slim male coming from behind the dirty blonde. A smile decorated his lips as he shook his hair from his eyes, making it fall back to frame his face. _'Such…nice eyelashes…'_

"Gomen. Kotaro tends to overdo it with visitors," he smiled, seeing the girl was still silent. Even he was curious to see a female standing outside their practice. Was she waiting for someone in particular? He could not recall any of his memories of seeing her in Rakuzan High even though it was clear she was wearing the female uniform. "Can we help you with something, miss?"

Kagome gulped her silence and shook her inner thoughts away before coming to stare at the two mysterious males before her. _'Remember what you are here for! Stop being awed by their appearance!' _Releasing a low sigh, she sent the two males a smile to match with her closed eyes. "Ano…I'm Higurashi Kagome, a first-year, and I was wondering if…Akashi Seijuro was here?"

"Akashi?" blinked the black haired male. He quickly felt a smack behind his back, making him glare at his attacker who held a grin.

"Yosh! All that practice made me hungry! Who is up for some steak? Reo? Kotaro?"

Her cerulean orbs came to see a darker skin male coming forth and smacking the back of the two males. He was much taller than them and easily over powered them in muscle. Where these three humans? _'Their auras are human, but something tells me they are powerful people…'_

"Eikichi! I told you to stop doing that! It hurts!" glared Mibuchi, coming to hear the taller male laugh as it echoed through.

"Wari, wari!" he smirked before coming to notice the petite female. "Oh? Who is this?"

"Kagome-chan!" smiled Hayama as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder; something she did not expect.

Nebuya blinked as he rested his arms on his hips. "Kagome? Huh? What is a girl doing here?"

Mibuchi chuckled under his breath before coming to flick his hair behind his shoulder once more. "It seems like our dear captain has an admirer."

"Admirer?" repeated Nebuya. "Akashi?"

"Seriously?" Hayama turned his head to the side, seeing the pure shock filling in the girl's eyes. Although they knew Akashi had a few admirers here and there, most girls never found it in themselves to confront him. This one definitely had guts!

"C-Chigau!" Kagome quickly shook her head as she pushed herself away from Hayama's grasp. "I came to ask him for a favor!"

"A favor?" blinked Hayama, coming to stand next to his teammates. It was definitely abnormal for anyone to ask the cold captain for anything, but she seemed so confident. Unless…she did not know about him. With his smirk appearing, he took a step to the side, letting her see into the open doors. "He is right inside, Kagome-chan."

The miko blinked back, unsure if this was becoming too easy or if the dirty blonde had something planned. His aura was just too tricky to read fully. Her eyes slowly came to stare ahead and caught no sound nor sight of anything inside. But she could feel another aura.

A familiar one.

'_Have I met this person before?' _the miko slowly took her steps forward, knowing that the three strangers were watching her closely before she made it inside.

Hayama chuckled under his breath before gradually closing the door the moment the miko made her way into the emperor's cave.

"Hidoi, Kotaro," pouted Mibuchi as he crossed his arms. "Why are you sending that poor girl to get her heart crushed by the emperor? She is only but a first-year."

"So is Akashi," burped Nebuya before scratching the back of his neck. "But she never said it was confession. She said it was favor."

Kotaro released a laugh as he came to turn around to face the other two Uncrowned Kings. "Something tells me that this favor will please our captain. She didn't look intimidated at all. I simply let her through the emperor's _throne room." _

Mibuchi sighed, feeling sorry for the girl going inside to only become disappointed and shake in fear under Akashi's eyes. "Poor girl."

* * *

Upon hearing the door close behind her, she looked over her shoulder to notice the door had allowed some light inside and now only the high windows from the gym being the light inside. Although the sky light was bright enough to see inside, she felt much safer and relaxed with the building's lights on. Kagome's shoulders slumped before coming to look ahead.

She flickered her eyelashes once to see the familiar red hair. _'Huh? This aura…,' _her line of sight traveled upwards the moment the male let the ball go and easily made it into the hoop. _'Sugoi...,' _she quickly took note of his smaller build compared to the other three she had seen outside. Even she was baffled that someone of his height was the captain of the basketball team, but then again, she knew never to underestimate the other.

"Do you have some business with me or are you going to stand there as you continue to stare at me?"

The miko jumped slightly at the icy tone coming from the male. Was she staring for that long? She blinked as her orbs came to meet red…and yellow? Heterochromia eyes? She blinked once. Heterochromia eyes!? This guy was…this guy was….this was- "C-Chotto! Are you Akashi Seijuro?!"

The red head turned his body to face the miko, seeing her eyebrow twitch with confusion and with what looked like shock. Did she really not know who he was?

Kagome sighed, resting her hand on her hip as she shook her head. "Seriously…and here I thought the high and mighty Akashi Seijuro would be a nice guy, but I guess I got stuck with the one who thinks he is absolute over everyone else."

Akashi's eyebrow rose, silently questioning where these insults were coming from. What was this girl even doing here in his presence? Narrowing his eyes, he took a step forward. "Higurashi-san, what are you doing in here?"

"Huh?" she blinked, seeing he was glaring at her person. "Well…I guess it doesn't matter anymore- chotto…how do you know my name?" she glared back, coming to step towards him. She held her suspicion on him, seeing him unfazed by her own tightened glare. He was about seven inches taller than her, but she had faced taller opponents. This was nothing to her.

The emperor chuckled under his breath, making the miko lean back from his person. Why was he laughing? Did she say something humorous?

"Higurashi Kagome."

She jumped at the sound of her name rolling from his cold yet smooth voice.

"Rakuzan's scholarship student that lives in the dorms. You come from Tokyo and seeing your middle school records, you missed a lot of days due to some…abnormal diseases," he chuckled once more as he came to raise a brow. "Yet, you were able to get Rakuzan's prestigious scholarship and attend, but I hear that your math scores are low."

The corner of her lip twitched as she caught sight of his small smirk gracing his lips. How on earth did he know about her? All her information? "Oi that is none of your business."

"Neither was getting in the middle of my business."

Kagome blinked once more as she heard his words. What business? "Ah…you mean from-? Seriously!? You are still mad about that!?" she chuckled as she sent a smirk of her own. "Someone can't let go of the past."

The emperor laughed under his breath before coming to take a step forward. "I am glad you understand with that simple mind of yours."

"Oi!" If he was demon, she could easily just purify him to the next world. How lucky he was to be human. "Don't act like you know everything-!"

Akashi's smirk leveled down to a _genuine _smile. "You are here because you thought 'Akashi Seijuro' could tutor you, correct?"

The miko stopped with her lips parted, blinking in slight shock that Akashi had read her through. Just who was this captain? "Uh…well…," just where were her damn words when she needed them? Her eyes were glued onto his and she just could not tear herself away from them. It was almost as if she was pinned just by his different colored eyes. She took a step back as he took one forward. The action repeated itself until she felt herself backed up against the wall. Looking up to his gaze, she felt his aura change to the other she felt the first day she saw him. The one that was darker and cold.

Narrowing her gaze to his, Kagome held herself strong. She would not back away from his intimidation if that was what he was trying to do. No. She was not weak.

The emperor's eyebrow rose once more, seeing no sign of submission. Most would already. Who was this girl? He had done a background check on her and found out she lived on an old shrine with an ancient history and found out about her so called 'sicknesses'. But he was not blind. This girl looked perfectly healthy; she looked fit.

A chuckled was heard from his throat as his eyes tightened with his smirk. He was definitely interested in this girl.

"Look, I am not going to ask you for anything," she sighed as she took a step to the side. "Forget I even came in here-"

She stopped immediately the moment his hand slammed onto the wall to the side of her head. Her eyes slowly came to meet his once more, seeing his smirk still glued on his features. "I will tutor you."

"No, really. You don't have to," her eyes dropped, not wanting anything from this so called 'emperor'. "I don't need any of your so called 'absolute-teachings'."

Akashi leaned closer, making her back further into the wall. Oh how she wished she could just mesh with it and disappear from his eyes. "I could help you, Higurashi-san. That scholarship must be very important to you and you have to keep your grades up. Allow me to tutor you." He wanted to know more about this girl. More about this human who had no fear from his presence. "I have come to be interested in you, Higurashi-san. I will tutor you…my way – that is an order."

"C-Chotto-!" Who the hell did he think he was to decide this on his own!?

His lips leaned a few centimeters away from her ear as his grin only stretched slightly. "You cannot disobey my orders, Higurashi-san…for I am absolute."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And there we go! Hope I did not get some glares from this small plot one-shot. I tried getting Akashi's character! I really did! For Love Hoop, I will get his character right! I just hope all of you enjoyed...somewhat?

He-he left it open to your imaginations though...

Anyways, thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! Many in Tumblr already knew that Akashi was the next pairing because I gave you a hint! So here it is! Again, thank you!

P.S: New poll!

Please review?

Ja~ne


	23. Makoto Tachibana - Free!

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Free! belongs to Kyoto Animation. A respected mangaka and highly famous animation studio! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Okay, well this is just a fun thing I whipped out in my head and wrote. So don't really take it seriously. This is my first time writing about the Free! characters, so don't be harsh on my characterization. There will be a part two to this, so don't strangle me at the open ending of this one-shot he-he!

But like I said, this was a random idea that came in mind when I saw a cat the other day in front of my house and looked a lot like Kagome's cat. So I was - 'hey! Makoto likes cat...I think?' So ta-da! Here it is!

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Anime:** Inuyasha and Free!

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi and Makoto Tachibana

**Chapter 23: **Makoto Tachibana - Lonely Welcome

* * *

Green orbs blinked at the sight of the brown and white cat playing around with a weed sticking out from the cement stairs. No doubt that the cat's interest was thoroughly on the weed as his paws pushed it back with the light breeze returning back to him. It was a game of back and forth, but curiosity was really within the brunette. He did not recognize the cat. He had seen many stray cats before in the area, but this one was new to him. Was he lost?

Taking a step forward, the third-year male crouched down to the cat's height and took a seat on one of the steps. With a smile forming on his lips, he pulled another weed from beside his foot and called out to the cat's attention.

"Neko, are you lost?"

The smile stretched the moment the cat slowly turned its head to face him. Slowly, he raised the plant from his hand over the cat's eyes and chuckled. Up and down he moved the weed, watching as the cat's paw raised to claw it.

"Hm…I have never seen you around. Do you have an owner?" he questioned, knowing he would not get a direct answer from the cat.

"Buyo! Where are you Buyo!?"

The male's ears were filled with a female voice echoing throughout the narrow pathways of Iwatobi Town. Turning his head to the right, he scanned his eyes up the flight of stairs and met with another pair of blue eyes looking down. He blinked, noticing that the black haired female was one he did not recognize. Iwatobi Town was small and he was sure he would have recognized the faces of the townspeople, but she was definitely a new face.

"Ah! Buyo! There you are!" The black haired female quickly made her way down the stairs before coming to pick up the brown and white cat into her arms. A sigh escaped her lips as she glared at the cat. "I told you not to run away."

Hearing the sigh, the male teen's green orbs blinked the moment he meet the pair of blue eyes again. "Is…he yours?" he smiled, quite surprised someone else had such blue eyes. They were a perfect reflection of the water he and his friends loved. It was as if he was lost in the ocean he feared yet, he felt no fear.

"Hai," the smile curved on her lips before she bowed her head. "Arigatou. He ran out the door the moment I opened the door and he saw a butterfly." Her view dropped down on the cat in her arms. "I guess he gets easily distracted. Thanks for finding him."

"No, it was no problem, really," he scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes to match his smile. "I simply kept him company." Upon hearing her soft scream, his eyes snapped open with a blink. From what he could see, she was definitely panicking. Before he could question her, he was left speechless as she looked at her watch.

"This isn't good! I am going to be late!" She took one last bow and gave her thanks before running back up the stairs, leaving him speechless while hearing her light scolds on the cat.

"Who was that, Makoto?"

The brunette looked over his shoulder and blinked at the sight of his childhood friend. "Haru, ohayo…"

"She was wearing our school uniform," the vice-captain of the swim team blinked with no emotion as his eyes remained on the stairs.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Makoto nodded, turning back to see the vacant pathway. "But I have never seen her before."

Haru remained silent as he took a glance over at the brunette beside him. "We should get going before we are late."

"Oh, right!" chuckled Makoto, turning his attention back on the male. "Let's go, Haru."

* * *

'_Well…there is no use in running away anymore.' _The miko's view opened up as she stared at the window across from her. As she stood outside the classroom she was placed in, she waited for the homeroom teacher of her new class, to begin the introduction. It took a while for her to click the reality that she had moved, but as she stood looked out the window, there was no denying that she and her family had left the shrine behind.

The shrine where all her memories were stored. A gentle sigh escaped her lips before dropping her head down and leaning on the back wall. Although it pained her that she had to leave it and leave her friends back in Tokyo, she knew that her grandfather and mother just could not put up with the work. But she knew the true intentions of their move.

'_Two years have passed since the well closed and I convinced myself every day that I was okay. I had accepted it. Accepted fate.' _But she knew that those two years truly made her feel alone even if she was surrounded by her family and friends. She knew her family's intentions of the move to this town were for her to move on and do things for herself. _'And I should. I know Inuyasha and the others wouldn't want me sulking and clinging to the well.'_

But she was scared of change. Scared of letting go what was dear to her.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath in, holding in the emotions that were ready to spill.

"Higurashi-san?"

Upon hearing her name being called from inside the classroom, the miko slowly leaned away from the wall and slowly slid the door open. Ignoring the curious eyes that followed her, she stood in front of them and swallowed her nerves. _'I guess everyone is curious about me transferring schools. No one really transfers on their last year of high school.' _

The miko sent the class a smile before parting her lips to speak. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just moved to Iwatobi from Tokyo. It is a pleasure to be here."

* * *

Green eyes blinked twice as the female ahead of the class quickly clicked his mind. That was the same girl from the morning that had been chasing the cat. So she was a third-year. He had caught sight of her green bow on her uniform, but for a third-year to transfer was truly rare.

"That's the girl from this morning," he whispered, knowing that his friend, Haru, had heard him. "I wonder why she transferred on her last year of high school."

The black haired male eyed the girl across as she was assigned the seat behind him. Keeping his eyes forward, he blinked the moment Makoto smiled at the girl as she walked past his desk.

"Were you able to take your cat back home in time?" he smiled.

Kagome stopped in her steps, recognizing the savior of her Buyo. He was in this class? With a small smile, the miko gave him a nod. "Fortunately, but I had to sprint all the way here."

Makoto released a soft laugh: "Well, I am glad I was able to entertain your cat before he ran further and made you late. Welcome to Iwatobi High."

"Arigatou," she chuckled.

Were these two really interacting over a cat? Haru raised a brow as he followed the miko's movements from the corner of his eyes before she made her way to the seat behind him. Changing his view over to the window to his left, he rested his chin over his palm, but not before seeing the small smile Makoto held the moment he looked over his shoulder.

* * *

"So this is what I came up with for our training for today!" the four Iwatobi swim members jumped slightly the moment their red-headed manager slammed her hand over the rolling board. Their eyes followed the long list of exercises she had planned, making both Makoto and the butterfly swimmer, Rei, sigh.

"Sugoi, Gou-chan!" the blonde smiled at the female before he was met with a pout.

"I told you to call me Kou! It isn't Gou, Nagisa-kun!"

"Huh?" Makoto looked over his shoulder, watching as Haru began to strip away his jacket and leave only his swim jammers on before he took a dive into the water. "Ah! Haru!"

"Haruka-senpai!" Gou quickly shouted, coming to the edge of the pool and seeing the carefree dolphin swim to his content. "Mah! He never listens…"

The brunette chuckled under his breath as he watched his childhood friend float on his back. Getting ready for competitions while mid-terms were rolling in was something that definitely had them stressed in the inside, but he knew they would be okay. As their captain, he had to stay positive for their sake. _'At least Haru is calm,' _he smiled to himself.

His attention was caught to his left as he noticed the miko walking on the other side of the fence. Was she alone? Throughout the whole day, she had been by herself with no talks. He knew it was her first day, but he could not help but feel like she was pushing herself away from people.

Makoto made his way over to the fence as he called out her name. "Higurashi-san!"

* * *

Hearing her name being formally called, the miko looked away from the book in her hands and to her side. She blinked, noticing the brunette from the morning coming her way in nothing but tight swim pants and a team jacket that was only half-way zipped. Was he a swimmer?

"Are you going home, Higurashi-san?" he questioned, standing on the other side of the fence.

"Uh, hai…," she nodded. Her eyes landed on the pool, seeing three other members and a girl talking back and forth. "Um, gomen, but I don't think I ever caught your name."

Makoto blinked before chuckling nervously under his breath. "Oh, sumimazen. I guess I didn't introduce myself. Tachibana Makoto, nice to meet you, Higurashi-san."

"Please, Kagome is fine," she smiled as she lowered the book to her side. Something about him soothed her own nerves. His aura was calm and pure, but other than his aura, she could tell he was a gentle person. Her day had been heavy and long with only wanting to be alone to get used to the area, but it looked like Makoto was the friendly type to welcome anyone new. "Are you part of the swim team?"

He gave her a nod in reply before taking a step to the side and seeing his friends continuing with their conversations while trying to make Haru follow the training schedule. "We are fairly new so it is only us four swimmers and our manager, but our passion is swimming so, that is enough for us."

"I see," smile the miko, coming back to stare at the brunette. "Well, arigatou again for getting my cat this morning. If it weren't for you, I think I would have probably been late the first day of class."

"Are you heading home?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded back: "Yeah. I mean, I just transferred here so, getting into clubs and such would be a bit difficult in the middle of the year and I kind of want to just…get to know the town."

Was she not going to try to join a club, then? The Iwatobi captain tilted his head to the side slightly before coming to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, would you like and come see us practice here? We don't get many visitors, let alone any one signing up for the club so um…if you like, you are welcome to watch." He hoped that this way he could introduce her to some friends and possibly even show her around the small town.

* * *

"Huh?" Rei blinked behind his glasses, catching their captain talking to a person on the other side of the fence. "Who is Makoto-senpai talking to?"

"Who is that?" Nagisa leaned to the side as he stood behind the butterfly swimmer, noticing the black haired female having stopped in her steps. "I haven't seen her before." Was she new? And the fact that Makoto was talking to someone else, truly surprised him. He did not know he had other friends outside from them.

Gou placed her finger over her chin, noticing the blue in the girl's orbs. "She is really…pretty."

"She is the new transfer student."

Upon hearing the voice from behind, the three turned their heads over their shoulders to see Haru calmly standing in the water as his eyes remained on the duo ahead. The freestyle swimmer blinked once as he noticed Makoto's expression the more he conversed with the new girl.

"We should get introduced!" exclaimed Nagisa as he made his way forward only to feel a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Chotto, Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa stuck out his bottom lip before slowly turning his head back to his stopper. His excitement was boiling to meet the new girl. Why could he not go and give an introduction? "Gou-chan, she is Mako-cha's friend! I want to meet her!"

Their ears caught the sounds of light laughter from the fence, bringing their attentions back to the smiling duo.

Rei adjusted his glasses, unsure if he was seeing it clearly as the others. Was that their captain laughing? "They seem to be getting along."

"Do you know her name, Haru-chan?" questioned Nagisa, seeing the vice-captain slowly get out of the pool.

"Higurashi, Kagome," he replied with a simple tone. His eyes trailed the small wave Makoto gave to the miko before she took her leave. No doubt to him that Makoto's interest on the girl had peaked.

The blonde swimmer had no hesitation in jumping in front of his captain - startling him in the process – and widen his eyes with interest. "Nee, Mako-chan! Who was that?"

Makoto's lip curved slightly before coming to scratch the back of his head. "Oh, that's the new transfer student. She is new to the town so I invited her to come over to practice tomorrow so that I could show her around."

It was not long before Rei and Gou came to either side of Nagisa and pressed further into Makoto's personal space. Almost as if looking for another answer he was hiding in his eyes.

Taking a step back, Makoto chuckled nervously as he tried to gain back his space. "R-Really…she is just a friend and I am simply trying to make her feel welcomed."

"Hmm," Gou straightened herself before placing her fingers under her chin in thought. She was not the oblivious person in the team compared to the rest and she could definitely see the interest in Makoto's eyes the moment he had noticed the girl or even spoken to her. With a small smile, she gave Makoto a nod. "How about we invite her for pizza later after practice?"

"Yes! That sounds great!" exclaimed Nagisa, coming to intertwine his fingers with the manager and look at the blinking confusion on Makoto's face. "You better introduce us to her, Mako-chan!"

"Make sure you give her a warning about them when she comes."

Hearing the voice beside him, Makoto blinked at the sight of Haru beginning to dry off with the towel over his head. Makoto chuckled under his breath before matching his smile with closed eyes. "I am sure she will accept them."

* * *

"My name is Hazuki Nagisa! But you can call me by my first name! May I have your name?"

The miko blinked as she leaned back from the enthusiastic blonde. Not even two steps into the pool area and she was greeted with Nagisa jumping in front of her with a huge smile. Not to mention the sight of his half-naked form and his goggles hanging around his neck. She was a bit hesitant in taking Makoto's offer to see the team, but she knew she could not hide forever. Perhaps this was sign to meet new people and new places.

"H-Higurashi, Kagome," she stuttered slightly before finding herself pulled by Nagisa's hand around her wrist. "Ah! Chotto!"

"Miina! Mako-chan's friend is here!" he shouted, gaining his teammates' attention.

Green orbs glided over to his side, seeing his blonde friend pulling the miko towards them. He knew Nagisa's greeting had startled the miko, but she did not seem to mind. "Nagisa, please be gentle with Kagome-san."

Upon seeing the girl up close, Gou quickly set her clipboard down before making her way over to the miko. "So you are Makoto-senpai's new friend? It is rare to see them make friends outside of this circle and nonetheless a girl!"

Kagome blinked as her hand was grabbed by the female manager and gave it a light squeeze as her eyes shined. "And you are?"

"Matsuoka Gou," she smiled. "I am Iwatobi Swim Club's manager!"

"I see…," she whispered before coming to see another swim member with glasses as he kept his distance.

"Oh! Don't worry about him!" chuckled Nagisa, wrapping his arms around Rei's own arm. "This guy is always shy from new people, especially girls! This is Ryugazaki Rei, he is our butterfly swimmer!"

"Oi! I am not shy!" shouted Rei, receiving a laugh from the blonde.

"Mah! Nagisa-kun! Stop running!" scolded Gou, letting go of the miko's hand to calm down Nagisa and to stop Rei from actually hitting him from being embarrassed in his introduction.

Left to blink on her own, Kagome was not sure how to take it all in. She had actually pictured the team simply swimming and doing their practices, but it seemed like the team was excited to see someone new walk in. The atmosphere was definitely different for her, but she could not help the smile curving onto her lips. She certainly felt like she was welcomed.

"Sorry about that."

Turning her head to the side, her cerulean orbs met the same pair of green she had come to notice they were the same color of nature back in the feudal era.

"Nagisa loves meeting new people and well, he doesn't know how to hold back," chuckled Makoto as he placed his hand over his hip.

Kagome shook her head with a small chuckle before returning back to see Nagisa hiding behind Gou. "They are a lively bunch."

"Higurashi, correct?"

The miko turned her head to the other side, seeing the familiar black haired male who sat in front of her in class staring at her with his own blue orbs. She simply gave a nod before hearing Makoto's soft chuckle.

"This is Nanase Haruka. He is the vice-captain of the swim club," introduced Makoto before coming to gain the miko's attention on him. "And I am the captain. We know it can be hard to move from your hometown to a whole different place, so we just wanted you to know that you are always welcome to be here with us and consider us as friends."

In a blink of an eye, Kagome was met with a wooden keychain shaped as a bird in front of her eyes. Taking another blink, she tilted her head to the side upon noticing it was Haru handing her the keychain.

"For me?" she questioned before placing her palm under the object and feeling the wooden keychain being placed. Eyeing the object, she heard the brunette's voice once more.

"That is our way of saying welcome to Iwatobi High," smiled Makoto.

She was not sure what to say or feel. She was already being welcomed with open arms into a group she never thought she would mingle with. A swim team as the last thing she thought of getting involved with, yet she never imagined moving away from the shrine neither. Was this a way from Kami to show her peace after a long war in the feudal era? Was this her true fate to live life without any concerns and demons?

"So you are new here?" smiled Nagisa, surprising the three again from his sudden sneak into the conversation. "Where are you from?" he questioned with a glint in his eyes.

"Tokyo," she replied as she held the wooden keychain close to her chest.

"Tokyo?" blinked Gou, placing her index finger over her chin. Of course someone would feel lost if they were to come to such a small town and especially near the ocean. She could not blame the girl for feeling a bit intimidated to a new area. "Ah!" clapping her hands together, she gained the attention of the team plus the miko before sending them a smile. "Why don't we take you to the festival this weekend, Kagome-senpai?"

Makoto crossed his arms as he was in thought himself. He had wanted to show Kagome the area, but perhaps showing her the Iwatobi Festival could give her a peek of the people that lived here. With a gentle smile, he gave a nod. "Would you like to come with us, Kagome-san?"

"Um, well-"

Her hands were once again clasped by the blonde as her personal bubble was popped. "It will be fun, Kago-senpai!"

'_Kago-senpai?' _the miko's eyebrow gave a twitch to the formal nickname – if it could even be considered that.

"Great! We will all meet at the shrine!" exclaimed Nagisa as he faced his teammates.

How on earth had she been invited so quickly to an event by people she had never met? Relaxing her shoulders, the miko's lips were decorated once more with a simple smile as she saw the excitement in Nagisa's and Gou's eyes as they spoke along with pulling Rei and Haru into the conversation.

'_This is my fate now. Inuyasha and the others wouldn't want to see me sulk all my life.'_

From the corner of his eyes, Makoto blinked as he saw the smile glued on the miko's features. He was not sure what had brought him to even speak with the girl, but he could see the loneliness in her eyes. It was the same loneliness and fear he had and Haru had held after Rin's departure and his fear of the ocean. If he could help her ease her fears and make her feel comfortable, he would try his best. His lips mimicked her smile before being joined by Nagisa and Gou into the conversation along with Kagome.

Haru's unchanged eyes moved from the miko to his childhood friend. They had their similarities and perhaps…this is what Makoto needed in his life. He always took care of others and worried for them, but perhaps this time it was Makoto's turn to find someone to care for him the way he deserved. And maybe this girl who had the same deep loneliness in her eyes could lift her own spirits and his.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Well that is that. This is just a random idea I am working with. Remember that there will be a second part to this (if you would like to see it) and it will continue the romance between Makoto and Kagome.

Some of you might have known what pairing was coming next due to me posting a preview on Tumblr ha-ha! Well let me know if you would like the second part of this pairing!

Thank you for reading and hope you did not hate it. It is my first time writing on the Free! characters!

Please review?

Ja~ne!


	24. Gintoki Sakata II - Gintama

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. A respected mangaka and highly famous animation studio! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Surprisingly, I received many messages and such on Tumblr of people wanting Gintoki in a one-shot. This is NOT a continuation from the first one-shot. This an entirely different story and everything that goes with it! Now this was an idea I was playing with and I want to thank Joker2113 for helping me through it when I was stumped and checking it over for me!

I hope you all enjoy this silly little one-shot! I decided to write this for fun before I get back to work on Love Hoop, so read to your heart's content!

**Anime:** Inuyasha x Gintama

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Gintoki Sakata

**Chapter 24: **Gintoki Sakata - Training Payment

* * *

"Sadaharu! Sadaharu! Matte!"

Brown orbs followed the big white fur ball running across the park as the leash at the end was pulling the owner behind. He could not help the twitch on his eyebrow as he felt the stares of the people around. He could not blame them as he watched the huge white dog running crazy while the girl with orange hair at the end of the leash could barely pull him back. This was supposed to be a friendly dog park, and no doubt everyone was beginning to gossip about their poor ownership. Sadaharu just had no control when he saw others of his kind, or people in that matter. With a heavy sigh, the teen boy arranged his glasses: "Oi, Gin-san, can't you help Kagura-chan or something? Sadaharu is attracting too much attention…"

"It's her pet," the white haired samurai took out his pinky finger from his nose as he flicked the green dot away. "This is to show her that taking care of a dog is a pain in the ass, Shinpachi. Besides, she is the one that wanted to take him out for a walk." Seriously, he had warned the girl about taking him in. Since when had this turned into his responsibility? Why was he even dragged here? He could be out betting his earnings for a higher raise!

"Gin-san! There are too many people here and Sadaharu hasn't been listening to us lately! We need to train him!" exclaimed the megane samurai. "We need to do something or we could get kicked out of the park!"

Gintoki released an annoyed grunt as he placed his forearm inside the opening of his white kimono. "How hard can it be to walk a damn dog?" He was big; that was all. Could the Yato girl's strength not be enough to control him? Her strength was enough to knock him down!

"Then you try it, Gin-chan!" Kagura pulled on the leash with the strength she had – despite her struggle with Sadaharu's own strength. Even with her own strong pulls, Sadaharu came to slide the heels of her shoes on the dirt road as she stood in front of her two other 'co-workers'.

"Tch, I will show you that walking a dog is nothing!" Taking steps forward, Gintoki took out his hands from his hanging kimono and grabbed the end of the leash as Kagura kept her own grip tight. "Oi, are you going to let go?"

Kagura raised a brow as she looked at the silver haired male next to her. Did he really think Sadaharu was no chore? She would show him – in fact, Sadaharu would show him. "Are you sure?" With an unamused expression, the Yato female let the leash go in a second.

"See, he even stayed still-"

Both Shinpachi's and Kagura's head turned to the side as they followed Sadaharu's path with their boss behind in the air. Their eyes dead in emotion as they heard Gintoki's yells. That is what he got for getting cocky.

"There he goes," blinked Kagura as she placed her hands behind her back.

Shinpachi released a low sigh with a shake of his head. Just how much did he need to convince Gintoki to see that Sadaharu needed to be trained? Hopefully he got the sign now as he was being pulled in the air by the leash.

* * *

"Hm, I do hope I brought everything. Did we miss anything, Kirara?"

A small meow was the miko's reply as they made their way through the semi-crowded park. Blue orbs looked down to the bags in her hands as she held the needed items for their home. "Looks like we did bring everything, and even your cat food, Kirara," smiled the miko as she looked at the small neko youkai at her shoulder.

Taking a look around her surroundings, she was quite surprised to see the different types of creatures (aliens as she had heard) around her. She knew the well had taken her to a totally different dimension, but she had never imagined herself in a familiar Japan setting with aliens having invaded and practically taking over the place. After having arrived to this land two months ago, it was a difficult task to get used to everything and to come into terms with herself that she could not return to the Feudal Era, nor her own.

"At least I have you, Kirara," she chuckled as she felt Kirara's furry cheek brush against her own. After the whole ordeal with Naraku and his life having finally ended, she could not celebrate as her own friends had ended up sacrificing their lives. All that was left was herself and Sango's trustworthy neko. It was a hard thing to accept, but she felt it was for the best that the well had sent her elsewhere.

She was surprised that she was able to pick herself right up and continue to live. She had to – for the sake of her friends and family.

Shaking the thoughts away from her head, the miko blinked as she noticed people whispering to each other as they held their small pets – dogs and cats – close. What were they whispering about? The miko raised a brow as she continued her way through. 'Is gossiping normal around here?'

"Did you see the big white dog?"

Her ears picked up the voice of the older women walking by, making her stop in her own steps. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the ladies holding their own brown dogs to their chest. 'Did they say…big white dog?'

"The owner has no control over that dog. It shouldn't even be allowed in here. It is disrupting everyone's day!"

What were they talking about? The miko could only wonder what kind of dog they were gossiping about. Hearing another soft meow from Kirara, she was quickly greeted with the yells of the crowd as she noticed the huge white dog coming towards her.

With wide eyes, she quickly extended her arm out as Kirara jumped down to the ground and transformed into her bigger size. Seeing no time to set a barrier, the miko gave out a command with her eyes shut.

"Sit!"

The white dog slid on the dirt as his behind touched the ground and by just an inch, his nose touched the miko's palm. As the miko opened her eyes, it was not long before she saw a man being flung towards her as he let go of the leash.

Kirara flinched slightly as the mysterious male fell on top of the miko as the contents of her bags scattered around. Releasing a low growl, the neko youkai raised its guard as she saw the silver haired male's position on top of the miko.

"Sadaharu!" Kagura made her way to the dog and blinked as she noticed his still sitting. "Oh? Sadaharu, you are sitting. Shinpachi! Look!"

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi stopped in his run as he saw the girl under his 'boss' and, not to mention, the huge neko growling at them. With a screech of horror, Shinpachi's hands came to his cheeks as he saw the position Gintoki was in. "G-Gin-san!"

"I-Itai…," the miko's blue eyes slowly blinked out the blurry vision in front of her. Was that white hair she was seeing in front of her chest? 'Inuyasha?' She quickly felt a sudden soft grip on her chest, making her eyes go wide as she saw the hand over her breast. With a blush blooming across her cheeks, the miko's body began to shake with anger. Who the heck was this guy to think he could grab her like that!?

The male grumbled under his breath as his senses returned to him. Curling his fingers in, his eyebrows furrowed as he felt something soft under his palm. Was this the ground? Had he hit heaven with Sadaharu? "Ugh, so soft…"

"Hentai!"

_'Hentai? Me?'_ Gintoki's eyes snapped open as he came to realize he was still alive. Before he could raise his eyes, he was quickly kicked away – face first – into the statue in the middle of the park. "C-Chotto…."

"Huh? Gin-chan was sent flying," blinked Kagura as she saw the silver haired samurai slide down from the concrete statue. Turning her head back to the attacker, she was surprised to see Sadaharu's attention solely on her. "Sadaharu?"

The miko sighed as she came back onto her feet and dusted off the dirt from her clothing. One thing was getting thrown down to the floor, but to actually be grabbed by a pervert like that? She would not tolerate it. Hearing the intimidating growls from Kirara, she sighed once again and petted the neko's head in hopes to calm her down. "I'm okay, Kirara." The miko turned her attention to the right, seeing the big white dog with its tongue sticking out as his massive tail wagged left and right. Was this the dog the people around were talking about?

"G-Gomenasai!"

Hearing the male voice coming towards her, she was greeted with a bow from the brown haired male. Who was this?

Shinpachi straightened himself up and could not help the rise of the rose color paint his cheeks. "Ano…gomen! Gin-san was trying to walk our dog and Sadaharu hasn't been listening to us lately. Gomenasai!"

"Sadaharu?" she blinked, coming back to see the white dog looking at her closely. "Ah, so this is your dog?"

"Oh?" Kagura tilted her head to the side as she caught sight of the abnormal neko standing beside the female. The neko had two tails and its eyes were…red? "Ah, there is fire on the neko's paws."

The megane samurai blinked his eyes over to the neko's paws before taking in its full form. Was that neko hers? How on earth did she tame such a thing!? They could barely control Sadaharu!

"It looks like your dog over there is…having a hard time hearing commands," chuckled the miko, watching as Sadaharu came to smell her extended hand. With a soft bark from the white dog, the miko proceeded to pet his head. "Perhaps a trainer would be best for him? You know, the people around here are not really, um, liking this type of attraction."

Kagura watched as the neko turned back into his smaller form before jumping back onto the miko's shoulder. "Onee-san, is that neko yours?"

"Huh?" blinked the miko. "You mean Kirara? I guess you could say that," she chuckled softly. Although it was more of adopting her after losing her original owner. Kagome leaned away the moment the orange haired girl grabbed her hands together and brought herself closer to her person.

"Onee-san! Could you train Sadaharu?!"

"M-Me? Train him?" the miko was taken back by the sudden question. Her train the dog? She had never trained any pet in her life.

Shinpachi quickly grabbed Kagura by the shoulders and pulled her away from the miko. "Gomen! She isn't thinking when she talks. She only says what pops into her head."

"It's okay…," whispered the miko. Their auras were so pure, yet…strong. She could tell they weren't normal like the citizens she had seen around the area.

"Tch! We don't need a trainer."

Hearing the familiar male voice, heads turned to see the silver haired male walking towards them as he dusted the dirt off his shoulders and sleeves. The miko blinked once more as she came to take in his appearance. White permed hair and- "dead fish eyes…"

"Oi!" shouted Gintoki. "I heard that! My eyes are not dead! They became like this after I was restricted in my intake of sugar!"

"Gin-san! Stop yelling!" Shinpachi placed his finger over his lips as he tried to calm down the samurai. "Sumimazen, um…"

The miko blinked, noticing she had not even given a name to her face. Bowing her head slightly, she sent the two teens a smile. "Higurashi Kagome."

Gintoki sighed as he walked towards Sadaharu and raised a brow. They were overreacting with the dog. They did not need a trainer (although he knew it was because they just could not afford one). "Gomen, Kagome, but I can train Sadaharu in a week-"

Eyes traveled to the floor as Sadaharu tackled Gintoki to the ground. Ears were filled with struggled from Gintoki as Sadaharu's weight pressured him down to the ground. Kagome flinched at the sight, seeing nothing but the big dog's paws over the samurai's chest. No doubt that the weight was too much on him. Looking over at Kirara, she gave a worried look. _'Should I help?' _

"Sadaharu! Get off! You are going to get Gin-chan's diseases!" exclaimed Kagura as she tried her best to push her pet off from the whining samurai.

"Oi! Kagura! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Shinpachi sighed as he watched the two struggle with Sadaharu. He just could not take the stares. Gintoki and Kagura were two of the people who just did not pay attention to the people around them. Turning back his attention onto the miko, he took a deep bow. "Onegai! Kagome-san! Please train Sadaharu!"

"Um…"

"Gin-san will even pay you for the training!" he stated, receiving a blank blink not only from the female, but Gintoki.

"O-Oi! Chotto matte! I didn't agree to this-," Gintoki was cut off by Sadaharu's paw over his face, unable to cut the deal from Shinpachi's negotiation.

Kagome tapped her chin as she lowered her eyes to the ground. She did not think she was up for the job, but she did need the money if she was going to start living in this world. _'Perhaps I should take it?' _Taking another glimpse of the samurai and the orange haired girl, she could not help but chuckle at the sight. _'His hair reminds me of Inuyasha's…'_

* * *

"That should do it," a smile decorated Kagome's lips as she held the broom in her hand. Taking a look around, she nodded at her completed work. _'Guess I am tied down to a shrine no matter where I go.' _After having been found unconscious outside the well, Kirara had actually brought a few older mikos to help her. She was surprised the moment she woke up in one of the shrine's rooms and seeing the relief wash over the older miko's faces.

'_In the end, they took me in after I told them I...was away from home,' _a sigh escaped as she cleaned the sweat off her forehead with her knuckles. _'They gave me clothing, food, and a roof over my head. The least I could do is help around the shrine.' _Her eyes wandered off to the entrance of the shrine, seeing no sign of her awaited guests. _'After yesterday's events, I had given them the directions to the shrine. They should be here soon.'_

Hearing a growl to her right, she blinked her eyes at the female neko. Kirara's tails were up and straight as it growled towards the entrance of the shrine. _'Kirara?' _Turning her head ahead, Kagome took a step back as she caught sight of Sadaharu charging towards her.

"Oi! Damn dog! Listen to me!"

Leaning back, Kagome's lips twitched as she saw Sadaharu sitting down and sliding on the ground as he came to a complete stop a few inches away from her. In a blink of an eye, she caught sight of the white haired male – who she was presented as Sakata Gintoki – being flung by the end of leash into the trunk of a tree.

Greeted with Sadaharu's tongue licking her cheek, Kagome let out a chuckle and came to pet his head. "Looks like you are excited for your first day of lessons, Sadaharu."

"Damn dog…," grumbled Gintoki as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Onee-san!"

Kagome was brought back to see the orange haired girl running towards her before feeling her arms circle around her waist. "Ohayo, Kagura-chan," she smiled as she received a wide grin from the girl.

"We are late, sumimazen, Kagome-san," bowed the megane samurai as he caught up behind the girl. "Gin-san wouldn't wake up from his hangover."

"Hangover, huh?" blinked Kagome as she returned to see the silver haired male standing on his feet.

"Wah! Sadaharu! You are sitting like a good boy!" exclaimed Kagura as she hug her pet tightly. "You like onee-san, huh?"

"Ugh, stupid hangover…"

Hearing his low voice, the miko took another small glance. She could not help but stare at his hair. So familiar, yet so different. Hearing his light hiccup, Kagome's lips slowly curved upwards before feeling Kagura's hand grab onto her wrist.

"Onee-san! Let's get started!"

"H-Hai."

* * *

"Here you go."

Blinking at the sight of the ceramic tea cup, Gintoki trailed the arm up to see the miko smiling down at him as she held a tray on her hand. Taking the cup in his hand, Gintoki returned his eyes ahead as he sat cross-legged outside on the engawa of the shrine. Lowering his eyes to the cup, he could not help but raise a brow at the weird brown color.

"Shinpachi-kun told me you had a hangover, so I brought you a tea that could alleviate a bit of the headaches," she chuckled as she set the tray of teas and treats down. Coming to sit on the other side of the tray, Kagome sighed with content as she saw Kagura telling both Kirara and Sadaharu to sit before rewarding them with a treat.

Gintoki raised a brow as he saw Sadaharu listening to the command to 'sit' over and over again. In just three hours, Kagura was already having Sadaharu sitting whenever she wanted to. "Do those treats have drugs or something?"

"Drugs?" blinked Kagome, lowering the cup from her lips.

"That damn dog wouldn't listen to us before. Why is he listening after seeing those treats," Gintoki scratched the back of his head as he saw Shinpachi giving Kirara a treat.

"It's just a simple animal treat."

It was Gintoki's turn to blink as he turned his head to see the miko chuckling.

"Every pet needs treats, Sakata-san. It is just like us humans who want payment after doing a job. I am sure you can relate?" Kagome lowered her cup to her lap, seeing Kagura giving Sadaharu a pet on the head.

Releasing a scoff, Gintoki turned his attention away from the miko before coming to take a sip of the tea. If only he could get paid with the jobs he did. He could not even remember the last time he got paid. The white haired samurai blinked away from his sips as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Gintoki slowly turned his head to the side to see the miko's eyes on him – or more so on his hair.

"So white…," she whispered as she continued to stare at his hair. It was unnatural to see a Japanese person with a perm, but she was more into the color than anything else.

"Oi, stop staring at my hair."

Kagome blinked back into her reality as she heard his voice. Was she caught staring? She thought she was only taking a peek. With a rose color hue highlighting her cheeks from embarrassment, Kagome tucked one of her own hairs behind her ear. "Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to stare."

Gintoki released a sigh as his fingers found themselves raking through his wavy hair. "One of my life goals is to make myself have straight hair like the main characters of Shounen Jump. Here I was created with this hair that can barely be controlled."

"Shounen…Jump?" Kagome titled her head to the side. Was he not too old to read that stuff? As she heard his grumbling complaints, her knuckles came over her lips as she chuckled softly, cutting off his words.

"What's so funny? Are you making fun of my hair-"

"I like your hair, Sakata-san," she cut him off, before giving him a closed-eye smile. "It…reminds me of home."

'_Home?' _blinked Gintoki, watching as the miko slowly stood from her seat. Following her with his eyes, he took another sip of his tea while observing the mysterious girl. He did not recognize her. Had she come from another place? Seeing her resume her teachings with Sadaharu, his eyes lowered to the brown liquid in his cup. _'Hm, my headaches are gone…'_

* * *

"-san!"

Why did the morning have such a loud voice?

"Gin-san!"

Could he not get two more hours of sleep?

"Gin-san!"

"Uruse!" The white haired samurai threw his pillow over to the owner of the pestering voice that continued to interrupt his sleep. "Can't I get any sleep here!? I don't remember the sun being this annoying!" Ignoring the grumble from above, he hid his head under his futon sheets.

"Mah, Gin-san, you went out drinking again?"

Was that Shinpachi's voice? Since when did it sound this high pitched and annoying? Was his hangover opening his ears for the first time since most of the time, he just muted everyone.

Shinpachi released a sigh as he walked over to Gintoki's window and invited the sunlight inside to assist him in waking up the samurai. "Gin-san, did you forget that you have to pay Kagome-san today? It has already been two weeks since she started training Sadaharu."

"Huh? We have to pay her?" he yawned back as his eyes closed tightly from the bright light. Had two weeks really pass that quickly? Sadaharu had become more obedient to them (especially with Kagura), but he was curious as to why he always found himself accompanying the two and the dog to see the girl. In the middle of the training sessions, both would end up talking (mostly her) about being away from home and simply finding herself a new one. Other times, it was just them being silent and observing his partners training the two demons. It was a strange feeling when he was around her. It was like everything in his head cleared when she would talk or just sit by his side drinking their teas. She had even offered him to take some of the tea leaves she had for the hangover he usually had.

"It was agreed since day one, Gin-san!" exclaimed Shinpachi as he placed his hands on his hips. "Go pay, Kagome-san."

Gintoki sighed under his breath as he slowly peeked his head out from the futon sheets. "Ano…about that…I don't have the money to pay her today."

Shinpachi's glasses tipped to the side as he heard his words. "Eh?"

"I thought it would have been better to pay her for all the effort she went through," Gintoki chuckled nervously as he sat up. "So I said – why not get double of what we have by playing Pachinko-" he was thrown back by Shinpachi's show, making him fall onto his futon.

"You used all the payment money in Pachinko again!? That was some of our food money too, Gin-san!" Shinpachi's tick on his forehead throbbed. "Now how are we going to pay Kagome-san!?"

"Gin-chan! You better pay, onee-san!" charged in Kagura as she had overheard their conversation.

Hearing a bark from the white dog, Gintoki scratched the back of his neck as he kept one eye close. Seriously, his hangover was pulsing inside his head. "Oi! Can't you see I am trying to sleep here!"

A glare took over Kagura's eyes as she pointed her finger over to the white haired samurai. "Sadaharu, breakfast."

In a blink of an eye, Gintoki found himself surrounded by darkness before realizing his head had been taken in by Sadaharu's mouth. "O-Oi! Chotto matte! Let me out! Bad dog! Bad dog!"

"Serves him right," huffed Kagura as she crossed her arms.

"Fine! Fine! I will go tell her!" Gintoki pushed Sadaharu off from him, setting his head free with slobber sliding down his hair. "Will you two let me sleep if I go talk to her?!"

Kagura and Shinpachi shared a glance before giving a nod and pushing Gintoki up on his feet.

"You want me to go talk to her right now!?" exclaimed Gintoki as he was pushed into the bathroom. With a heavy groan, the samurai shook his head. "Hai, hai. As long as you two get off my back!" He rolled his eyes before coming to close the door. "I need some of that tea anyways…"

"Nee, Shinpachi, don't you think Gin-chan and onee-san have been getting close during these two weeks?" whispered Kagura as she petted Sadaharu's head after giving him a treat.

Scratching his cheek, Shinpachi sighed. He had seen it himself during the training sessions when they would have small talks. If anything, he was surprised how well Kagome was able to handle herself with such an idiot samurai. "Well, she keeps in check at least."

* * *

"Ugh, these are heavy," carrying the two boxes filled of books, the miko made her way through the engawa only to stop the moment she heard Kirara's growls as she jumped away from her shoulder. "Kirara?" Raising a brow, her eyes glided forward to see a familiar looking samurai walking over. Was that who she thought it was? She was sure lesson were over after seeing Sadaharu's progress. Even she had thought it was an easy job to train the dog, although she did have experience in dealing with dogs before.

"Sakata-san?"

Hearing his name, the white haired samurai scratched the back of his head as he saw the small smile decorating the miko's lips. Scratching the back of his neck, he gave the girl a wave. "Yo."

"Ohayo, Sakata-san," she bowed with her head as she set the boxes down on the steps. "May I ask about what your visit this early in the morning is about? Sadaharu doesn't have training today."

"Trust me, I am fully aware of that," yawned the samurai as he covered his mouth with his hand. "I was forced here."

"Forced?" she blinked.

"By the annoying two alarm clocks I have and the third one bites," Gintoki scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He would so make them work twice as hard next time by making them get Shounen Jump for him – with their own money! _'Ah right…I haven't paid them neither.'_

"Forced by who?" she questioned, bringing him out of his inner thoughts.

With a sigh, Gintoki looked away from her eyes. He did not think telling the girl that he did not have her money would be difficult after hearing her story of trying to make a living in this new land. Taking a glimpse at her silent blinks, his own expression remained unchanged. Not many in this town had such an innocent heart. "I was told to come here to pay you for tour training services."

"Pay me?" Kagome titled her head. "Ah…that," she had agreed without payment, even after telling Shinpachi that she was okay doing it for free. She had gotten something better in return. She made friends in this world. She was even surprised when she learned of their work. Yorozuya was truly an interesting group to her. It made her feel welcomed in this foreign world with their crazy talks and interactions. They had accepted her without questions, but the more she got to read and see the white haired samurai, she could not help but feel a mystery around him.

"I kind of…lost the money," he cleared his throat as he avoided the eye contact, breaking her from her inner thoughts.

She could not help but give him the silent blinks. He lost the money? How does someone lose money? With a light chuckle, she bent back down to pick up the boxes. "Oh well, that's okay, Sakata-san. I didn't seek payment in return." Seeing Kirara jump towards the samurai from the corner of her eyes, she jumped slightly to see the neko youkai transform and stand before Gintoki.

Sweat began to race down the samurai's forehead as he took a step back after seeing the fangs of the neko. "A-Ano, Kagome, is this your pet's way of showing love? I can feel it right through my racing heart…"

"Mah, Kirara, no need to scare, Sakata-san. I already told him I don't need money," Kagome sighed as she set the boxes down once more and walked over to the neko youkai. Petting the neko's back, she smiled as Kirara began to calm down. "Sumimazen, Sakata-san. She tends to get overprotective these days."

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered back, unable to break away from Kirara's red orbs. This was his first time seeing such a harmless little neko transform to a lion beast. What was this? Some Kiba and Akamaru crap from Naruto!? His ears were soon filled with the sound of a soft rumbling noise. Looking back at the miko, he could not help but blink with his dead fish eyes as he saw her cheeks blossom in color. Was that her stomach?

The miko wrapped her arms around her waist, knowing that the noise was anything but quiet. Her eyes slowly rose to see the raised brow Gintoki gave her. She had forgotten to eat breakfast after one of the older mikos told her to clean the storage room from the back. Why now of all times for her stomach to growl?

"Your stomach growled."

"No duh!" she exclaimed.

Scratching his cheek, Gintoki turned his head to the side as he heard her mumble small faults to herself. Most people considered him heartless and inconsiderate, but he had a heart…somewhere. He just did not show it freely. With a sigh, Gintoki closed his eyes. "Would you like to go eat somewhere?"

With a pregnant silence between them, Kagome could not help but blink one after another. Was he inviting her out to eat? With a silent nod, she lowered her eyes in embarrassed over her growl.

* * *

Blue orbs stared at the mountain of azuki beans in front of her. The azuki beans piled proudly over the bowl of rice. Was this his definition of eating breakfast or food in general? She was not a picky person, but seeing this many azuki beans sure made her blood sugar rise just by the sight.

"Itadakimasu!"

Hearing the white haired samurai begin to dig into his own bowl, she was surprised how easily he was able to eat the meal. She continued to blink silently as he continued to eat one bite after another. Looking down at her food once more, her hands slowly reached for a pair of chopsticks from the restaurant bar. He had ordered for her and even paid, so she might as well take it as gratitude. Whispering her thanks for the food, her chopsticks dived for a small portion of rice and the azuki beans.

'_Here goes nothing,' _gulping her nerves, she took her bite. It only took a few seconds for her mind to accept the taste. _'It doesn't taste that sweet…,' _looking at the bowl in front of her, Kagome raised a brow. _'Chotto, didn't he say he didn't have money? So why are we out here eating?'_

Gintoki noticed the miko slowly eat her meal without a complaint of the appearance. He always got comments about his choice of food, but this was the first time he was eating with someone without saying anything about his obsession with sweets.

"Oi! Gintoki! Are you finally going to pay up today?" chuckled the owner of the restaurant, grabbing both of their attentions.

"Put this on the tab too, jiji!" scoffed the samurai.

The miko's eyebrows twitched as she heard her answer. _'Figures…what was I even expecting?' _Following the old man's path down the register, Kagome chuckled softly under her breath as he heard his grumbles and complaints of Gintoki never paying for his meals.

"You have credit."

"Huh?" blinked Kagome, turning her head to the samurai. Credit? What was that supposed to mean?

"If you ever need a job to get done, come to Yorozuya," he continued as he took a sip of his drink. Lowering the ceramic cup on the counter, Gintama's eyes glided to the corner to see the questioning gaze of the miko. "Even if you want to go home."

Kagome was taken back by his words. He could take her home?

"Yorozuya usually doesn't run on credit, but call it payment in return for training that damn dog," he gave out a sigh as he resumed to his meal.

Her eyes remained glued on his person before releasing another light chuckle. With a nod, she collected more of her meal onto her chopsticks. "I will keep that in mind, Sakata-san…arigatou."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well there it is. Have I ever said that I love Gintoki to bits? One my waifus to be honest ha-ha (one of many actually). I do hope you enjoyed reading this silly one-shot.

I have a question though, have many of you seen Gangsta.? If so, are you interested in a one-shot with one of the characters? Please let me know!

P.S.: There is a poll for the next pairing! You get to pick this time! So go ahead and vote!

Well, thank you for reading! Please reveiw?

Ja~ne!


	25. Nicolas Brown - Gangsta

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Gangsta belongs to Kohske. A respected mangaka and highly famous animation studio! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So I guess some people did want to read a Gangsta x Inuyasha crossover. So this idea was one that appeared out of nowhere the moment I read the manga and saw the first two episodes. So don't be to harsh if I can't get their personalities right. I do hope you enjoy it and if you don't know what Gangsta is, I truly recommend it. It is quite interesting and the main character is interesting himself.

Also, this one-shot is before they meet Alex, so don't think I forgot about her!

**Crossover: **Inuyasha x Gangsta

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Nicolas Brown (slight Worick Arcangelo)

**Chapter 25: **Nicolas Brown - Talking Stares

* * *

"Hm, it should be around here somewhere."

Blue orbs shifted back and forth from the piece of paper on the miko's hands to looking around her surroundings. She knew coming to study medicine would be a risk from her comfort zone, but she had to move forward. One thing was getting lost in a forest as she was used to it thanks to her feudal years, but getting lost in an entirely different city was another thing. The buildings were high and alley around led to different places.

'_It is a labyrinth here,' _the miko sighed as she stopped in her steps and took another look at her map. _'Ergastulum, huh? Who knew my internship would be at a city I have never even heard of, but I did hear a good doctor practiced medicine here.' _

Her feudal years were over and it only seemed like yesterday that she had returned from the well. Four years had passed by and at twenty-two years old she had found her love for medicine. It was difficult time during her education to move on from her past, but she came to accept that this was her rightful era.

Her destiny at the feudal era had come to an end.

But she had to continue on living her life. She was grateful to Kaede and her teachings over herbs as she became familiar with many healing techniques and she found fulfillment in helping others. But her school now required her to get an internship and although she could have done her internship in Japan, her mind was set in helping others in less fortunate places.

'_Never heard of Ergastulum though. There was only one entry open at the school and they immediately accepted me,' _Kagome sighed under her breath as she continued down her path. She took in the scenery of brick buildings and run down streets. _'I could not even find information on the internet of this place, but here I am. I guess that is what happens when you go against demons for many years. Nothing in the world can scare you easily.' _

Taking a left turn, the miko came to a sudden stop the moment her ears caught the voice of a young girl.

"Let me go!"

"Give us that package, you little brat!"

Kagome blinked as she took in the sight of the small brunette girl holding onto a brown paper bag close to her chest. The miko's observations took her to the three thugs trying to grab the package from the small's girl hands. Were they seriously picking on a small little girl? Anger swelled within her veins as she saw the strong picking on the weak.

Looking around the floor, the miko quickly caught sight of a decent sized rock before picking it up and taking aim. She would show them not to pick on the pick. Seeing one of the thugs reach for the young girl's hair, Kagome was quick to release the rock.

In less than a second, the thug's head was thrown back by the rock's impact making the other two turn to towards the rock's origin. Eyes widened before narrowing into a thin glare upon seeing the miko straightening her pose.

The young girl slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the fallen victim. Looking over her shoulders, she blinked as she noticed the black haired female standing across from them. Did she save her?

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, woman!?" shouted one of the thugs with dreadlocks.

'_Woman?' _the miko's eyebrow twitched as she heard his question. Keeping herself composed, the miko adjusted the strap of her luggage of her shoulder as she kept her gaze glued onto the thugs. "What do you think you are doing picking on her?"

"That is none of your damn business," he growled back as he took a step forward. "Now scram before I change my mind to gut you!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she heard the threat clear in her ears. So this town was not the safest; she could tell. But for them to be picking on a little girl was another thing that made her blood boil. Keeping her head high, Kagome took a step forward. "Leave her alone or I will call the police."

"Ha!"

The miko raised a brow as she heard his laugh echo through the empty street.

"You? Call the police? Just try girl!"

Kagome raised a brow as she saw the thug slowly reached into his collar before bringing out what looked like dog tags. _'Tags?'_

"The police has no chance against a tagged human!"

Before the miko could even question herself on his words, she found herself covered by his body's shadow as he charged towards her with a pocket knife in hand. No hesitation nor pause was seen in her eyes as she quickly dodged downwards and extended her leg out to trip him onto his back.

The grunt escaping from his lips alerted her attention forward to see the second guy coming to hit her in return. Kagome kept her guard up as she quickly dodged the other man's punch and spun around his body to face his back. What were these guys thinking? Were they seriously going to kill someone in broad daylight?

"Kyaa!"

Kagome's head spun over her shoulder with wide eyes as she saw the third thug having come back on his feet and reaching to grab the young girl's hair. "Oi! Stop it!" Kagome rushed towards her aid – just barely able to dodge the second thug's punch. The miko quickly covered the girl by shielding her body with her own. Both females shut their eyes tightly as they waited for the grab.

Seconds seemed like long minutes as she never felt anything come until she heard the thug's voice screech in pain. Kagome opened her eyes only to be greeted with the sight of the thug's wrist being grabbed by another unknown male and twisted a way she knew it was not humanly possible.

The light skinned male kicked the thug away with full force, letting him hit the brick wall on the other side of the narrow streets. The miko jumped slightly as she saw his dark eyes on her person. Was he – _'Japanese?' _

In a blink of an eye, the mysterious male jumped over the girls' forms as he kicked the other two charging thugs away. Punches and kicks were given as both females were left staring at the fight.

"Nico…"

Kagome's eyes lowered to the brunette girl in her arms as she heard his voice. "Nico?" she questioned.

"My, my, you sure are having an interesting morning, Nina."

"Worick!"

The girl identified as 'Nina', turned with a smile stretched on her lips as she came to see the familiar blonde haired male with an eyepatch over his left eye. Kagome blinked as she noticed his offering hand. Hesitant at first, the miko read his calm, yet wavering aura before placing her petite hand over his. "Arigatou…"

"And what do we have here?" he smiled as he took a closer look of the miko.

Leaning back, Kagome blinked back her nerves as she saw his grin. Too close to her liking. Parting her lips to speak, they quickly heard the 'click' sound of a katana beginning to unsheathe. Heads turned to see the black haired male tighten his grip over the hilt of his katana.

'_A katana?' _the miko tilted her head back as she saw the fear run through the thugs' eyes as they saw something on the mysterious male's chest. It was not long before they began to run away with shouts and insults of the word 'Tagged'.

Chuckling under his breath, Worick shook his head as he made his way over to his partner and placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him from chasing the weak prey. "Mah, mah, Nicolas, no need to go after them. They are only at a 'D'."

A simple grunt was his reply, making him smirk at the sight of the running weaklings.

"Are you okay?"

Turing their heads over their shoulders, both males came to stare at the mysterious female wiping the dirty off Nina's cheek. Who was she? She did not look familiar to them and if they were not mistaken, was she Japanese?

"Y-Yes," blushed the younger girl. "Thank you, miss."

Kagome returned her shy nature with a smile before giving her nod. "Well, I am glad you are okay."

"Hm? Did she save you, Nina?" cut in Worick, placing his hand over the girl's head. His blue eyes glided to land on the miko, seeing her curious stares. "Well, we are grateful to you to have saved our little nurse here. Who knows what we would have done without her. Although I am quite surprised that someone like you so…petite, could go against those thugs."

"Nurse?" blinked Kagome as her eyes dropped to see the small smile on the young girl. "So young…"

"Don't let her looks fool you, babe," a grinned spread on Worick's lips. "Nina puts adults to shame with her work."

Seeing the girl run past her, Kagome looked over her shoulder and blinked upon seeing Nina talking with the mysterious Japanese male with her- _'hands?' _The miko raised a brow in question. _'Sign language?' _Raising her eyes to observe the male, she was beginning to get curious on his appearance and the way he came to take a small glances towards her. Did she have something on her face?

"Nico~ I told you I was going to your place to deliver the medicine!" pouted Nina as she held the brown paper bag close to her chest.

"Well, we decided to give Dr. Theo a visit," chuckled Worick, catching the miko's attention.

Taking a step forward, Kagome turnd her head back to the younger girl. "Ano…you know Dr. Theo?"

"Huh?" she blinked. With a small nod, she was taken back by the sigh of relief that escaped the woman's lips.

"Thank goodness!" sighed Kagome once more as she placed her hand over her chest. "I have been trying to find Dr. Theo's building and I ended up lost in these streets. I was afraid I would be late and it would look bad in my intern paperwork."

Nina tilted her head to the side as she heard the last words. Intern? Light shined in her blue orbs before coming close to the miko's person and giving her a big smile. "You are the new intern!?"

"A-Ah…hai," nodded Kagome, leaning back. This girl surely had energy even after having experienced that roughness.

"I have been dying to meet you! I finally get to have a girl partner with me at the clinic!"

Worick and Nicolas blinked in unison as they saw the young nurse grabbing the woman's hand. "An intern?" questioned Worick. Catching Nicolas's shrug from the corner of his eyes, he chuckled as he saw the close concentration his partner had on the Japanese woman. "Oh? Are you interested?"

Nothing in return.

"Worick! Nico! Come on!" waved Nina as she and Kagome looked over their shoulders.

* * *

The miko took a few blinks as she was brought inside the small clinic. Although she was not one to get nervous on meeting new people, the two behind her definitely set her guard up. Kagome slowly looked over her shoulder to take a glance at the two males accompanying them. Catching Nicolas's gaze on her own person, she could not help but jump slightly of being caught on her curiosity.

Kagome quickly turned her head away and sighed lowly. _'I don't remember doing anything wrong for him to be giving me a deadly glare…did I?' _

"Dr. Theo!"

Nina's voice brought her out of her inner thoughts as she came to see the young girl run to the dark brown haired male sitting on his chair as he held a cigarette between his fingers. A few blinks were given as she caught sight of his missing pinky and ring finger on his left hand. Silent and observant, the miko came to see the male adjusting his glasses before he came to stand his feet.

The doctor gave a second glance on the two males before gluing his eyes on the mysterious female.

"Dr. Theo, this is the intern we have been expecting today from Japan," smiled Nina as she saw the curious look on the doctor's face.

Raising a brow, Dr. Theo took the cigarette between his lips as he kept his gaze on the miko. "So you are the intern." More of a statement than a question; obvious to all ears present.

Kagome took a bow as she parted her lips to speak. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Theo. My name is Higurashi- ah no, Kagome Higurashi. Sorry for being late. I got lost in this city." She guessed taking English lessons in her school were worth it at the end.

"No surprise for someone new," he replied.

What did that mean? Was there something she needed to know?

Worick released a whistle as he captured their attentions and took a few steps forward. "Dr. Theo, I had no idea you were hiring such beauties in this run down clinic. A Japanese woman nonetheless," he chuckled as he came to stand beside the miko. "Welcome to Ergastulum. It might not be the best city out there, but it has its…interesting sides. My name is Worick Arcangelo and Nicolas Brown is my partner over there. If you need a tour around Ergastulum, don't hesitate to come to us."

"Thank you…," she bowed slightly with her head.

"Don't go flirting with my intern. I won't be having you putting in her danger already," glared the doctor as he took a step towards the dirty blonde haired male. "What are you two even doing here? Nina, did you give Nicolas his medication already?"

"Ah!" the young nurse quickly dug through the paper bag before bringing out two orange containers filled with pills.

'_He needs medication?' _the miko questioned herself as she took a glance towards the silent male. _'His aura is weak, but it does hold strength. I wonder…,' _her eyes widened as she saw Nicolas open the bottle and take in six of the small white pills. _'Is he trying to overdose!?'_

Nina gasped as she caught the Japanese male put the lid back onto his medication. "Nico! I told you to stop doing that!"

"You two," glared the doctor, "get out. We all barely fit here together and I don't want other troublemakers to be after your asses and destroying my clinic."

Worick chuckled as he held his hands up. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, old man."

"Watch your mouth," Dr. Theo's eyebrow rose as he took out a syringe from his white coat, "or you will be getting a check-up."

"Right," Worick smiled nervously before setting his eyes on the silent miko. "Kagome, was it? Well, we both thank you for saving Nina today. She is precious to us. So in return, if you ever need company," a wink accompanied his words, "you can always call me."

Dr. Theo stepped in between the two as he pushed the end of the syringe in front of the two Handymen. "Out."

Nicolas shook his head as he made his way out after taking one last look of the black haired female. With Worick behind, the door followed suit, leaving the doctor with the two females. Dr. Theo released a sigh as he placed the syringe on top of his desk. "So you saved Nina, huh? I am surprised you even took the intern application."

"What do you mean?" questioned Kagome. She could feel a mystery covering the whole city. Was there something she was missing in terms of information?

Dr. Theo took his seat once more before coming to tap his cigarette over the ash tray. "I advise you to be cautious in the streets. That is all I can say for now."

That is all he could say? Why could he not say more? Before she could voice out her questions, the miko was stopped as she felt Nina grab her hand. Lowering her eyes, she caught sight of her smile.

"Kagome, I can show you to your room!"

"Uh, thanks," she smiled back as she followed her down the small hall. Taking a left, the miko was shown into the tight room. She had no problem with it as it held a bed and desk with a dresser beside it. It felt cozy and welcoming.

"I hope you like it," chuckled Nina as she placed Kagome's bag over the small bed. "I know it isn't much, but Dr. Theo wanted to make sure you felt home."

The miko nodded as she placed her hand over Nina's head. "Thank you, Nina-chan."

"Hm, is that how you address someone in Japan?" blinked Nina; curious.

"To cute and helpful girls like you, yes," she chuckled back as she walked over to her bag and began to unpack her things. Her hand slowly brought a necklace with a pink jewel at the end. With her fingers brushing against the soft surface of the pink sphere, Kagome's eyes rose to the small window in front of her desk while placing the necklace inside the desk drawer. "Ano, who were those two?"

Nina blinked as she took out one of Kagome's shirts and placed it inside the dresser. "You mean Nico and Worick? Those two are Handymen."

"Handy…men?"

"They may seem like scary men, but they are quite helpful," she snickered.

The miko returned her eyes to the window as she caught sight of the black haired male walking next to Worick before disappearing into one of the alleys. "Nicolas-san…is he deaf?"

"Huh? You noticed?" Nina questioned. Not many could tell right away at a first meeting. Nina's eyes lowered to the dresser occupied with the one piece of clothing. How could she put the words together without giving a wrong impression of the people she cared about?

"I saw you two doing sign language…or at least that is what I think it was? I wasn't sure after the many glares he was sending me," Kagome gave out a chuckle.

With a small nod, Nina sent the miko a smile. "Yeah, Nico can't hear, but don't get him wrong, Kagome! He does have a heart."

The miko was left staring at the young girl as she dropped her eyes to her small feet.

"He can be a bit intimidating and…cranky, but he does have a soft side," Nina gave herself a gentle smile before returning back to Kagome's bag. "Most people don't like to get close to him because well, he is 'Tagged'."

'_That word again,' _Kagome turned her head once more to the window, seeing nothing but the empty street. _'What is this about being 'Tagged'?' _As much as she wanted to question it, she had a feeling she would find out in time all on her own.

* * *

'_Hm, well that would certainly be hard for me to do,' _the miko tapped the pen to her chin as she read the text book in front of her. The book definitely made it look easy to take out a bullet from a person's body, but she was sure it was anything but easy. Flipping the page, Kagome continued on with her notes as she sat on the table near Dr. Theo's desk.

Two weeks had passed by and so far, she had not received not even one patient to practice on. Dr. Theo had told her it was normal as many hid their injuries in Ergastulum. From what Nina had told her during their small talks, she had come to learn that there were humans who became 'Tagged' since childbirth. A label as she came to learn due to descendants of people who used a drug called- _'Celebre, huh? I wonder if there are any books on that drug.' _

She had even come to learn from the young girl that these 'Tagged' people were known as Twilight and there were many out there in the city who were Anti-Twilight. _'But Nina-chan mentioned them being labeled with a rank of some sort. She didn't go to specific…,' _memories flashed back after having seen Nicolas's tag around his neck. _'So he is a Twilight.' _

With a sigh passing between her lips, Kagome's head shook as she tried to concentrate back into her studies. _'Well, hopefully being a Twilight doesn't bring too many problems.'_

"Kagome."

Hearing her name, the miko raised her head and blinked as she saw a brown paper bag in Dr. Theo's hand. Blinking again, her eyes shifted from the bag to the doctor's eyes. "What is this?" she questioned.

"I want you to take this to Nicolas," he sighed as he watched her grab the bag from his hand.

"Well, I don't mind, but, doesn't Nina-chan always do it?" her eyes landed on the stapled note with Nicolas's name.

Dr. Theo pushed his glasses in before placing his hands inside his coat's pockets. "After the incident that happened a few weeks ago, I can't have Nina be sacrificing herself every time. It is best we change the routine and have you two shift every now and then."

"I see," nodded Kagome as she stood from her seat.

"Don't worry about those two. They won't do anything to you," sighed the doctor as he walked over to his desk. "They know better than that so you have nothing to be afraid of."

Kagome sent him a smile as she closed her book. "Rest assured, Dr. Theo. I am not easily afraid."

Dr. Theo released a chuckle as he took one glance at the miko from the corner of his eyes. "If only 'normals' like you had the same mindset."

* * *

"Looks like this is the building," the miko's eyes tore themselves away from the small piece of paper the doctor had given her with the Handymen's address. It was a difficult thing to get around the corners of the city, but she was surprised the moment she found the building. She was sure she would have spent hours going in circles. _'Thank the Kamis.' _

Kagome headed inside the building as she checked each door's number before heading to the second floor. _'Hmm, wonder where there place is,' _the miko turned her head to the left to see the exact number written on the piece of paper. _'Ah, here it is.' _Kagome took in a deep breath before raising her fist to give a light knock on the door. _'Hope there are in there.'_

No reply.

Trying one more time, the miko pouted as she lowered her eyes onto the paper bag in her arms. _'Hm, I can't leave this outside their door. It is their medication.' _With a sigh, the miko looked left and right in hopes to find them walking in.

No luck.

"I could try…," placing her hand over the door knob, the miko blinked as she heard the open 'click' sound. _'It's open.' _She knew better than to go inside, but Dr. Theo had given her the responsibility to drop Nicolas's medication. It would be irresponsible to leave it outside or never hand it to him. No doubt that this was important to him if it needed to be delivered.

Making her way inside as quietly as possible, she was surprised to see the simple décor. It was even clean – sort of. Her eyes caught sight of the naked woman poster next to the clock, making her eyebrow twitch. _'Well, you certainly don't see this out in the open in Japan.'_

Kagome walked past the black couch, only to stop as she caught sight of the familiar Japanese male from the corner of her eyes. Jumping slightly, the miko tightened her hold on the paper bag as she saw Nicolas's soundless form sleeping. _'He looks so…peaceful.' _Noticing the silver dog tags hanging from his neck down to the middle of his chest, she could not help the curiosity filling within her. _'So those are the tags.' _

She placed the paper bag onto the coffee table in front as her eyes remained glued on the tags. _'Nina-chan made it sound like being 'Tagged' was a bad thing'.' _

Curiosity had fully taken control of her body as her hand slowly extended out to touch the tags. An inch away from the metal object, she gasped the moment a much larger hand grasped her wrist tightly. Her eyes quickly moved to the owner of the arm only to see Nicolas's strong gaze on her own. "S-Sorry," she worded out as she saw him beginning to sit up.

With her wrist released from his strong grip, the miko quickly rubbed the red skin as she noticed his eyes still glued on her person. Was he angry for walking in? Or perhaps that she had invaded his personal space. No doubt that he was waiting for a reply as to her 'visit'. Kagome's lips parted as no words came out. _'Ah, that's right. He won't be able to hear me,' _dropping her eyes once more, she looked at the ground for some answers.

Anything.

With a thought striking her, the miko made eye contact once more with the male in front of her as he continued to sit on the sofa. Kagome pointed at her lips with her finger as she slowly mouthed the words. "Can you read my lips?"

His gaze was unchanged, but she could only take it as a guess that he probably could – somewhat.

Kagome gave herself a silent reply with a nod as she grabbed the paper bag from the coffee table. Moving her lips as slowly as possible, she began to speak. "Ah, here. I came on behalf of Nina-chan and Dr. Theo. I am guessing this is your medication?" With no reply, she extended her arm out for him to take the bag. "No one answered the door and I couldn't leave the bag outside."

Nicolas quickly grabbed the bag from her hand before taking out both orange containers. With no waiting time, his hand popped the lid open before tilting his head back to let the pills drop inside his mouth.

Seeing his intention being the same as she had first seen him, the miko reached over and snatched the container away; surprising him back with a few blinks. "Oi, you can't do that!" she sighed. "Are you trying to overdose on purpose?" Kagome shook her head as she counted the three pills on her palm before handing them over to him. "I am pretty sure Nina-chan told you the same. Don't make her worry like that. I can tell she cares for you deeply."

The miko raised a brow as she saw the glare glued on Nicolas's eyes as she waited for him to take the three pills on her hand. "Don't look at me like that. I am only looking out for you."

Grabbing the three small pills from her hand, Nicolas wasted no time in taking them in. Who was this girl anyways to be scolding him? But if anything, the more he saw her and the nearer he got, he could not help but feel his own soul at ease. Was this what a pure being was like? Innocent to the dark truths of the world? He blinked as he caught sight of her small and gentle smile and her fist making a clockwise motion on her chest.

"I'm sorry about entering without permission," scratching her cheek, she gave out a small chuckle. She remembered one thing from Ayumi had taught her back at home in sign language. Who knew it would become useful.

Nicolas blinked as he caught her parted lips. He could not hear, but he was sure she was laughing. Her laugh.

"I do hope you are not angry," she continued with her lips moving slowly. "Um, I do hope we can be friends?" With a nod, the miko turned her head to the side to see the clock on the wall. "Oh no, I am already late for Dr. Theo's lesson." Turning her attention back onto the male, she gave him a small bow. "I do hope you can forgive me."

Taking a step to the side, Kagome heard the sound of shifting clothes behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder to see Nicolas putting on his black coat before adjusting the collar. "Ano, are you going somewhere?" she questioned.

"I-I…will w-walk you," he word it out roughly as he grabbed his katana from the desk.

Kagome was taken back to hear his voice. So he could speak a bit. Shaking her head, she gave him a smile. "N-No it's okay. I will be fine by myself. Besides, I feel bad for waking you and trespassing," she truly did. And it was all her curiosity's fault. The miko blinked as she caught sight of his left palm coming out close to his chest before swiping his right fingers over his palm twice.

Before she could question him, she watched Nicolas walk past her and out the door. "A-Ah, wait!" Following behind, she shut the door and followed him down the stairs. "What was that?" she questioned, wondering if that was a sign he had given her.

No reply.

With a pout, the miko released a sigh. _'Well, I could ask Nina-chan about it later…'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Well that is that. I hope you enjoyed. Full story? Second part? What shall it be? Also, the next chapter will be based on the poll okay! This one-shot was just for fun...hope it was good eh~~

Since many people don't know sign language, Nicolas told Kagome 'forgive'. In other words, he forgave her.

Thank you so much for reading!

Please review? -covers eyes-

Ja~ne!


	26. Soma Yukihira - Shokugeki no Soma

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Shokugeki no Soma belongs to Yuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki. A respected mangaka and highly famous animation studio! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So~ I got sucked into the world of Shokugeki no Soma (which I was skeptical at first), but I loved every single character! I am all caught up too (in four days...). But anyways, so I bring you a one-shot with Sōma Yukihira. Not really "romance", but I am playing with the idea of this crossover and the characters since this is the first time I write on them. I might bring up more one-shots on this crossover or a series...who knows?

Hope you enjoy and there is more to come soon! Also...college starts Monday, so updates may slow down? OR the chapters may get shorter!

Anyways, enjoy!

Anime: Inuyasha x Shokugeki no Soma

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Sōma Yukihira

Chapter 26: Sōma Yukihira - Old Plates

* * *

'_I haven't been here in a long time…'_

Blue orbs scanned the surroundings of the narrow streets filled with small businesses, restaurants, and stands. Japan was growing and advancing, but these places always set her heart at ease to know Japan was not losing its old touch to history. It was not a crowded area, but people were lively as they walked past her and conversed on their day.

'_It has been a while since I have walked in Sumire Town,' _a smile graced the miko's lips before raising a brow, _'but why are we here in the first place?_' Her eyes landed on the back of her mother, seeing her carry a few groceries she had bought at the local market. It was strange to her why her mother had suddenly asked her to go grocery shopping with her and had chosen one a few streets farther from the shrine.

"Ano, okaa-san?"

The older housewife blinked as she turned her head over her shoulder to see her oldest daughter giving her a questioning look while she carried a bag of groceries herself. The smile on her lips remained before giving a tilt of her head. "What is it, Kagome?"

"What are we doing all the way here? Is there something else you needed?" the miko questioned. She did not mind the distance, but it was a bit out of the ordinary to follow her mother far from the shrine.

"Well, since we are in the area, I thought of visiting _Shokudokoro Yukihira_," her mother replied before returning back to her path ahead.

Lost in her words, the miko was left in blinks as she continued to stare at her mother's back. _'Shokudokoro…Yukihira?' _she repeated to herself. Kagome followed behind as her eyes wandered around to see people coming in and out of the small shops. "Why Yukihira?" she questioned.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten, Kagome?" her mother chuckled. "You practically loved eating there every day when you were a child."

"I know," Kagome replied, "but it has been years since the last time we came."

"Hmm, has it been five years already?" Kagome's mother tapped her chin with her free hand before sending her daughter a smile over her shoulder. "Well, it should do us good to visit old friends. Besides, it looked to me you needed to get your head cleared, Kagome. It doesn't do you any good to stay all day in the shrine."

The miko sighed under her breath as she lowered her eyes do the street. Her feet continued to walk her forward as thoughts ran inside her head. So her mother had seen the locks she had placed over herself. _'And it has been one month since the last time I crossed the well and failed to cross back,' _her eyes scrunched at the memory of being separated from her friends the moment the last shard had been placed into the jewel. _'In the end, the moment Naraku was defeated and the jewel was complete, the well had taken me back.' _The memory clenched her heart tightly as she remembered only seeing the shock on her friends' faces while being dragged back into the well. She did not think her journey would have been so short with all the dangers she had faced. The longest month of her life had finally come to an end, yet she felt her loneliness drag on. She did not show her discomfort of being in this era – she had no problems with it – but she just felt…lost. No goal in mind nor thrive to continue with her studies. The shrine contained all the memories she had of the feudal era and her dear friends; she did not see herself letting go.

"I wonder how much they have grown."

Her mother's voice rung in her ears as it brought her out of her thoughts. Raising a brow once again, she heard a chuckle escape her mother's throat. "Are you talking about Joichiro-san?"

"Ah, so you do remember. I was afraid you would have forgotten, Kagome."

"How can I forget someone that took care of me when you or oji-san couldn't," the miko chuckled back as her memories from long ago clicked back in. Although the memory was not as impactful as her traveling back in time, they were calm memories when she would see Shokudokoro Yukihira's owner bring magic to his amazing dishes. "Now that you mention it, I really have not had his food in a long time."

Kagome's mother nodded as she shifted the bag to her other hand before replying. "I remember how you and Sōma would always argue about Joichiro's and his cooking. For two young kids, you two would argue for days when you would pick Joichiro's plates."

The miko shuddered as she mentioned Joichiro's son. Of all people she had met in her life, Sōma was merciless when it came to making her try his new "creations". _'The last time I saw him, I remember him making me try his mackerel fish with pickled mayo sauce. The taste lingered in my mouth for a week. A week!' _The taste was as if she had gone down a sewer with nothing but mackerel fish coming after her. The memory had haunted her as a kid!

"Well, here it is."

Blinking out her unpleasant memory, Kagome's eyes rose to see the familiar red sign over the restaurant. She blinked once more as she read the words inside her head: _'Yukihira…'_

The feeling was nostalgic as nothing but childhood memories came rushing back in her head. Despite having Sōma make her his own personal taster, she had come to learn a few things with his father. It was not much, but something to get her by in learning how to cook decent dishes. Hearing her mother slide the door open, she walked behind her before flashing her eyelashes at the sight of the busy restaurant. Cheers, laughter, and smiles filled the small area, yet the restaurant looked like the biggest home to the people.

"Sorry for intruding," smiled her mother as she made her way inside, "I do hope there is room for two."

The miko turned her head as she saw her mother making her way to the front of the counter. Seeing the male with his hair tied back, she immediately recognized his aura. The sight of his back as he moved his arms with the pans and adding ingredients sent another wave of nostalgia in her veins.

"Irashaimase-!" the dark haired chef blinked as he turned away from the pan and stared at the two black haired females standing at the entrance of his restaurant. It only took him a second to take in their appearances before a smile broke into his lips. "Well, well. If it isn't Higurashi-san. This is certainly a big surprise."

"I see you haven't stopped cooking," Kagome's mother chuckled before making her way to the front counter, "Joichiro-san."

The said chef snickered before turning his head to the miko coming to sit beside her mother. He took another blink before raising a brow at the sight of the grown daughter. "Oh?" he smirked. "Is that you, Kagome-chan? My have you grown! I remember when you were just at my hip. I see these years have made you as beautiful as your mother."

Kagome matched her smile with closed eyes as she took the compliment: "Arigatou, Joichiro-san." Even with the five years that had passed since last visiting Yukihira, she saw no difference in the chef's appearance. If anything, he looked younger than before.

"So what do I owe to this surprise visit?" Joichiro raised a brow before walking over to the frying pan behind him. "It has been five years, has it not, Higurashi-san?"

"I suppose so," she replied as her eyes traveled to see every customer's joyfulness with every bite they took, "but I wanted to bring Kagome here."

"Okaa-san…," whispered the miko, not wanting to put an image of a child self to the chef in front of her. It was not like she had known they were coming here!

Releasing another chuckle, Joichiro placed the meal onto a bowl before placing it to the customer next to the miko. A smile stretched onto his lips as he saw the glow in Kagome's eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen his cooking and no doubt it had brought memories when he would serve her before restaurant hours. He had made her feel like a VIP guest. "So what will be today?" he asked, turning his attention to the two women.

"Hmm, well whatever you can think of that can remind us of this place," Kagome's mother smiled in reply as Kagome noticed the nod coming from Joichiro.

"Alright, then I know exactly what to make," Joichiro tightened the white sash around his waist as he looked to his right and cupped his hand to the side of his lips. "Sōma! We have a special order!"

The miko blinked as her ears caught the sound of shuffling pans and boxes at the back of the restaurant before setting her eyes on the incoming red head. Kagome jumped slightly as she saw the smirk plastered on his face before he pointed his finger towards the chef.

"Yosh! Today will be the day, oyaji! I am going to win!"

"Calm down," Joichiro sighed, "this is no challenge, Sōma."

"Huh?" the named male lowered his finger as he was left at a blank blink. "Not a challenge?"

"I know you were taking your break, but we have special guests and I need some help," Joichiro tilted his head to the side in a signal. "Looks like we a serving a special we haven't had in a long time."

Sōma blinked before turning his head to the "guests". He blinked once more as he caught sight of the two black haired females sitting on the other side of the counter. Raising a brow, he scratched his cheek in confusion: "Who are they?" The chef sighed as he remembered how clueless his son could be when it came to other people.

"Sōma-kun?"

The red head blinked as he heard his name being called before turning to the owner of the voice. His yellow orbs made contact with the cerulean hue before tilting his head to the side once again, he walked forward until he faced the girl. "Oi, you're-"

"My, my, Sōma-kun! You have grown!" Kagome's mother cut in as she saw the confusing look on the red head's face. "I see you have been taking your father's looks."

"Oyaji?" he chuckled before placing his hands on his hips. "I look nothing like him!" His laugh died down as his confusion came rushing in once again, "ano…dare?"

Joichiro shook his head as he grabbed the noodles from the fridge before placing them over the cutting board. "Sōma, don't tell me you forgot about them."

"Ah!" Sōma pointed his finger at the miko as he finally placed the puzzle pieces together in his head. How could he forget those blue eyes? He could never forget the little girl that admired his father's cooking and never wanted to try his own. "Kago-chan!"

"Oi," the miko's eyes narrowed as she caught the nickname, "we are not young anymore. Call me by my name."

"Woah~ I haven't seen you in years," he chuckled before crossing his arms. "It was like you suddenly disappeared. Don't tell me I scared you off with that mackerel?"

The miko's eyebrow came to a twitch as her tongue came back to remember the horrid taste of the fish. So he did remember the last dish he had given her! "I should sue you for that," she glared.

"Eh~," he raised a cocky eyebrow at the threat, "that was five years ago, Kago-chan. Don't tell me you still remember the taste?"

Oh how much she wanted to give him a hit on the top of his head! Before she could go into her decided action, she stopped at the sound of Joichiro's voice calling for his son's attention. "Sōma, start to boil the water. They are special guests and they should be served the best."

"What are we making?" Sōma questioned as he unwrapped the white sash from his wrist.

"Kagome-chan's special," he smirked back as he grabbed his kitchen knife before turning his back to the women.

Sōma chuckled back as he gave Kagome a thumbs up. "As much as I love to make you try my new creations, I guess I can make you a special dish to make you remember Yukihira!"

The miko watched as the red head wrapped the white sash around his forehead before tying up another white sash around his waist. She could not help but be awed by how swiftly Sōma and his father would move around the kitchen without missing their rhythm. Their concentration was one-hundred percent into their task and they showed their love for their talent right through their eyes and movements. Memories of her past flooded in as she remembered sitting at the other side of the counter alone and watching Sōma show her flip an omelet over the burner as his father showed her how to cut vegetables in a quick manner. Seeing the matching long sleeve shirts and the restaurant logo on their backs, Kagome had realized how much Sōma had grown into following his father's footsteps.

"He has grown, hasn't he?"

Kagome turned her head to her mother's whisper, seeing her smile at the sight she had been observing. Before the feudal era, she had thought it was weird of her mother stopping in her visits to Yukihira, but once her own adventure started, the only thing in her mind was her feudal family.

"Here ya go! Kagome-chan's special!"

Upon hearing Joichiro's voice, both females lowered their eyes to see the steaming bowl of udon. Not only did the broth look steamy, but the choice of vegetables and meat Joichiro and Sōma had used had her speechless. Their techniques had improved! Her lips watered slightly as the smell rose to her nose. The aroma was intoxicating itself and had her grabbing the chopsticks automatically.

"Ah, you remembered Kagome's favorite dish," smiled her mother as she separated her chopsticks. "So many years and these two still remember your favorite food, Kagome."

"How could we forget when that is all she would eat here?" Sōma smirked as he leaned closer to the miko.

Kagome's eyes lowered to a dead-fish expression before she came to grab the red head's nose between her fingers and pinched it. "I had to take off the taste of your horrible dishes, baka. Remember to respect those older than you."

"Oi!" he pulled away, giving her a glare. "You are only a few months older than me don't be using that to your advantage!"

"So, Kagome-chan, what high school are you attending?" blinked the chef, breaking the argument of the two before Sōma found himself at the girl's mercy. Despite Sōma using her as a taste tester, Kagome held her ground well against him and would end up hitting some sense back into him. But the moment he had seen her walk into his restaurant, the life in her cerulean orbs almost seemed…dry. He blinked again as he saw the small stiffness occur on the miko's shoulders as the noodles slipped through her chopsticks.

The miko's mothers chuckled nervously as she caught the attention of the two males. "Unfortunately, Kagome did not make it into any high schools due to her grades."

"Eh?" blinked Joichiro. He was sure the girl was smart even at a young age.

Kagome's nerve popped out into a twitch as she heard Sōma stifle a laugh behind his hand. Delivering a glare to the red head, she was ready to stab her chopsticks into him. Years had passed and he was still his old self.

The main chef sighed before giving out a smirk of his own to the miko: "don't worry, Kagome-chan. Sōma is on the same boat as you."

"Eh~," the miko grinned at the information as she turned to see the look of shock on Sōma's expression, "so you are still a baka?"

"Oi! Oyaji! I told you it was my choice to not go to a high school!" he exclaimed before turning around and walking heavily to the other side of the counter as he mumbled words of 'I am not a baka' and 'oyaji needs to keep his mouth shut'.

The miko's mother nodded as she returned her attention to the chef in front of her before parting her lips to speak. "So I am guessing he decided to learn cooking here at the restaurant?"

"That is what he wants," Joichiro exhaled as he crossed his arms, "but I think he should go for Tōtsuki Culinary Academy."

Hearing the foreign school reach her ears, Kagome was once again stopped from giving her thanks to the food. _'Tōtsuki…Culinary Academy?'_ she questioned herself as she observed the two adults from the corner of her eyes. She never heard of that school before. But the last thing she needed to feel was sympathy for the red head after the teasing. The two got along, but they were perfect when it came to annoying each other. It did not even seem like they were five years separated. The aura around them was comfortable and calm. Kagome raised a brow as she lowered her chopsticks: "But even if Sōma-kun didn't want to enter a high school, that shouldn't interfere with his idiotic mind in making gross dishes."

"Eh~ want to repeat that, Kago-chan."

"I told you to stop calling me that-!" the miko's eyes shot wide as she came to stare at a small grilled squid tentacle drenched in something she did not want to know. Kagome quickly pressed her lips together already seeing where this was going. Even the glint in his eyes was telling her to run. She gave him a glare while speaking through a small gap between her lips: "You better not, Sōma-kun."

"Don't you want to try my special squid tentacles dressed with peanut butter?" the dark aura around him grew as his intentions only became bolder with the tentacle coming closer to her lips.

Kagome shook her head, wanting nothing more than shoot an arrow at the baka! Could she not just enjoy her udon in peace!? She did not want to come back to this torture! This was not the type of reunion she thought of! She was a weak girl before, but now she was sure she could flip him over a table.

"I knew seeing him would lift your spirits, Kagome," chuckled her mother, receiving a choke from her daughter.

"N-Nani!?" she exclaimed, turning to her mother's gentle smile.

"Itadakimasu!"

The miko's eyes widened as she heard Sōma's voice surrounded with laughter before he pushed the tentacle into her mouth before he pulled the chopsticks away. The color of her skin drained completely pale as the life in her eyes was completely sucked out of her. Her body was feeling constricted by the feeling of disgust; the taste was violating her. Finally having swallowed the horrid taste, her eyes tightened into a glare before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and bringing him close. "You want to die, don't you?! Can't you be normal and greet people with a smile or something!?"

"Eh~," he smirked, "I thought this was our special way of greeting each other."

"Want me to return the favor?" she smirked back as she grabbed a tentacle herself and pushed it past his lips. She found it amusing to see his own eyes roll back as the taste melted into his tongue. Revenge was sweet alright.

"Those two have always been a lively bunch when put in the same room," Kagome's mother chuckled as she whispered her words to Joichiro. Seeing the smile and life return to her daughter soothed her soul. But of course, Yukihira's cooking always found a way to make her daughter smile since she was small. "Your son will grow to be a great chef someday," she continued, turning to face the chef in front of her. "You should push him to attend Tōtsuki."

"That is the plan," he smirked, placing his hand over his hip. "Does Kagome-chan have an interest in cooking by any chance?"

"Well," her mother turned her head back to the arguing duo, "she has the talent of her father to cook, but she never got around to sharpen her skills after…some events happened." Hearing the sound of papers, Kagome's mother blinked as she saw Joichiro push a few papers her way beside her bowl of food. "What is this?" she questioned.

"Tōtsuki's Culinary transfer information. They will be holding their transfer exam in a few days. You should tell her to go," he smiled, seeing the older female grab the sheets of paper and the brochure below. "Besides those two always bickering, they do make an interesting pair," he chuckled as his eyes landed on the miko being forced with another tentacle, "and let's not forget Kagome-chan does have the talent to pour her emotions into her cooking and making others feel what she felt during her cooking."

Kagome's mother nodded to herself before turning her head to the side and seeing Sōma and her daughter see the fallen tentacle on her udon before breaking into a bigger fit. "I think her father would be proud to see her go into Tōtsuki. I will speak to her about it."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So this was just a "trial" to see how I do with Shokugeki no Sōma. Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know if you would like a second part or even a series in the future?

Also, the mugs and plates I will be selling will be posted soon, so check my profile or Tumblr to see when they are going on sale!

Please review?

Ja~ne!


	27. Sinbad II - Magi

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Shokugeki no Soma belongs to Yuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki. A respected mangaka and highly famous animation studio! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **A short one-shot with Sinbad! This is not a continuation from the other - KEEP THAT IN MIND.

Now this one-shot is actually dedicated to (Meow I am THE cat). She/he was one of the winners of the contest I held over a month ago. She choose Sinbad for the pairing along with the theme, so I hope you enjoy! There are four more one-shots that are coming from the winners, so look forward to those.

This is a short one, so don't think too much into the plot and just enjoy. A small romance-comedy thing, so just enjoy and read. Thank you for entering the contest! Hope you love it.

**Enjoy**

**Anime:** Inuyasha x Magi

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Sinbad

**Chapter 27: **Sinbad - Strict Persuasion

* * *

"Where the heck did he go?"

Eyes scanned the halls left and right as no sign of the purple haired king was in sight. A tick was threatening to appear on her forehead as time ticked away and only work continued to pile off. She left him for one minute and found herself with an empty chair and a desk with piled papers and scrolls. It was miracle how well Sindria was doing with such a king who loved to run away from his work. Is she had known she would be working for an irresponsible king, she would have asked for a higher pay.

Not that she could complain for what she was getting now after being found unconscious near the ocean. It was tough month trying to convince the generals of Sindria and the king himself that she meant no harm. The well had dragged her after the battle against Naraku without a goodbye to her friends and family and found herself kissing dirt the next time she opened her eyes. The last thing she expected in her awake was spears aiming at her as is she was some sort of monster. In the end, she had shown them her abilities and Sindria's king had kindly posted her as his advisor – second to the silver haired male she came to know as Ja'far. It was a strange world to get custom to, but she was slowly learning the ways of the world the well had sent her to – until she could find a way home. But she never expected that the work was heavier in trying to get the king back to his desk! Six months of working for him and she had yet to find a method to make him sit still!

"The moment I get my hands on him-!" stopping in her self-threat, the miko's blue eyes blinked at the sight of a familiar advisor walking towards her. "Ja'far-san!"

"Huh?" the silver haired advisor blinked as he saw the miko walk towards him in a fast pace. "Kagome-san, what are you doing out here?" he had figured the girl was out helping the king with the paperwork.

"I am asking that myself too," she sighed, shaking her head. She could already feel the impeding headache ready to explode. "I have been trying to find Sinbad-sama. Have you seen him? He needs to sign the treaty papers for the trade with Reim."

Ja'far exhaled, already knowing where the conversation was going. Shaking his head, he placed his fingers over his temple as he rubbed out the stress already coming to consume him. "Not again," he whispered.

"Unfortunately," Kagome nodded. It was not their first time chasing the irresponsible king the moment they had placed more paperwork on his desk. "I have looked everywhere and I can't find him."

"You mean Sin?"

Both gave out a blink at each other before turning their heads to the side to the owner of the female voice. The miko tilted her head to the side as she saw the petite general with blonde hair holding what looked like a squirrel of some sort. "Pisti-chan?" the miko blinked, wondering how lost her mind even was to have not sensed Pisti's aura nearby.

"Are you two looking for Sin?" Pisti questioned, tilting her head to the side with a smile. "I saw him with Drakon and Hinahono in the balcony of his garden."

Both Ja'far and Kagome could feel their vein pop at their forehead as it was clear Sinbad had escaped his duties. "Is that so?" Kagome sighed, making sure her anger was leveled down.

"I will go get him," Ja'far spoke with a shake of his head.

"Chotto," the miko stopped him, getting his and Pisti's attention, "let me take care of it."

"Huh?" Ja'far and Pisti shared a couple of blinks before seeing the new determination on the miko's face.

* * *

"Mah! That truly hits the spot!"

"Sin, don't you have to get to work?" the green dragon-like male watched as his king began to pour himself another cup of wine after having chug his second. It was not a surprise when Sinbad would invite him and Hinahoho to drink with him in the afternoon as they knew Sinbad was stressed over the work he had piled off. "You know, you wouldn't be so stressed about your work if you would just get it done, Sin."

The purple haired king chuckled as he placed the brown bottle of wine down on the table in front of him before grabbing his cup. "Well, there never seems to be an end to it, Drakon," he snickered once more as his eyes took in the scenery of his country from the balcony as his indoor garden gave him a calm background, "besides, I would rather much enjoy my days with my people."

"I don't think that excuse will work on Kagome-chan or Ja'far," the blue haired Imuchakk sighed as he took a drink from his own cup.

"What are you talking about?" Sinbad released a laugh before the sound of two double doors slammed open and quickly froze his movements with his cup only centimeters away from his lips.

"Ah, well you look at that," Hinahono snickered, seeing Sinbad's frozen state, "it looks like we have a visitor, Sin."

Drakon cleared his throat as he began to feel the fury of the incoming person. Avoiding eye contact, his hand reached for the bottle of wine across from his seat. "I will pray for you, Sin."

"W-Wait-"

"So this is where you were."

Sinbad's words were cut short as he tried to get his two generals to cover for him. He gulped, not wanting to look at the possible glare his newest advisor held. Six months had quickly passed with her and he had come to enjoy her company, but he had no idea how strict she was when it came to getting things done. But he only hoped the miko could loosen up when it came to him. Releasing a nervous chuckle, Sinbad slowly turned his head over his shoulder to see the miko already an inch behind his seat. "A-Ah, Kagome-san…I just got thirsty and-"

The miko quickly grabbed him the collar of his clothing and brought him close to her face as she tightened her glare. "Oh really? I could have gotten a drink for you, Sinbad-sama. There was no need for you to get interrupted by that."

Both Hinahoho and Drakon blinked as they watched the girl's strength easily pull the king away from his seat before dragging him to the exit. Hinahoho froze from bringing his drink to his lips as he saw Sinbad's plead to save him. "And there she goes taking him."

Drakon chuckled under his breath as he resumed his task in pouring a bit more wine into his cup. "I never thought I would see the say a woman would put Sin in his place."

"Ha-ha! That is exactly the type of woman Sin needs in his life!" Hinahoho shook his head as he placed the cup back down on the table. "But Sin has been trying to push his advances on her and she is one tough nut to break."

"No one said it had to be easy for him," a smirk stretched onto Drakon's mouth as he got Hinahoho's raised brow as a response.

"You are right about that."

* * *

Sinbad sighed as another stack was placed in front of him. The papers seem to have an immortal life the more he continued to sit on his chair. He guess Drakon's advice was right as neglecting his work only added more. He grabbed the top sheet of paper and raised a brow as he read the economy report Ja'far had done – _'a week ago?' _he blinked, shocking himself he had taken this long to look at the paper work.

"You wouldn't have this much to do if you only did it when told, Sinbad-sama," the miko sighed as she checked over the scrolls on his shelf. "I know I haven't been working for you for very long, but it is my job to make sure you do it. You are the king of Sindria, are you not? You need to take it more seriously."

The dungeon capturer stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he noticed Kagome was not even looking at him. Although only six months had passed with them together, he had never thought to be drawn to the woman so easily. _'Yet she doesn't seem interested,' _he released a sigh as he returned his attention on the papers in front of him. "I wouldn't have so much work on me if countries weren't so worried about me not having an heir." He couldn't understand the other rulers. He would get an heir, but in his own time or…

His slowly glided to stare the miko's back, watching as she organized the scrolls in his shelves. He would not mind having an heir now if only the person of his admiration would pay attention to him.

"Well, that is your problem, Sinbad-sama. You have plenty of women you can choose from," Kagome spoke as she turned around to collect the rest of the scrolls only to blink at the sight of Sinbad's jewelry in front of her. Raising her eyes up to his golden orbs, she scooted back until her back met the wooden shelves. "S-Sinbad-sama…?" she could feel her heart slowly increasing in beats as she stared at the different glow in his eyes. She could not lie and say she was not attracted to the male, but she had seen his flirtatious ways and always shrugged off his advances on her as mere teasing from him.

"And what if I told you I have my eyes on only one person?" he questioned, raising a brow as he inched closer to her person.

"Uh, well…I would say go ahead and pursue that person," she whispered as her head dropped to break the eye contact. Feeling fingers gently come under her chin, she blinked as she was brought back to stare at the golden orbs of the king. She was sure her cheeks had blossomed in color as she caught his lips coming closer to hers. "C-Chotto, Sinbad-sama, this isn't right-"

"What do you mean this isn't right?" he spoke softly, stopping only an inch away from her pink lips.

"I mean…I meant pursue the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and have an heir and-"

A chuckle broke her rambling as she caught sight of his small smirk curving up the corner of his lips. Blinking, she pressed her back further into the shelves behind her: "Sinbad…sama?"

"I am already trying to pursue her, Ka-go-me. The woman is just too stubborn to let me show her."

Before the miko could retort, her eyes widened slightly as she felt Sinbad's lips press against hers. She froze as her mind swirled with confusion at the sudden action. A king could not get with an advisor, let alone her! Her eyes slowly shut down as she let the feeling of his warm lips mold against hers while feeling his hands coming to either side of her head and grasping at the wood. As her ears caught the sound of a knock on the door, the miko's eyes snapped open before she placed her hands over Sinbad's shoulders and pushed him away. Her view remained on the ground as the hue of her embarrassment was still on her cheeks. With her chest heaving slowly for oxygen, she heard the door open before another voice joined in the room.

"Excuse me, Sin, but this just came in-," black eyes blinked at the silence filling the room as his eyes caught his king and the miko near the shelves. Raising a brow, he noticed the miko having placed her hand over her lips while avoiding eye contact: "did I interrupt something?"

"N-No," the miko stuttered, "I was just about to put these scrolls in the main library. Excuse me, Sinbad-sama. Keep an eye on him, Ja'far-san." Kagome quickly gathered the scrolls off the chair into her arms before passing the silver haired advisor.

"Uh…hai," Ja'far nodded, looking behind his shoulder as the miko made quick steps around the corner at the end of the hallway. "Is she okay, Sin-?" Turning to face the king, he blinked as he caught Sinbad's mild glare. "W-What?"

"You did interrupt something," Sinbad sighed, placing his hand on the shelf as his head dropped in gloom. "And she is probably going to avoid me for a few days," he sighed again at the thought of not seeing the miko.

Ja'far raised a brow before placing a sheet of paper over the king's desk. "Well, if you stick to your work, you are bound to see her. She is always here, you know?"

"Really?" he asked, turning to face his general.

Blinking, Ja'far watched as Sinbad began to read over his work; shock slightly entering his mind to see his king beginning to work so hard. What had gotten over him? What had even happened? "Sin?" he whispered, hoping to catch his attention.

"Ah, Ja'far, also let Kagome-san know she is to bring all paperwork to me – personally." He would not give up on this challenge. Not when he felt a spark during that shared kiss.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Just a fun short one-shot for the winner. Hope she/he and all of you enjoyed. Thank her for allowing it to be shown on Dimensional Lovers! There are two other winner one-shots completed and two more that I need to finish. So please be patient. Once all that one-shots are completed, I will open a new contest!

Thank you for reading!

Please review? It truly helps my motivation to read all of your wonderful comments and support (especially when I should have been doing my Cultural Anthropology homework ha-ha. Don't worry, it is easy so it will get done!)

Ja~ne!


	28. Sesshomaru - Inuyasha

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. A respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **So this is another one-shot from another winner of the contest. You can thank (Writing Inu) who gave the theme and "pairing". I have fun writing this since it has been along time I wrote outside the crossover field. There is NO romance in this one-shot, but I think it is cute (then again I should not say that about my own writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I do apologize in advance if the one-shot is a bit weird...it has been a while since I have written just an Inuyasha fanfic.

Enjoy!

Anime: Inuyasha

Characters: Kagome Higurashi &amp; Sesshomaru

Chapter 28: Sesshomaru - Finding a Gift

* * *

"Nee, nee, onee-san! Is this a herb we can use?"

Hearing the child-like voice behind her, the miko turned her head over her shoulder as she saw the petite girl with black hair give her a smile while holding a leaf as wide as her palm. Her blue orbs scanned the veins on the leaf before she gave her approval with a nod.

"Hai, Rin-chan, we can use these herbs to soothe a sick stomach," Kagome smiled as she saw the young girl nod back to the lesson. The miko tucked a hair strand back as she kept a basket close to her hip. Calm days like these always reminded her how lucky she was to see a world with no pollution nor technology. Everything around was pure and new. And the days where Rin wanted to come with her to pick out herbs, she felt like a mother teaching her child the ways of growing. She was grateful to the Kamis for being alive to see the smiles on the innocent people after Naraku's defeat three years ago. But in the end, the well had sealed off permanently, leaving her in the past. She missed her family and wanted nothing more than to be embraced by her mother's arms, but she was not alone. Rin always found a way to keep her company especially when she was out picking out herbs.

"Onee-san?"

With the child's voice bringing her out of her thoughts, the miko blinked as she watched Rin walking up to her and placing the gathered herbs into her basket.

"Are you okay, onee-san?" Rin questioned with a tilt of her head. She had seen the young miko spaced out and wondered if she was feeling well.

Seeing her concern, Kagome placed her hand over the child's head before giving it a gentle pat. "I am okay, Rin-chan. I was just amazed what a fast learner you are."

"Only because you have been teaching Rin well, onee-san!" Rin's smile stretched before returning back to collect a few more herbs.

The smile remained on the miko's lips before her eyes blinked at the sudden feel of another aura coming towards them. Looking around her surroundings, she saw no sign of anyone. Kagome raised a brow before a cold tone caught her attention.

"Miko. Rin."

Turning her head to her right, she blinked as she saw long silver hair sway with an incoming breeze before gold orbs landed on her own blue orbs.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin turned around from her task as she held the herbs in both hands before running to the silver haired inu. The smile stretched as seeing the inu youkai having made his return from scouting his lands. "Sesshomaru-sama, have you returned from your travels?"

Seeing the nod he gave without any more emotion given, Kagome slowly stood from her spot on the grass before dusting out the dirt from her miko robes. It was not every day Kagome would bump into the infamous inu youkai and yet she still felt his presence grow even if there was no threat around. Seeing his eyes land on hers once more, she gave him a respectful bow.

"This Sesshomaru has come to speak with the miko," he went straight into his purpose without reacting to the questioning blink the miko gave.

"Onee-san?" Rin questioned, lowering her head to see the miko standing a few feet away from them. The moment of chance clicked into the young girl's head as she saw the opportunity. "Ah! Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she smiled before turning her head to the silent miko, "onee-san, Rin will go with Shippo to catch some fish for dinner! So don't worry about Rin!"

"Ah, Rin-chan be careful-!" the miko extended her arm out seeing her call a fail to stop the enthusiastic girl. With a soft sigh, Kagome's lips curved into a gentle smile before turning to face the inu. "Sumimazen, Sesshomaru-sama, but I guess she is smarter than she looks and knew you wanted to have a private talk. So what do I owe for this sudden visit, Sesshomaru-sama?" It was not every day he made visits, but it was definitely abnormal for him to request a talk with her of all people.

Sesshomaru observed the miko from the corner of his eyes before gliding them back to stare at the vast land. With no change in his expression, he parted his lips to speak: "This Sesshomaru is curious on what humans like."

Confusion struck her as the statement was released. "What do…humans like?" she repeated, unsure where Sesshomaru was getting at. Since when did he care about what humans liked? The only human he ever showed care to was Rin – that was it.

"Don't just stand there, human! Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have time to wait for an answer!"

The miko blinked as she saw the bushes move and brush against each other before the green imp jumped out and began to threaten her with his wooden staff. Taking a step back, she dodged the first swing before giving the imp a mild glare. "Sumimazen, but I don't think I quite understand what your lord is asking."

"Why you insolent human!" Jaken swung his wooden staff once more before he felt a tug at the base. Both Kagome and Jaken blinked as they noticed a hand firmly grasp on the staff before their eyes noticed the intense glare the inu youkai gave off. "M-My lord-!"

"That will be enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke coldly, noticing the green imp beginning to shake under his gaze.

Jaken gulped, feelings buds of sweat trail down his forehead knowing that an apology was to be made to the miko. With a glare of his own being sent to the miko, the corner of his mouth twitched the moment he noticed the miko's smile. She was waiting for the apology! He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he turned his head away: "G-Gomen…"

"Apology accepted," the miko smiled, giving him a nod. Turning her attention back to the inu in front, she raised a brow in confusion. "So what exactly are you talking about, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"The topic concerns this Sesshomaru's ward."

"Rin-chan?" Kagome blinked, tilting her head to the side. What did humans like? Balancing the basket to her hip with one hand, her other hand came up under her chin as she began to place the pieces together behind his question. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you perhaps looking for a present for Rin-chan?"

No reply came back to her as she saw Sesshomaru only moving his golden orbs to the side. With a soft chuckle escaping her lips, she gave him a sigh with an accompanied smile. "Hai, hai. I would be happy to help, Sesshomaru-sama. Shall we go to the village nearby? They always have nice things to sell."

The inu youkai took a small glance towards the miko before he only gave his signature reply with a hum of his voice.

* * *

"Hm, do you think Rin-chan would like a green yukata?"

The inu youkai raised a brow subtly as he heard the given question. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the miko looking at the laid out yukatas of many colors on the wooden tables. His eyes slowly rose up to meet the vendor's shaking gaze. He scoffed under his breath as the smell of fear engulfed him. Not only was the vendor keeping his guard up, but the rest of the village continued to stare at him with curiosity, yet with precaution. It amazed him how well the miko shrugged off the stares of the people around – something he admired.

"Hm, maybe a hair accessory," the miko spoke, turning to face the inu youkai with a cherry blossom hair pin made out of silver. She blinked her blue orbs upon noticing Sesshomaru's still posture with crossed arms before noticing the stares of the villagers. A soft sigh passed her lips, remembering she had brought a youkai to a human village. _'Maybe I should have thought about this before…'_

"Miko, this Sesshomaru's ward does not need luxury things."

The inu's voice brought her out of her thoughts as her cerulean orbs landed on his person. She blinked, noticing his closed eyes without even taking a glance at her. "Well, Rin-chan deserves it, don't you think, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"A woman should not be blinded by luxury and learn knowledge," he spoke, receiving a few questioning blinks from the miko.

Raising a brow at his sudden statement, the miko began to wonder what had drove the inu to search for a gift. It was unusual for him to ask for assistance and yet he asked her of all people. "I see," she whispered, returning the hair accessory back on the table behind her, "if you don't mind me asking, Sesshomaru-sama, why are you looking for a present? Is Rin-chan celebrating something?"

The silence that accompanied her question was not a surprise and she did not expect an answer. Parting her lips to return the question, she blinked as her ears caught his reply.

"Tomorrow is the day Rin became part of this Sesshomaru's pack. That is all."

Kagome's lips curved upwards as she caught his struggle to reveal the reason. With a small nod, she came to stand beside the silver haired male. "You really care for her, don't you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

No reply.

The miko released a sigh as she thought over Sesshomaru's words. Nothing luxurious, huh? Placing her index finger over her chin, she gave it some thought as the image of Rin popped into her head. "Rin-chan has been taking in an interest in herbs lately- Ah! I know what you can get her, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru took a glance from the corner of his eyes as he noticed the miko beginning to look for a certain merchant. What was the onna thinking of?

* * *

"Ah, Kagome-onee-san! Sesshomaru-sama!"

The miko turned away from the inu as she heard Rin's cheerful voice behind the greeting. After the short walk from the village next door, she was glad Sesshomaru had come to agree with the gift she had thought of. A smile graced the miko's lips as she noticed Rin leaving Jaken to her flower crown as she ran up to them.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken told Rin that you went out with Kagome-onee-san," Rin blinked innocently, unfazed by the golden gaze Sesshomaru gave her.

Noticing the gift hiden inside his sleeve, the miko could not help but chuckle. It was truly a day full of surprises. These were rare sides of Sesshomaru she was sure no one would ever see. She knew with his type of personality, the gift would never be brought up due to his pride. With the smile still on her lips, she came down to eye level with the young girl before parting her lips to speak. "Nee, Rin-chan, do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Rin tilted her head to the side before a huge grin appeared on her lips. "Hai! Rin knows, Kagome-onee-san! It is the day Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin!"

The miko took a glance over her shoulder as she noticed Sesshomaru lifted eyebrow. It seemed to her the youkai was slightly surprised his ward knew of the day. She coughed softly, gaining Sesshomaru's attention onto her before she tilted her head to the side in a signal. It was now or never to show her the gift.

With a few minutes of silence, Rin blinked as she came to face a paper book with string keeping it together at the edge. She noticed the book with a brown paper cover and no title before looking up at the claw hand and up to Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered.

"It's for you, Rin-chan," Kagome chuckled, gaining the attention of the young girl.

Rin blinked again as her eyes landed on the brown book before a grin expanded on her lips. Her hands reached for the gift before she opened the first page to see a few drawings of her herbs along with some words she was not familiar with.

"It's a book about herbs, Rin-chan," the miko spoke, "if you like, I can teach you how to read some of the words until you get the hang of it."

"Really!?" exclaimed Rin as she saw the miko's nod. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-onee-san! I am going to show Kaede-sama this wonderful gift!"

"Ah! You brat! Get back here!" shouted Jaken, watching as the girl ran through the field of flowers right outside Kaede's village.

"And there she goes," Kagome chuckled, watching as Jaken followed behind the excited girl. "I am glad she liked her book. You were right when you said she needed something much more than an object she could wear."

"Hm," he replied, closing his eyes before he felt his ear twitch at a sound of running steps. Catching the scent of a hanyou, he kept his eyes closed as he spoke: "Miko, it seems that idiot of my brother is looking for you."

"Huh?" she blinked before hearing someone jump behind them.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing with Kagome, Sesshomaru!?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder as a blur of red caught her eye. Narrowing down her own eyes, she released a sigh: "osuwari." Her hair bounced along with Sesshomaru's as the air from Inuyasha's fall was heard from behind them. She took a glance at the inu youkai beside her before she gave him a faint chuckle: "Sumimazen, Sesshomaru-sama," she bowed her head. The last thing she wanted was Inuyasha coming into the picture to start a fight with his half-brother. She had hoped the two would just forget about the brother rivalry after so many years since Naraku's defeat. The miko blinked as she noticed the youkai turning away and walking past the hanyou kissing the earth. "Are you leaving already, Sesshomaru-sama?" With no reply back – as usual – she gave him a small wave. "Have a safe trip back, onii-san." Her hand slowly lowered from her wave as she caught his scowl: "Huh…? Does he really not like it when I call him that?" She had figured he would accept it after her being with Inuyasha for about two years after her return.

"No one does, Kagome," Inuyasha grunted, lifting his head from the dirt with an eyebrow twitch.

"Eh~," she blinked, "but I thought we were starting to get along."

"He doesn't get along with anyone, Kagome!"

Kagome gave him a mild bore look as she pouted: "I thought we were when we were shopping."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And there you go! Short one-shot, but this was part of the contest. I hope you liked it Writing Inu! And hope you all enjoyed reading it too! Three more one-shots are in the works (one is already being written).

Thank you for reading!

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

Ja~ne!


	29. Sunakawa Makoto - Ore Monogatari!

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Ore Monogatari belongs to Kazune Kawahara. A respected mangaka and highly famous animation studio! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: Here is another one-shot winner from the contest! (LovelyPolkaDots) is the one who chose the theme and pairing. I had a hard time writing the characters of this one-shot since it was my first time entering the Ore Monogatari world. It was fun, but difficult. Sunakawa might be a bit out of character? But I truly did try!  
**

**I hope you all enjoy! (Also, we are close to the 30th chapter!) **

**Anime: Inuyasha x Ore Monogatari**

**Characters: Kagome Higurashi x Sunakawa Makoto**

**Chapter 29: Sunakawa Makoto - Fate Has its Ways**

* * *

Exhaling seemed like the only thing her body could do as her eyes remained staring at the red sign hovering over the entrance of two double doors. The nerves were surrounding her and she barely could get any oxygen to enter her lungs the more she heard each second tick by. She waited an hour and then two in hopes the light behind the red sign would turn off and bring her good news. How could she be still when all she could think about were the possible outcomes that could happen?

"Kagome…"

The miko stopped in her steps as she heard her name. Looking over her shoulder, she blinked at the sight of the small smile her mother gave her. It was a miracle how well her mother was handling the situation and yet, here she was keeping that smile for her and Souta.

"Kagome, why don't you take a seat? You are going to exhaust yourself like that, honey," her mother softly spoke. "Or how about taking a walk to clear your mind? Worrying like this will get you sick."

Moving her eyes to the double white doors, the miko gripped the end of her shorts. She did not want to leave them alone. She could see Souta curled close to her mother as his head laid rest in sleep over her lap. Would she be abandoning her family is she left even for a second? What if something horrible happened-?

"Kagome, we will be okay," her mother spoke again, gaining her attention. "Don't worry, if anything happens I will be sure to let you know, okay? Go get something to drink."

Hesitant to leave, Kagome took one last glance at the lit up sign over the doors before releasing a tired sigh. "I will be back soon, okaa-san."

Her mother nodded in response as her smile remained. Her eyes followed the miko's path down the white hall as she noticed her daughter's shoulders sulk. Sighing herself, she turned her attention to the doors: "Kami-sama, please…please let everything go okay."

* * *

The miko continued a straight pathway as her head hung low. The sounds of rushing nurses and doctors echoed in her ears, but she ignored the world around her. A hospital was the last thing she wanted to be in. After returning from her adventures in the feudal era, she had settled into her own world and was attending high school like a normal human. But her world crumbled the moment she had arrived home that day and found her grandfather unconscious on the ground. Her heart had dropped as she tried calling for an ambulance while making sure her grandfather was okay. She was in a world of panic and even the panic still was not leveled down with her grandfather inside the emergency room.

What could she do? All she could do was pray and pray that her grandfather would come out of that room healthy once again. Sighing under her breath, she took a turn at the end of the hall before halting her steps at the sight of two males in front of another operating room. Blinking, she noticed a male teenager with light brown hair giving a goodbye to a slightly older male. The younger male looked to be around her age and his aura quickly caught her attention with full of apprehension. Observing his actions, she blinked as he took a seat before placing his elbows over his knees.

Was he waiting on someone? Looking around her surroundings, she noticed he was alone in wait. She guessed his aura was a mess if he was waiting for someone out of the operating room and only had himself to support. She sighed, her fingers gently gripping the edge of the wall before feeling a pair of eyes on her person.

Turning to the observer, she slightly jumped as she caught the light colored brunette staring her from the corner of his eyes. _'More like he caught me catching him…,' _the miko gulped, unsure if she made him feel uneasy with her staring. Clearing her throat, she gave him a bow with her head: "S-Sumimazen," she whispered, "I was just walking by and I didn't want to interrupt your talk with your brother…."

As he turned his attention back to the double doors, Kagome noticed his eyes landing back on the lit up sign above the doors. Perhaps he was feeling uneasy just like her? Taking a few steps forward, she turned her head to the entrance of the operating room. "Are you waiting on someone?" she questioned, wanting to break the uneasiness he was feeling.

The male teen sighed softly before giving the miko a nod. "My father," he replied shortly.

She was not sure if it was right for her to speak with him about something personal, but his aura was wavering and although the situation was not right, both of them had something similar to share. "Are your relatives here?"

"My uncle just left," he replied.

'_Ah, his uncle..,' _the miko scratched her cheek as she came to stand beside the bench, her eyes glued on the white walls surrounding them. Had she asked too much? She was being selfish in wanting a conversation with someone else, but she needed to get her mind out of her own anxiety for her grandfather; she guessed she could help him with his too. Letting her lips curve upwards, the miko turned her head to the side to grab his attention: "Gomen, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

Taking a glance from the corner of his eyes, he gave her a nod before lowering his hands down to his lap. "Makoto Sunakawa."

Nodding to his introduction, the miko sighed as she continued to rest against the wall while placing her hands behind her back. The silence dragged on with only the noise of walking nurses and doctors echoing in the halls. Kagome raised her head to stare at the sign once more before giving out a soft chuckle. "Operating rooms put the people who are waiting more nervous than the one getting operated, huh?"

Sunakawa raised a brow as he came to stare at the girl from the corner of his eyes. He was not sure who she was, but he did not feel like she was sticking her nose in his business. If anything, he felt a bit more relaxed having someone beside him as he dealt with his uneasiness of his father's operation. With his mother and sister out on a trip, he was alone dealing with the complicated emotions within him.

"Gomen, I have been talking too much," Kagome exhaled, leaning away from the wall.

"It's okay," he replied. Sunakawa's shoulders dropped slightly before coming to face the miko a few feet away from him. Taking in her appearance, he noticed cerulean eyes along with a tired expression. Her eyes looked somewhat swollen, giving him the guess she had been crying. Was she waiting for someone in the hospital herself? He turned his head back to the doors: "Are you waiting for someone yourself?"

Taking in a long breath, the miko tilted her head back as memories of her grandfather being found on the ground flashed back in her head. "My grandfather had a heart attack. I found him unconscious on the ground after coming from a tutoring class. He is being operated at the moment, but we haven't heard anything back just yet." Never in her life had she felt so hopeless.

"I see…," Sunakawa whispered. "Sounds similar to my father's health issues."

The miko blinked, turning her head to face the brunette: "your father?" Looking around, she noticed no sign of his family coming. "Was your uncle the only person here waiting with you?" she questioned, turning her head to see the dropped gaze of the brunette.

"My okaa-san and onee-san are out on a trip," he replied, lowering his hands from his mouth. "I already called them about what happened and are on their way back."

Kagome nodded slowly, unsure how to reply to the given information. Although his demeanor was calm, she could sense his uneasiness through his aura. _'Don't blame him if he needs to deal with this on his own…,' _her eyes glided to the hallway she came from. _'Okaa-san is a strong woman to hold that smile of hers.' _The miko slowly turned her head to the brunette as she placed her slightly sweaty palms behind her back. "Do you have any friends you could call to come accompany you?"

Sunakawa took a glance at the girl from the corner of his eyes. Her small smile meant no harm in the question and he could feel the concern she had for him; if only all females could be like that. The only female he had come to respect outside his family was Takeo's girlfriend, Yamato. "I do," he whispered, leaning back against the wall as he sat on the bench, "but they have a birthday to celebrate. There is no need to ruin their happiness when it should be a day to remember."

With a few blinks, the miko was left wordless as she saw Sunakawa's small smile. This guy had a kind heart that looked after others. The smile on her lips stretched as she came to look at the sign once more. It was quite funny how calm she was as she spoke to him. She had pictured herself being in panic as thoughts of her life without her grandfather came into her mind.

Fate truly was a mystery.

"I am sure your father will be alright," she smiled, catching his attention. "But worrying won't help the situation. At least we found each other to keep company," she chuckled softly, resting her head back on the wall. She blinked as she heard a small chuckle coming from the brunette, making her turn to see the small visible smile on his lips. Perhaps it was selfish of her to keep him in the conversation to get her mind off of her own worry, but she knew he needed it much more than she did.

* * *

Heavy steps echoed throughout the hospital halls as nurses and some patients backed away to leave the path clear for the incoming person. Blinks followed as they stared at the black haired male making his way down the hall as they noticed his unusual buff build.

'_Suna! Suman! I can't leave you dealing with this on your own! Yamato will understand!' _His bushy eyebrows furrowed down in concern as he remembered his girlfriend's expression the moment he told her about Sunakawa's situation. He was sure she would have been heartbroken, but he was blessed to have such a caring and understanding girlfriend by his side. Yamato had allowed him to go and support his friend during such a tough time.

She understood and accepted.

Taking a rough turn at the end of the hall, the tall buff male caught sight of his brunette neighbor. "Suna-!" His words froze as he caught sight of the unfamiliar smile on his friend's lips. He blinked a few times before noticing the mysterious black haired female standing beside him. Who was she? Confusion swirled within his head as he tried to think back to any of Sunakawa's friends he might have seen at school. He was never one to pay attention to detail, but he was sure that girl was not a student at their school. _'I have never seen her before,' _he told himself before blinking at the sight of Sunakawa's smile, _'and I have never seen him smile with a girl like that before.' _

His feet slowly took him forward, unsure if he should interrupt their talk. He blinked as he stopped in his steps the moment his dark pupils met a blue hue belonging to the female. He swallowed his nerves as he came to realize her beauty as she sent him a smile.

"Ah, Makoto-san…," the miko signaled the brunette to her line of sight before she noticed Sunakawa turning his head to the newcomer. She was definitely taken back by the tall male standing a few feet away. His shortness of breath alerted her of his rush to arrive on time. She suspected it was a friend of Sunakawa's as she had no idea who he was.

"Takeo…what are you doing here?" Sunakawa slowly stood from his seat as he came to turn to his childhood friend. Was he not supposed to be with Yamato for her birthday?

The miko blinked as she heard no words being shared between the two. Tilting her head to the side, she heard the sound of two double doors opening before a man dressed in blue scrubs and a white mask over his mouth and nose came forth.

Sunakawa turned to face the doctor as a wave of relief was coming down on him as he heard of his father's condition. Hearing that his father was safe from any critical issues, the miko smiled as she leaned away from the wall. "See," she spoke softly, catching Sunakawa's and Takeo's attention, "everything worked out well." As she heard the doctor's words of Sunakawa's father, it only made her anxious to hear about her own grandfather. She could hear her own heart beat slowly increase in beats as it echoed in her ears. She was too afraid to go back fearing the worst. The miko took in a deep breath before turning to the two males behind her. Giving them a bow with her head, she sent them a genuine smile. "I should be getting back to my family. It was nice meeting you, Makoto-san. I am happy everything worked out for you."

Seeing her small smile sparked something within the brunette before he took a step forward. "I can walk you to your family, Higurashi-san," he spoke. The least he could do was to offer some company seeing she had done that for him. He never showed his emotions through his face, but she had read through his brave façade and noticed his worry. Although it was hard for him to admit, her company had helped his nerves calm down as he thought about his father.

"No, it's okay," she smiled, "I will be fine. Besides," the miko took a glance over at Takeo, "your friend has come to join you after all." With another given bow, Kagome waved them goodbye.

Sunakawa was left in silence as he watched the miko's hair trail behind her as she took a turn around the hall. His eyes remained glued on the wall as he ignored his surroundings completely. A sigh escaped his lips the moment he felt Takeo's breath near his ear. "You are too close, Takeo."

The bigger male remained in his place as his eyes continued to stare at the spot the miko had left to. Just who was she? As much as he tried to dig into his memory, he could not place a name on the face. Damn his long-term memory loss. "Who was she, Suna? I don't recognize her."

"Of course you wouldn't," Sunakawa sighed, "I just met her."

"Eh?" he blinked, turning his head to the side to see his childhood friend turning to see his mother and sister rushing towards him. "You just met her?" It was abnormal to see Sunakawa talking casually with another female – let alone smile. Perhaps – "do you find her interesting?!" he exclaimed, leaning close to the brunette. "Do you, Suna!?"

"You are too close…," he whispered.

"Suna! I have never seen you get close with a female! You even smiled!" he shouted, ignoring the mild glares of the nurses and doctors as they walked by.

Sunakawa blinked, a bit taken back by Takeo's observations. He smiled? Scratching the back of his head, he released a sigh. "Did I?"

"Oh!" Takeo placed his much larger hands over Sunakawa's shoulders before bringing him close. "This must be fate, Suna! Fate brought you a girl!"

'_Fate?' _Sunakawa questioned himself. As he heard the cries and low shouts of worry from his mother and sister arriving and questioning the doctor, he took a glance over his shoulder. His eyes came to see the empty spot the female had been previously standing on. Had fate brought him someone he could finally enjoy time with? "Fate, huh?" he whispered with a chuckle, not catching Takeo's questioning blinks. _'Will fate brings us together again?'_

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** And that is that! I hope you enjoyed it LovelyPolkaDots! And everyone else too!

Also, there is a surprise coming soon, so keep your eyes open!

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

Well, thank you for reading!

Please review?

Ja~ne!


	30. Oikawa Tooru - Haikyuu!

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. A respected mangaka and highly famous animation studio! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I finally got around to type a one-shot! And this is for none other than the lovely H-Experiment! Having agreed on an exchange, she picked this pairing. Let me tell you my friend, this was not the easiest thing ha-ha. Who knew the arrogant Oikawa was such a hard character (but he has a similar personality to Kise so...I borrowed a little from that).

Check out her one-shot on her page! It is an Aomine x Kagome pairing and it is simply divine! Such a talented writer she is!

Well, I won't keep you reading my notes, enjoy! I think I may have gone overboard on the fluffiness...gomen! But we have reached 30 chapters my friends! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the Sunakawa one-shot. I did not think people would like it so much! I definitely want to write more on his character!

**Anime: **Inuyasha x Haikyuu!

**Characters: **Kagome Higurashi x Oikawa Tooru

**Chapter 30: **Oikawa Tooru - The Grand King's princess

* * *

The sounds of bouncing balls echoed against the waxed court as the screech of shoes on the wood came one after another. Blue eyes rose from the clipboard in hand as the Aoba Johsai manager sighed at the lack of a presence.

'_No sign of him,' _she told herself before releasing another sigh and lowering her eyes back down on the clipboard in hand. Her third year working as a manager for the Aoba Johsai volleyball team and she had gotten used to her childhood friend never being around at the beginning of practice.

"Kagome?"

The miko blinked as she was pulled away from the sheet in front of her and turned her head to the side. Seeing the wing spiker brunette making his way over to her spot. "Iwaizumi-kun," she whispered, lowering her objects in hand to her side, "everything alright?"

"Where is Oikawa?" Oikawa rested his hand over his hip as his head turned to see the rest of the volleyball players practicing their moves. He had heard Oikawa say he was going to be late, but it was already thirty minutes into practice and there was no sign of the captain! What kind of role-model was he displaying to their kouhais?

"No idea," she replied, coming back to check the list of supplies on her clipboard, "I was also looking for him to go over the preparations for the Inter-High." Taking a glance at the brunette beside her, she noticed him grumble underneath his breath. She had known Oikawa and Iwaizumi for a long time and it had become a norm to see Oikawa riling up Iwaizumi with his childish behavior, but she had missed it.

The normal life she had wanted when she first began her feudal adventures. She had no idea how much she had missed in Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's life as they had both applied for a middle school with a volleyball team and she was left on her own – until the well had taken her to a whole different world.

Now she was here; a normal life had been returned to her. It took a while to adjust to the modern era, but after being accepted into Aoba Johsai, she never expected to run into both her childhood friends that always played with her on the shrine. Of course Oikawa had been the first to greet her into a tackle hug until Iwaizumi was finally able to get him off of her. Three years had gone by since their first year in high school and having taken the job as their manager was a decision she definitely did not regret. She was able to see them grow as talented and strong players while adding more memories before their paths would once again break off to who knows where.

"Seriously," Iwaizumi grumbled once again, scratching the back of his head, "he is the captain and he isn't even present. I am going to kill him."

"Well, we should be used to it by now, Iwaizumi-kun," the miko smiled, making a check mark on one of the boxed on the list, "but he won't skip practice entirely."

Iwaizumi shook his head before he jumped slightly at the sound of screaming and squealing girls coming closer to the entrance of the gym. Attention from every person present inside was placed to the incoming swarm of girls as one particular brunette male wearing his white and mint colored jacket walked with a smile rivalry that of the sun's brightness.

"Never mind," the wing spiker spoke, "he is here." Turning away from the incoming crowd of fangirls, Iwaizumi blinked as he noticed the silence having draped over the miko in front of him. Following her line of sight, he watched as Kagome's attention was glued on the captain giving nothing but sweet words to the group of girls seeking for his attention. His eyes returned to the girl, watching as she resumed her task in checking the list in front of her.

Having their old childhood friend had been the biggest reunion of his and Oikawa's lives and they had both been filled with happiness to finally see her again after many years of being apart. She had changed from the last time he had seen her. The eyes that were once timid to even make eye-contact with others had evolved to a confidence he never thought he would see in the girl and the way she spoke sounded as if she had collected wisdom for many years.

But one thing had not changed – the eyes she had for the captain. Kagome had the personality to keep Oikawa on track, and he agreed that he fully supported his two childhood friends to come together, but there was only one thing stopping that from happening.

Oikawa and the fangirls he had gave Kagome the impression she was nothing but just a friend to him. The eyes Oikawa gave to every female was the same and he never seemed to show an interest on the miko although Kagome did become flustered a couple of times due to his teasing. It was his job to break away the awkwardness the miko would feel when the teasing was going too far and as much as he wanted to tell Oikawa how dense he was, he had to respect Kagome's secrecy; she had trusted him to keep the secret of her crush.

"Ah! Kago-chan!"

Seeing the captain run to the miko, Iwaizumi quickly threw a volleyball towards the brunette before he could tackle the girl down on the ground. "Where the hell were you, Trashy Oikawa!?"

"You don't have to say it like that, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted as his hand came over his cheek. "Kago-chan~ tell Iwa-chan to stop bullying me!"

"Iwaizumi-kun, I need the signature of both the captain and vice-captain here, so just make sure that is done by today so I can send it to the Inter-High registration," handing Iwaizumi the sheet of paper, Kagome gave Oikawa a stern look, "and you! If you are late to one more practice, so pray that I do not catch you, Oikawa-kun. Also, we need to meet after practice go over the Inter-High preparations. Do not be late!"

"Hai…," dumbfounded at the sight of the miko turning away from him, Oikawa was left on the ground as his hand continued to rub on his hit cheek. "Is Kago-chan in a bad mood?" he whispered. "I feel like she doesn't like me. I mean, who doesn't like this face?"

"You seriously annoy me," Iwaizumi sighed, crossing his arms. "You are the densest person I know."

"Eh?"

* * *

Exhaling softly under her breath, the miko made her way through the halls of the school as only a few people from clubs remained. Damn Oikawa and being late in completing the preparations for the Inter-High. _'If only he would actually come in early like he is supposed to we wouldn't have this problem and do everything last minute,' _the miko shook her head, feeling a small migraine coming in. Her feet stopped at the last step of the stairs before turning around the corner as her eyes dropped to the floor. When was the last time that she had felt a tightness within her? The feeling was very similar to the one she had when angered with Inuyasha when he would run away to see Kikyou. Towards the end of her adventure she had accepted his feelings for Kikyou and all she wanted was for him to be happy.

But then there was her; she had nothing. Coming back from a completed jewel and defeating Naraku had left her empty and even more so as her life returned at her rightful era. Her life would become normal and although she was okay with that, she was also on edge about it.

That was when she saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi during her first year at Aoba Johsai. All three of them reunited after such a long period of distance, but the small crush she had set aside in her childhood years had slowly blossomed the more she spoke with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was no dense person to figure it out on his own; he had figured it out way before she could admit it to herself. If she had something bothering her, Iwaizumi was there to hit Oikawa for her when she felt like she could not.

"Do you think Oikawa-kun will win the Inter-High?"

The miko blinked out of her thoughts as she heard the incoming voices of some females. Staring at nothing but air, the miko froze as she continued to hear the three girls making their way through the hall in front of her as the darkness hid her from the eyes.

"Of course he will! He and the rest of them are strong!"

"Oikawa-kun is the sweetest guy ever, too! Although, people are saying the manager of the volleyball team is his childhood friend…"

"Eh? Uso!"

Gripping the wood of the clipboard as it fell to her side, the miko's eyes slowly lowered to the ground. It was the same thing being repeated all over again. The same whispers she always heard from other girls that admired the Aoba Johsai captain.

"Do you think he likes her?" one of the girl's questioned, receiving gasps from the other two. "He seems to give her special affection all the time!"

The miko's eyes snapped back up as she heard the given question. Special affection? Her?

One of the other girls released a laugh as she and the rest of her friends continued to walk ahead. "No! There is no way! He is only doing that because she is his childhood friend! Don't worry about it!"

'_Right…his childhood friend.'_

"I don't think they are anything more than that."

'_Just a friend…'_

Hearing the steps faint into the hall, the miko's eyes scrunched as she felt the same tightness inside her chest. Once again she was being thrown to the side and never given a second glance.

Would the Grand King even look at a normal girl like her?

* * *

"Kago-chan! I am here!" Oikawa slammed the door open as the grin on his lips widened at the sight of his childhood friend. His eyes sparkled as he saw the miko sitting straight on one of the chairs inside the club room as she looked over some paperwork. The girl he had missed for so long had finally been back on his side and his day always brightened when he was able to see her.

Taking long steps towards the girl, his head tilted in front of her, "nee~, Kago-chan~, look at me-"

Kagome placed a few papers in front of his face as she kept her eyes on the chart in front of her, "you need to go over these and sign them. The rest of the volleyball players will need permission slips to attend the Inter-High, so make sure you give those out. The faster we do this, the faster we get to go home."

Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed as he grab the papers into his hand and lowered them down from his sight. Focusing on the miko's expression, he waited as he made his own observations. She seemed much quieter than usual; scolding was the usual treatment he would get and he loved it when all her attention was on him.

He felt special.

The one girl that did not see him for his looks or skills, but as the person he was. Something was definitely bothering the girl and he did not like the silence behind it. After three years of being with her again he still wondered why she never came to him when she had problems. He remembered when some of the girls of the school had bullied Kagome in the beginning of her first year because of her connection with him and Iwaizumi.

Kagome was tightlipped the whole time until Iwaizumi was the first to find out and he was the last. He had rushed to help, but in the end, Kagome had dealt with it herself by telling the girls off that there was nothing between them.

Those words still stabbed him after two more years of being together. He never brought it back up and she never told him about the dilemma she had at the beginning of her first year.

"Is something bothering you, Kago-chan?" he questioned, coming to sit on the other side of the table in front of her.

"No."

Something was definitely up. Oikawa placed his cheek over his palm as his eyes remained glued on the silent miko. "Nee, Kago-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

The blunt question caught her off guard before her blue orbs rose to meet his serious gaze. She rarely saw that look in his eyes and it definitely set her on edge. "N-Nani...?" Where had that question come from?

"Do you even like me?"

"What are you talking about, Oikawa-kun? Stop with your nonsense-"

"I am being serious here, Kagome."

The nickname was not said, making her fingers stop in their reach to organize the papers in front of her. Why was it hard to open up to him? _'Right…I don't want problems nor give him any with his fangirls because of him…'_

"Kagome-"

"I brought the papers, Kagome."

With another voice breaking in the heavy atmosphere, both of them turned towards the door to see the wing spiker walking in with the papers Kagome had given him before. Iwaizumi blinked, stopping in his steps as he could feel the tension bringing him down with it. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, nothing at all," the miko smiled, grabbing the papers from his hand. Giving the two a bow, she walked towards the door, "I will give these to the administration, excuse me."

Oikawa gave out a heavy sigh as he heard the door click shut. His plan to get something out of the miko had gone out the window. They rarely had time together alone and now Iwaizumi had to ruin the moment. He sent the wing spiker a glare with a pout as his hands stretched out over the table.

"What?" glared Iwaizumi, feeling the heavy glare being pointed at him.

"You ruined the moment."

"What moment?" he questioned back, raising a brow.

Looking ahead, Oikawa blew some air as his bangs lifted slightly upwards with the puff, "I finally had Kago-chan to myself and I wanted to ask her if she liked me."

"And?"

"Well, you came in before I could find out, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa stuck his tongue out, receiving a glare from his other childhood friend. "I am thinking Kago-chan doesn't like me at all. Not only has she been a bit more distant, but she won't even look at me directly in the eyes! My eyes are beautiful you know!"

Smacking the back his head, Iwaizumi ignored his groan of pain as he exhaled. "You seriously are the densest person I know."

"Huh?" he blinked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "What are you talking about?"

Knowing he would get his head bitten off later by the miko once she found out, he knew it was for the best since the two people he cared about most were becoming distant. With a heavy sigh, Iwaizumi crossed his arms, "you remember when you said Kagome told the other girls that there was nothing between the two of you?"

He replied with a nod.

"Do you even know why she said that?" Iwaizumi asked, taking a glance towards the door. He knew the miko's reasoning and it was a good one, but one that Oikawa would take the other way if it was not explained to him. "She cares too much about us to let fangirls get in the way of our happiness. She knew if she got any closer to you those girls would only give her trouble and then it would get to you as well."

"What?" Oikawa blinked, slowly sitting up on his seat. This whole time Kagome had distanced herself because of him and his fan-club? For three years this was the reason for it?

Returning his eyes on the captain, Iwaizumi raised a brow: "she has liked you this whole time, baka."

With wide eyes, Oikawa felt his whole world freeze. It was not exactly the way he pictured a confession from Kagome, but for Iwaizumi to tell him that Kagome actually had feelings for him had his heart swirling with a mix of emotions.

Iwaizumi parted his lips to speak, "I know you are intelligent, but you need to become more observant-," he blinked as he saw a blur of white and brown go past him before the door was left wide open. Taking a look at the empty seat beside him, he sighed while shaking his head.

'_These two are going to owe me one day.'_

* * *

Making her way towards the administration office, Kagoe exhaled as she replayed the question Oikawa had given her inside the club room.

Did she like him?

Of course she did, but Oikawa had a future and a club that could be after her head. It was a selfish thought of hers, but one she knew would protect him and herself. This was the only way she could stay close to her two childhood friends.

She could not bear to even think about losing something else that was dear to her. The miko shook the thoughts away as she continued her way down the hall. Picking up the sound of running feet, Kagome slowly turned her head over her shoulder as she felt someone grab her hand.

Her eyes blinked once more at the sight of the brunette captain catching his breath as his eyes narrowed at her person. "O-Oikawa-kun-?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the side, "tell you what?" Pulled to the side and down the stairs of the school building, the miko began to feel a wave of confusion as she noticed Oikawa's strange behavior. "Oikawa-kun, what's wrong?" Squinting her eyes from the sunlight, she blinked it out as soon as she realized Oikawa was pulling her to the back of the school building. "Oikawa-," she jolted as she was backed up against the wall with two arms caging her in with no escape.

"Now it is just you and me, Kagome," he spoke, narrowing his eyes at the blue orbs of the girl he had sought for attention more than anyone's. Now he had her here and was going to get his questions cleared off. "I will ask this bluntly and I want you to answer with all honesty, you hear?"

She nodded slowly, seeing there was no other way around the situation.

"I want an answer to my last question, Kagome. Do you like me?"

"Well," her eyes glided to the side, wanting to avoid the intense stare of the brunette in front of her, "I don't necessarily hate you."

Oikawa's head dropped down at the miko's response. She always wanted him to take seriously and here he was doing just that! Could he not get a straight answer from her for once?

"But I guess this can't keep on forever, right?" the miko chuckled under her breath, grabbing Oikawa's attention once again. Taking in a deep breath, she tilted her head to the side, "you really are a baka, Oikawa-kun. It took you this long to actually ask me about how I felt."

The volleyball captain chuckled underneath his breath as placed his fingers under Kagome's chin before giving it a gentle tilt back. "You are the baka, Kago-chan~ Do you really think I care about my fan-girls if all I want is you?" Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he leaned closer to the girl as he rested his forearm over her head, "the only thing this Grand King wants is the one thing he could not have."

Kagome remained frozen in her spot, a hot blush erupting over her cheeks as Oikawa brushed his lips over hers.

"Do you accept my feelings, my dear princess?" Oikawa smirked as his hot breath danced over her own lips. Seeing the quiet nod, Oikawa chuckled as nothing but the girl in front of him filled his mind. Pressing his lips onto hers, Oikawa was determined to show her that she would be the only one getting his attention and affection; no one else or a thing would interfere with what had started blooming between them.

If so, the Grand King would just have to take matters into his own hands – he wouldn't be the kindest though.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **You know, Iwaizumi made me think of Sunakawa and Mikoshiba and Nozaki (Gekkan Shoujo) crying over Iwaizumi being the good friend. Well, H-Experiment, hun, I really do hope you enjoyed this one! I had fun looking at some of the old episodes of just him. Hope you did not mind the fluff towards the end...

Well, some of you might not know this, but EVERY FRIDAY on my TUMBLR there is a Kagome Scenario day. If you are interested to see what it is, copy the link on my profile to check it out!

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

Thank you for reading! Please review?

Ja~ne!


	31. Chrollo Lucilfer - Hunter x Hunter

**Title:** Dimensional Lovers

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Two highly respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Note: Dimensional Lovers updates every 10 reviews! Due to my other stories taking time as well, if these one-shots become popular, I do make time for them! Because you all deserve to get some fluff/romance/action whatever pairings with Kagome! **

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Okay, I caved in and decided to write a one-shot on this pairing and anime. I started watching the anime and immediately hooked. So many ideas ran through my head for a series, but I stopped myself and decided to do a "test" run. So here we go. This is my first time writing these characters and setting, so I hope you don't go hard on me...

If you have not watched Hunter x Hunter, I highly recommend it! Trust me on this!

Also, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I had a hard time writing Oikawa so I am grateful that you all decided to review! Thank you!

Here we go!

**Anime:** Inuyasha x Hunter x Hunter

**Pairing:** Kagome Higurashi x Chrollo Luculfer (slight Hisoka)

**Chapter 31:** Marking Treasure

* * *

Nothing but a ruined town with only sandstorms to greet every new human. The scenery of run down homes, poor and sick people on the ground, and the view of no life in general only made the young male chuckled under his breath. Despite the poor town, it reminded of home.

Planting his hands inside the pockets of his long black coat, the Phantom Troupe leader closed his eyes as he continued to walk through the empty and dead path. This type of setting had no effect on him as he had seen it time and time again and even grew up with it. The lives of the unimportant were just that – unimportant.

Just like himself and the rest of his troupe.

The only thing clouding his already troubled mind was how to get rid of the Nen the chain user had used to lock away his. It was a troubling event that caused him to walk away from his group, but if he wanted to comeback, he needed to find someone or something to assist. It irked him to have been defeated so easily by a blockage of Nen, but he would find a way to return.

'_East is the direction to go…' _

Chuckling once more under his breath, Chrollo could only wonder what the east path awaited him. Neon's fortune to head east had him suspicious, but he suspected someone or something would be there to help him with his dilemma.

As Chrollo took a step forward, he stopped the moment his ears caught the sound of constant sobbing. Opening his vision, he was greeted with a small boy a few feet ahead on his knees with a few bruises and cuts on his visible skin. A black eye obviously told the Phantom Troupe leader he had been attacked. He had seen many people, including children, being victims in such poor conditioned towns – this was no exception.

About to ignore the young boy, Chrollo stopped the moment he felt an unusual aura approach. His gray eyes glided forward, noticing a brow caped person with a hood over their head looking down at the boy. The aura was nothing he had every felt before from another. It was not murderous nor was it a normal human aura. Something was off.

Watching the mysterious person kneel down in front of the boy, Chrollo raised a brow the moment female hands slowly revealed themselves from in between the curtain of the brown chewed up cape. His attention fully focused in on the uncovering appearance of the person only to be taken back by the aura that surrounded the girl.

* * *

A heavy sigh passed between the miko's lips as she re-pulled the hood closer to her face. The harsh winds accompanied by sand made her annoyed. How lucky of her to be sent to a world with no knowledge of it and come to a desert that had no answers whatsoever to her current location. After finding an abandoned cloak, she immediately took it – despite having seen the dead body. Whatever had happened only made her gulp nervously.

Just what kind of world has she arrived in?

Scratch that – what world had the Shikon no Tama dragged her into?

Another sigh was released; her body ache as her sand only made her feet heavier with each step. The long walks only gave her more time to think on how she had arrived to this situation. The completion of the jewel, which took six years, was supposed to end in a happy ending with everyone free from Naraku's curses and clutches, but in the end, she was the only one to "return" back home – at least that is what she expected. The moment she had placed the last shard into the jewel, her body was trapped inside a pink sphere before being dragged into the well.

Her last image of her friends coming after while Inuyasha reached to save her. The separation was definitely one they expected, but they did not expect it to happen so quickly.

Kagome checked her surroundings once more and cursed at herself. The worst part? "The Shikon no Tama is nowhere with me." The moment she regained conscious, she was alone and cold. Nothing but a small town greeting her with a melody of silence, yet something was off. She checked every part in her body and even tried locating the jewel inside of her, but there was no sign of it. It has disappeared. Oh, her luck was amazing, was it not?

"Who knows where it is," she whispered to herself. "But if someone grabbed it while I was unconscious, who knows what they are doing with it. If that thing gets in the wrong hands all over again, I am going to curse the Kamis."

Noticing her path, she realized she had hit another deserted and poor looking town. The only life that was visible being the sandy breeze. Checking left and right, Kagome noticed there was no sign of anything. No sight of food, water, nor life in general.

'_What's going on?' _she blinked again. It was not until the sound of sobs echoed through the straight path. Turning her head to face forward, Kagome was slightly taken back as she noticed the young boy on his knees as his tears ran down his cheeks and mudded the dirt below him. The sight of the visible pain made her heart clench. Clearly this was not from just a fall; someone had done this to the boy on purpose.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the miko slowly made her way over to the child before coming to kneel in front of him. "There, there," she cooed, hoping to at least ease his fears.

The moment the boy raised his face to take a look at the person in front of him, he blinked when he was presented with the most friendly and beautiful smile. No person or stranger would ever stop to check on them, let alone the children. They were nobodies. The sapphire color in her eyes hidden underneath the hood made his heart sooth and calm. The tears on his cheeks dried as only small sniffles escaped him.

Kagome raised her hands up to the sides of her hood and slowly lowered it down to reveal her identity. The last thing she wanted was to scare the young boy and have him run away. The smile on her lips remained before tilting her head to the side. "Who did this to you?" she questioned, hoping to figure out just what kind of world she was in.

Another sniffle was released as the boy rubbed away the clinging tears from the corner of his eyes. "I…I was attacked by the bandits."

"Bandits?" she questioned.

Looking down at his dirty hands, the boy's eyes watered at the horrifying memory. "T-They stole my imouto's money for the medicine…she needs it. T-The bandits took it away…t-they…"

The hue of worry painted across the miko's expression as she heard the boy's words between the new tears that began to fall. Bandits picked on a young boy? The thought made her blood boil. What kind of world had she landed in? Looking once more at the bruises and cuts on his arms and legs with the exception of the hits he had taken to the head, Kagome hesitated before cupping the side of the boy's head.

"There, there," she whispered, "everything will be alright."

"B-But my imouto…she has a fever! We don't have any money to pay for the medicine…"

Kagome flinched upon hearing his words. Relaxing her shoulders, Kagome decided to put her own 'adventure' on hold. "Don't worry," she spoke, "where is your imouto-?"

"Oh? What is this?"

The chilling and heavy tone quickly made the two look up as they felt a shadow curtain them. Both the boy's and Kagome's eyes widened as they saw not only one of the macho and grinning bandits looking down at them, but they had become trapped within their small circle of three more bandits. Taking a look at the leader once more, Kagome took note of the many deep scars on his face and the many tattoos on his left arm. No doubt this guy jumped from gang to gang – at least she hypothesized. This guy was easily over six feet tall. This would be a problem.

The leader of the bandits raised a brow as he saw the boy shiver. Smirking at the fear, he leaned down. "What have you brought us this time, boy?" He chuckled, watching the boy scurry to hide behind the miko's back. Raking his eyes up and down the mysterious female, his blood quickly boiled with excitement to see such an appetizing female. "What do we have here? Are you new, beautiful?"

Keeping her glare glued on her features, Kagome made sure to retreat her arm back to touch the boy's hand. The last thing she wanted was him running away or for them to use him as a hostage against her.

"Seems like you are," he snickered. He had to admit, that fire in her eyes only made the want stronger. "Would you like a tour?" He reached for her hand, "we would gladly take you around-"

The echo of skin to skin caught everyone off guard; eyes turned wide as they saw the now leader with his face turned to the side. Keeping her intense glare, Kagome kept her hand up. This scum bag had the guts to touch her? The moment he had appeared she quickly had sensed the dark aura surrounding his body. It was no normal human aura – there was definitely something different.

Letting his eyebrows drop to match his glare, the leader of his bandits allowed his smirk to stretch as he heard the rest of his other bandits prepare their stances. "Oi, oi. You have guts to hit someone like me _little girl._" Without warning, he quickly reached to grab the miko's wrist. "Guess we should show you how we welcome the new people!"

The bandit's arm was stopped by another firmer hand grasping over his wrist. Eyes quickly glided to the side before catching sight of the new "guest".

"My, my. Picking on the weak, are we?" the stranger spoke.

Kagome blinked, taken back by the new person that had (much to her dismay) come and save her. She raised a brow slightly as she noticed his weird features. Black hair accompanied by a white bandana over his forehead, pale skin, and a black coat with fur around his neck. Was he not warming up in this desert heat? Before she could read further into him, the sound of a crack caught her attention.

A screech from the bandit echoed throughout the dead town as he tried grabbing his now broken arm with his free hand. Keeping the young boy securely behind her back, Kagome was horrified by the display of the non-mercy action. Did this pale man really just break his arm with a flick of his wrist?

The boy flinched behind her, making her react to the other bandits coming to avenge their leader. As yells accompanied their frontward attack, the mysterious black haired male only chuckled before he reappeared behind them and knocked them out with a hit on their necks.

Kagome was shocked; Kagome was speechless. Was this his natural strength? She could not sense anything the moment he counterattacked. No aura was used from him. She took another look at him, watching as he faced the growling leader.

"Why you-!"

"Do you wish to see death today?" the black haired male questioned, receiving a confused look from his audience.

"What did you say?!" the bandit exclaimed. "You are a really cocky bastard aren't you?" With his non-injured hand, he cracked his fingers before curling them into a fist. "Looks like you aren't a Nen user after seeing that."

'_Nen?' _Kagome asked herself curiously. What was 'Nen'?

"I am not," the male chuckled back, "at least," his eyes narrowed down, "right now."

The bandit took a step back as soon as he felt the bloodlust from the male. Freezing him in place, the bandit gulped as cold sweat streamed to the back of his neck. Who the hell was this guy?

"You allowed to leave, unless," the black haired male's eyes narrowed dangerously into a tighter glare, "you wish to visit death."

With another step back, the bandit quickly cursed them under his breath before spitting out his anger to the side. Sending his glare to the female and boy, he grunted before taking off.

Left with three unconscious bandits on the ground, Kagome blinked before raising her view to stare at the back of the mysterious 'savior'. Standing back up on her feet, she helped the young boy behind her to stand. "Are you hurt?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, the boy blinked up at the miko before landing his sights on the back of the male.

Kagome follow his line of sight. Something was off – way off. Sighing quietly under her breath, the miko turned around to face the male. "Ano…arigatou…"

He turned three-fourths of his body to face her, finally taking a good look at the female. A small smile appeared over his lips before placing his hands inside the pockets of his black coat. "No need to thank me," he spoke soothingly, "I am amazed you went up against them."

"Well, there was no way I was going to let them pick on a young boy," she replied. "He is just a kid."

The pale male only chuckled, gaining the miko's questioning look. "What is it?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he whispered, "nothing at all." If only she knew about two certain kids that could fool anybody. Kids that were at the level of any experience adult. The world was truly a terrifying place with lots of mysteries. Watching the miko turn her back to him and ask the boy once more if he was okay, he could not help but narrow his focus. What was this strange aura he was sensing from her? Was this her…Nen? If it was, she was definitely not trained to suppress it. _'Hm, she has a strong Nen, if that is what I am sensing, but she has no control of it. She must not be aware she has it.'_

"What is your name?" Kagome asked the young boy, leaning down to his eye-level.

"K-Kai…"

"Okay," she smiled, "Kai-kun, do you mind taking me to your imouto? I believe I can help her with her fever."

Kai's eyes widened and sparkled with hope. "Really!?"

She nodded back, happy to see a smile break off from his saddened expression. Watching Kai run around her and standing in front of the mysterious male, Kagome blinked, unsure if she should allow him to stand so near him. She was not even sure who he was or what he was. There was no aura.

"Arigatou, mister!" Kai gave the male a small bow.

He only nodded back.

"Please! Let me show you my thanks somehow," Kai remained in his bow, knowing he had to do something to thank both of them. He had been graced by the Kamis with two strangers. Two strangers had saved his life.

The miko made eye contact with smiling stranger. Although she was still suspicious of the male, her heart was weak against the pleas of an innocent child.

"Please," the stranger spoke, "take us to your imouto before it is too late, Kai-kun."

"H-Hai!" he nodded back.

As Kai weakly made his way down the sandy path and into an alley, Kagome was left staring at the male. She blinked, noticing he had turned his head to face her.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned.

"N-No…," Kagome whispered.

"Chrollo; Chrollo Lucilfer."

Taking another glance from the corner of her eyes as they followed the boy into the alley, Kagome gave the now identified man a nod. "Kagome Higurashi."

Letting the smile remain on his features, Chrollo focused his attention ahead. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Kagome-san." He chuckled in his mind, already gaining an interest on the girl. Something was strange and he wanted to find out what it was.

Clearly it was something he had never encountered before. A woman with no fear and an incredible amount of Nen? Who was she exactly?

* * *

Kagome flinched as her eyebrows tightened the moment her palm made contact on the young girl's forehead. In all her years of observing sickness with Kaede, she had never seen a child in such a state. The fever on the brunette girl was clearly obvious with the amount of sweat that rolled from her skin and her heavy breathing. Who knows how long she had been holding out for?

'_Such strong children…,' _she commented to herself.

After having been taken into the one room home of the boy, Kagome was surprised to see nothing but a few buckets, empty sacks used as bedding and sheets, and a cup of water near his sister's head. Less than half of water was visible and it only made her question when it was the last time they had eaten.

"How long as your imouto been like this, Kai-kun?" Kagome questioned, turning her head to the right. Watching Kai gently drop to his knees, Kagome knew this was the only person that made him strong to continue on living. Who could leave such children in such an area?

"Nana-neechan has been like this for two weeks…"

"Two weeks?" Kagome blinked, taken back for sure. This young seven year old girl had been holding a fever for two weeks?

Kai grabbed the miko's cloak from her arm and gripped it with faith. "W-Will she be okay? Can you really help her?" He could not bear the thought of losing the only thing keeping him alive. He did not want to be alone in the world!

Kagome placed her hand gently over his and sent him a reassuring smile. "Of course," she nodded, "you imouto is in good hands." Her smile only stretched as she saw Kai's aura calm down.

From behind, Chrollo watched the scene and the small girl heavily cling to life. The view was all too natural to him. Meteor City crawled with nobodies and death was an everyday thing – for both adults and children. Watching the miko reassure Kai from his worries, he only wondered how this female hoped to help the young girl. Did she have medicine on her?

Chrollo never took his eyes off the miko, watching her every move of every second. Her hand only floating a few inches above Nana's forehead made him question what was under her sleeve. It was not until a faint pink glow slowly appeared over Nana's forehead that made him and Kai curious. Chrollo raised a brow, watching the glow only brighten as the droplet of sweats slowly disappeared from Nana's skin.

"S-Sugoi…," Kai whispered, noticing his sister slowly even out her breathing.

The Phantom Troupe leader changed his sights to the silent miko. Her eyes remained glued on the girl as she focused what seemed to be her aura to heal the girl's disease. So this was the Nen he was sensing? But why did it feel there was more to it?

"O-Oneesan…," Kai spoke, watching the pink glow slowly disappear, "you are a Nen user?"

"Nen?" Kagome blinked after finishing her healing process. There was that word again. What was this Nen?

That was all Chrollo needed; she did not know what Nen was, huh? Closing his eyes, he began to speak. "Nen…," he began, catching the attention of the miko and Kai, "is a technique that is used to manipulate the living things. There are different classes of Nen and people use it as they choose…good or evil."

Kagome listened into Chrollo's explanation. So this world used something as Nen, huh? "Is it something like…aura?" she questioned.

"Nen is another word for aura," Chrollo replied. "Through training, you are able to find out which category of Nen you fall into. As I mentioned before," he chuckled in between, "it can be a helpful or scary thing to have."

"I think onee-san has a very useful, Nen!" Kai cut in, gaining the miko's attention. "I have never seen anything like it! Other Nen users I have come across use it to steal or to kill…"

The miko could not help but pity the children of this town. Just how much corruption have they seen?

Turning his head to face the Phantom Troupe leader, Kai sent him a smile. "It's her Nen very useful, mister?"

Chrollo only replied with a chuckle before coming back to close his eyes. "Of course; it is very useful indeed."

Kagome's eyebrows dropped as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. He seemed well informed of such an ability. Just who was he?

"Ano…mister?"

Chrollo opened his eyes, noticing Kai once again having turned to face him.

"Are you a Nen user?" Kai asked, wondering if this man had an amazing ability. It was rare for him to see it up close and personal, at least from good people.

Looking out to the only window inside the small hut, Chrollo's smile remained on his features. "I was able to…"

"What do you mean?" Kai blinked.

"Unfortunately, my Nen has been sealed. I cannot use it."

'_Is that why I haven't been able to sense his aura?' _Kagome questioned to herself. It would make sense why she could not sense him.

As silence draped over them, Kai looked back and forth from Chrollo to the miko as she checked once more on his sister's condition. With his fingers, he gently tugged on Kagome's cloak to grab her attention. "Onee-san?"

Kagome blinked, turning her head towards him.

"Can you help him?" Kai asked, shocking the miko.

"H-Help him?" she repeated, hoping it was not what she had heard.

Chrollo's own interest piqued upon hearing Kai's suggestion. Looking at the miko's back, he raised a brow. Could she really be able to erase Kurapika's Nen over his heart? If she was able to do what she did to Nana then it would resolve his dilemma.

Looking back at the mysterious male that had saved her life, Kagome was wary to even try it. It he said he was unable to use it due to a seal, then there had to be a reason for it, right? Her eyes dropped back to her palm, remembering having broken Inuyasha's own seal at their first meeting. Who was she to judge?

"I am unable to return to my…family," Chrollo spoke out, noticing the miko slightly jolt at his voice, "until I can have my Nen returned."

"I see…," she whispered, looking at him from over her shoulder. Sighing quietly under her breath, Kagome slowly stood up from her spot and walked over to him. It was the least she could do with her life being saved by him. "I can try," she spoke, "but I can't make any promises that it will work. I…have never broken any of this Nen before." It was the truth, but then again, if Nen was anything like aura, then she probably could bring it back. "Is the seal somewhere on your arm, neck, or back?" she asked, wanting to know the source of this restricted power.

Chrollo raised his hand up to his chest and slightly pulled the side of his coat to the side, revealing nothing but normal pale skin. He chuckled before he spoke out. "The seal is inside my heart."

At this, Kagome's eyes rose to meet the gray orbs of the leader. Inside his heart?

"A chain with a small knife are wrapped around my heart. If I were to use my Nen, then I would be stabbed."

The seal sounded…so brutal. Looking back down at his chest, Kagome was unsure now if she should even go along with it. A seal that could kill him off instantly? There had to be reason that was there, right?

"Are you suspicious of me?" Chrollo asked, breaking Kagome's inner thoughts.

Raising her eyes once more to meet his, the miko could see the calm hues, yet still see a storm of corruption in them. Deciding it was best to get it over with, her focus returned over his chest before bringing up her palms over it. _'Here goes nothing…,' _Kagome slowly closed her eyes, letting her purifying glow envelope over Chrollo's chest. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying her best to locate whatever seal was inside the man. The last thing she wanted to do was to purify something else by accident.

Mesmerized by the beautiful and brilliant glow, Chrollo admitted to himself that it was something interesting to have. If this truly was her Nen, and had something else under her sleeve, she was definitely gifted. Whoever she was, she was a treasure. Feeling the warmth of her glow was something he did not expect. It was soothing almost. Feeling it slowly seep into his skin and into his organs made him calm down. The minute he felt something wrap around his heart, he stilled.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and in less than three seconds, her glow minimized in size before completely disappearing. "There-" she spoke, but quickly fell silent upon feeling a new aura encircle the area. Looking at Chrollo once more, she noticed the smile stretching on his lips. Was this his…true aura? Was this his power?

It felt suffocating, yet empowering. The confidence was definitely there and he knew it. When she located the chain wrapped around her heart, she had been surprised of the amount of Nen that had been placed around it to just keep his locked in. Now she understood why.

Had she made a mistake?

Chrollo immediately felt a heavy weight on his heart set him free. His suppressed aura finally out of its cage. Looking at the frozen miko, he gave her a small bow with his head, definitely shocking her from the gesture. "You have my deepest gratitude, Kagome-san."

She remained silent; she gave a slow nod back.

Hearing a small and soft groan from the back, both Kagome and Chrollo turned to see Kai's younger sister slowly cracking her eyes open.

"Nana!" Kai exclaimed, hurrying once more to her side.

"Onii…chan?"

Kagome and Chrollo watched silently as Kai rested his forehead over Nana's. The reunion of two healthy kids warmed the miko's heart. What cruel world has she landed in? Despite the horrors of this world, the scene made her smile. At least she was able to help in some way.

The sound of metal softly landing on a wooden box caught her attention. Looking over to her right, Kagome blinked to see Chrollo having left a small bag.

"We should leave them," he spoke, walking past the miko and out the open door.

Watching the Phantom leader leave the home, the miko returned to watch the two siblings in joy over their new health and reunion. Her eyes landed on the small gray bag before giving herself a small nod and walking out the house.

* * *

Pulling her hood once more over her head, Kagome released a tired breath. She looked to her right, noticing her quiet companion keeping his eyes peeled ahead. Why was she even walking next to him? She took another shot at reading his aura; her eyes widened slightly upon catching the control he had on it now. It seemed he finally pulled it back from what she had felt initially. Just who was this guy?

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome blinked, putting a stop to her thoughts.

"I want to thank you again for what you did," Chrollo spoke, looking at the miko from the corner of his eyes. "I know how difficult it is for someone to trust."

"N-No…," she looked away, "I just help those in need."

"Is that so?" he questioned, a smile appearing over his lips. "Not many on this world have a pure heart like yours."

The comment made the miko look at the pale male once more. Not many had pure hearts? What exactly did that mean? "May I ask you something…Lucilfer-san?"

"Please, call me Chrollo." Returning his focus ahead, Chrollo placed his hands once more inside his pockets, "you may."

"May I ask why your…_Nen _was sealed?" It was a simple curious question. For something so powerful to be sealed, there had to be a story behind it, right? Of course the true question was who, but she needed the basics.

Chrollo remained silent for a couple of seconds as an image of a red eyed blonde appeared in his mind. He chuckled under his breath before closing the memory. "Human beings hold grudges."

"Grudges?" she repeated.

"I believe I can ask a question as well?" he looked at her.

It was her turn to fall silent. She did not do well when questioned. Keeping her eyes ahead, she could feel his own stare digging into for any sign of false information – she could feel it alright.

"Where do you come from?" asked Chrollo. "A woman such as yourself traveling this far into the desert?"

Kagome sighed: "I come from far away…"

Chrollo's eyes narrowed at the vague answer. She was hiding that much, was she? "I see…," he replied back.

Deciding to change the topic, Kagome sent him a small smile. "Well, at least you are able to return to your family, right? Now that your Nen has been restored."

"Right," he nodded to himself, "back to my _family. _Where are you planning on going? I am sure you are not going to stay here, are you?"

The miko released a light sigh, remembering her initial task. Whatever the reason was for her being here, it was annoying to know the Shikon no Tama was missing. Either it was separated from her during her 'travel' or it had been stolen while she was unconscious. Who knows how long she had been unconscious for?

"I…need to find something I lost."

"Something you lose?" he repeated.

Hesitant to reply, she was unsure if she should disclose that information. The Shikon no Tama in the wrong hands could mean chaos all over again. She could not deal with that after all the struggles she and her friends went through to get it back in one piece.

"I believe it was taken," she answered, making sure she chose the right words to say.

"Taken, huh?" Placing his fingers under his chin, Chrollo was beginning to get curious himself. "How valuable is it?" If they were talking treasure language, then perhaps he had an idea where whatever she was trying find would be.

"It was very valuable to me…"

Chrollo nodded before lowering his hand once more and placing it inside his pocket. The idea on his head was a high possibility now. "If you lost something of such value, then I believe I know where it could show up."

"Really?!" she exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Knowing the roaming bandits, gangs, and mafia are always hunting for something of high value, they always use those findings to auction them off in Yorknew City."

"Yorknew…City?" Kagome blinked. So there were cities around here?

"An auction is done once a year – an underground auction to be exact." Chrollo's eyes narrowed, the memory very well painted in his head. "Unfortunately, the auction had a few…problems about a month ago. I heard they are re-opening it due to having them close the underground auction."

"What exactly is this underground auction?"

So he had grabbed her attention? Chuckling, Chrollo continued to walk while closing his eyes from the sudden sandy breeze. "The underground auction is for the mafia, but if you have enough money, I am sure they will let you inside."

"How much money are we talking about?" she glared suspiciously.

Shrugging, Chrollo placed his fingers once more under his chin as he looked away. "Hmm, possible a few billions."

Her eyes widened: "billions!?" Just what kind of auction was this? What were they even bidding that had such high value? Unless they knew what the Shikon no Tama was, she would understand, but she was sure there was no way this world knew about its history and power.

"You can find out what they will be bidding a day before the actual auction," he continued. "You can even make enough money in Yorknew – that is if you get there early."

Traveling to Yorknew? She did not even know where to start. A tired sigh escaped from her lips. Midoriko was surely playing with her fate now.

Chrollo observed her already tired expression from the corner of his eye. Chuckling under his breath, he carefully took out his book and slipped out a map. The corner of his lips curved upwards before handing her piece of paper. "Here," he spoke, catching her attention once more, "I have a map that points out where Yorknew City is located. If you go at a decent pace, you should be able to get there in about four days."

"Four days, huh?" she whispered to herself. Reaching out to take the map, her eyes raked over the contents. This was definitely not Japan. Kagome looked over her shoulder, noticing the path already breaking into three different ways. "That way, huh?"

"I do hope you find whatever it is you are looking for, Kagome-san."

Kagome turned her head back to him. Giving him a small smile, she bowed her head down. "Arigatou, Chrollo-san."

"No need to thank me," he smiled back, "you helped me tremendously."

Before the miko could say anything else, she watched as Chrollo turned around and headed the opposite direction. Her instincts had never wronged her, but perhaps her judgment was wrong this time? Despite his powerful aura, that could not mean he was evil…right?

* * *

"Everyone gather around! This is a one in a lifetime chance! So gather around and make your dreams come true!"

A sweat drop appeared over the miko's head as she sat on the stool with a high wooden table in front of her. She sighed, fearing of the person that would sit across from her. After having arrived to Yorknew City, she was not expecting to meet _interesting _individuals. Upon entering the city she had been stopped by a few men with bribes to come with them. Although she knew it was scam, the shock was not the men being defeated but the two kids that had 'saved' her life.

A silver head child with blue eyes and another child with black hair spiked up had high fived each other was the two men laid unconscious on the ground. Just what was this world? Four days exactly of travel she had arrived and this was her…welcome? But the moment the two boys turned their attentions to her, she felt multiple shivers run up and down her spine. What were these suppressing auras? It was not as strong as Chrollo's, but something was hidden inside of them. Was this that Kai and Chrollo spoke of?

That is how she met Killua and Gon. The two twelve year olds that had taken her in as a friend and given her a tour of the city. It was amazing how easily she had become friends with the two kids, but she realized she did not mind the company. If anything, it was missed.

The two had explained their return to Yorknew to meet two of their other friends for the auction she had heard about from Chrollo. Apparently their friend, Kurapika, was after some 'scarlet eyes' and they were on the hunt to collect them all. Details were not given, but both Killua and Gon explained about Gon's own identity as a 'Hunter' and the benefits from it. This world definitely has its mysteries, but they were intriguing nonetheless. Gon and Killua had given her stories on their adventures during the Hunters' Exam and how they came to rescue Killua from his family of assassins.

Not long after, she had come to meet Leorio, a man with dreams of becoming a doctor who had also become a Hunter himself for the purpose of getting into medical school. The man was definitely…interesting, but his aura was much different than the rest of the humans she had met. Pure and naïve, but even so, she could tell he had seen some horrors.

The world of Hunters and Nen was definitely bizarre.

The three asked Kagome what her visit to Yorknew was about. The feeling of guilt began to fill her stomach. She could not lie to them after these three had taken her in. Who knew what mess she would have been if it was not for them. So she gave them – vague – answers to each of their questions. The name of the jewel still kept behind pressed lips and her own identity a secret. Would they even believe her that she had come from a different world?

But how did she come to be in this situation? Another sigh escaped her lips as her head slightly dropped.

"You can say 'no', you know?" Killua whispered, placing his hands inside his pockets. The idea was absurd. Of course it was. The idea had come from Leorio himself! He was against it and he was sure Kagome was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Tch, just because he think he is nineteen and is older than us he can boss us around."

"He's nineteen!?" Kagome exclaimed. "I thought he was older…"

"I heard that!" Leorio shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the three.

Coming to stand next to the silent miko, Gon gave her a big nod. "Killua is right, onee-san! You don't have to do this!"

Giving out a nervous chuckle, Kagome scratched her cheek with her index finger. "This is our only option, you two. The auction is in a few days and we have to make at least 3 billion…jenny." The currency was still a little confusing to her, but she was beginning to get the hand out it.

Killua sighed under his breath as he continued to glare at Leorio's back. "I know we asked you many times, but what is this jewel exactly? It can't be just a normal jewel or gem of some sort, right?"

"Is it at the auction?" Gon asked.

"Well..," Kagome's thoughts trailed off, remembering Chrollo mentioning the list of auction items being revealed a day before the true auction, "I am not sure, but I have a feeling it could be there." It was a risk to take, but the thought of someone getting the Shikon no Tama was something she could not risk.

"A jewel, huh?" Killua whispered. "Must be special."

The miko's eyes softened as she rested her cheek over her palm. Memories of her dear friends appearing in her head. How much time has passed? "It is…," she whispered, catching both Gon's and Killua's attention.

The two kids looks at each other, blinking with curiosity. The moment they had met the miko, something about her had immediately caught their attention. They could not figure out what it was, but when they were near her…they felt warm and at home. They felt comfortable. Both Killua and Gon had sensed something from her, but they were still unsure if it was Nen. They had never felt a Nen like this before. Regardless of the lingering mystery of her identity, Gon and Killua were not cautious. If she was hiding something, it was to protect herself.

After learning what she was here for, they all agreed to help her as they were also after the same objective: entering the auction. While waiting for Kurapika, they decided it was best to earn that money in some way. Of course, Leorio had to give his two cents.

"Ten-thousand Jenny gets you a kiss from the most beautiful girl you have ever laid eyes on!"

Gon and Killua looked over at the overly excited Leorio. His shouts to gather the crowd only made them feel worse to put Kagome into such a situation. Selling a kiss for ten-thousand jenny? Who knew who pay that?

Leorio looked around, smirking as more and more people gathered around. It had to work; who would not want to kiss a girl? Of course, they could probably get it for free with someone else, but this was someone out their league! Even he could not a kiss from someone as beautiful as Kagome. "Ten-thousand Jenny! Come get a kiss from a beautiful maiden-!"

"Here you go. I will take one."

The teen blinked as he saw the ten-thousand Jenny bill being shown in front of his eyes. Looking up to the owner of the bill, Leorio's eyes immediately widened before taking a few steps back. A non-audible scream was released from the teen as he pointed a finger at the paying guest.

Catching his sudden behavior, Gon and Killua looked over to the gawking student. "What is it, Leorio!?" Gon exclaimed, wondering what was going on.

"H-H-Hi…!"

Gon and Killua quickly turned their heads over to his pointing finger only widen their own eyes at the sight of the familiar red headed 'joker' holding a ten-thousand Jenny bill accompanied by a smirk.

"My, my, I had no idea you two would be here~ What a surprise."

"Hisoka!" Gon announced, eyes narrowing as his and Killua's guards quickly picked up.

Kagome blinked, noticing the red haired male wearing a dark green crop top with the shapes of a heart and diamond over his chest. Her eyes caught the tattoos on his face: a blue star on his right cheek while a red tear drop on the other.

"What do you want, Hisoka!?" Killua glared. This was the last person they wanted to see here!

A chuckle escaped from the clown as he made small forward steps. "Is this how you treat a paying customer? As any curious person-"

"You are too curious," Killua cut in.

"-I came to see why people were here. I heard about a 'kiss' so here I am and paying ten-thousand Jenny." Hisoka's eyes landed on the table. His eyebrow curved upwards as he saw the curious of the female across. A spark ignited his own curiosity as he felt a flare of her own aura. Who was this…gem? Was she a Nen user? If so, this was definitely something new. "Oh? Well, your friend here was not lying about her beauty," he chuckled. "Ten-thousand Jenny, correct-?" Hisoka's smirk only stretched further he saw the two kids stand in front of him with matching glares. Oh, these boys were certainly growing.

He ignored their 'intimidating' glares and walked towards the wooden table. With every step he took, he enjoyed the defensive expression painted on the mysterious female. What was this feeling that irked him to grab her?

"Hisoka! Get back here!" Gon shouted. The last thing he wanted was for Hisoka's interest to be on Kagome.

Kagome's eyes remained glued on Hisoka's own. Something about this guy yelled caution. Her skin revealed goosebumps just from being a witness to his smirk. Watching him lean forward, she slowly retreated back until her whole body froze upon feeling a slight release of his aura. Her blue pupils shook as her senses picked up the murderous, yet powerful, aura escaping the joker male. This aura…was his Nen? Why did it remind her of Chrollo, yet nothing about this man calmed her.

Coming to sit on the other stool across from the miko, Hisoka rested his cheek over his knuckles. "Ten-thousand Jenny, was it?" he asked with a snicker. Pushing the bill towards her, his eyes never left hers. "Does that include questioning?"

"It does not," she replied, trying her best not to let her voice crack.

"Not even you name?" he chuckled. He was now certain this would be amusing.

Kagome remained silent.

"Shy, huh?"

"Hisoka."

Killua and Gon halted their step towards the joker as soon as the two and the rest of the gang heard the voice coming from the other end. Eyes glided over to see a shoulder-length blonde wearing a blue and gold traditional clothing as visible chains were seen wrapped over his hand and fingers.

A wide smile appeared over Gon's expression: "Kurapika!"

"Gon? Killua? Leorio?" the blonde male blinked before noticing the awkward atmosphere between the two on the table. Who was the girl?

Hearing a small chuckle from the male clown, all eyes landed on him. "So you did come," he spoke, smirking at the chain-user. "I'm glad."

"C-Chotto!" Leorio exclaimed, squeezing himself into the conversation. "Y-You were going to meet up with Hisoka beforehand!?"

Kurapika released a sigh, knowing his friends would not take the news very well. He had to meet with Hisoka; Hisoka was the only one who held information on the Phantom Troupe.

Taking a step forward, Killua's eyes narrowed as he felt his suspicions rise. "Why would Hisoka be meeting up with you, Kurapika?" he questioned.

Kagome changed her view from the silver haired assassin over to the blonde known as Kurapika. So this was the other friend that had his clan killed. _'He is the one trying to get all the scarlet eyes, right?' _she asked herself.

The signature chuckle was heard again from the male sitting across the miko. Tilting his head to the side, Hisoka's eyes took a view of the two young boys as his smirk stretched further. "The Phantom Troupe has returned to Yorknew City."

All eyes widened; Kagome blinked. Who was the Phantom Troupe? Looking over at Kurapika, she immediately noted the rise in his aura. _'Pure…hatred…,' _she commented. What exactly had this boy gone through?

Hisoka changed his view over to the blonde male: "looks like we will have to postpone our little chat until later this evening," he looked around his surroundings, noticing the audience having multiplied, "we have too many guests. Besides," his eyes landed on the miko, noticing her shiver, "I have some research to do myself."

"Hi-so-ka!" As Killua jumped up to send a kick towards the joker, he cursed the moment he found himself kicking air.

Eyes landed back towards the audience, seeing Hisoka already waving them goodbye as his back faced them. "I will see you all very soon~." Hisoka turned his head over his shoulder, sending the same sadistic smirk to the miko, and only to her. "Especially you, my new toy."

'_Toy?' _her eyebrow twitched. Who the hell was this guy?

Her inner questions stopped the moment the same pure hatred aura was detected. Looking over to Kurapika, Kagome's shoulders relaxed down. She noticed his shoulders shaking as his eyes glared at nothing but the concrete under his feet. Had Hisoka triggered something? Turning over to face Gon, Killua, and Leorio, she blinked. "Who are…the Phantom Troupe?"

Kurapika's eyes slowly lifted themselves to see the miko staring at his friends. Calming his aura, Kurapika took a few steps forward before coming to face the mysterious female. "Ano…who are you?"

Kagome turned back to see the blonde male having already gotten closer. "Ah-"

"This is Kagome!" Gon cut in with a wide smile. "She is helping us in the auction!"

"She is?" Kurapika blinked.

Giving a small bow with her head, Kagome sent him a small smile. "Kagome Higurashi," she reintroduced herself.

Kurapika returned the introductory gesture: "Kurapika."

"If you don't mind me asking," she continued, "but who was that guy exactly?"

Sitting on the wooden stool, Killua scoffed while crossing his arms. "Tch, someone you should stay away from." He pointed a finger at the miko with a matching glare. "You hear me?!"

"Hai, hai," she sighed back. If Killua had something against him, that was saying something. "So…who is this Phantom Troupe?" Was it something she should watch out for?

Gon scratched the back of his head as he shared a glance between his three friends. Who knew they would have to go back into re-telling this story. Taking a look at Kurapika for permission to tell, he received a nod. "Well," he sighed with a smile, "guess we should start from the beginning."

* * *

The image of the mysterious female remained stitched in his mind. Licking his lips, Hisoka's skin tingled just by watching the blue flames of courage mixed with a drop of fear in her eyes. But having sensed her Nen only made his need to find out who she was grow. Not to mention she was with both Gon and Killua. Oh what a treat this was!

"Hisoka!"

The images shattered in his head as soon as he heard his name being called from inside the dark room only illuminated by the candle flames scattered around. Despite it being a new hideout for the Phantom Troupe, he was not surprised to feel the same atmosphere: lust for blood and filled of greed. An abandoned mansion had been chosen and it was the perfect in case any intruders came. The space for a fight was just right, for everyone.

Watching a blonde male running up to him, Hisoka raised a brow, noticing his usual smile overly too bright for him. What was going on?

"Shalnark…what do you want?" Hisoka questioned, irritation washing over his tone from having his thoughts interrupted. Hearing a scoff from the side, Hisoka looked over to see a pink haired female sending him a pair of glares. "Oh? Machi, you're here, too," the smirk returned, "did you miss me?"

"As if, dumbass!"

Hisoka's attention was brought over to the tight glaring blonde that had pushed Shalnark to the side. "Ah, Phinks. Good to see you, too."

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Phinks glared. Hisoka had a lot of guts to show his face around after everything he had done in the last auction terrorist attack.

"Mah, mah," Shalnark sneaked in between, "let's calm down, Phinks! This is not a day to fight!"

"Shalnark is right."

The Phantom Troupe members, including Hisoka tilted their heads upwards, noticing a familiar shadow standing at the top of the abandoned mansion stairs. Small steps were heard being descended down. "Everyone settle down…"

That voice; Hisoka's eyes narrowed. Raising a brow, he narrowed his focus to see the male coming towards them.

"It is nice to see you again, Hisoka." A smile broke off the pale male's lips as the shine in his gray eyes had returned.

"Isn't it great, Hisoka!?" Shalnark exclaimed. "The boss has returned! And the good news is…he is able to use his Nen again!"

The smirk on Hisoka returned. What a great day it was. All his favorite toys and a new one had appeared. Not to mention Chrollo had finally shown himself after a month. His day of fighting the strongest Phantom member was here!

"Boss," the swordsman looked over at the black haired male, noticing him taking off his bandana and revealing the purple cross on his forehead, "how did you remove the chain-users' Nen?"

No reply; a smile on Chrollo's lips was shown.

"Nobunaga, be patient," Feitan spoke, "the boss will speak when he is ready. Besides," the sadistic black haired male wearing a cape that covered the lower part of his face chuckled, "I am sure the boss is going to give us his next assignment."

Nobunaga chuckled: "are we finally going after that chain-user, Kurapika?!"

"No."

The answer made everyone blinked in silence. No? What did that mean? What happened to the revenge?

"What are you talking about?!" Nobunaga exclaimed, standing up from the dusty red chair. "We promised to avenge Uvo's and Pakunoda's deaths!"

"We will," he replied, closing his eyes. He knew his troupe was restless, but in order to go after Kurapika, they needed a new member. A member that would assist them greatly in any battle. "But first," he continued, "there is a treasure we must steal at the auction."

Everyone's interest piqued, including Hisoka's. Taking a step forward, Shalnark smiled: "Are we stealing everything at the auction today, boss?"

"No…it isn't a thing."

Once again silence draped over the troupe.

The image of a certain black haired female healing a little's girl's fever and his Nen appeared in his mind. "We are going to _steal _a person from the auction and recruit them. This person will become a new member of the Phantom Troupe."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **There it is. /hides underneath blankets/ I don't know what to say...I am clown and Chrollo trash at this point. Okay, I am HxH trash! This may not be the best, but I tried. I worked hard on it so...please no harsh comments.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you again!

Please review and please let me know what you think!

Ja~ne!


End file.
